Hakuri
by maid of eternity
Summary: Una venganza hará que el destino de tres almas distintas se cruce, llevándolos no solo a un triangulo amoroso, sino también a una serie de secretos revelados llenos de perversión y horror, donde nada es lo que parece. ¿Hinata será capaz de soportar cada uno de estos secretos?, ¿Quién será el que se robe su corazón entre el joven misterioso Sasuke o el hombre maduro Genma?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic sasuhina con un poco de gemahina que espero les guste, lo he escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes sobre una pareja que siempre se me ha hecho muy interesante que es la de sasuke y hinata, no se siento que por sus personalidades opuestas hubieran hecho una química genial. Esta historia ya la había subido antes pero por cuestiones personales la había borrado pero de nuevo esta aquí asi que espero que atrape a mas lectores que antes. Por favor dejen reviews. Disfruten su lectura.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (que mal :( ) algunos que ustedes identificaran si son de mi propiedad.

 **HAKURI.**

Cap. 1

-Hinata, te…te a..amo- se escuchó el susurro proveniente del alma de aquel inmóvil cuerpo, dejando su último aliento de vida como un recuerdo.

-No, por favor…no te mueras- un sollozo silenciado emana de unos rosados labios, un sollozo que va desgarrando todo a su paso. Lagrimas se escurren por ambas mejillas hasta gotear en la fina barbilla -¡NO!, por favor padre, no mueras- grita con toda sus fuerzas tratando de despertar el cuerpo tibio que solo guarda un poco de calor para recordar que en un instante tuvo vida. El dolor incrementa, dejando un hueco en el pecho, un amargo nudo en la garganta y volviendo ríos las lágrimas.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando que tan solo sea un sueño, al abrirlos despierta en su cama, sudorosa y con llanto en los ojos. Efectivamente era un sueño, pero es más bien un recuerdo; un recuerdo en forma de sueño que la viene persiguiendo desde hace 10 años y se le presenta todas las noches sin falta desde el día en que ocurrió su más grande dolor. Se desenrolla de entre las cobijas, levantándose sobre el suelo frio que hace contacto con sus pies, como es su costumbre después del sueño va a hacerse un té de eucalipto como los que le preparaba su padre cuando tenía alguna pesadilla o no podía dormir. Bebe su té con calma, pensando en su pasado y como este está relacionado al futuro que ha decidido tomar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Necesito que vayas a una misión- le dice tajante al más fuerte de sus estudiantes.

-¿Una misión?

-Quiero que sepas que desde ahora ya no trabajaras para mí. Desde mañana iras a Misuto, allí le servirás únicamente a Kirisame, ¿sabes quién es?

-si

-Por supuesto que le servirás con mi supervisión, no quisiera ningún error.

-Jamás cometo errores- contesto con gran frialdad como si no tuviera algún tipo de emoción.

-Hmp- sonrió con orgullo de su gran discípulo –Quiero que hagas las cosas tal cual como te lo pida-.

-Entendido- se reverencio levemente hacia su maestro.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Las gotas caen una a una, derramándose por el vidrio del auto. Miro a detalle el paisaje, veo moverse ligeramente las hojas de los arboles conforme al viendo; es como si me transportara a otro tiempo y espacio, recordando la casa de mi niñez, aquella soledad y distancia que tanto nos agradaba a mí, a mi madre y sobre todo a mi padre. Pasan los minutos, los cuales llegan a convertirse en horas y al recordar duele el respirar. Al fin se detiene el auto frente a una enorme mansión hecha con madera, siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago al saber que estoy frente al camino que me llevara a cumplir el único sueño que tengo.

-Hemos llegado, ya puede bajarse señorita- me indica el empleado que me trajo hasta aquí.

-Muchas gracias- bajo del auto con un tanto de lentitud, escucho el sonido que hago al cerrar la puerta trasera del auto. Camine hacia la entrara de la enorme mansión.

-Sarutobi la está esperando- me indica el empleado mientras me abren la puerta dos mujeres de larga cabellera de color rojo. Ambas hacen una pequeña reverencia indicándome el camino por el que he de ir para estar ante Sarutobi; un asqueroso hombre para el que tendré que trabajar si quiero cumplir mi objetivo antes de matarlo.

Camino con lentitud observando fascinada la decoración que me rodea, un tanto antigua pero bastante impresionante. Llego ante una gran puerta, la deslizo suavemente. Doy los primeros pasos dentro de la habitación, sintiendo el silencio que deja mi llegara ante los que se encuentran ella.

-hmp- aclare mi garganta por los nervios –Soy Hi…hinata.

-Se quién eres- me responde un hombre bastante maduro, he de suponer que se trata de Sarutobi –Has llegado en buen momento, justo estaba en una reunión con los _"Killer shades"_ , es un buen momento para presentarte con ellos. Pasa, siéntate- señalo hacia un cojín desocupado.

-Muchas gracias- hice una ligera reverencia adentrándome más en la habitación hasta sentarme justo en el cojín que me indico, sintiendo la mirada de todos.

-Ella es Hinata Allen, es la nueva "Killer Shades" y es una estudiante de Kasai Supaku- Al mencionar aquel nombre se escuchó un profundo silencio. Miradas de incredulidad mezclados con asombro se clavaban fijamente en mí.

Se levantó una chica de su asiento, mirándome con molestia e indignación. Ella era delgada, de cabello rubio, ojos de color verde y un tanto atractivo. De inmediato gire mi mirada hacia ella al igual que todos los demás al ver esta acción.

-Mi señor- hizo una reverencia a Sarutobi –Si me lo permite, creo que la chica miente. Es imposible que Kasai Supaku haya sido su maestro, ya que este juro no entrenar a nadie más desde hace 30 años. Yo misma lo verifique cuando le pedí que me entrenara y él se negó rotundamente.

-Gracias por tu intervención Ino, pero no era necesario- La chica se sentó después de que Sarutobi hablara –Es bien sabido por todos el juramento de Kasai, pero en vista a que fue el mismo Kasai Supaku quien me hablo de las grandes habilidades que posee Hinata, no tengo porque dudar de su palabra- observó a todos con autoridad para finalmente poner su vista sobre mi –Hinata debe de ser muy poderosa, tanto que logro que Kasai rompiera su juramento después de 30 años de fidelidad, así que…no les recomendaría que intentaran hacerle la guerra- comenzó a reírse; siento que está tratando de meter discordia con los demás. Después de unos minutos suspiro y miró alrededor, bajando la mirada con tristeza –Hay algo que debo informarles- robó la atención de todos en la habitación –Hace unos minutos me acaban de informar que…Henry Black fue asesinado hace 3 días durante su viaje a Estados Unidos.

Esta noticia causó gran controversia en la habitación, escuchándose fuertes murmullos entre los 26 "Killer Shades" presentes, unos "Killer shades" llenos de confusión, intriga e incluso dolor en sus rostros; yo bajo la mirada ante la noticia poco sorprendente para mí.

-Señor, ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así?- pregunto un hombre de cabello café.

-Al parecer por la noche alguien logro meterse en su habitación, burlando las cámaras de seguridad del hotel y sobretodo nuestra seguridad y...- hizo una pequeña pausa para poco después proseguir –Degollarlo sin piedad alguna.

Se produjo un fuerte silencio. Cuando finalmente uno se levantó y decidió romperlo, exclamando con gran molestia:

-¿¡Pero cómo es esto posible!?, esto mismo ha estado ocurriendo durante los últimos 5 años- Hizo una pausa llenándose con rabia en cada segundo que trascurría –Existe una persona que ha estado burlando nuestra seguridad, matando ya a 6 de los "Killer Shades". Mató a Azuma de un tiro a la cabeza a distancia, a Will apuñalado, a Obito degollado, a Deidara decapitado, a Cristian atravesándole una espada al corazón y ahora a Henry degollado. Si las cosas continúan así, solo basta preguntarse…¿Quién es el siguiente?

-sé que esto puede causar un tanto de temor, pero les aseguro que lo atraparemos- Sarutobi se giró hacia mí –es por eso que he mandado a traer a Hinata, ella se encargada de este asunto y envista a sus grandes habilidades, ella será mandara a las misiones de mayor rango para evitar que esto continúe e incrementaremos nuestra seguridad.

-pero… ¿se sabe por qué está ocurriendo esto o con qué propósito esta persona ha estado matando a los nuestros- pregunto una mujer de ondulado cabello.

-Lamentablemente no Kurenai, no se sabe si quiera si es hombre o mujer y mucho menos lo que quiere, solo sabemos que se trata de la misma persona, ya que este deja una rosa roja- suspiró profundamente -aunque tengo una ligera sospecha de que debe de ser uno de los siervos de Kirisame- Volvió a dar otro vistazo -¿y Genma?, ¿dónde está?

Al mencionar aquel nombre algo dentro de mí se removió, como si…es algo…que no puedo explicar. Levante mi vista de inmediato.

-Se encuentra en California como usted se lo ordeno- respondió un hombre de cabello pelirrojo.

-bien, debemos asegurarnos de que se encuentre en perfectas condiciones- puso sus manos sobre ambas piernas –se levanta la reunión.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de los cojines hasta irse poco a poco de la habitación, mientras yo continuaba sentada, meditando con los labios semi abiertos y con el nombre de Genma sonando en mi mente.

-Genma- susurre por lo bajo sin que nadie pudiera entenderme. Continuaba metida en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto escuche mi nombre a lo lejos.

-Hinata- era la voz de Sarutobi –Ven, necesito mostrarte tu nueva casa y en donde dormirás.

-Si- apenas pude responder, me levante y lo seguí.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha- sonrió satisfactoriamente –Ya veré si eres tan eficiente como dicen. Dime, ¿es verdad que eres uno de los pocos Hakuri existentes?

-Así es madame- Hizo una leve reverencia.

-Además veo que eres demasiado apuesto- Sonrió con malicia -¿no te molesta?

-¿molestarme?- pregunto confundido.

-sí, el que te diga que eres muy apuesto.

-En lo absoluto- afirmó con seguridad –La forma en que se vive "normal" es algo que no comprendo.

-Entiendo- suspiró la mujer –es una lástima que seas un Hakuri, pero a la vez es bueno ya que trabajaras para mí y ya tengo tu primera misión. Quiero que sigas mis indicaciones con exactitud, ¿lo has entendido?

-Sí, madame Kirisame.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Llegada el anochecer en la mansión "KShades" se encontraba una Hinata confundida en su nueva habitación, tenía un poco de miedo por la nueva vida que ha de llevar. Se acerca a una de sus maletas para terminar de desempacar y con ello instalarse por completo en esta nueva vivienda; recuerda con melancolía su estancia con su maestro Kasai, fueron 8 años de tormentos a la hora de entrenar pero grandes resultados en el combate y sabe que lo extrañara pero ha llegado la hora de llevar acabo aquello por lo que ha soñado. Acomoda su ropa por unos minutos hasta que en el fondo de la maleta encuentra una pequeña caja de madera, suspira con pesadez al saber su contenido, la abre lentamente y de ella saca una rosa roja. La lleva hasta su nariz, oliendo como esta comienza a secarse y recordando para quien estaba destinada una de las dos rosas que llevaba en Estados Unidos:

 _Camina decidida hacia la habitación, escondiendo en una pequeña maleta el motivo real por el que iba a visitar aquel hombre; llega hasta la puerta, toca con informalidad y de inmediato este le abre la puerta._

 _-¡Oh! Eres tú, al fin llegas- Le da paso para que esta pueda entrar a la habitación del lujoso hotel –Toma asiento linda._

 _Hinata hace caso a la indicación, sentándose con coquetería._

 _-¿Qué llevas en la maleta?_

 _\- oh, son solo mi material de trabajo- responde con una pisca de perversión, sintiendo la densa mirada de aquel hombre de cabello rubio_

 _-Y dime linda, ¿Cuánto es lo que cobras por tu servicio?_

 _-Eso depende- lo miro con malicia entreabriendo la boca para que este bajara la guardia y siguiera su juego –si me quieres por unos minutos, por media hora, una hora o bien si me quieres por toda la noche._

 _El hombre se acercó lentamente hacia ella, depositando ambas manos en cada esquina del sofá para encerrarla así en ellos, inclinando su boca hacia la nariz de ella._

 _-¿Y si te quiero toda la noche?- olfateo con lentitud su largo y negro azulado cabello, mientras que Hinata recuerda que detesta tener que vestirse de prostituta para poder acercarse a dos de los 7 hombres que tanto detesta -¿Cuánto me cobras?_

 _El hombre de cabello rubio sostenía una arrogante sonrisa, pero al momento que escuchó el quitar del seguro de una pistola abrió los ojos con gran impacto y para cuando se percató esta ya estaba en su cabeza. Al girar de nuevo su vista hacia la mujer pudo distinguir una gran sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué te parece tu vida imbécil?- Se levantó sin quitar el arma de la cabeza de su víctima, obligándolo a enderezarse con ella -¿Ahora dime donde está el otro?_

 _-¿El otro?_

 _-¡Sí!, tu compañero- Lo fue arrinconando –El que se supone que vendría contigo a los Estados Unidos._

 _-No sé de qué me hablas- Intento hacerse el inocente._

 _-Hmp- sonrió hacia un lado con incredulidad- No te creo, ahora dime… ¿en dónde está tu compañero?_

 _-No lo sé- volvió a mentir con el único fin de hacerla enfadar para que esta perdiera el control._

 _Hinata estaba a punto de disparar pero al escuchar que llamaban en la puerta tuvo que girarse con velocidad quedando atrás del hombre, aun apuntándole con el arma._

 _-Atiende desde aquí, ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez porque no dudare en jalar el gatillo- Lo amenazo con una voz áspera._

 _-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó levantando la voz con una sonrisa burlona para provocar a Hinata y demostrarle que no le tenía miedo._

 _-Señor, está todo bien- era la voz de uno de los que le trabajaban a los "KS" en el exterior para proteger a sus miembros- es que vimos entrar a una mujer un tanto extraña a su habitación._

 _-Sí, lo sé- hizo una pausa –De hecho estas siendo inoportuno, ¿no sé si me entiendas?_

 _-discúlpeme señor._

 _-Retírate_

 _-Sí, señor_

 _Comenzó a reírse el hombre, pareciera que no le interesa que tenga una pistola sobre su cráneo._

 _-¿¡De que te ríes imbécil!?- Preguntó una furiosa Hinata._

 _-Me debes una, yo pude haberte delatado y no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué?, porque creo que tú y yo podríamos entendernos bien._

 _-Yo no te debo nada- Volvió a girarse para quedar frente a él -¿Sabes quién soy?_

 _-Una mujerzuela- apenas terminada la última palabra recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara con la pistola, un golpe que le saco sangre de la boca. Volvió a reírse cínicamente –Veo que no te agradan mucho las bromas- se limpió con la mano la sangre –No sé quién eres, pero me gustaría saberlo, aunque supongo que eres una de las espías de Kirisame o de "JL"._

 _-Hmp- exclamo con arrogancia._

 _-Oye linda, ¿sabes cuál es tu problema?- La miro fijamente a los ojos –Que cuando te enfadas pierdes el control- sin darse cuenta este se había aprovechado de su distracción, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía sometida envolviendo un brazo en su cuello y arrojando la pistola muy lejos de ella –y bajas la guardia._

 _Hinata intento zafarse del fuerte agarre que este ejercía sobre ella pero fueron nulos sus intento._

 _-¿Y ahora que harás preciosa- le susurro en el oído dejando caer sobre su cuello su aliento caliente –estas bajo mi poder ahora, no debiste subestimarme_

 _Hinata de forma sigilosa comenzó a llevar su mano hacia su falda, levantándola con suavidad para tomar del ligero una navaja que traía por emergencias de este tipo. La tomo con fuerza, esperando el momento exacto para atacar._

 _-¿Qué harás eh?- volvió a burlarse._

 _Justo en esta última pregunta cuando más confianza noto en su tono de voz Hinata sujetó con fuerza la navaja, clavándola justo en su hombro en cuestión de segundos. El hombre en reflejo dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras gritaba por el dolor._

 _-¡Maldita!- exclamo con rencor mientras llevaba su mano al hombro para hacer presión y evitar que más sangre se derramada._

 _Hinata tenía una postura de defensa, sujetando la navaja de forma amenazante._

 _-Te lo advertí- dijo satisfecha de sus capacidades como guerrera. Se acercó a él, tomándolo del cabello lo azoto contra la pared -¡Ahora dime quien es tu compañero!_

 _-Tengo muchos compañeros- respondió sarcástico con una sonrisa burla en su rostro_

 _-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, me refiero al que posee el anillo de plata con rubíes._

 _-No sé de lo que hablas- recibió otro golpe por su respuesta._

 _-Deja refrescarte la memoria- su rostro se tornó rencoroso, lleno de odio al igual que su voz –Hace 10 años tú y 9 de los "KS" fueron a una aldea llamada Saika con una única orden, pero tú y esos bastardos no conformes masacraron a toda la aldea completa. Entre ustedes había uno que los lideraba, un hombre asqueroso, cuyas habilidades eran impresionantes y este poseía en su mano derecha un anillo de plana con rubíes. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Quién es ese hombre?_

 _-No lo sé y aunque lo supiera nunca te lo diría- comenzó a reírse y Hinata lo golpeo tres veces con gran fuerza para desahogar su rabia._

 _-¡si lo sabes!- Lo miro penetrante a los ojos –tú eras uno de los 6 que entraron a mi casa, te recuerdo perfectamente, ese rostro, tu aliento repugnante. ¡Así que si no quieres morir vas a tener que comenzar a hablar._

 _Hinata coloco la navaja justo en la yugular del hombre, podía sentirse que con tan solo un poco más de fuerza esta se clavaria en ella._

 _-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?, toda mi vida he arriesgado mi vida, no le temo a morir- La miro desafiante –Además esa noche entramos a muchas casas, ¿Cómo quieres que recuerde lo que ocurrió hace 10 años?_

 _-Mírame- Le indico -¿No te recuerdo a alguien?_

 _El hombre la miro a detalle y en un instante abrió los ojos con asombro e incredulidad._

 _-¿Tu?- exclamo confundido –Ahora lo entiendo todo, eres tú la que ha estado asesinando a los "KS" que estuvieron en esa aldea hace 10 años. Ahora con menor razón te diré quien es, tendrás que vivir con esa frustración de no completar tus planes. Púdrete al igual que tu padre._

 _Ella comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez sin piedad casi dejándolo irreconocible del rostro. Finalmente se detuvo, sujetándolo con fuerza de su cabello para levantar su cuello._

 _-Jamás te diré quien es el hombre que asesinó a tu querido padre- sonrió con malicia –Maldita seas al igual que tus débiles padres…_

 _No pudo terminar la oración, ya que ella sin pensarlo dos veces clavo la navaja en su cuello, deslizándola para cortarlo por completo._

 _-Si así lo quieres. Adiós Henry Black- exclamo con odio mientras el cuerpo caía sobre la pared hasta llegar al suelo._

 _Se sentó sobre el sofá por unos segundos, limpiándose la sangre que le había caído en el rostro; poco después saco de la maleta una rosa roja que traía preparada, dejándola sobre la mesa cerca del cuerpo inmóvil._

 _-Solo falta uno- susurro dándole un último vistazo a lo que fue Henry Black, recordando todo el daño que había hecho hace 10 años._

Volvió de su recuerdo, un tanto aturdida. Se acercó con la rosa hacia uno de los espejos de la habitación, mirándose con detenimiento; estaba vestida de negro, con su cabello sujeto en una cola, su fleco suelto y con la rosa en la mano volvió a susurrar.

-Falta uno.


	2. capitulo 2

**Aquí esta la continuación, me da gusto que a los nuevos lectores les haya gustado el primer capitulo y les pido una disculpa a los que ya habían leído la historia anteriormente (guest me hizo sentirme mal por eso :p) y por favor no vayan a hacer spoilers sobre lo que va a pasar XD, saben que los quiero mis lectores y perdón por borrar mis historias, como dije fue por razones personales, quienes leían antes la historia tendrán una idea del porque pero ¡ya regrese!** _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

Nota: procurare llegar a donde deje la historia lo antes posible , ya estuve trabajando en ella todo este tiempo y ya voy mas avanzada de donde me quede, asi que no se preocupen mis queridos lectores :D

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto son de mi propiedad.

CAP. 2

Ha pasado una semana desde que llegue a la mansión "KShades", realmente no ha pasado nada interesante y como era de esperarse no soy muy del agrado de los demás, incluso a veces llego a escuchar lo que hablan de mi a mi espalda y siguen cuestionando que me haya entrenado Kasai Supaku. Es aun temprano, voy bajando las escaleras y justo antes de entrar a la cocina escucho algunas voces, sin pensarlo me escondo tras la pared para poder escuchar.

-¿ya bajo la nueva?- era la voz de Ino.

-No, aun no- ese era Shikamaru –es solo una simple novata, mas sin en cambio la tratan como si estuviera a la altura del difunto Henry o a la de Daniel, Kakashi e incluso peor a la de Genma. Si ni siquiera la he visto usar el área de entrenamiento alguna vez.

-Si- suspiró Ino- ¡oye! Y sabes… ¿Cuándo vuelve Genma?

-Tranquila- hizo una voz sarcástica –Tan solo basta mencionar su nombre para que tú y algunas de aquí se emocionen. Vuelve hoy por la tarde.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamo emocionada.

Espere a que estos se fueran de la cocina para poder entrar y desayunar, revise el reloj después de terminar mis alimentos.

-las 9:13- susurre, aun preguntándome… ¿Quién será Genma?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Es como si… se siente, es como si sintiera… ¡No, no puede ser!, esto no me está ocurriendo a mí. ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo en este momento?, es como si fuera una mezcla de la sensación que deja la adrenalina después de una batalla y una sensación que he sentido en pocas ocasiones, una que aún no se identificar con exactitud. ¿Por qué el estar aquí me causa un poco de alteración en mi interior?, miro alrededor y no hay más que escombros y restos de lo que aparentemente fue una aldea en algún momento.

-¿Qué es aquí?- le pregunte a Gaara, el será quien me acompañe durante todo este viaje.

-Según los habitantes de una aldea cercana, esta era una aldea escondida entre todos estos árboles. Fue una aldea tranquila y pacifica hasta que un día simplemente desapareció, nadie sabe cómo ocurrió este hecho, pero entre la gente se dice que era debido a que aquí se alojaba un buscado criminal.

-Ya veo- respondí indiferente.

Camine entre los escombros hasta llegar a algo que aparentemente fue una casa un tanto grande a diferencia de las demás, me adentre entre los escombros y lo que vi solo fue madera quemada, baje mi mirada al suelo y alcance a ver algo bajo un montón de madera. Me acerque lentamente, inclinándome hasta estar en cuclillas y de un jalón tire de aquel objeto, este salió de inmediato dejando ver que se trataba de una muñeca de trapo; un tanto sucia, vieja y rota. La observe por unos segundos, me enderece lentamente, la guarde entre mi ropa sin que Gaara se diera cuenta de este acto.

-Vámonos- indique con autoridad. Mientras caminaba iba analizando esta extraña sensación que siento en este lugar y más aún cuando vi la muñeca, tanto que tuve la necesidad de llevarla conmigo. Solo espero que no sea nada importante lo que estoy sintiendo.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿En dónde está mi equipaje?- Escuche una varonil, joven y un tanto atractiva voz a mi espalda, la cual de inmediato me hizo girar para poder observar a su propietario.

-Ahora mismo se lo traigo señor Genma- hizo una reverencia el sirviente ante aquel… ¿hombre apuesto?. Debo de reconocerlo, lo es y bastante, ahora comprendo la conversación de Ino con Shikamaru.

El hombre camino hasta llegar cerca de mí, pero parecía ser indiferente, mientras que yo no podía despegar mis ojos de él.

-Ah y John quiero que…- volvió a hablarle al empleado pero no termino lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que de pronto sentí su mirada fija en mí. Tenía un rostro confundido y esto me obligo a bajar la mirada -¿Quién es la nueva?- le pregunto a Shikamaru quien se encontraba cerca.

-Su nombre es Hinata, la mando a traer el señor Sarutobi- respondió con fastidio, suspirando antes.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, caminando indiferente frente a mí para adentrarse a la mansión, mientras que yo, yo no podía pensar en nada más que en él y en su fuerte presencia.

Llegada las 3:38 p.m. me encontraba en el inmenso jardín trasero que se supone es el área de entrenamiento, miraba como 2 hombres luchaban de forma amistosa, mientras que 13 se encontraban observando y entre ellos estaba Genma; de inmediato sentí algo en mi estómago que lleno un poco de nervios, pero decidí no prestar atención y actuar como si nada. Trataba de fijar mi mirada únicamente en los que se encontraban luchando, uno de ellos era Kiba y el otro Jake, aun no comprendo mucho esto pero al parecer uno aquí puede retar a combate a quien quiera y este no puede negarse; aun con todos mis esfuerzos fue nulo el evitar ver de vez en cuando hacia donde se encontraba Genma, únicamente deje de verlo directamente cuando este se percató y me observo a detalle por varios segundos. No comprendo que es lo que me pasa, jamás había actuado así, siempre me concentro únicamente en mi entrenamiento para llevar acabo mi venganza. Volví a mirar solo que esta vez de reojo, pude visualizar a Genma hablando con el chico pelirrojo mientras me observaba, creo que se trata de Daniel, al parecer ambos son importantes en los "Killer Shades" y muy respetados. Regrese mi mirada a los peleadores justo cuando Kiba venció a Jake con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, dando por terminada la batalla. Casi se me sale el corazon cuando de la nada Genma se colocó en el centro del campo, mirándome desafiante con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Kiba, Jake he de admitir que ambos han mejorado bastante- felicito a los dos, regresando poco después su vista a mí –Pero ahora es mi turno, me he enterado apenas que uno de los que están presentes aquí…dice haber sido entrenado por Kasai- Cerré los ojos, es algo que ya venía venir desde que lo vi en el centro –Te reto a ti Hinata a un combate poco amistoso conmigo, el más poderoso de todos los "Killer Shades" desde hace 13 años y tu jefe. ¿Qué dices?, ¿estas dispuesta a demostrar tus "grandes habilidades"?- recalco con tono sarcástico las últimas dos palabras, mientras sostenía una sonrisa un tanto burla y retadora.

-Jamás rechazo un reto- respondí de inmediato mostrando toda la seguridad y arrogancia que me fueran posibles en ese momento. Camine hasta llegar al centro, mientras veía su sonrisa de satisfacción, ambos nos colocamos en una posición adecuada para un combate.

Nos observamos por unos segundos, analizando los movimientos del otro, esperando a que uno de los dos atacara primero. Sentía la mirada de entusiasmos, ansias e intriga de los que nos observaban.

-Bien como veo que tú no eres quien quiere atacar primero, lo hare yo- anuncio con ironía –espero no te moleste.

Al terminar esta frase de inmediato corrió a gran velocidad, atacándome con un puñetazo y una patada casi a sincronía, las cuales esquive con gran facilidad; pero no fue todo ya que comenzó a soltar golpe tras golpe sin descanso mientras yo esquivaba y a veces detenía con mis brazos. ¡Es demasiado veloz!, lo que intenta es cansarme, pues solo me ha dejado que me proteja y no me da espacio a atacar, pero si yo no hubiera sido entrenada por Kasai estaría en un gran aprieto. De pronto recordé mis primeros entrenamientos con mi maestro:

 _-¡Eres muy lenta!- me grito entre burlón y molesto- ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera tu enemigo?, te habría matado desde los primeros segundos del combate. ¡No te pareces en nada a tu padre!. ¡Hmp!, ¿y así dices ser del clan Hyuga?_

 _Me encontraba sobre el suelo, tratando de levantarme a causa del dolor y desgaste físico que estoy sintiendo, tras sus palabras lo único que hago es limpiarme la sangre de la boca con un mirada rencorosa._

 _-¿¡Que!?- me retó al percatarse de mi mirada- ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿crees que por tener 13 años no te atacare?. ¡Eres patética!, ¡Si fuera tu padre me retorcería en la tumba solo de la vergüenza!_

 _Al escuchar esto último me levante de golpe y a gran velocidad me dirigí corriendo hacia el, levantando mi puño para atacar._

 _-¡Ahh!- exclame llena de odio._

 _A pesar de la fuerza con la que ataque, Kasai pudo me detuvo con tan solo dos de sus dedos, lanzándome un golpe en la cara que de nuevo me llevo contra el piso. Durante 15 minutos me levante, ataque y termine en el suelo una y otra vez, sin siquiera hacerle un rasguño. En un impulso pude rosar su rostro con uno de mis puños, pero de inmediato este me volvió a arrojar contra el suelo._

 _-Bien- me miro con un poco de orgullo, mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo –creo que ya estas lista para que use mi mano completa._

 _Me levante lentamente, mirándolo a detalle y asentí con la cabeza tratando de mostrar seguridad en mí. Pensé mejor la forma en que lo podía atacar, lleve a cabo mi plan después de unos segundos de analizarlo, pero por desgracia no funciono y Kasai pudo tomar mi muñeca hasta doblarla; sabía lo que eso significaba, pues cuando este lo hacía ya no podía atacar y significaba el fin de mi entrenamiento por hoy, ya que si intentaba zafarme estaba la posibilidad de que yo misma me rompiera la muñeca. Jamás quise asumir el reto y siempre me rendía, así fue durante 3 años, pero esta vez no quise aceptarlo. Deje que la adrenalina actuara por mí, sin saber en ese momento como lo había hecho, en un movimiento rápido pude zafarme saliendo ilesa de ese agarre. Sonrei satisfecha pero no me duro mucho, pues al sentir como Kasai me puso dos de sus dedos en mi frente para empujarme con fuerza y velocidad, de nuevo termine en el suelo sintiéndome impotente. Cuando levante mi mirada hacia Kasai, pude percibir una leve sonrisa en su rostro, algo que no había visto hasta ahora y me sentí tan bien en ese momento._

 _-Es todo por hoy- anuncio –Si realmente quieres llevar acabo tu venganza, tendrás que esforzarte mucho más, es patético lo que puedes hacer con 3 años de entrenamiento. Mas sin en cambio hoy vi una gran mejoría- Camino rumbo a la casa, dándome la espalda, pero tras unos pasos se giró hacia mí –En castigo por ser tan lenta tendrás que limpiar todos los pisos con un cepillo y secarlos con un trapo._

 _A pesar del castigo me sentí tan bien, tan llena de vida como nunca antes me había sentido._

Al regresar de mi recuerdo me percate que instintivamente me estaba protegiendo al esquivar y detener sus ataques, esto lo aprendí gracias a Kasai, ya que no sabías cuando este iba a atacar, me llevaba a condiciones desesperadas, tanto que reaccionaba instintivamente durante los entrenamientos e incluso fuera de ellos. Analice sus movimientos, a pesar de ser muy veloz puedo saber exactamente qué es lo que hará antes de que lo lleve a cabo. Ahí estaba de nuevo, otro intento de traspasar mi defensa con una seria de ataques continuos, rápidamente tome su muñeca en el aire para torcerla después; si, había aprendido el truco de Kasai. Al percatarse de que lo tenía sujeto con fuerza, levanto la mirada confundido y en ese instante le solté un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro para después soltarlo y que este callera contra el suelo. Escuche incrédulas exclamaciones y miradas de asombro estaban sobre mí. Genma se levantó de un brinco del suelo.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó –He de admitir que eso fue impresionante, pero…suerte que ya he luchado antes con Kasai Supaku y conozco a la perfección ese sencillo truco, apuesto a que te enseño más y no dudo que te haya enseñado como romper un hueso con tan solo dos de tus dedos o mejor aún…como causar una hemorragia cerebral apretando diferentes puntos de presión en el cuerpo. Aunque esta última se dice que es tan solo una leyenda.

-Se dicen muchas cosas de Kasai- le sonreí victoriosa –unas son ciertas y otras no tanto.

El asintió con la cabeza.

-Se acabaron los juegos, sacare todo mi poder y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo- De nuevo me reto con la mirada -¿estás de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto- le sonreí arrogantemente.

Solo unos segundos mirándonos fijamente basto para saber que esto iba más allá de un combate amistoso, ahora si sería enserio. Ambos nos preparamos y comenzamos a atacar, el esquivaba mis golpes y yo los de él. Duramos varios minutos así, en el proceso le di tres golpes. Comencé a confiarme un poco, ese fue un error, pues aunque intente esquivarlo me alcanzo a dar un golpe en la cara; no esperaba menos, ya que es muy veloz y hasta ahora creo que es el más fuerte con quien me he enfrentado, por supuesto sin contar a Kasai. Pasado unos segundos, él se acercó y yo sin pensar brinque dándole una patada en la cara y otra en la costilla, sorprendentemente este no se cayó, al contrario tomo fuerza, arrojándose hacia mí para tirarme contra el piso. Esto no lo vi venir, para cuando me percate él ya estaba encima de mi sujetándome de los brazos e inmovilizando con su peso mis piernas.

-Te tengo- me susurro con una sonrisa. Extrañamente sentí una electricidad por todo mi cuerpo cuando hizo esto.

Sabía perfectamente como zafarme de él y lo haría, pero justo cuando iba a ejecutar mi plan se escuchó una voz reconocida por todos.

-Genma, veo que ya llegaste y no me avisaste- era la voz de Sarutobi, de inmediato el se quitó de encima mío, estirando su mano para ayudarme a levantar. No acepte su ayuda, ya que yo misma me levante, obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de él –Ven, necesito hablar contigo.

-Sí, ya voy Sarutobi- respondió tan informal, es la primera vez que escucho que alguien aquí le habla así. Se giró hacia mí –Es una lástima que no hayamos podido terminar nuestro encuentro, te parece que por esta vez sea un empate.

Me estiro su mano cordialmente, sin quererlo se la estreche por esta vez, dando a entender con esto que estaba de acuerdo. Lo vi alejarse hasta meterse a la mansión justo detrás de Sarutobi. No me gusta el hecho de haber aceptado un empate, ya que siempre gano, pero debo admitir que fingí no ser tan fuerte para poder luchar contra él y no terminar el combate en los primeros 5 minutos; tal vez porque tiene algo que logra llamar mi atención, solo que…no sé qué es.

-¡Oye!, ¡felicidades!- se acercó a mí un hombre de cabello negro –Jamás había visto a alguien luchar así y menos contra Genma, ya que él es lo mejor de lo mejor. Por cierto mi nombre es Rock Lee, es un gusto conocerte Hinata.

-Igualmente- respondí un poco indiferente –Rock Lee, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

-por supuesto.

-El menciono que ya había luchado otras veces con Kasai, ¿eso es cierto?

-Así es- asintió con la cabeza –Genma lucho muchas veces contra Kasai, pero no vayas a creer que fue su alumno. Kasai hizo un juramento que cumplió hasta el día en que te entreno a ti y creo que hoy no quedo duda de eso, cualquier otro hubiera perdido al instante con Genma pero tú, tú lo golpeaste varias veces e incluso pudiste empatar con el- "Le pude haber ganado" pensé.

-¿pero porque lucho tantas veces contra Kasai?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Porque muchas veces intentó convencerlo para que Kasai lo entrenara, siempre lo retaba a que si le ganaba este tenía que aceptarlo como alumno, pero todas las veces perdió, nunca pudo luchar más de 10 minutos con Kasai- hizo una pequeña pausa –Aunque otras veces era parte de su entrenamiento.

-¿No habías dicho que Kasai no fue su maestro?

-y así fue, solo que el maestro de Genma era una persona cercana a Kasai y este a veces le pedía como un favor especial que luchara contra su alumno para ver que tanto este había mejorado- Hizo un gesto con los labios antes de proseguir su relato –Genma mas bien fue…entrenado por el hermano de Kasai Supaku, por supuesto que este no era ni la mitad de poderoso de lo que fue Kasai en su juventud.

-No tenía idea de que Kasai tenía un hermano- esto realmente me sorprendió –pero si el hermano de Kasai no era muy poderoso, ¿Por qué Genma es demasiado fuerte?

-Porque Genma desde niño era demasiado talentoso y aprendió con facilidad. Además el hermano de Kasai no fue el único maestro que tuvo Genma, aunque siempre anhelo ser entrenado por Kasai Supaku.

-Bueno, gracias por la información Lee- me despedí y me metí a la mansión meditando toda la información.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Sa..sasu…ke- apenas podía pronunciar con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban –Escucha bien lo que te voy a de…decir._

 _-¿Qué te ocurre Itachi?- le pregunto indiferente._

 _-Hmp- sonrió el joven –Sé que no puedes entender lo que me ocurre y mucho menos conmoverte o sentir algo, ya que todos piensan que tú eres un monstruo y no estoy seguro que el hecho de que te lo digan te afecte. Pero también creo que eso no es del todo cierto y que en el fondo tienes sentimientos como todos, solo que estas tan acostumbrado a la muerte que el verme morir ya no te importa, solo seré uno más que muera delante de ti. Aunque me alegra no morir por tus manos como todos creían que un día tendrías que hacer._

 _-¿Para qué mataría a alguien tan débil como tu itachi?- Preguntó confundido._

 _-Porque soy…tu hermano- El niño abrió un poco los ojos, solo que no comprendía muy bien el sentido de la palabra, siempre supo que Itachi era su hermano, pero no le veía sentido a esa palabra y el que ahora él se lo mencionada lo confundía un poco._

 _-¿hermano?- hizo un gesto de desagrado._

 _-Sí, sé que ni este concepto tan simple con el que se nace puedes comprender- lo miró con tristeza –Ya que jamás podrás disfrutar el calor de una familia, ni saber lo que es una relación de hermanos "normal", ya que te apartaron desde que eras un bebe de nuestros padres y de mí, pero yo en este momento te digo "hermano". Escucha bien Sasuke lo que te voy a decir, tú eres un Hakuri que proviene de uno de los más temibles clanes, pero un Hakuri al fin y al cabo, jamás lo olvides y también eres el guerrero legendario del que tanto se ha hablado. Un asesino frio, sin sentimientos- Mostró una leve sonrisa de impotencia por lo que habían hecho que fuera su hermanito –"El guerrero perfecto", ahora que sabes cuál es tu destino, quiero que les demuestres que tan frio puedes ser y que tan despiadado llegaras a ser. Haz que se arrepientan de haber formado un monstruo de ti._

 _-No comprendo._

 _-Sé que ahora no lo puedes entender, pero cuando crezcas lo harás- Le sonrió cálidamente- Tu ya no tienes solución y menos esperanzas, haz vivido tantos años así, por eso es que debes hacer lo que te digo. Por ahora solo sigue estrictamente los entrenamientos y conviértete en el Hakuri más fuerte y poderoso que haya existido, sin alguna misericordia. Esto no te costara trabajo ya que desde que naciste estaba destinado que seas el más fuerte guerrero en toda la existencia de la humanidad, pero por ahora cuídate, cuídate mucho mi…mi her… mi hermanito._

 _Estas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo decir Itachi, dejando aún muy desconcertado e intrigado niño. Extrañamente al ver el cuerpo sin vida del que fue su hermano le dejó una sensación de vacío en el pecho y una sensación que no había sentido jamás, una sensación que no pudo explicar, ya que había visto morir a muchos frente a él, pero con ninguno había sentido algo igual, de hecho cuando este asesinaba no sentía nada. Sin darse cuenta estas palabras marcarían inconscientemente su destino._

-¡Sasuke!- escuchó su nombre a lo lejos. De nuevo era otro recuerdo de su "hermano". Ya habían pasado años desde que este murió y aún seguía sin comprender el significado de esta palabra. De nuevo escucho su nombre -¡Sasuke!, ¿te encuentras bien?

Este asintió con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que se trataba de Gaara quien lo llamaba. Sasuke se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra tomando un pequeño descanso de la larga caminata recorrida, tenía en la mano la muñeca y fue cuando comprendió que el tener esta muñeca le causaba la misma sensación que sintió aquel día, la cual sigue sin identificar. Se levantó, guardando la muñeca de nuevo y dio unos pasos.

-Sigamos- ordeno indiferente.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Despertó de golpe, otra vez sudorosa con lágrimas en los ojos y otra vez esa misma pesadilla. Al levantarse lentamente se percató que se encontraba en su habitación de la mansión "KShades". Ahora más que nunca necesitaba su té, así que se decidió a ir por el, bajando las escaleras y caminar hasta llegar a la cocina. Buscó desesperada eucalipto y por fortuna encontró. Bebía su té con tanta calma, tratando de disfrutar cada gota, era lo único que la hacía sentir cerca de su padre desde hace 10 años cuando lo perdió por culpa de esos malditos, a los cuales pertenece ahora únicamente con el fin de encontrar al último de ellos. Escuchó pasos a lo lejos, tensándose, giro su vista hacia donde provenían y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Genma con ropa cómoda puesta.

-Es demasiado noche- la miro un poco sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías descansar ya que pronto te asignaran una misión.

-¿En serio?- preguntó un poco emocionada.

-El propio Sarutobi fue quien me lo dijo- se sentó frente a ella -¿puedo beber un poco de eso?- señaló el té de esta.

-Si- le sirvió en una taza de porcelana, viendo como este le daba un gran trago.

-¿Eucalipto?- le sonrió –vaya que tienes un gusto peculiar. Hinata inconscientemente le correspondió la sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir, ¿y tú?

-No podía dormir- Ambos sonrieron ante sus respuestas.

-Eres muy linda- esto provoco un sonrojo en Hinata y Genma rio al percatarse de eso, dándose cuenta de la inocencia que esta posee –Me disculparía pero no tengo de que.

Hinata respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos minutos, sin decir una sola palabra, solo se servían más y más té hasta que finalmente se terminó el contenido de la jarra. Genma se levantó de la mesa.

-Bueno Hinata- suspiró –fue un placer estar contigo, pero debo retirarme a descansar un poco, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo.

Hinata únicamente vio como este se iba de la cocina y para cuando se percató esta estaba sonriendo al recordar las palabras "eres muy linda". Poco después se retiró a su cuarto y aun recostada pensaba en Genma, ¿acaso será este el inicio de una historia de amor entre ambos?

_._._

 **Guest: por favor perdóname, no te quise joder jejeje y como ya dije procurare ir lo mas pronto posible y ya tengo preparado otros capítulos nuevos para ti :p**

 _estaré respondiendo a sus reviews por este medio a los que no tengan cuenta de fanfiction y a los que si los hare por mensaje, se cuidan y nos leemos pronto :D_


	3. Capitulo 3

**En vista a que me voy de vacaciones por una semana no podre publicar la historia, no puedo llevarme mi computadora allá :( es muy triste pero bueno, por eso subí el segundo y tercer capitulo con diferencia de un día, ya que tengo pensado subir capitulo cada 2 días. Sin más doy inicio a su lectura.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

¡Que disfruten su lectura!

Capitulo. 3

A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco adolorida como si me hubieran golpeado toda la noche, supongo a que se debe por la falta de sueño, aunque lo dudo bastante; ya que durante mi estancia de 8 años con Kasai, hubo noches donde no dormía, ya fuera por los castigos o el entrenamiento. Me levanto suavemente de la cama hasta poner firmemente mis pies sobre el frio suelo. _"Eres muy linda"_ recuerdo con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Lentamente baje por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde me percate que se encontraban 20 de los "Killer Shades" desayunando en armonio con una alegre conversación que causaba risas y expresiones divertidas como si todos aquí fueran amigos de toda la vida. Lo primero que intente fue huir discretamente antes de que alguien se percatada de mi presencia, pero esto me fue imposible.

-¡Hinata!- cerré los ojos al escuchar a mi espalda la voz proveniente de aquel que despierta una sensación extraña en mi –Ven, desayuna con nosotros.

Me gire de nuevo para poder estar frente a ellos, asentí con la cabeza mientras sentía un pequeño escalofrió a causa de la forma en que me sonreía Genma. Me senté en el lugar que me indico Genma, el cual para mi desgracia se encontraba a su lado.

-No tienes por qué ser tímida- Susurro de forma burlesca, pasándome un plato del alimento que consumían en ese momento –Ten, cómelo todo sino yo me sentiré realmente ofendido, ya que lo he preparado yo.

Mire alrededor, sintiendo una densa mirada de parte de Ino. Podía sentir cierta tensión en la habitación por mi presencia.

-Lo cierto es que Genma es muy buen cocinero- Exclamo de forma presumida su mejor amigo Daniel.

-La verdad es que todos extrañábamos sus deliciosos platillos- afirmo Kurenai mientras los demás asentían con gran seguridad.

Lleve un bocado a mi boca, degustándolo con lentitud, disfrutando de cada sabor que me llevo a otra dimensión. Realmente era un excelente cocinero y al parecer se llevaba genial con todos en la casa.

-¿Qué tal?- me pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada, a la cual yo respondí de la misma forma; solo una sonrisa, sin ninguna palabra mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

El desayuno transcurrió mejor de lo que podría imaginar, pues hubo conversaciones en donde Genma me incluía, pude escuchar anécdotas viejas de los integrantes de los "KS". Aun con todo esto, debo de estar siempre consiente que un día acabare con esta asquerosa asociación de matones profesionales, yo no pertenezco a ellos. A pesar de lo que pueda estar sintiendo por Genma.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-¿Sabes quién soy?- me preguntó observándome de reojo, a lo que yo simplemente asentí con frialdad. Me sonrió indiferente –Tiempo sin verte Sasuke. La última vez que te vi tan solo eras un chiquillo. Ahora eres prácticamente un hombre y el guerrero más fuerte que existe en el mundo, me siento orgulloso de ti._

 _-¿A que ha venido?- pregunte cortante._

 _-¡Vaya forma de contestar!, ¿en dónde están tus modales?- rió satisfactoriamente –Aunque no esperaba menos de ti. Pequeño "monstruo", me han dicho que eres el asesino perfecto, dime… ¿eso es cierto?_

 _De nuevo asentí indiferente ante su interrogatorio._

 _-Me alegra- de nuevo esa mirada fastidiosa como si creyera que tiene cierto poder sobre mí –Escúchame bien Sasuke, tu eres un guerrero legendario que proviene del temible clan Uchiha y lo más importante eres un Hakuri, jamás despegues la vista de los objetivos a los que has estado destinado desde tu nacimiento._

 _No respondí nada, solo un profundo silencio se hizo presente hasta que mi maestro salió de sus aposentos para romperlo._

 _-¡Fugaku!- llamo al hombre que se encontraba cerca de mí -¿Qué te trae por este lugar?_

 _-Se trata de un tema que deseo discutir en privado contigo Orochimaru- dijo tajantemente._

 _Orochimaru solo asintió con una sonrisa, un tanto burla._

 _Bueno, acompáñame- exclamó señalando a la puerta de su oficina._

 _El hombre camino por donde mi maestro le había indicado, no sin antes girarse hacia mí una última vez, dedicándome una cálida sonrisa y esa mirada que tanto me abruma._

 _-Nos vemos… hijo._

De pronto abrí los ojos, examine a mi alrededor, me encontraba en la tienda de campar donde dormí anoche, descubriendo que aquello solo había sido un sueño. Aun siguen siendo tan reales, siempre es igual un sueño tras otro durante cada noche; sueños que son recuerdos de mi infancia, de mi pasado, de mi…vida. Me sorprendió que ahora fuera el recuerdo de la última vez que vi a Fugaku Uchiha, cuando yo recién cumplí los 12 años de edad; siempre supe que él era quien me engendro, pero el significado de las palabras "padre, hermano, madre y familia" no están en mi vocabulario. Me levante un poco, lo suficiente como para enderezar mi espalda y con las piernas estiradas sobre el futon, gire mi vista mientras masajeaba mi cuello, detuve mi análisis al percatarme que la muñeca la había dejado justo al lado de mí. No fue hasta en ese momento que recordé el intento de deshacerme de ella, un intento fallido que culmino conmigo recostado y con la muñeca en mis manos; ¿Qué tiene esta muñeca que me hace sentir esta sensación extraña y que me hace recordar cosas de mi pasado sin importancia para mí?, ¿Por qué no pude deshacerme de ella anoche?, ¿acaso es importante?. Pasado unos minutos decidí no darle importancia más al asunto, volví a recostarme para poco después caer rendido por el sueño.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Hinata como ya sabrás…tengo una misión importante para ti- anuncio con voz misteriosa Sarutobi –Es tu primera misión, prácticamente tu carta de presentación, espero que no me decepciones.

-Por supuesto que no- respondí segura de mi –Cuente conmigo para cumplir con éxito la misión.

Un silencio se encontró en la habitación, tal parece que aún no terminan de aceptarme, a pesar de que solo se encuentran Daniel, Shikamaru, Iván, Kurenai y por supuesto Genma; quien es el único que me sonríe de forma amistosa. Comienzo a comprender como funcionan los "KS", al parecer para las misiones importantes Sarutobi solo reúne a los más fuertes e importantes de su amplia gama de matones profesionales; aunque por supuesto esta ha ido disminuyendo desde hace 5 años y es por ello que hoy en día me encuentro aquí.

-¿Podría saber de qué se trata la misión?- pregunte con voz semi ronca, de nuevo un silencio acompañado de un sonido ronco, símbolo de que Ivan se había aclarado la garganta.

-Lo sabrás mañana- anuncio Sarutobi –Genma será el encargado de hacerte llegar la información.

Asiento con la cabeza girando mi vista hacia Genma, el cual me sonríe con complicidad.

-Eso es todo- vuelve a interrumpir Sarutobi –pueden retirarse.

Al salir de la reunión siento una fuerte presión sobre mi brazo, algo que me detiene avanzar a mi destino, giro mi rostro encontrándome con los ojos de un rostro conocido, Genma.

-Te espero mañana en el área de entrenamiento antes del amanecer- me indica con gran seriedad para poco después destensarse y soltar una liviana sonrisa –Se puntual.

Para cuando se va siento una extraña sensación en mi estómago por tenerlo tan cerca, lo único que puedo atinar a hacer es soltar un suave suspiro entrecortado. Llego a mi habitación, de inmediato me dejo caer sobre la cama. No puedo dormir, solo puedo pensar en…Genma.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- pregunta con fastidio y curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- sonríe cínicamente mientras se sienta sobre el sofá de su inmensa habitación, ya que por ser el más fuerte de todos los "Killer Shades" tiene muchas más comodidades.

-¿Sabes de lo que hablo?- vuelve a poner una mirada confundida ante esta pregunta, haciendo que Daniel suspire con fastidio –Me refiero a la nueva.

-Solo soy amable.

-Mientes- lo reta con la mirada –No solo eres amable, te la pasas persiguiéndola a todos lados, si no te conociera pensaría que tienes un fuerte interés en ella.

-¿Tendría algo de malo si así fuera?- Suspira al sentirse descubierto –Es muy hermosa.

-Ciertamente lo es- le da la razón su mejor amigo desde la adolescencia –Es solo que… ¿Por qué ella?, aquí todas morirían por siquiera estar una noche contigo y tu… nunca te habías dignado a corresponder ese hecho.

-¿y creíste que iba a estar así siempre?- soltó una pequeña risa burlona –Soy un hombre, es normal que me sienta atraído por Hinata.

-¿Entonces solo la quieres para satisfacerte como hombre?- le preguntó incrédulo –No me quieras engañar, si así fuera buscarías alguna de esas prostitutas con las que te has metido durante estos años.

-Bien me atrapaste- finalmente confeso un poco molesto, hizo una pequeña pausa para poder proseguir –Hinata realmente me interesa.

-Me alegra que lo admitas, pero aun sigues sin contestar mi pregunta- lo miró sutilmente sabiendo a lo que se refería –Llevas muchos años sin una relación seria, solo buscas prostitutas para así no enamorarte de ellas porque no has querido involucrarte sentimentalmente con nadie desde que lo ocurrido con…"esa mujer"- no quiso tocar más el tema, sabiendo lo vulnerable que aún es su amigo ante este –Esa fue la razón por la que nunca quisiste involucrarte con alguna "Killer Shades", porque según tu esto solo trae problemas. La pregunta es… ¿Por qué Hinata?

Genma se quedó pensando por un instante, recordando el bello rostro de Hinata; tal vez es esa luz, esa confianza o puede ser la inocencia que en el fondo posee y que ante él no puede esconder.

-No lo sé- suspira con pesadez –No sé qué tiene Hinata que… me hace sentir tan bien, me trasmite una calma que hace años no había experimentado. Ella tiene algo, solo que no lo descubro aun, es algo que me atrapa como si fuera un imán que me obliga a estar cerca de ella, es como… si ya la hubiera conocido antes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Entonces la princesa fue hasta el castillo del príncipe, mientras que ambos miraban el atardecer y al llegar se casaron y fueron muy felices por siempre…fin- Sonrió al verla recostada sobre su cama, tan tranquila, tan tierna y tan hermosa como ella, como su madre._

 _-¿entonces tuvieron muchos hijos, verdad?- pregunto con impaciencia, pues escuchar su historia favorita la hace pensar que debe de haber más que este final._

 _-Por supuesto y también se amaron muchísimo como la familia que son- le dedicó otra sonrisa –Así como tu padre y yo somos felices contigo Hinata._

 _La pequeña niña solo sonríe con inocencia mientras abraza fuertemente una muñeca de trapo que sujeta entre sus brazos con la cual duerme y juega todas las noche y parte del día._

 _-Mama- llama la pequeña niña de 8 años a la mujer sentada frente a ella -¿para ser feliz se debe tener una familia?_

 _-Es parte de- le acaricia suavemente su cabello –La felicidad es un conjunto de emociones, de vivencias, experiencias y sobre todo de lo que tú crees. No te preocupes aun eres muy joven como para entender esto, además tu siempre estas feliz._

 _La niña asiente con alegría. Ambas se miraban con amor y ternura cuando de pronto se escuchó un estruendo cercano acompañado de gritos por parte de los aldeanos. La mujer se levanta de golpe._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- se dirige hacia la puerta, no sin antes girarse a su hija –Hinata quédate aquí, no salgas._

 _De pronto como si se brincara el tiempo la niña se encontraba afuera mirando con terror la escena de una masacre completa; a su alrededor solo había casas incendiaras, hombres terribles que asesinaban gente sin piedad y gritos de los que aun vivían. Llevaba en su mano izquierda a la muñeca de trapo que le había regalado su padre en su cumpleaños número 5. Sin darse cuenta uno de esos hombres la sujeto con fuerza del brazo izquierdo queriendo arrastrarla hasta donde estaban los demás esperando a ser asesinados, ella sin pensarlo del pavor que sintió soltó la muñeca dejándola caer para así poderse zafar del agarre; para cuando se sintió liberada corrió con todas sus fuerzas como le fuera posible sintiendo un tambor por corazón en su pecho. De nuevo otro brinco en el tiempo; ahora se encontraba escondida en el armario de su casa donde podía ver a través de los espacios en la madera lo que ocurrió afuera con sus padres, queriendo gritar con todas sus fuerzas cuando vio como una espada atravesó el cuerpo de su madre._

-¡NOO!- se despierta de golpe, otra vez, otra vez esa pesadilla que tanto la atormenta, que la hace llorar durante cada noche, la misma que le ha estado quitando el sueño durante todos estos 10 años. Se endereza sobre la cama, sujetando con fuerza su cabeza mientras recuerda las palabras de su madre sobre la felicidad y suspira con dolor para finalmente decir por lo bajo –Que equivocada estabas madre.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Son las 5 a.m. me encuentro en el área de entrenamiento tal como me lo pidió Genma, por supuesto no fue difícil despertar a esa hora, ya que de nuevo como cada noche no pude dormir bien. Me levante después del mismo sueño a preparar ese ansiado té que tranquiliza mi alma al sentirme cerca por un instante de mis padres otra vez, fue extraño que esta vez en mi sueño recordara aquellas palabras y más aun a la muñeca que me había dado mi padre, la cual fue tan importante para mí y la que había olvidado a causa de que la perdí aquella noche. Recordé el rostro del causante de que nunca más volviera a ver a esa preciosa muñeca y no era otro más que Azuma, uno de los ya tachados de mi lista para vengarme por lo ocurrido esa noche.

-No te veo lista para tu entrenamiento- escuche una varonil voz atrás de mí, la cual me saco de golpe de mis pensamientos. Me gire hacia Genma, quien me miraba sonriente.

-¿Entrenamiento?- pregunte confundida.

-Así es- me miró fijamente antes de explicar –Antes de tu importante misión tendrás que mostrarme que tan buena es tu habilidad para matar a distancia y si ya estas preparada podrás irte sin más a cumplir tu misión.

¿Matar a distancia?, no puede ser esto es una prueba de que tan buena soy con pistolas o cualquier otra arma que use pólvora. Maldita sea soy excelente con cualquier arma que me pongan, pero me aterra que esto tenga que ver con algún tipo de desconfianza de parte de Sarutobi, ya que así fue como murió Azuma. No, no creo que desconfíen de mí, no hay forma de asociarme con todas esas muertes, pero en todo caso debo de idear un plan para no levantar sospechas.

-¿y bien?- de nuevo me interrumpió en mis pensamientos -¿estas lista para mostrarme lo que sabes?

-Si- respondí más tranquila, mostrando de nuevo seguridad en todo lo que hago.

-Sígueme- me indico con la mirada e hice lo que me ordeno.

Nos adentramos en el bosque que se encuentra al lado de la mansión, caminamos durante una hora hasta llegar a una especie de campo de entrenamiento y fue allí donde Genma se detuvo. Mire alrededor asombrada, todo parecía tan calmado y tan claro por aquí.

-Aquí es donde suelo entrenar- me explico con su típica sonrisa –Me gusta más estar a solas y rodeado de esta tranquilidad que me ofrece la naturaleza a estar en la mansión con todos los demás.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le sonreí con asombro.

-Ten- me arrojo un arma, la cual tome rápidamente para evitar que cayera –Quiero que dispares justo en medio de ese árbol- me señalo un árbol que se encontraba a 8 metros de distancia.

Tome el arma, acomodándome para apuntar y posteriormente disparar. Como era de esperarse, di justo en el blanco.

-Nada mal- me alago con su tono de voz –pero ahora veamos como lo haces enserio, dispara justo en la rama inferior del árbol que se encuentra a 10 metros.

Volví a disparar, de nuevo di en el blanco pero sé que esto no es suficiente, ya que un especialista debe ser capaz de dar en su objetivo a muchísima más distancia que esta, pero para mi suerte yo soy una especialista, así mate a Azuma, el cual se encontraba a poco menos de un kilómetro de distancia. Durante la mañana Genma me puso a disparar a diferentes objetivos, unos cerca y otros lejos, a botellas que coloco en diferentes puntos y ninguna vez falle.

-Excelente- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro –pero debo decirte algo que es importante que tal vez interfiera con tu misión, pues cabe la posibilidad que no solo tu vayas detrás del mismo objetivo. Apuesto a que ya has de saber que desde hace 5 años una persona ha estado matando a algunos de nuestros compañeros, esta persona es sumamente fuerte y es un especialista para matar a distancia, pero también en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Te lo digo para que tengas mucho cuidado Hinata, aunque creo que tú podrías ser rival para ese sujeto, ya que eres demasiado fuerte y si no fuera porque eres una "Killer Shades" sospecharía de ti- soltó una risa divertida, ante aquel comentario que poca gracia me causo, sintiendo como si me hubiera dado un golpe sutil a través de este –es solo una broma- aclaro ante mi reacción tan estúpida, solo tenía que actuar como si nada, más sin en cambio ahora con esto cabe la posibilidad de levantar alguna sospecha en Genma. Al darme cuenta de esto rápidamente le sonreí más relajada –Esta es tu última prueba, si logras disparar a ese árbol que se encuentra a un kilómetro de aquí, podrás ir tranquila a tu misión.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras Genma se ponía unos binoculares especiales que servían para este tipo de entrenamientos, ya que podían acercar una imagen que se encuentra a kilómetros como si estuviera a tan solo unos metros, según lo deseado. Dispare sabiendo desde el inicio que iba a fallar, no puedo levantar sospechas y aunque me pegue en mi ego tuve que fingir no ser tan buena en esta prueba.

-Hazlo otra vez- me ordeno Genma un tanto aturdido y de nuevo falle. En total falle 5 veces seguidas, en las cuales él fue el que me pidió que lo volviera a intentar. Genma se quitó los binoculares confundido.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- me pregunto un poco molesto.

-Escucha Genma- lo mire fingiendo estar sumamente apenada –Yo… debo de confesarte algo, a lo mucho que he podido llegar es a los 500 metros de distancia, de verdad lo siento mucho.

Me miro por unos segundos, sabía que me estaba analizando, lo podía notar por la forma en que me observaba.

-¿Sabes que con esto no podrán mandarte pronto a la misión?- asentí con la cabeza aun fingiendo vergüenza, él suspiro –Te veo mañana aquí a la misma hora.

Sin decir nada más se fue del lugar, dejándome con una enorme intranquilidad por lo ocurrido, tal vez no fue una buena decisión la que tome.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Te digo que fue demasiado extraño el cómo fallo de pronto como si intentara ocultarme algo- le decía aun confundido a su mejor amigo Daniel –Durante todo el entrenamiento me dio la impresión de ser una especialista y de pronto falla el ultimo tiro.

-A lo mejor es cierto- trató de tranquilizar a Genma –Por lo que me cuentas no la pusiste más que a disparar hasta los 500 metros y de pronto le pediste el doble, no creo que este mintiendo, no tendría sentido el hacerlo.

-No lo sé, pero existe algo muy extraño en Hinata que no termino de entender- Le dio un trago a su copa que contenía vino tinto –pero lo voy a descubrir.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-En vista a que vamos a estar juntos durante toda esta misión, ¿podría saber algo sobre ti Sasuke Uchiha?- le pregunto mientras se encontraban sentados sobre unos troncos y en medio una fogata que los calentaba durante la comida y la noche.

-Soy un Hakuri, es todo lo que necesitas saber- respondió indiferente.

-Eso lo sé, pero… ¿Qué tan cierto son los rumores sobre los Hakuri?- lo miro con curiosidad el pelirrojo.

-Eso es algo que no es de tu importancia.

-Solo responde una cosa, ¿tú conociste a tus padres?

-No- respondió de inmediato mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su tienda de campar, no sin antes dar una última indicación sin siquiera voltear a ver a Gaara –Mañana partiremos antes del amanecer, así que descansa.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Qué ocurre Genma?- Pregunta Sarutobi un poco extrañado por su presencia.

-Ya hice lo que me pediste.

-¿y bien?- se notaba ansioso por saber la respuesta.

-Sin duda es estudiante de Kasai- baja la mirada al recordar su entrenamiento de hace rato –Pero…hay un problema.

-¿Qué clase de problema?- pregunta preocupado.

-No es muy buena para matar a distancia- lo confeso rápidamente.

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser, según Kasai ella es experta en eso y más.

-Pues cuando la estaba entrenando me dijo que solo podía llegar a los 500 metros.

-Debe de haber un error, Kasai nunca miente- De pronto recordó algo que lo venía intrigando desde hace unas horas –Ya se lo que ocurre.

-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

-El problema eres tu- lo miro con una sonrisa burlona -¿Acaso crees que no he notado como se miran los dos?- Genma desvió su mirada ante la pregunta retórica –a mí no me engañas Genma te conozco muy bien, Hinata te interesa. Seguramente está fingiendo para estar cerca de ti, pero en todo caso de no ser así, ¿en cuánto tiempo estará lista para ir a la misión?

-Calculo en una semana- trató de no hacer notar su vergüenza tras ser descubierto por Sarutobi.

-Tu eres el experto- volvió a sonreír en burla –entrénala bien.

-Hmp- exclamo molesto ante la insinuación, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Al salir no pudo dejar de pensar en esta teoría, ¿será cierto que Hinata le corresponde?, ya lo había notado pero creía que se debía a su inocencia e inexperiencia con los hombres. Genma sabía que estaba comenzando a sentir algo sumamente fuerte por aquella jovencita mucho menor que él.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ha pasado una semana desde que entreno junto a Genma, fingiendo que voy mejorando cada día y que incluso ya puedo llegar hasta los 850 metros de distancia. No voy a mentir, me encanta estar junto a Genma, cada vez que toca mis manos para acomodar mi postura me llena de sensaciones inexplicables, incluso he llegado a fallar solo para que él se acerque a mí, sé que me desvié del objetivo principal que era evitar que el sospechara de mí, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

-respóndeme algo con absoluta honestidad- interrumpe el entrenamiento para mirarme fijamente a los ojos, causándome un estremecimiento ante tal hecho.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto controlando los nervios.

-¿Por qué finges no ser una especialista cuando lo eres?- me estremecí aún más al escuchar su pregunta, mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí –Ya te descubrí- me susurra cerca del oído

-Yo…yo- es lo único que puedo decir, jamás me había ocurrido que una persona pudiera tener tanto control sobre mí. Decidí decir parte de la verdad –Es…es…es por ti.

Genma me miro con ternura mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Así que me estás diciendo que mentiste solo para estar cerca de mí?- me miro seductoramente, aprisionándome más hacia él.

-No mentí del todo, a lo mucho que podía llegar era a los 800 metros y gracias a ti ya soy mejor- mentí de nuevo.

-Esta es tu última prueba antes de que te vayas mañana a la misión- anuncio con una voz que me hacía sentir un escalofrió que recorría todo mi cuerpo. De pronto me tomo de la mejilla, sujetándome con fuerza de la cabeza para llevar rápidamente mis labios hacia los suyos. Abrí los ojos de la impresión cuando sentí como me besaba suavemente, tarde unos segundos para corresponderle. Jamás había sentido esta sensación tan placentera, la cual se asemejaba mucho a la felicidad, ya que este es el primer beso que doy (pues nunca tuve tiempo para enfocarme en algo más que no fuera mi venganza) y creo que Genma lo noto por la inmensa ternura con la que me beso por unos minutos hasta que finalmente me separo lentamente de él.

-Es todo el entrenamiento por hoy- le susurro con delicadeza –Ya estas lista.

_._._

 **¡OMG! como me gusta la química que hacen Genma y Hinata en esta historia claro XD, pero mucho más la de Hinata con Sasuke, aun fuera de esta historio, aunque no negare que me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo y el siguiente también, los que ya leyeron la historia sabrán a lo que me refiero, los que no pues...sigan leyendo jejeje :p**

 **Guest: jajajajaja no, no me hiciste sentir mal XD de hecho me dio mucha gracia tu comentario :D, me alegra que esperes con ansias los capítulos que me faltan hasta llegar donde me quede o bueno donde publique y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y mas aun porque te guste mi historia, de verdad tu comentario me hizo el dia jejeje y pues...sobre lo de porque borre la historia fue porque mi hermano falleció y la verdad me sentía muy mal y pues empecé a tomarle algo de fastidio a mis dos fics sin terminar que tenia y mejor decidí borrarlos en lo que me estabilizaba, la verdad crei que ya no volvería a publicar en fanfiction pero hace dos semana recapacite y dije...¿por que no? si es algo que me encanta hacer y disfruto, Por eso es que !ya estoy de regreso! :3**

 **Marlent Uchiha: jajajajaja la verdad que si me asustaste con eso del spoiler jejeje :p fue un alivio que no dijeras nada jajaja y si yo igual crei lo mismo, que no volveria pero ¡ya estoy aquí! asi que...no dejes de leer que se pondrá muy muy intenso después de que ***** jajaja tampoco pienso adelantar nada :p, me encanta que tu leas mis fics a pesar del tiempo y todo, muchas gracias :D**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bueno pues ya volví de vacaciones :D me la pase genial el año nuevo en Cancún, espero que ustedes también se la hayan pasado genial con sus seres queridos, pues aquí la continuación, espero que a los nuevos lectores les este gustando el desarrollo de la historia, se pondrá mucho mejor desde el capitul los antiguos lectores les agradezco por su paciencia para llegar hasta donde me quede :D, los quiero.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

Capítulo 4.

-¿Cómo les fue en la misión?- preguntó con una sonrisa -¿Salió todo como se los pedí?

-Está hecho- fue todo lo que respondí, ignorando la coquetería con la que se dirige a nosotros.

-Me alegra- vuelve a mirarme de esa forma tan irritante –No podía esperar menos de ti Sasuke.

-Hmp- exclamo con fastidio.

-Pueden retirarse y descansar hasta que les asigne una nueva misión- cambio su tono de voz a uno autoritario –Ahora si me lo permiten quisiera estar a solas.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza para poco después retirarnos.

-Siempre es así Kirisame- me aclaro Gaara al cerrar la puerta –Deberías de irte acostumbrando, ella siempre asigna a un equipo de dos para hacer las misiones y creo que tú y yo estaremos juntos en todas, ya que yo soy el más fuerte después de ti.

-Me lo imaginaba- respondí con frialdad –Aunque dudo mucho que siquiera puedas durar unos segundos en combate conmigo.

Sin decir nada más me dirigí a mi habitación, donde me duche con lentitud sintiendo como el agua recorría mi cuerpo desnudo, relajando cada musculo de mi ser. Al salir de la ducha me percate que la muñeca aún seguía entre mis cosas, la saque colocándola en uno de los cajones del armario para evitar que alguien pudiera verla. Me vestí para después recostarme sobre la cama, pensando con los ojos cerraros en todo lo vivido durante el viaje; llenando más fuerte mi memoria el recuerdo de aquella aldea que a mi parecer fue masacrada, ya que he visto esto antes en muchas ocasiones. Sin darme cuenta comienzo a perderme entre mis pensamientos hasta quedarme dormido sobre la cama.

Ha pasado tres días desde que volví de aquel viaje, todo ha estado tranquilo y he tenido mucho tiempo para entrenar. Como es costumbre al regresar de mi entrenamiento me meto a la ducha para después recostarme a descansar sobre la cama, deseando que llegue la noche que aún se ve lejana a través de la ventana. No sé cuánto tiempo trascurrió hasta que llamaron a mi puerta.

-Sasuke, madame Kirisame te necesita- era la voz de una mujer llamada Karin que también trabaja para Kirisame –Es urgente.

Tras pasar unos segundos me levanto de la cama para dirigirme al despacho de Kirisame y entro sin llamar antes.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- pregunto cortante.

-Vaya, que morales te cargas- sonríe con ironía –Solo quiero decirte que te prepares porque mañana iras a Londres, ya tienes una misión.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me encuentro en Londres siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones que me dio Genma, espero en la sima de un edificio atenta al sujeto con el que he de terminar su vida hoy. Pasado unos segundos recuerdo todo lo vivido con Genma el día de ayer.

 _-Este es el hombre al que deberás asesinar mañana- me muestra una fotografía –Se encontrara justo en la dirección y hora que te acabo de dar, no deberás fallar, ya que el estará rodeado de miles de personas y un error significaría una catástrofe. ¿Has entendido?_

 _Asiento con la cabeza, sorprendida de que desde la tarde no haya tocado el tema del beso que me dio en el bosque mientras entrenábamos._

 _-¿Quién es él o cual es la razón por la que Sarutobi lo quiere fuera?- pregunto para desviar el tema que realmente me importa._

 _-Su nombre es Peter Swan, durante años fue un informante y contrabandista de armas de Sarutobi hasta que lo traiciono y decidió trabajarle a Kirisame- Me miro detalladamente -¿Sabes quién es Kirisame?_

 _-Sí, se podría decir que es la competencia de Sarutobi junto con los "JL"_

 _-Así es, solo que los "Killer Shades" siempre han sido mejor en un 3% que los siervos de Kirisame- hizo una pequeña pausa –Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que este hombre comenzó a hacer públicamente la existencia de ambas asociaciones y si esto pasa a manos de los medios de comunicación, los países con los que se tienen tratos se verán obligados a tener que detenernos solo para disfrazar su falsa moral que no poseen. De hecho mañana este hombre dará una conferencia publica donde revelada secretos de Sarutobi y Kirisame, como es de esperarse no creo que esa mujer deje que hable al igual que nosotros, así que es seguro que mates dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que podrías encontrarte con el mejor de sus siervos y probable asesino de los "KS" durante estos 5 años- me miro con seriedad -¿Ahora entiendes por qué es tan importante esta misión?_

 _-Si- "si supieras la verdad" pensé con un poco de mortificación._

 _-Tendrás que pasar desapercibida mañana. ¿Podrás hacerlo?_

 _-Por supuesto- afirmo con seguridad._

Miro atenta a la multitud que se va juntando a la entrara del edificio que se encuentra enfrente, mientras que yo estoy a unos 30 pisos de altura mirando con los binoculares el momento en que ha de salir aquel hombre. Pasado unos minutos al fin veo salir al hombre de las instalaciones, se pone justo en medio de los micrófonos para poder hablar, sin pensarlo saco el arma que llevaba y apunto justo en la cabeza del sujeto. Esperaba el momento oportuno para disparar; era la hora, sin pensarlo comienzo a jalar el gatillo con lentitud hasta que de pronto el hombre cae al suelo antes de que pudiera disparar. ¡No puede ser!, abro los ojos con asombro, ¡alguien más le disparo antes que yo!, de inmediato enfoco a todas partes con los binoculares buscando al responsable y solo puedo ver desaparecer a lo lejos como a tres edificios a una rápida silueta vestida completamente de negro con una máscara del mismo color. Cuando volví a enfocar mi vista en aquel punto, la silueta había desaparecido como si hubiera sido parte de mi imaginación, pero sé que no es así ya que Peter se encuentra muerto sobre el suelo y con una multitud aterrara a su alrededor. Rápidamente guardo el arma, abandonando la maleta, sabiendo que jamás encontraran evidencia en ella, me adentre al edificio dirigiéndome a un salón para cambiarme de ropa y al salir de él me encuentro con policías en todos los pisos que evacuan al edificio.

-¡Señorita por favor retírese!- me ordeno uno de ellos –esto es una inspección policiaca.

Sin más seguí sus indicaciones hasta salir del edificio junto con la multitud que se encontraba adentro. Camine por las calles mientras escuchaba el pánico y observaba como llegaban cada vez más policías. Después de tanto caos pude llegar hasta el hotel donde me hospedaba para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Quién era ese?, seguramente un siervo de Kirisame, aun no puedo creer que haya fallado en mi primera misión, ¿Qué le diré a Genma?, ¿Qué cuentas le entregare a Sarutobi?. No concibo que exista otra persona que pueda ser tan preciso y frio como si fuera el matón perfecto, ya que no esperó casi nada para acabar con Peter como si supiera exactamente qué hacer, pero… ¿será tan bueno como yo?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¡Excelente!- exclamó con gran alegría al mirar los noticieros, riendo en señal de victoria –Hinata realmente es eficiente. Tenías razón Genma, ella era perfecta para esta misión, no dudo ni en un segundo para dispararle al perro de Peter.

-Si- respondió confundido, "Es extraño, Hinata no suele disparar rápidamente, se asegura antes que vaya a dar al blanco, pero ahora es como si fuera más que una experta, como si fuera…la asesina perfecta" piensa analizando lo ocurrido durante la entrevista de Peter, "Tal vez también me mintió en eso" trata de convencerse.

-Es increíble lo bien que la entrenaste Genma- afirma Daniel con asombro.

-Hinata es increíble- dice Kurenai un poco impresionada.

"Definitivamente algo no está bien" llega a la conclusión Genma mientras aprieta con fuerza su puño.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Al fin llegó a la habitación del hotel, vaya que matar a una persona en público es todo un lio, pero para alguien tan especializado en el tema…puede no ser tan complicado. Finalmente el Uchiha se decide a salir de su prisión para dirigirse al bufet y tomar algunos merecidos alimentos. Al llegar no puede evitar dar una pequeña inspección en la zona, como se lo imaginaba hay muchas personas y eso es algo que le desagrada, ya que prefiere la tranquilidad de la soledad, pero por hoy decide ignorar ese hecho y justo después de seleccionar sus alimentos se sienta en una de las mesas desocupadas.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más señorita?- escucha a poca distancia, mientras lleva la taza con café a sus labios.

-No por el momento- escucha una dulce voz que logra llamar su atención, pero decide no girarse a observar de quien provenía –Bueno, ¿podría decirme a qué hora abren el Spa?

-Por el momento no tengo esa información- de nuevo la voz del mesero –Pero puede ir a información, seguro que allí encontrara esa información.

-Muchas gracias- vuelve a escuchar esa fina voz que por alguna extraña razón lo saca de sus pensamientos, "¿Qué ocurre?" se pregunta aturdido. Si, era la voz de Hinata, que por otra parte se encontraba hospedada en el mismo hotel y al igual que él, consumía sus alimentos. Sin más, Sasuke decide ignorar el asunto pensando que seguramente no es nada y tan solo necesita descansar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Si me amas deberás hacerlo- lo toma fuertemente del brazo, casi en una súplica, lo mira a los ojos sabiendo que él jamás podrá resistírsele –Me has dicho que no podrías vivir sin mí, pruébalo, ¡pruébamelo ahora mismo!_

 _-¿Por qué?- pregunta con melancolía -¿Por qué me haces esto sabiendo que si lo hago me condenare a una vida que ya no quiero llevar?_

 _-Porque es algo que no puedes cambiar- le responde con lágrimas en los ojos –Así eres tú, ser un asesino es tu instinto natural y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar ese hecho._

 _-¿Ni siquiera el hecho de que te amé?- pregunta teniendo claramente cual será la respuesta -¡Es increíble!- grita en ironía –Aun siendo un asesino, ¿tú me amaras?, ¿estarás conmigo aun después de hacer lo que me pides?_

 _-Si lo haces- le susurra acercando su rostro hacia el de él –Estaré contigo siempre._

Recuerdos lo invaden mientras se sienta en su despacho personal, toma un cigarrillo para relajarse ante las intensas emociones que despiertan en él los destellos de su vida pasada; cuando apenas era un joven que alcanzaba la madurez. Suspira con dolor al saber que fue lo que ocurrió.

 _-¡Genma!- grita con desesperación -¡Espera, no te vayas! –lo toma del brazo como es su costumbre, pero en esta ocasión él se suelta con violencia, ya que lo único que desea es tenerla muy lejos de él -¡Por favor, escúchame!_

 _-¡NO!- se gira en un impulso, mirándola con gran odio -¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta!?, ¡Me convertí en un monstruo por ti!, ¡sacrifique todo lo que quería y me hundí en la porquería solo por ti!- La toma de los brazos con gran fuerza –y todo… todo para descubrir que tú no me amas._

 _-Si te amo- le aclara rápidamente sabiendo que está a punto de perderlo –pero lo nuestro no tiene futuro._

 _-¿¡Así que por eso te casaras con ese hombre!?- la suelta con brusquedad -¡Me mentiste!, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y no era verdad._

 _-Lo era- baja la mirada para evitar que él vea las lágrimas que anhelan salir –Pero no puedo estar contigo en la forma que deseas y eso tú lo sabes._

 _-Hmp- exclama decepcionado al darse cuenta que la mujer que amo durante años siempre lo vio de la misma manera que todos los demás y que incluso lo utilizo._

 _-¡No me casare!- lo detiene por un instante con estas palabras –Quédate._

 _Esa fue su última suplica mientras veía partir al hombre que amo intensamente durante muchos años, al cual le oculto secretos de los cuales en un futuro podría arrepentirse._

¿A que venían ahora todos estos recuerdos? Se pregunta sabiendo la respuesta, Hinata; si, esa es la razón por la que no ha tocado el tema desde que la besó, pues teme que le vuelvan a romper el corazón como lo hizo "esa mujer". También hay muchas cosas a considerar antes de tomar una decisión; por otra parte está el tema de la diferencia de edad, ya que Hinata apenas tiene 18 años y él tiene 33. Genma se encontraba en una confusión, pero sabe que debe tomar una decisión antes de seguir ilusionando a la joven que ha logrado que sienta un inmenso cariño y sobre todo…ternura.

-Genma- era la voz de Daniel –Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero tengo una información que es muy importante.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Me escuchas Hinata?- era la voz de Genma que hablaba tras el teléfono.

-Si- respondi un poco confundida.

-Harás justo lo que te voy a decir- me indica con voz autoritaria –Probablemente se trate de él o ella quien se encuentra en el mismo hotel y en la habitación 203. Tendrás que idear la forma de entrar allí y eliminarlo de forma sutil, ¿lo has entendido?

-Claramente- respondo con cierta culpabilidad, pues se que la persona que debo matar es inocente de todos los cargos que lo acusan.

De inmediato cuelgo el teléfono, sabiendo con exactitud lo que he de hacer, aunque Genma ni siquiera me dejo explicar que no fui yo quien cumplió la misión y probablemente quien me gano es la persona que ahora debo matar. Me muerdo el labio para poco después dirigirme a la habitación 203.

Al llegar saco un arma, sintiendo algo extraño en mi pecho como un leve dolor que recorre hasta llegar a mi estómago como la primera vez que iba a asesinar a alguien, ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?. Entro de golpe sin siquiera molestarme en tocar, apunto a todos lados, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme que se encontraba vacía como si la hubieran abandonado hace unas horas.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me encuentro en un tren, solo deseo perderme en un bosque por unos días antes de volver con Kirisame, tal vez… esta es la forma en que puedo sentirme libre. Sé que debí haberle avisado a Kirisame que me iba del hotel hace unas horas pero eso ni siquiera me importa, ya que al ser un Hakuri en cierta forma es una ventaja, pues no te preocupas por lo que vendrá en un futuro, solo se vive el presente sabiendo que probablemente un día mueras en una batalla o algo por el estilo. Solo observo los árboles que puedo percibir a través de la velocidad del tren, preguntándome… ¿Qué se sentirá tener una vida normal?; de inmediato me regaño mentalmente, pues estos pensamientos no son dignos del guerrero legendario y mucho menos del Hakuri más fuerte que ha existido en todos los tiempos. Definitivamente necesito un descanso y eso solo lo obtengo en soledad.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Desde el auto puedo percibir el olor que desprenden los árboles, señal de que he llegado de nuevo a la mansión "KShades". Toco el suelo húmedo imaginando que llovió el día anterior, me dirijo hacia la entrada donde dos sirvientas diferentes del mismo color de cabello que las anteriores me abren y reciben mi equipaje. Camino hasta llegar a la habitación inmensa donde seguramente se encuentra Sarutobi, pero antes de poder abrir siento como una fuerza me detiene.

-Ya estás aquí- era Genma y de inmediato se acelera mi corazón –Ven, necesito hablar contigo.

-Si- asiento un poco nerviosa y sigo a Genma hasta su despacho privado.

Cierra la puerta al entrar después de mí, toma un vaso de vidrio para servirse un poco de Whisky.

-¿Deseas algún tipo de bebida?- me pregunta cortésmente.

-No bebo alcohol- finalmente respondo un tanto apenada, pero puedo notar de parte de Genma una sonrisa… ¿tierna? –Muchas gracias.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero estaría mintiendo- cambió su tono de voz a uno poco burlón mientras le da un trago al Whisky.

-¿De que querías hablar?- tengo la voz un poco quebradiza al notar sus ojos puestos en mí.

-Bien- suspira con pesadez -¿Fuiste tú quien le disparo a Peter?

Lo que esperaba, sabía que Genma lo iba a notar.

-No- respondí con honestidad –Hubo alguien más que evidentemente iba tras el mismo objetivo como tú me lo habías advertido.

-¿Y esa persona era la misma que Kirisame había mandado y que se encontraba en el mismo hotel que tú?

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Lo mataste?- me pregunta intrigado, mientras que a mí se me hace un nudo en la garganta sabiendo que lo decepcionare.

Niego con la cabeza evitando contestar directamente por la vergüenza de no cumplir ninguna de las dos misiones.

-Para cuando llegue a la habitación que me indicaste- hice una pausa tratando de aclarar mi garganta –Esa persona ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

-Vaya- me miro sorprendido –Sí que estas jodida, porque si Sarutobi se entera de ambos errores… probablemente se pondrá furioso y créeme que no quieres verlo así.

-Pero no fue mi culpa- trate de justificarme.

-Eso Sarutobi no lo va a entender- de repente ante sus palabras siento un poco de miedo por lo que pueda llegar a pasar, no tanto por lo que me puedan hacer, sino por el hecho de ya no llevar acabo mi venganza cuando me tenga que defender y quede al descubierto quien soy en realidad. Genma me miro por unos segundos para después soltar una pequeña risa como si le causara mucha gracia la expresión de mi rostro –Solo bromeo, esto es lo que harás… te aconsejo que no le digas a Sarutobi que no fuiste tú quien mato a Peter y solo cuéntale la parte del hotel.

-¿Entonces quieres que mienta?- pregunto un poco sorprendida.

-Exacto- me sonríe –Es eso o realmente veras furioso al viejo de Sarutobi.

-¿Es esto lo que haces cuando fallas alguna misión?- realmente tengo curiosidad por saber.

-No, yo nunca fallo- responde cortante y ahora comprendo porque es el más fuerte de los "Killer Shades" –Pero hay varios aquí que lo hacen. Ahora ve a reportarte con el viejo.

-Te agradezco tu ayuda Genma- me dirijo a la puerta para posteriormente salir del despacho, rumbo a la inmensa habitación.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mira el retrato con tristeza, siendo este el único recuerdo que aún conserva del gran amor que tuvo en su juventud y el cual no ha podido olvidar, se arrepiente cada día por haber tenido la culpa de apartarlo de ella, pero guarda la esperanza de un día volverlo a encontrar para poder estar con él. Toma el retrato mientras lo lleva a su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiendo como las lágrimas corren hasta llegar a su barbilla donde cae una tras otra al suelo. Suspira con dolor evitando sollozar, pues detesta escucharse al momento de llorar, aprieta los dientes recordando cada momento a su lado; cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia y cada unión que tuvo con él. Todo esto solo hace que quiera tirarse contra la pared al sentir un intenso arrepentimiento por lo ocurrido hace 10 años.

-Perdóname- susurra imaginando que lo tiene enfrente –siento mucho todo lo que paso, Genma.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me encuentro en la cocina con las luces apagadas, recordando ese maldito sueño que todas las noches me quita la tranquilidad, tomando lo último del té de eucalipto. Trato de desviar mis pensamientos y lo único que da resultado es Genma, recuerdo como me ayudo cuando fui a reportarme con Sarutobi, entrando a la habitación para darle validez a todas mis palabras, mientras me guiñaba el ojo de una forma coqueta, provocando que me sonrojada inconscientemente ante todos en la habitación. Suspiro con un poco de… ¿ilusión?, no sé qué me ocurre pero cuando lo veo es como si todo se derrumbada, mis fuerzas son nulas y no sé cómo evitarlo, solo pienso en él, será que… ¿me estoy enamorando?

De pronto veo una sombra a lo lejos, en un instinto me pongo de pie para atacar (es un habito que aprendí con Kasai).

-¿Genma?- pregunto incrédula al tenerlo un poco cerca.

-¿Aun te despiertas en las noches, eh?- era su voz, de nuevo ese escalofrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto curiosa.

-No eres la única que no puede dormir- me sonríe con gran calidez.

Nos miramos por unos minutos, sin decir nada solo dejando que nuestras miradas nos interpretaran. Sí, creo que me he enamorado y… ¿Ahora qué?

-Escucha Hinata- finalmente rompe el silencio –Debo de decirte algo que ha estado taladrando mi cabeza todo el día- suspira un poco nervioso –Escucha yo…

-Shh- lo interrumpo mientras lo silencie con dos de mis dedos puestos en sus labios –Lo sé, a mí me pasa igual. No tienes que decirme nada.

No sé qué ocurrió pero en un fuerte impulso lleve mis labios a los suyos, anhelando volver a probarlos, solo que esta vez fue diferente; podía notar la desesperación con la que lo besaba y de pronto el tomo con fuerza mis mejillas mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso, viéndome forzada a cerrar mis ojos ante las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Para cuando me di cuenta mis piernas se encontraban rodeando su cintura y rápidamente el me deposito en el mueble que se encontraba a unos centímetros atrás de mí. Continuo besándome con la misma intensidad pero aun con todo eso podía sentir ternura de su parte, con cuidado se fue colocando entre mis piernas mientras yo lo abrazaba. Nos detuvimos un instante para tomar aire, nos miramos fijamente soltando unas suaves risas por lo que estaba ocurriendo, lentamente acerco su rostro para volverme a besar con gran delicadeza. No me había percatado antes de lo mucho que me gustaba; había notado que era muy atractivo y que su rostro es increíble, pero esto sobrepasa todo lo físico. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Me regañaba mentalmente una y otra vez sabiendo que debía parar aquello antes de que terminara en algo más y me quería golpear internamente cuando de la nada coloque mis manos en su playera, sintiendo el rose de mis dedos con el cinturón de su pantalón; fue como si tan solo actuara a través de instintos, pero me detuve por la vergüenza, soltando de golpe su playera. Genma se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, se separó un poco de mi para sonreírme muy divertido por lo roja que me había puesto y lentamente se quitó su playera, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado torso. De nuevo nos besamos por varios minutos mientras acariciaba una y otra vez su cabello y espalda.

Me sorprendió que Genma fuera tan cuidadoso que únicamente se limitaba a poner sus manos sobre mi cintura sabiendo que podía incomodarme si tocaba en otra parte o en ocasiones acariciaba mi cabello y rostro con gran ternura. Poco a poco fue subiendo mi blusa gris, dejando que me acostumbrada a su tacto y finalmente levante con suavidad ambos brazos para que pudiera despojarme de ella. Sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo cuando sentí su piel contra la mía al momento de volver a unir nuestros labios. Evite pensar que solo me encontraba con el brasier para cubrir me parte de arriba, ya que algo de mí no desea detener esto, es como si sintiera por un instante esa felicidad que llevaba años sin experimentar, obligándome a querer sentir más y entre estas nuevas sensaciones puedo identificar…pasión.

-Ya tome una decisión- me susurra en mi rostro para poco después volverme a besar.

De pronto siento algo removerse en mi interior, sé que no fueron sus palabras tan dulces las que causaron este efecto en mí y honestamente es algo que no puedo comprender; pero es como… si mi alma no quisiera… estar aquí.

_._._

 **Como me encanta esta parte, me gusto ese toque un poco subido entre Genma y Hinata, pero los nuevos que me leen no se preocupen, ya aparecerá Sasuke, nuestro joven misterioso *.***

 **Nanami: Oh por Dios no creí que me dejaras un comentario, ya te extrañaba :3, de hecho decía, "¿cuando me dejara un review Nanami?" jajaja y en eso leí tu review, aunque me hubiera gustado contestarte antes pero estaba de vacaciones. Yo tampoco crei que volvería, pero ya estoy aquí y con muchas mas ideas de fanfics, uno Sasuhina que espero les guste, pronto lo publicare y si me sirvieron mis vacaciones, gracias por siempre animarme :D**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Aquí la continuación de este fic, que de verdad como me gusta escribir y que aprecio que a ustedes mis lectores igual les guste, aun mas a aquellos que lo están releyendo :3 los quiero. Espero que les hayan dado muchos regalos este dia de reyes :p. Disfruten su lectura.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

CAPITULO 5.

De pronto siento algo removerse en mi interior, sé que no fueron sus palabras tan dulces las que causaron este efecto en mí y honestamente es algo que no puedo comprender; pero es como… si mi alma no quisiera… estar aquí.

-Detente- le pido en un susurro, sintiendo de golpe un desagrado en todo mi cuerpo a causa de sus caricias. ¿Por qué? Me pregunto en mi mente, ¿Por qué de pronto se fue la pasión y vino un sentimiento de insatisfacción? –No puedo.

Se aparta con brusquedad de mí ante tales palabras, me siento culpable al ver su rostro confundido. Me miró fijamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta a través de mi melancolía, pero para mi sorpresa el solo me abraza cariñosamente, desvaneciendo la atracción por un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes- me susurra al oído con suavidad –Te entiendo, perdona. Fui yo quien acelero las cosas.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa por sus palabras, cualquiera esperaría una reacción negativa cuando se es rechazado, pero no cabe duda que Genma es un hombre maduro, supongo que esa es la ventaja de salir con alguien mayor. Finalmente se separó de mí con gran lentitud.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir- me indica mientras me da mi blusa que se encontraba sobre el suelo –Puede que mañana sea un día atareado.

-Si- coloco mi blusa con cuidado en su lugar, vuelvo a sentirme aliviada, siendo yo misma otra vez.

Genma me ayudo a bajar con cuidado del mueble donde me encontraba sentada para acompañarme en silencio hasta mi habitación.

-Hasta mañana- me dice en voz baja.

-Hasta mañana- respondo en un suspiro.

Al entrar en mi habitación de inmediato me dejo caer sobre la cama, aun sin creer todo lo que ocurrió. ¿Qué me pasa?, es como si algo dentro de mi quisiera estar cerca de Genma, pero algo que es más profundo…me dice que hay algo más.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me dirijo al despacho de Kirisame teniendo en mente la probable letanía que me va a decir por apenas regresar, después de tres días de cumplir con éxito la misión que me encomendó. Abro la puerta sin verme en la necesidad de llamar antes, ya que eso no es costumbre en mí.

-¿Me necesitabas?- pregunto lo obvio.

-¡Al fin te dignaste a aparecer!- exclama con ironía –Pasa y toma asiento.

-Se lo que vas a decir- hago caso a su petición y me siento enfrente de ella –Pero creo que debes acostumbrarte en que hay veces en que necesito entrenar aparte.

-Eso lo entiendo- me sonríe coqueta para cambiar su expresión a una muy molesta –Lo que no concibo es que no me hayas avisado, sabes pude haber pensado que te ocurrió algo o que te encontraste con alguno de los "JL" o peor con uno de los "Killer Shades"

-Descártalo- la interrumpo con soberbia –Ellos no son rival para mí. Además si he de morir será como es digno en un Hakuri.

-Vaya que es espantosa la arrogancia de los Hakuri y más aún su orgullo- afirma más relajada –Cuando hable con tu maestro él me dijo que eras lo mejor de lo mejor y muy eficiente en lo que haces, no quisiera que me decepcionadas y mucho menos verme en la necesidad de hablar con Orochimaru para que te supervise como habíamos quedado o ¿es eso lo que quieres Sasuke?

-No- respondo fríamente –La próxima vez prometo que te anunciare el lugar al que iré.

-No es necesario, solo con que me digas que te iras es suficiente, confió en ti- Levanta una ceja, mirándome de esa forma que tanto detesto en las mujeres –Puedes retirarte.

Me levanto del asiento para salir del lugar y dirigirme a la cocina, pues de pronto me dio hambre. Antes de siquiera entrar puedo escuchar algunas voces, cierro los ojos con fastidio al percatarme de quien se trata.

-¡Ahh! Es una lástima que sea un Hakuri- Era la voz de Karin que tomaba un tono bastante chillón como de niña mimada – ¡Tan guapo que es!

-¡Ay! Lo sé- esa era Kate, otra de las tres mujeres que trabajan para Kirisame, ya que la mayoría son hombres –Además debe de ser muy intenso por lo reprimido que es.

De nuevo tocan esa conversación llena de cosas sin sentido sobre mi persona, ¿realmente se creen todas las estupideces que hablan de mí?. Sin pensarlo me adentro en la cocina para obligarlas a guardar silencio.

-Sa…sa…sasu…ke- tartamudea Karin al verme entrar, poniéndose azul por el susto -¿Estabas allí todo el tiempo?

-No me interesa escuchar tonterías- respondí de forma áspera mientras me dirijo al refrigerador. Saco los ingredientes para preparar un sándwich, buscando en la alacena el pan y la mayonesa.

Ambas me miran como si se tratara de algo sorprendente el estar allí frente a ellas.

-¿Van a mirarme todo el tiempo?- pregunto molesto, sin siquiera voltear a verlas.

-No- ambas contestan al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieres que te los prepare?- me pregunta Kate de forma seductora.

-Quiero que se marchen- respondo de forma cortante.

-Si- Tardaron en responder las dos para poco después marcharse.

Al fin vuelvo a sentir tranquilidad. Termino de comer para retirarme a mi habitación, donde descanso recostado en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Si, ya han pasado tres días desde lo que paso en la cocina con Genma, su actitud ha cambiado por completo como si tratara de conquistarme; es detallista, es más caballeroso de lo que ya era e incluso ha llegado a ser romántico, pero aun con todo esto no termino de convencerme sobre lo que quiero; por una parte está mi venganza y por otra Genma, junto con esa maldita sensación que no me deja desde aquella noche en la cocina.

-Deberías comer ya- su voz es lo que me saca de mis pensamientos –Se va a enfriar. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pase cocinando esto únicamente para ti?

Abro los ojos un poco aturdida sin poder creer que haya hecho ese comentario enfrente de los demás "KS" que se encontraban desayunando con nosotros y que al igual que yo nos miran realmente sorprendidos, especialmente Ino y Kurenai. Sin pensarlo me meto un gran bocado a la boca solo para tratar de olvidar la pena que siento, notando como el calor se hace presente en mis mejillas.

-¿Te gusto?- me pregunta con un tono entre cariñoso y seductor, yo solo puedo asentir aún muy sonrojada. De la nada Genma deposita un cálido beso en mi mejilla, lo que causo que varios de los presentes tosieran en burla o porque de verdad se estaban ahogando de la impresión. Sobre todo es audible la muy divertida risa de Daniel.

-Necesito que me des tu respuesta- me susurra cerca del oído para que nadie más que yo pueda entender su claro mensaje, vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza para evadir el tema que no estoy segura de tocar. ¿Qué debo hacer? Me pregunto confundida.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-¿Sabes que es lo que te hace un Hakuri?- me pregunta con su típico tono de voz, mientras yo niego con la cabeza._

 _-Tu frialdad Sasuke- me responde con una sonrisa orgullosa –Ya que a pesar de ser un pequeño niño de 6 años…eres todo un asesino despiadado y perfecto para hacer lo malo._

 _-¿lo malo?- pregunto muy confundido, ya que desconozco el sentido de las palabras "bueno y malo". Orochimaru solo ríe con malicia ante mi expresión facial._

 _-Sí, no le temes a nada. Asesinas con facilidad sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o culpabilidad- se gira a mirarme con una sonrisa ladeada –Lo mejor de todo es que tú nunca podrás amar, estas tan corrompido que eso es imposible para un alma tan perversa como la tuya y tampoco conocerás las aflicciones de la carne- vuelvo a poner una expresión desconcertada ante esas nuevas palabras –No me mires así, aun no comprendes de lo que hablo, pero cuando crezcas lo harás. Velo de esta forma, tendrás la ventaja de nunca sentir mortificaciones, ni tristezas, ni decepciones, ni ninguna otra atadura que representa el enamorarse._

 _-Hmp- finalmente exclamo para ocultar mi ignorancia –Son solo estupideces._

 _Orochimaru suelta una sonora risa ante mi respuesta._

 _-Sí, lo son- se gira hacia mi –Así es como siempre tendrás que verlo, recuerda que para un Hakuri está prohibido enamorarse, así que Sasuke…no te enamores nunca o de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias. Honestamente eres el mejor Hakuri que ha existido por lo que es imposible que llegues a tener algún problema de este tipo, pero en todo caso grávate esto… si te enamoras solo serán problemas._

 _Asentí con la cabeza, convencido de las palabras de mi maestro. Además son cosas que nunca comprenderé por el hecho de ser…lo que soy, "un monstruo sin sentimientos"._

De pronto abro los ojos, otro sueño, ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió? Me pregunto confundido al ver que todo a mí alrededor es oscuridad, solo la luz que refleja la luna entra a través de las blancas cortinas. Me levanto para darme una larga ducha recordando cada una de las palabras que me dijo mi maestro; tal vez lo soñé por escuchar lo que hablaban ese par de mujeres irritantes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Hinata en vista al éxito que tuviste en tu misión anterior, puedes estar tranquila ya que oficialmente eres una "Killer Shades"- Nos encontrábamos en las típicas reuniones grupales de Sarutobi con los que se encontraban en la mansión, ya que unos tenían sus respectivas misiones por lo que no estaban presentes. Escucho aplausos, pocos son sinceros y de la mayoría realmente son forzados.

-Muchas gracias- hago una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento.

-Bueno eso es todo- dice Sarutobi –Se levanta la reunión a excepción de los más fuertes de los "KS".

Vi como la mayoría se retiraba para quedar únicamente los mismos de siempre para las misiones importantes.

-Como ya sabrán algunos de ustedes…- hace una pequeña pausa esperando a que los presentes pusiéramos completa atención –Kirisame está detrás de un pergamino que contiene los secretos de una medicina antigua, pero eso no es lo importante, ya que como muchos saben ella es una creyente de la medicina naturista y todas esas tonterías, pero por razones personales no deseo que ese pergamino llegue a sus manos. Kirisame se la ha pasado fastidiándome y creo que ha llegado mi turno para devolverle cada favor, no me malentiendan, el hecho de que no me interese el contenido del pergamino no significa que no sea importante y esa es la razón por la que te he decidido mandar a ti Hinata para esta misión.

-¿A mí?- pregunto con asombro, pues no suena como algo complicado que requiera mis habilidades.

-Si- me confirma con tono serio –Sé que a lo mejor no parezca una misión digna de ti, pero no todo es como parece, pues la loca de Kirisame siempre manda a sus siervos más fuertes a este tipo de asuntos, por lo que para ti será demasiado fácil conseguirlo antes que ellos o incluso robárselos si fuera necesario. Solo no te confíes porque no sabemos qué tan fuertes son, ¿está claro?

-Sí, lo tendré en mente- respondo demasiado relajada por la absurda misión, pues solo iré a conseguir un antiguo pergamino por un capricho de Sarutobi.

-¿Por cierto alguno de ustedes sabe en donde se encuentra Kakashi?- pregunta Sarutobi cambiando el tema.

-No ha regresado de su última misión en los Estados Unidos- responde Shikamaru.

-Pero eso fue hace 2 meses, ¿será posible que aun siga allí?- ahora que lo menciona Sarutobi, no me había percatado que no he conocido a uno de los más fuertes de los "KS", tal vez por lo vivido con Genma, aunque no puedo dejar de sentir curiosidad el cómo será el famoso Kakashi Hatake.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿y como esta?- preguntó con gran insistencia, ya que él es lo único que la puede conectar a su pasado.

-Él está bien- responde con un pesado suspiro –Pero quedamos que no hablaríamos de Genma.

-Lo sé- baja la mirada al darse cuenta que jamás obtendrá información de parte de él –Pero es que… después de 10 años de no saber nada.

-Pero eso es algo de lo que tu tuviste la culpa- la señala con el dedo, conociendo ya todos los trucos de la mujer –Además independientemente de que seamos amigos, eso no borra el hecho de la palabra que le di a Genma de nunca decirte nada de su vida y mucho menos en donde se encuentra.

-Por favor Kakashi- le suplicó tratando de persuadirlo –Solo quiero verlo aunque sea una última vez.

-No puedo y lo sabes, si llegara a decirte en donde se encuentra Genma me mataría de inmediato- La mira a los ojos –y lo que hiciste es algo que no se puede olvidar.

Ella asiente con lentitud consiente de la verdad que contienen las palabras de Kakashi, bajando la mirada con decepción.

-¿Así que aquí es donde vives?- desvió el tema –Es bastante sencillo para una persona tan ambiciosa como tú.

-Lo se

-¿Sabes algo de la herencia que poseía tu familia?- pregunta Kakashi.

-No- niega con la cabeza –Nunca he podido encontrar las cuentas que tenían en el extranjero y pensar que…me metí en tantos problemas por eso.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sonríe al recordar cada escena vivida hace tres noches en la cocina; el como la beso, el placer que fue sintiendo en cada rose de sus labios, un placer que se había negado a volver a experimentar después de su amarga decepción. Definitivamente Hinata era la indicada para volver a hacer que él creyera en el amor y en la pureza que este puede poseer. Le preocupa el hecho de que ella este muy renuente después de aquello, "debe ser porque no ha estado con nadie antes o tenido una relación" se convence, pues ahora más que nunca desea que Hinata lo acepte. Esa es la razón por la que la beso enfrente de los demás, dando a entender que sería de él y nadie más, casi garantizando que ella aceptara y que a ninguno se le ocurra interferir porque le podría ir realmente mal.

-¿Podría saber de qué tanto te ríes?- escucha a lo lejos la voz de su amigo Daniel.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien- responde cínicamente.

-Sé que la causa es Hinata, pero no se el porque- lo mira a detalle tratando de analizar cada expresión de su mejor amigo -¿No me digas que…entre tú y Hinata hubo…?

-No- responde con una sonrisa –Ella aún es muy joven e inocente como para que algo así ocurra, pero nos besamos.

-¿Se besaron?- pregunta confundido –Tú me estas tratando de decir que solo se… ¿besaron?. Haber déjame entender esto, tu quien está acostumbrado a lidiar con prostitutas me dice que solo se conformó con un beso.

-No te burles, te dije que Hinata realmente es especial para mí.

-¡Y vaya que es especial!- exclama con burla y una pisca de sarcasmo –Mira que para estar cambiándote de esa forma.

-Sé que no lo entiendes- se muerde el labio al recordar todo lo que representa Hinata –Pero no quisiera acelerar, ni mucho menos presionar nada con Hinata, aunque tal vez lo haga para que me termine de aceptar.

-¿Aun no te acepta?- pregunto burlón – ¿y aun así sonríes como un adolescente?

Genma suspiro con cansancio, sabiendo que su amigo no entendería todo lo que le está pasando con Hinata y menos percatarse de que se ha estado comenzando a enamorar de ella.

-Olvídalo- dice por último, resignado a que lo que está sintiendo solo será exclusivo de su ser.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Ya saben qué hacer?- Nos preguntó con un tono amenazante.

-Conseguir el pergamino- responde confiado Gaara.

-Muy bien- nos mira a los dos con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –No se atrevan a volver si no traen consigo el pergamino, ya que es muy importante para mí.

-¿Qué es lo que contiene?- pregunto indiferente, pues para mi sigue siendo una misión absurda.

-Nada que les pueda interesar- responde cortante –Así que ni se les ocurra mirar su contenido, ¿entendido?

-Hmp- exclamo con fastidio.

-Pueden irse- señala la puerta y sin decir nada más salimos de la habitación para después hacer lo mismo en la mansión, adentrándonos en el bosque por el que debemos cruzar para llegar a la aldea donde se encuentra el dichoso pergamino. Aunque siento que esta misión podría tornarse de pronto interesante.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me encuentro empacando las cosas necesarias para el viaje que hare hasta llegar a la aldea del estúpido pergamino, aun no puedo creer que Sarutobi me haya asignado una misión tan simple, pareciera que se burla de mí. Se escucha que alguien toca mi puerta, por lo que me enderezo y me giro hacia ella.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto sintiendo que mi corazón se acelera de tan solo imaginármelo.

-Hinata soy yo, Genma- si, estaba en lo cierto.

-Pasa- respondo insegura.

-¿Ya estas lista?- me pregunta con un suave tono de voz.

-Ya casi- siento como un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

De la nada puedo percibir como Genma se acerca poco a poco hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Si, de nuevo ese calor comienza a activarse en todo mi cuerpo y para cuando me doy cuenta, me encuentro besando a Genma con delicadeza, aunque haya sido el quien tomo la iniciativa esta vez no puedo dejar de corresponderle; es como un impulso que actúa en todo mi cuerpo cuando lo tengo cerca, solo que esta vez detengo el beso antes de que pudiera hacerse más intenso, no queriendo repetir lo de hace tres días.

-Aun no me has dado tu respuesta- me susurra casi en forma de ronroneo sobre mi cuello, mientras pasa su nariz una y otra vez por el, en forma de caricia.

-Prometo que regresando del viaje te diré con certeza lo que siento- respondo con honestidad, ya que realmente deseo tener algo claro para cuando regrese.

-Solo no tardes demasiado- siento el rose de su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello, algo que me estremeció en gran manera, casi asiéndome dudar y decirle que si en ese instante.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, sonriéndole con dulzura para llevar lentamente mis labios a los suyos, rosándolos ligeramente, casi en un beso y separarlos rápidamente, provocando una risa juguetona en él.

-Debo de irme ya- anuncio en voz baja.

-Lo sé- me da un cariñoso beso en la frente para dejarme ir.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Siento el agua escurrirse por todo mi cuerpo, mientras siento como cubre cada vez mas todo mi ser, dejándome hundir en ella, dejando que me quite el aliento. Me hundo por completo, sintiendo como se mueve mi negro cabello conforme el deseo del agua, abro los ojos mirando la claridad del lago desde la profundidad en donde estoy, es una de las pocas veces en donde me puedo sentir con la mente completamente despejada, esa sensación de ligereza como si no tuviera ningún tipo de carga, en donde no soy más el guerrero legendario del que todos hablan, ni un Hakuri despiadado sin sentimientos; simplemente soy Sasuke Uchiha. De nuevo estos pensamientos que no puedo evitar, aun sabiendo que son prohibidos para alguien como yo, ¿pero por qué deseo más de lo que puedo poseer?, se supone que no siento nada…¿entonces porque estos últimos días he sentido una insatisfacción?. Me dirijo a la superficie con velocidad para salir de golpe, sintiendo como mis pulmones son llenados de nuevo por el oxígeno anhelado. Salgo del lago en donde me encuentro para ponerme la playera de nuevo, dirigiéndome hasta donde se encuentra nuestro campamento. Al llegar puedo percibir el olor al pescado que está friendo Gaara, en silencio me siento en el tronco que se encuentra frente a él, tomando uno de los pescados para enseguida devorarlo.

-Llevamos 2 días caminando y aun no encontramos la dichosa aldea de la que hablo Kirisame- Intenta hacerme la conversación, pero simplemente guardo silencio y continúo comiendo.

Al terminar de consumir el pescado y el agua disponible me levanto, dirigiéndome a mi tienda.

-En 20 minutos salimos de aquí- le anuncio con mi típico tono de voz –Recoge tus cosas.

Han pasado 6 horas desde que caminamos de aquel lugar donde acampamos anoche, comienzo a desesperarme al no encontrar la supuesta aldea. De pronto a lo lejos se puede percibir una pequeña aldea abandonada, seguramente es esa, caminamos hasta estar cerca de ella.

-Espera- le ordeno en voz sumamente baja, haciendo que Gaara se detenga, quien me miraba desconcertado -¿escuchas eso?, hay alguien más aquí. Seguramente es uno de los enemigos de Kirisame.

De nuevo el silenciado ruido que provenía de adentro de uno de los templos en ruinas que casi se derrumba por lo antiguo; si no fuera porque soy un Hakuri experto en percibir el mínimo ruido, me sería imposible darme cuenta de esto, debe de tratarse de un profesional.

-¿Quieres que me deshaga de él?- me pregunta muy confiado.

-No- respondo firmemente –espera a que salga, quien este adentro podría tener el pergamino.

Nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles, esperando por unos minutos a que alguien saliera de allí. Finalmente se percibe una figura, ¡No puede ser!, ¡es una mujer!, aunque lleva una máscara lo puedo saber por la forma de su cuerpo, pero por su sutileza podría jurar que se trataba de un hombre. La observe a detalle, percatándome que en su mano llevaba algo muy similar a un pergamino, espere a que se acercada lo suficiente al inicio del camino para salir de mi escondite.

-Veo que llevas el pergamino en tu mano- digo con voz amenazante haciendo que esta brincada de la impresión -¿Quién eres?

_._._._.

 **¡OH!** , **al fin se conocieron :3, como les dije...no se preocupen que a partir de aquí Hinata empezara a sentir una extraña confusión en su interior, aunque suele ser leve pero vaya que le complicara la vida en un futuro.**

 **YAM: No sabría decirte si subiría de nuevo el de la apuesta, espero que si, pero me quede a un capitulo más del que publique cuando la borre, pero como veo que ya eres la segunda que me pregunta por ese fic, creo que empezare a trabajar de nuevo en el, no es seguro que lo vuelva a subir pero lo intentare por ustedes :D**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Me siento feliz de publicar otro nuevo capitulo y saber que tanto como mis antiguas y nuevas lectoras lo están esperando :), gracias por su apoyo y por animarme a seguir con el fic :D, los quiero.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

CAPITULO 6.

 _Lloraba sin desearlo, fue un impulso de mi cuerpo ante las palabras de mi querido maestro. Me limpio las lágrimas con el torso de mi mano, aun no me acostumbro a llorar frente alguien más, me siento tan débil. Me muerdo el labio para callar el sollozo que aumente conforme la presión que tortura mi pecho, me siento tan estúpida, detesto ser aun tan sentimental._

 _-No te avergüences por llorar- Abro los ojos en señal de mi sorpresa ante las palabras de mi maestro –El llorar es un acto natural del ser humano, además…purifica el alma._

 _-Pero yo no…yo no…debo llorar- Sin quererlo rompo en llanto de una forma incontrolable._

 _-El hecho de que desees vengarte, no significa que tienes que ser un "monstruo sin sentimientos"- Me mira con dulzura como un padre ve a sus hijos –Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que te quieras contaminar al meterte en todo este mundo, veo pureza en tu corazón, esa es la razón por la que acepte entrenarte. Además me siento responsable de lo que ocurrió._

 _-Pero maestro usted no tuvo nada que ver._

 _-Lo sé- me interrumpe con calma –Pero yo viví tantos años de la misma manera, siendo un asesino despiadado, acabando con aldeas enteras y después de tantos años… la culpa nunca se va. Es por eso que al retirarme jure no volver a entrenar a nadie, no quería formar más a los futuros verdugos de un mundo perdido; pero tú eres diferente, no deseas hacer el mal, solo quieres justicia en nombre de tus padres. Tu padre era un gran hombre que pudo darse cuenta que iba por el camino equivocado para rectificar, esa es una habilidad que pocos poseen y fue feliz durante años junto con tu madre, era fascinante ver el amor que se tenían. Un amor que termino en una maravillosa unión, esa unión eres tú Hinata, ellos dieron su vida por salvarte a ti._

 _Comienzo a llorar desconsolada ante sus palabras, no puedo evitar el rio de lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas, llevando ambas manos para cubrir mi dolor._

 _-Fue buena la vida que llevo tu padre al salirse de los "Killer Shades" para tener una vida normal junto a tu madre- me sonríe levemente, casi en una pequeña curvatura –Mientras que tu deseas volver a ese mundo del cual tu padre intentaba protegerte y aunque fue traicionado por su propia gente, tanto que algunos de los que estuvieron presentes esa noche fueron sus discípulos, no vale la pena para que se corrompa un corazón puro. Hinata tú has sido la mejor alumna que he tenido en mis 80 años de vida, es por eso que hoy que cumples 15 años te pregunto…¿estas segura de querer seguir con tu venganza hasta encontrar al principal causante de lo que ocurrió?, ¿no consideras que es más fácil perdonar y seguir con la vida que debiste llevar?_

 _Me quedo callada, por un lado sé que las palabras de Kasai son muy ciertas, no por nada es considerado un hombre tan sabio, pero por otro lado no deseo abandonar todo por lo que he luchado durante estos 5 años de arduos entrenamientos y sufrimientos emocionales al igual que físicos. Sé que la decisión que estoy tomando me llevara por un camino complicado, pero estoy dispuesta a asumir el reto._

 _-Bien, creo que ya has tomado una decisión- me dice con tono decepcionado –Solo espero que al final no tengas ese sentimiento de insatisfacción. Aunque honestamente deseo que algún día puedas encontrar esa calma y estabilidad espiritual y física que tanto anhela tu alma, la cual solo se obtiene a través del amor. Hinata el día en que puedas entender todas estas palabras, ese día… será el tiempo de dejar todo atrás._

Es extraño que justo en este momento venga el recuerdo de la última vez que intento persuadirme Kasai para continuar con mi venganza, no comprendo el porqué de la nada vienen estas palabras con gran fuerza, haciendo eco en mi cabeza, ¿será por Genma?. ¡Maldita sea concéntrate Hinata!, es increíble que justo cuando estoy buscando el pergamino en este templo antiguo mi mente se encuentra en otra parte. Al fin lo encuentro, lo abro con curiosidad sin entender lo que dice, seguramente está escrito en una lengua antigua; sin pensarlo tanto lo vuelvo a cerrar para salir con suma cautela del lugar, ya que podrían estar cerca los hombres de Kirisame. Camino hacia el inicio del camino para poderme largar de este lugar de una vez, ya que no me gusta la sensación que estoy sintiendo en todo mi cuerpo. De pronto veo una figura frente a mí, solo que no la distingo con exactitud, ¿será que lo estoy imaginando?

-Veo que llevas el pergamino en tu mano- Era una voz bastante varonil que por alguna razón que supera mi entendimiento logró estremecerme hasta el punto de brincar de forma inconsciente, pues no tengo miedo -¿Quién eres?

Me quedo callada por unos segundos, aun no termino de reaccionar hasta que finalmente levanto mi mirada hasta su rostro. Lo miro a detalle, sin querer desearlo no logro apartar mi vista de él; se ve que es joven, incluso podría decir que es de mi edad. ¿Qué me ocurre?, siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, al mirarlo directamente siento una inmensa tranquilidad. Su blanca piel me llama en gran manera la atención al igual que ese negro color de cabello que juegan con el tono de sus ojos, siento un fuerte latir en mi corazón como si tratara de decirme algo. Llevo mi mano aturdida hasta mi pecho, tratando de normalizar mi respiración, acaso es… ¿miedo?; no, no puede ser, he experimentado el miedo en muchas ocasiones y se siente tan lejano a lo que ahora estoy viviendo.

-¿acaso no puedes hablar?- levanto de golpe mi vista al percatarme que ni siquiera fui capaz de responder o atacar como ya habría hecho en otra ocasión –Te hice una pregunta.

No puedo moverme, nunca me había pasado algo similar, es como si el tuviera completo control sobre mí. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-No te asustes- sonríe victorioso ante mis reacciones –Si me entregas el pergamino prometo no lastimarte.

Finalmente reacciono ante esas palabras, ahora siento una furia incontrolable por su tremenda arrogancia. ¿Acaso me está subestimando?, nadie me ha menospreciado, pero él me considera como una persona débil, ahora sí que me las va a pagar.

-¿¡Y por qué he de responder a tus preguntas!?- pregunto lo más soberbia posible –Además dudo mucho que siquiera puedas llegar a rosarme con alguno de tus ataques, engreído.

Sentí un tremendo placer cuando note su expresión desconcertada, estaba muy confundido. Vaya y yo lo único que quería era llegar lo más pronto posible a la mansión "KS" pero me tengo que encontrar con la gente de Kirisame que por supuesto no es rival para mí.

-Sasuke si me lo permites yo me encargare de ella- Era la voz de un segundo hombre de cabello rojo que salió de entre los árboles. ¿Así que su nombre es Sasuke?, bueno por lo menos ya sabré con que nombre enterrarlo para cuando termine con él.

-No, déjalo- le ordenó con seriedad, al parecer es su líder –Yo mismo lo hare.

Ambos se giran hacia mí, se encuentran muy calmados como para estar a punto de empezar una batalla conmigo.

-Solo lo diré una vez más- se vuelve a dirigir hacia mí el tipo de cabello negro –Dame el pergamino y no te hare nada.

Comencé a reírme por la forma en que me menosprecia, ahora sí que lo veo como un reto personal. De nuevo tiene un rostro confundo, al parecer nadie se le había resistido antes, creo que esto será divertido.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Sigues tan pensativo- hace la confirmación a lo que ya había notado -¿Aun te preocupa Hinata?

-No, por supuesto que no- Deja sobre la mesa el bolígrafo con el que jugaba para poder distraerse –Sé que ella es demasiado fuerte y que podrá protegerse sola. Lo que me aturde es la…

-Su respuesta- lo interrumpe con una sonrisa divertida, pues tenía años que no veía a su amigo de esa forma.

-Si- suspira al ser descubierto, aun sin creer que una persona como el parezca un adolescente estúpido cuando se trata de Hinata –Aunque presiento que me aceptara, sabes que en estas cosas nunca me equivoco.

-Oye tranquilo- se ríe con ironía de su mejor amigo, cuando de pronto recuerda un tema que realmente le interesa -¿Sabías que Kirisame tiene a un Hakuri trabajando para ella?

-Creí que los Hakuri ya no existían- Afirma confundido por su falta de información.

-Al parecer él es uno de los pocos que quedan en existencia- Anuncia un poco emocionado –Según dicen es demasiado poderoso.

-Suena bastante interesante- Le da la razón al entusiasmo de su amigo Daniel, para después volver con la serenidad –Los Hakuri son unos sádicos, solo espero que Hinata jamás tenga la mala suerte de toparse con alguno de ellos. Porque aunque por mas entrenamiento que haya tenido con Kasai, le será nulo ante alguno de ellos.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

No puedo creer la forma en que se dirige hacia mí, ignorando quien soy por completo, su mirada refleja bastante seguridad a pesar de que al principio parecía inmóvil por el miedo, ahora me doy cuenta que no todo es lo que aparenta ser.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- pregunto tratando de reprimir mi enojo.

-Que pienses que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarme el pergamino- A través de su máscara puedo percibir una sonrisa, extrañamente siento algo en mi interior ante esa acción y eso hace que el enojo disminuya.

Para cuando me doy cuenta ella se había precipitado a atacar, de inmediato detengo su puño con el torso de mi mano, sí que es demasiado rápida, pero no es suficiente para hacerme frente. Continúe esquivando cada uno de sus ataques, sabiendo que pronto se cansara, al parecer no es buena para controlar sus impulsos cuando está molesta. No sé como pero de la nada logró darme una patada en la cara, abrí los ojos de la impresión, ya que nunca antes nadie me había rosado siquiera, en un impulso la arrojo contra el suelo para después inmovilizarla con mi peso. Llevo mi mano cerca de su cuello para tomar la máscara que cubre su rostro, la levanto rápidamente para dejarla al descubierto. Al girar mi vista de regreso mientras sujetaba sus brazos con tan solo una de mis manos, no puedo evitar perderme en la finura de su rostro. Doy un trago profundo de saliva, la observo detalladamente por varios segundos, segundos que ella correspondió de la misma manera, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba por su agitada respiración. Después de un minuto logro percatarme que ella intentaba nulamente zafarse de mí, sosteniéndome una mirada llena de odio y frustración.

-¡Suéltame!- me grita furiosa mientras se retuerce bajo de mí y yo dejo caer más de mi peso sobre ella para inmovilizarla por completo. Parpadeo varias veces seguidas, sin moverme siquiera -¿¡Que!?, ¿te gusto?- Abrí los ojos ante tales preguntas, cayendo en cuenta que estaba fuera de mí, no actuó como un Hakuri y no tengo la menor idea del porqué. Perdido en mis pensamientos reaccione cuando sentí otro golpe en el rostro, había logrado zafarse de mi agarre para empujarme con sus piernas y arrojarme lejos de ella. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan fuerte como para burlarme, seguramente se debe a que estaba un poco distraído, pero siendo honesto eso nunca me había pasado ni aunque estuviera sumamente perdido en mi mente.

Al levantarme noto cierta humedad que se escurre sobre mi labio, llevo lentamente mis dedos hasta ella, únicamente para darme cuenta que estaba… ¿sangrando?. No es que antes no hubiera sangrado, pero tenía años de eso, desde los últimos entrenamientos antes de que me hiciera un Hakuri por completo. Veo como se dirige hasta una de sus maletas para descolgar de ella una katana y al igual que ella, tomo la mía preparándome para el combate. Estuvimos peleando durante minutos, minutos en los cuales lleve gran ventaja, pues ni siquiera me vi en la necesidad de tocarla, ya que ella misma se golpeaba al querer atacarme. Es muy fuerte, pero yo lo soy mucho más; en teoría es como si un gato peleara contra un leopardo, sería imposible ganar y eso es algo que ya notó, por eso se comienza a desesperar. En un veloz movimiento la arrincono contra un árbol, rosando mi filosa katana en su delicado cuello, pero al mirarla no siento la necesidad de terminar con su vida, sé que si la dejo viva en un futuro sería una buena rival. Me aparto lentamente de ella, para girarme hacia donde se encuentra Gaara mientras vuelvo a guardar mi katana.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- noto cierto enfado de su parte –Te has negado a atacarme durante todo el combate, solo me esquivas, ¡maldita sea golpéame!. Sabes muy bien que para un guerrero el que te perdonen la vida es una terrible humillación- Baja un poco el tono de voz, mientras que yo la escucho sin girarme hacia ella sabiendo que tiene razón y ni yo mismo se el porqué le perdonó la vida, si nunca antes lo hice con nadie –entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Porque no veo la necesidad de terminar con alguien tan débil- respondo indiferente, girándome ligeramente hacia ella para levantar el contenido de mi mano –Además ya tengo lo que necesito.

-¿Pero qué…?- pregunta sorprendida al darse cuenta que ya poseía el pergamino; si, logre arrebatárselo durante el combate sin que se diera cuenta.

-Vámonos- le indicó a Gaara, quien mirada fríamente todo lo sucedido.

Caminamos unos cuantos pasos hasta que mucho antes de que actuara supe sus intenciones. Deje que actuara únicamente para conocer más a fondo sus movimientos, reconociendo de inmediato su técnica (Kasai), ya que ella me tenía sostenido de la muñeca levantando dos de sus dedos y con una sonrisa victoriosa. Sabía que intentaba romperme un hueso, así que rápidamente gire sus movimientos para acorralarla, teniendo su espalda pegada a mi pecho; sintiendo una rara sensación por este hecho, una sensación en mi cuerpo que no logro identificar. Tome su brazo para doblarlo atrás de su espalda, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su cuello, casi a punto de ahorcarla; ella intento moverse pero al hacerlo sabía que se iba a lastimar y lanzo un leve quejido por el dolor.

-Fue un placer conocerte- le susurro con una voz un tanto perversa, imaginando el terror que sintió al pensar que la mataría; pero no, no lo hice, únicamente la deje inconsciente al hacer presión en un punto vital de su cuello. De inmediato ella callo con pesadez pero la detuve de la cintura antes de que pudiera dar contra el suelo, la cargue con delicadeza para caminar hasta uno de los árboles que tenía cerca.

-Vaya que es bastante fuerte- dijo Gaara un tanto impresionado, pero al ver que la colocaba de pie contra el árbol se quedó desconcertado -¿No la mataras?

No respondí, saque una soga que tenía entre mis cosas. Al terminar de amarrarla con fuerza contra el árbol le di un último vistazo a su rostro que ahora estaba cubierto por todo su negro y azulado cabello, volviendo a sentir esa sensación que se asemeja mucho a la que siento cuando tengo aquella vieja muñeca cerca o cuando recuerdo algo de mi pasado. De nuevo opto por ignorar todas esas tonterías, me dirijo hacia donde esta Gaara para salir de aquel confuso lugar, sintiendo que dejo algo…importante.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Abro los ojos con mucha pesadez, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza hasta darme cuenta que este se expande por todo mi cuerpo. Al visualizar que me encontraba atada en un árbol y que era de noche recordé lo acontecido hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí?. Intento moverme pero la atadura es demasiado fuerte, "¡Maldito!" pienso con gran rencor al recordar el rostro del causante de que ahora este bajo estas circunstancias. No solo me humilló de la peor manera posible, sino que todavía se burla de mí al dejarme de esta manera sabiendo que no despertaría hasta horas después. De pronto comienzo a llenarme de furia al sentir como todos mis planes se vienen abajo, pues no solo hoy fui humillada, sino que descubrí que existe alguien muchísimo más fuerte que yo y que todo lo que creí era una mentira, mis arduos entrenamientos no fueron para nada útiles el día de hoy. Trato de relajarme al recordar que tengo una navaja atada a mi muslo, intento mover mis brazos hasta que poco a poco lo consigo pero en consecuencia siento un terrible dolor y entumecimiento. Finalmente alcanzo mi muslo, únicamente para percatarme que la navaja ya no se encontraba allí, desesperada giro mi vista a todas partes, dándome cuenta que ninguna de mis pertenencias se encontraban en este lugar. Siento una inmensa frustración, me lleno de odio que provoca un dolor en mi estómago sabiendo que tardare toda la noche para poderme zafar, aprieto mis dientes casi escuchándolos rechinar y sin evitarlo lanzo un audible grito lleno de rencor y furia.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunta un poco aturdida mientras que ambos se encuentran envueltos en el calor que les proporciona la fogata.

Sasuke asiente con malicia dejando notar una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras le da un trago al agua que tenía en su mano.

-Ya se despertó- anuncia con una sonrisa ladeada, recordando que si la ato y la despojo de todas sus cosas fue únicamente para probar sus habilidades de supervivencia.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Por fin veo la mansión "KShades" a lo lejos, después de tres días caminando sin comida, ni bebida y con la misma ropa por todo el bosque; buscando la forma de sobrevivir y si no fuera porque cada año Kasai me obligaba a ir en las mismas condiciones al bosque durante una semana no sé qué habría hecho. Toco la gran puerta para ser atendida de inmediato por las sirvientas y entrar sin siquiera mirarlas por la rabia que siento. Me dirijo hasta la inmensa habitación, sabiendo que falle en mi misión y que ya con esta son tres veces consecutivas. Abro la puerta sin llamar, algo que no es usual en mi pero…al carajo con todo, ahora no puedo pensar en nada que no sea la frustración que siento.

-Sarutobi he regresado- me dirigí de forma descortés, algo que en su momento me sorprendió mucho y sé que debo relajarme o terminare cometiendo una tontería.

-¿Hinata?- pregunta sorprendido al ver el estado en que me encuentro, pues mi ropa está sucia, rota, desgastada y estoy casi lastimada en todo el cuerpo. Al girar mi vista me percate que se encontraban la mayoría de los "Killer Shades" en una de sus dichosas reuniones, es increíble que esto me esté pasando a mí. Siento la mirada de desconcierto de parte de todos, sobre todo de Genma y de pronto recuerdo la promesa.

-¿Así que no pudiste quitarle el pergamino?- Me pregunta Sarutobi, después de que se fueran todos y solo nos encontramos en la habitación Genma y yo. Niego con la cabeza, sintiéndome tan estúpida por creer que la misión era una tontería y que sería demasiado sencilla de cumplir, pero ni esto pude lograr.

-Él era…él era- tartamudeo por la vergüenza, agachando la cabeza –él era demasiado fuerte.

-No tenía idea de que Kirisame tenía siervos tan fuertes- dice en un tono entre burlón y sarcástico, haciéndome sentir peor.

-Yo si- Lo interrumpe Genma para defenderme una vez más, mientras yo lo miro con agradecimiento –¿No sé si sepas que Kirisame tiene como siervo a un Hakuri?

-¿Un Hakuri has dicho?- pregunta con un poco de miedo en su rostro. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Me pregunto ignorando lo que es un Hakuri, pero a juzgar por el rostro de Sarutobi no debe de ser algo bueno para los "KS".

-Si- afirma Genma con mucha seriedad –Seguramente se trataba del joven con el que lucho Hinata y de ser así…no puedes culparla por no conseguir el pergamino, ya que honestamente ninguno aquí está al nivel de esa clase de guerreros.

Sarutobi asintió suavemente analizando la nueva información.

-Hinata puedes retirarte- me ordena con el rostro aturdido.

Me levanto del cojín donde me encontraba sentada frente a Sarutobi y al girarme a la puerta miro a Genma, quien se encuentra de pie recargado en la pared, me ruborizo al notar su ligero guiño de ojo. Salgo de la habitación para dirigirme a mi cuarto, donde me duche y cambie de ropa.

Ya había anochecido para cuando baje a la cocina por algo de comer antes de irme a dormir. Al entrar vi sentado a Genma, se notaba sumamente pensativo.

-Sé que estas allí- giro su vista hacia donde me encontraba oculta, debatiendo si entrar o irme a encerrar en mi habitación –No te ocultes de mí.

Suspire con nerviosismo para poco a poco irme mostrando ante él.

-Lo siento es que yo…

-No tienes porqué disculparte- me interrumpió dedicándome una linda sonrisa –Siéntate.

Hice caso a su petición, sentándome frente a él. Nos miramos por varios minutos, de nuevo ese silencio que solo interpretan nuestros sentidos.

-Mira como estas- dice tristemente al acariciar con delicadeza mi rostro, llevando sus dedos a cada golpe y costra que tengo, cierro los ojos ante su tacto. Se levanta lentamente para tomarme del abrazo y hacer lo mismo conmigo –Ven.

No tuve que resistirme, simplemente lo seguí hasta donde me indico. Lo sentí tan cerca, de nuevo ese calor que me envuelve todo el cuerpo, estremeciéndome cuando siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura para cargarme hasta depositarme con suavidad sobre la barra de la cocina. Para mi sorpresa Genma se aparta de mí, dirigiéndose a uno de los cajones para sacar de allí las cosas necesarias para hacer una curación. Lentamente destapa el alcohol y abre una gasa que humedece con el mismo líquido, llevándolo suavemente cerca de mi rostro.

-Tal vez te duela un poco- me susurro con dulzura, rosando levemente la gasa contra una de mis herirás, de inmediato hago un gesto acompañado con un sonido de dolor, pero me relajo al sentir la delicadeza con la que pasa la gasa en cada una de mis herirás.

Continuó curándome mientras yo lo observaba un poco atontada por las emociones que despierta en mí. Termina de limpiar la última herirá que se encontraba en mi barbilla, acariciando con ternura mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar. Poco a poco lleva sus labios cerca de mi rostro para depositarlos con suavidad en los míos, el beso comenzó a ser lento pero conforme avanzaban los segundos este comenzó a aumentar en intensidad hasta sentir como él llevo su mano hasta mi cuello en una sutil caricia envolviéndolo con desesperación; al principio me lleno de sensaciones placenteras ante este acto, pero de pronto abro los ojos al recordar:

 _-Fue un placer conocerte- Me susurro con voz semi ronca, haciendo que el vello de mi nuca se erizara ante su tacto, sintiendo como todo se oscurece a mí alrededor. Lo último que sentí fue una fuerza envolver mi cintura, despertando en mí esa sensación de tranquilidad._

El beso de ser sumamente placentero, comenzó a tornarse un poco incómodo al tener en mis pensamientos el rostro de aquel hombre que se supone detesto por lo que me hizo y estas palabras retumbando en mi cabeza. Pero si lo detesto… ¿Qué es esto que siento?

_._._.

 **:3 Hinata ya esta empezando a sentir ese extraño sentimiento por nuestro chico misterioso, eso como me emociona a pesar de que ya lo he escrito antes jaja :D**

 **Nanami: Gracias por comentarme siempre :3, sabes que te aprecio jejeje, no te preocupes subiré el capitulo siguiente de donde me quede, va a estar bastante intenso tanto por Genma y (esa mala mujer :p) como también por Hinata y Sasuke. Sobre el otro fic no se si lo pueda continuar pero lo intentare, ¿tu también lo leías?**

 **Hime-23: Me encanta saber que estas entusiasmada por la continuación :D. Si, es una historia llena de misterios y secretos bastante oscuros por parte de varios personajes, asi que espero que te guste.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**La verdad como disfruto releer cada capitulo de este fic antes de subirlo, me gusta mucho este triangulo amoroso de Genma, Hinata y Sasuke que poco a poco se ida complicando más y mas. Por eso aquí la actualización, me entusiasma que a ustedes también los emocione y despertarle esas sensaciones de querer leer el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por comentar y leer :D**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

CAPITULO 7.

Abro la puerta con fastidio, únicamente para encontrarme con Kirisame mirando por la ventana las gotas de lluvia que caen una tras otra.

-¿Lo consiguieron?- nos pregunta intrigada, girándose hacia nosotros.

-Ten- le arroje el pergamino y de inmediato ella lo atrapo con su mano.

-Excelente- exclama con suavidad, mirándome fijamente -¿Qué te ha ocurrido en el rostro?

Cierro los ojos con un poco de vergüenza al tener en claro a lo que se refiere.

-No es nada- respondo descortésmente.

Me miró el moretón que poseo cerca de mi boca con muchísimo detalle.

-¿Puedo retirarme?- Pregunto cortante.

-Por supuesto- responde rápidamente, mientras hace un gesto extraño con los labios –Yo los hare llamar cuando los necesite.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me dejo caer sobre la cama. Solo puedo pensar en aquella mujer de largo cabello, no me preocupa el hecho de haberla dejado atada en medio del bosque, ya que se notaba claramente que ella posee grandes habilidades. Pasado unos minutos me regaño mentalmente, por el hecho de pensar tanto en un asunto sin importancia, algo que he venido haciendo últimamente; definitivamente necesito volver a estar solo para entrenar y no olvidar quien soy en realidad.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me aleje un poco de él, lo suficiente para apartar mis labios de los suyos, fingiendo que necesitaba aire cuando en realidad me perturba el hecho de pensar en… ¿Sasuke? Creo ese era su nombre. Le sonrío cariñosamente, acariciando su cabello para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

-Debo ir a dormir- anuncio con un suave tono de voz.

Genma asiente, regalándome otro beso rápido en mis labios. Ambos nos sonreímos, de inmediato me bajo de la barra para dirigirme a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches- me susurra antes de besarme una vez más.

-Igualmente- respondo con calma.

Al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, me miro al espejo llevando mis dedos con suavidad hacia mis labios, aun confundida por lo que siento por Genma, ¿realmente será amor?. De nuevo viene el joven de cabello negro a mis pensamientos, ¿pero qué rayos? Me pregunto muy confundida. Definitivamente necesito descansar, sin más me recuesto lentamente sobre la cama, sabiendo que en unas horas estaré en la cocina bebiendo mi anhelado té de eucalipto, pero por lo mientras decido pensar únicamente en Genma.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Así que quieres que vaya a la reunión con Hinata?- le preguntó confundido por la nueva misión que le es asignada –Siempre voy solo, ¿por qué de repente quieres que lleve a Hinata conmigo?

-Porque deseo que pasen desapercibidos en la reunión- Le responde exhalando el humo del cigarrillo que consumía –Y creo que será más fácil si van como una pareja a que vayas con la imagen del soltero codiciado que siempre has representado. Además Genma, tómalo como un regalo para que puedas estar cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo se lo diré?- pregunta un poco aturdido, ya que no desea presionarla, pues ha estado demasiado extraña desde que llegó de su última misión.

-Eso lo tendrás que idear tú- le sonríe de forma burlona.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ataco a un enemigo imaginario una y otra vez, sintiendo una tremenda desesperación por superarme a gran velocidad. Desde que regrese no he podido conseguir la calma, ni aun con la ayuda de Genma, me siento sumamente frustrada, impotente y débil como hace años me sentí al ver morir a mis padres frente a mí, no entiendo que me pasa, casi no duermo por matarme entrenando sin el mínimo descanso. Todo por ese hombre que no logro sacar de mi mente, ¡MALDITA SEA SE SUPONE QUE YO DEBERIA SER LA MAS FUERTE!, aprieto los dientes demasiado molesta, es una mezcla de sensaciones que no logro comprender y mucho menos identificar. Lanzo navajas a diferentes blancos una y otra vez, sintiendo el dolor que emana de mis músculos.

 _-Hinata tú has sido la mejor alumna que he tenido en mis 80 años de vida- recuerdo la voz de mi maestro._

Comienzo a golpear un saco una y otra vez imaginando que tengo al "ultimo" de ellos frente a mí y que finalmente logro cumplir mi venganza, logrando tener la calma que siempre desee.

 _-¡La entreno Kasai Supaku!, ¡Seguramente es muy fuerte!- Escucho las distintas voces que me alagaron en diferentes tiempos, retumbando en un eco sobre mi cabeza -¡Es impresionante la fuerza que posee!, ¡Seguramente nunca comete errores!, ¡Eres la mejor guerrera que ha existido!_

Enloquezco entre tantos pensamientos que me agobian, necesito respirar, necesito tener claridad. Continúo luchando con mi enemigo imaginario, llegando a la conclusión que soy yo misma en realidad.

 _-Hinata tienes un serio problema- de nuevo la voz de mi maestro –No sabes controlar tus emociones, constantemente aceleras las cosas por querer ser siempre la más fuerte y no te das cuenta que eso te hace débil. Necesitas buscar la calma entre tu cuerpo y alma para poder tener claridad, solo así es como serás realmente fuerte._

Yo no quiero ser débil maestro y en estos momentos es cuando más falta me hace alguno de sus concejos. ¡Yo debo…yo debo…de ser la más fuerte!, todos mis planes se derrumban ante mí por ese hombre de cabello negro; ¿Cómo puedo vivir sabiendo que hay alguien mucho más fuerte que yo allá afuera?, siendo perdonada mi vida a causa de mi debilidad y lo que realmente me aterra es el hecho de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para el ultimo que me falta matar, sé que no podría soportar si este también me perdonada la vida por lastima. Finalmente toda mi soberbia se derrumbó el día en que fui vencida por primera vez, de eso ya fue hace una semana, una semana en la cual no he tenido ni un instante de tranquilidad y todo comenzó aquella noche recostada en mi cama justo después de besar a Genma la última vez. Sigo llevando al límite mi cuerpo, sintiendo como arde por el agotamiento; finalmente caigo al suelo tras ser vencida una vez más. Hoy finalmente cae físicamente la que se sintió durante mucho tiempo fuerte cuando en realidad era débil a causa del orgullo. Para cuando me doy cuenta me encuentro llorando desconsolada contra el suelo, algo que no había hecho durante 3 años, llorar.

-¡Hinata!- escucho una voz preocupada a lo lejos -¿¡Que te pasa!?

Siento como unas manos tocan mis brazos para tratar de levantarme y de inmediato lo empujo con fuerza para evitar que cumplan su objetivo, cayendo de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Suéltame!- grito con amargura, cubriendo mi vergüenza con ambas manos -¡Déjame!, ¡no debes verme así!, ¡no puedo dejar que nadie me vea llorar!, yo no soy…débil.

-Tranquilízate- escucho que me susurra con tristeza y es en este punto que me doy cuenta que se trata de Genma, vuelve a tomarme de los brazos, de nuevo me zafo con fuerza, queriendo arrastrarme para estar lo más lejos de él, ya que mis piernas no me responden debido al cansancio. Reacciono al momento de sentir una gran fuerza levantarme de golpe lo suficiente como para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos, me miro unos segundos para después cubrirme fuertemente con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y fue allí, mientras estábamos recostados sobre el suelo y sobre su hombro que comencé a sollozar. Podía oler su perfume, un perfume que me atrajo desde el primer instante a él pero que hasta hoy lo puedo notar, creo que… ya tome una decisión.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Al llegar de nuevo a la mansión, donde es mi lugar y sé que es donde debo estar no puedo evitar suspirar, pues sé que extrañare la tranquilidad que obtuve en aquella aldea escondida entre la naturaleza, aunque estoy seguro que un día volveré a ese lugar. Lo mejor de todo esto es que ya puedo respirar sin ningún tipo de pesar y sobre todo puedo pensar con claridad, sabiendo que jamás dejare de ser lo que soy y que no tengo razón de sentirme insatisfecho, ya que toda mi vida he estado así y no conozco algo más.

-Sasuke- escucho que Karin llama mi nombre antes de que pueda subir por las escaleras –Madame Kirisame desea verte.

Asiento con la cabeza indiferente, sintiendo como vuelvo a ser justamente eso… indiferente. Al llegar al despacho de Kirisame, entro sin tocar como es mi costumbre.

-¿Me necesitas?- de nuevo esa obvia pregunta.

-Sí, pasa Sasuke –Me responde con calma –Y bienvenido.

Al entrar noto que no se encuentra sola.

-Él es Suigetsu- Me indica con una sonrisa –Acaba de llegar de una misión a la que lo mande más de un año, después de ti es el mejor miembro, incluso mejor que Gaara. El será tu nuevo compañero.

-Hmp- exclamo desinteresado, pues realmente me da igual a quien tenga como compañero en las misiones, mientras no sea un fastidio.

-¡Oye!, ¿no es muy conversador cierto?- Le sonríe ampliamente a Kirisame, para después dirigirse a mí -¿Es cierto que eres el guerrero legendario?

-Sí, así es- lo interrumpió Kirisame –Sasuke es lo mejor de lo mejor, así que recomiendo que te lleves bien con él.

-¡Vale, vale!- exclama despreocupado –Lo tendré en mente.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto aburrido ante la conversación.

-Sí, eso es todo- vuelve a sonreírme, debería de acostumbrarme ya a la actitud de Kirisame –Ya puedes retirarte Sasuke.

Sin decir absolutamente nada más me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir de allí, para ir a la cocina por algún tipo de alimento, sintiendo que vuelvo a ser yo, pues ya no he tenido esos absurdos pensamientos. De pronto vagamente recuerdo el rostro de aquella mujer, pero ahora es diferente, es como si esta se… ¿Alejara?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Ya estas mejor?- me pregunta un poco preocupado. Nos encontramos sentados en un tronco mientras Genma aún me abraza. Asiento con la cabeza más calmada, sintiendo como limpia con su dedo pulgar las pocas lágrimas que aún resisten en salir –Eso me tranquiliza, ¿ahora puedes decirme porque te encontrabas así?

-Es complicado- apenas si puedo responder, sabiendo que no puedo decirle la verdad. Aunque me pese Genma jamás podrá saber que en realidad soy Hinata Hyuga y no Allen, ni que entré aquí únicamente con el objetivo de vengarme y mucho menos que soy la responsable de todos los asesinatos que han ocurrido durante los últimos 5 años con los "Killer Shades"; simplemente no puedo decírselo.

-¿es por lo que sucedió con el pergamino?- me pregunta con gran curiosidad y en parte tiene razón. Vuelvo a asentir –Es normal que pase esto, más si es la primera vez que alguien te vence, aún recuerdo cuando a mí me ocurrió. Estuve dos meses entrenando como loco hasta que lo vencí, solo porque me sentía débil –Abro los ojos al escuchar su leve anécdota y más aún al escuchar una sonrisa relajada de su parte –Lo bueno de madurar es que aprendes a superar todos estos obstáculos, dándote cuenta un día que siempre habrá alguien que sea mejor que tú y que no por eso te vas a derrumbar y es así como llega la verdadera fortaleza.

Me quedo sin palabras al escuchar lo mismo que decía mi maestro Kasai solo que de forma diferente. Sonrió al darme cuenta que es con Genma con quien quiero estar, definitivamente.

-Genma- Lo llamo con dulzura, logrando su atención –Ya tome una decisión.

Me sorprendo al ver su expresión ansiosa como si estuviera esperando con desesperación mi respuesta.

-No soy muy buena con las palabras pero…- intente explicarle lo más tranquila posible –Solo sé que ya no puedo, ni quiero estar lejos de ti.

Genma me toma delicadamente de la mejilla para sellar estas palabras en un lento, dulce y duradero beso que estaría en mis recuerdos durante mucho tiempo.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mira a través de la ventana el paisaje que se perdió durante dos meses de ausencia, pero finalmente ha regresado a su tan anhelada mansión, pues es el único lugar donde se siente realmente en casa. Lleva tantos años en la misma circunstancia, siendo un asesino profesional, pero jamás ha sentido verdaderamente lo que es la felicidad, ya que Genma fue quien le arrebato su única oportunidad para poder serlo.

 _-¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?- Le pregunta recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, mientras la mira hacia abajo._

 _-Kakashi- exclama su nombre muy sorprendida, pues no sintió su presencia durante todo ese tiempo -¿Estabas allí?, ¿vi…viste todo?_

 _-Sí, lo hice- se baja del árbol en un rápido brinco –Solo responde… ¿Por qué Genma?, ¿¡por qué él!?.Si yo te conozco desde que tú eras una niña, somos inseparables y tú mejor que nadie conoce mis sentimientos por ti. A Genma apenas si lo conoces, mas sin embargo eso no te importo para…- suspira con amargura –Lo peor es que solo tienen 15 años._

 _-Y tú 17- Lo interrumpe molesta por la actitud que toma su mejor amigo, después suspira recordando que lo que menos quiere es lastimarlo –Escucha Kakashi, sé que tal vez no lo puedes comprender pero yo amo a Genma y aunque me hubiera encantado corresponderte, no puedo evitar verte únicamente como un hermano. Lamento mucho romper tu corazón y aun mas…me avergüenza el hecho de que tu hayas presenciado todo lo que ocurrió hace un momento- Lo mira directamente a los ojos con esa ternura como cuando lo conoció a los 6 años –Solo espero que seas mi amigo por siempre._

 _-Te lo prometo- finalmente responde después de unos segundos, analizando el hecho de que solo desea verla feliz._

Cierra los ojos con pesadez al recordar en lo que termino esa situación y aún más en lo que ahora es ella, tras haber sido una hermosa niña llena de inocencia se convirtió en una mujer sumamente ambiciosa que no le interesa pisotear a los demás para conseguir lo que quiere.

 _-¿Por qué lo haces?- la tomó del brazo para evitar que se fuera fingiendo indignación –¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta que con todas tus acciones estas causando mucho daño!?_

 _-No te metas en lo que no te importa- se suelta con brusquedad._

 _-Me importa porque…eres mi…amiga- su tono es suave al cambiar lo que quiere decir en realidad._

 _-Hmp- exclama indiferente mientras se aleja._

 _-¿Qué pasara con Genma?- la detiene de golpe al recordarle la única persona que realmente le importa a esa mujer -¿Ya lo sabe?_

 _-¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?- se gira con tristeza para poder verlo –Solo deseo ser alguien y lograr algo importante._

 _-¿Así que por eso te casaras con ese hombre?- le pregunta incrédulo –Aun sabiendo que si te deje fue para que fueras feliz junto a Genma, ya que según tú lo amabas como a nadie. Pero ahora lo único que haces es que me arrepienta, ¿¡Por qué!?_

 _-¡Es que no es justo que solo mi hermana tenga la vida que siempre soñó!- grita fuera de sí._

 _La miró sorprendido al percatarse de que es lo que la molesta en realidad, parpadea un par de veces para intentarlo asimilar._

 _-Te duele el hecho de no tenerlo a tu lado- afirma con el único fin de descubrir la verdad, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería –Fue algo que te advertí cuando tú misma lo…_

 _-¡Cállate!- Si, había dado justo en el clavo -¡Eso es algo que solo sabes tú y si llegas a decirlo te juro que no te volveré a ver jamás!_

 _La abraza para intentar calmarla, sabiendo que ese tema realmente la pone mal._

 _-Jamás se lo diría a nadie- le susurra con cariño, recordando a la niña que un día fue –Mucho menos a Genma._

 _Después de unos segundos la suelta, ya que de lo contrario no se podrá resistir. Camina para alejarse de ella, teniendo ahora una idea más clara del porque comete las horribles cosas que hace._

 _-Kakashi- lo llama por última vez –Perdóname, perdóname por haber elegido a Genma y romper tu corazón._

Regresa de su recuerdo, lleva su mano hacia su rostro para acariciarlo bruscamente mientras exhala con fuerza.

-¿En qué te has convertido?. No debí de haberte encubierto tantas veces y solo por el hecho de que te amaba en ese entonces- Se arrepiente al ser el portador de tantos secretos –Dices amar a Genma cuando le ocultas terribles acontecimientos.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Fuma un cigarrillo sentado en su despacho, mira por la ventana el denso bosque que rodea la mansión "KShades" y extrañamente recuerda el paisaje similar de hace 18 años cuando la conoció y vio por primera vez.

 _Se encontraba descansando sobre el suelo después de un arduo entrenamiento en medio del bosque, respirando con agitación._

 _-¿Así es como entrenan hoy en día los discípulos de Hiashi?- Escucha una risa proveniente de una delicada y atractiva voz justo detrás de él. De inmediato se levanta un poco alarmado, pero al cruzar su mirada con la de ella se queda anonadado y más aún al percatarse de la belleza que posee la joven adolescente que se encuentre frente a él. Su sonrisa simplemente lo manda a otra dimensión -¿Sentados en el suelo?_

 _-Ah- exclama al percatarse de su pregunta –Esto…no solo descansaba._

 _-¿Pero por qué te apenas?- le pregunta de forma coqueta._

 _-No, por nada- apenas si puede responder por los nervios. La vuelve a observar con más detalle dándose cuenta de quién se trata –Supongo que eres Naomi._

 _-Supones bien- le sonríe cortésmente –y tú debes de ser Genma, ¿cierto?_

 _-Si- es lo único que puede responder._

 _-Es un gusto- anuncia mientras le estira la mano cortésmente._

 _-Igualmente- estrecha su mano por unos segundos._

 _-Bueno Genma, sigue entrenando- Le ordena mientras se pierde entre los árboles._

 _-¿Te vas?- Abre los ojos confundido._

 _-No te preocupes volveré…mañana- se escucha el eco de su voz._

Definitivamente estos recuerdos lo aturden un poco y no comprende el hecho de que después de tantos años "esa mujer" vuelva a aparecer entre sus pensamientos. Tal como ella dijo volvió al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente, hasta que un día todo comenzó realmente:

 _-¿Por qué estas molesto?- Lo intenta abrazar por la espalda pero este se quita rápidamente antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo -¿Vas a estar así todo el tiempo?_

 _-¿Por qué no mejor te vas?- responde ásperamente._

 _-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunta preocupada al ver que no lograba concentrarse en su entrenamiento, realmente lucia muy molesto._

 _-¡Que quiero que te vayas!- Se gira para poder estar frente a ella –No deseo que juegues más conmigo Naomi._

 _-¿Qué?- muestra una sonrisa confundida ante sus palabras._

 _-Lo que escuchaste- reafirma aun disgustado –No quiero que sigas a mi lado si te sientes confundida con respecto a la propuesta que te hizo Kakashi._

 _-¿Lo escuchaste?- realmente estaba muy desconcertada ahora. Genma desvía su mirada al haberse descubierto –Si es cierto, Kakashi me confeso sus sentimientos hace un momento, pero yo no…_

 _-No le respondiste- la interrumpe con un tono decepcionado._

 _-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?- Lo toma suavemente de la mejilla –Si no le conteste en ese momento fue porque no quiero lastimar sus sentimientos. ¡Genma…yo te elijo a ti!- Acerca su rostro hasta quedar a unos milímetros de distancia para susurrarle –Te amo._

 _Genma al escuchar esas dos fuertes palabras pierde por completo el control sobre sí mismo, comenzando a besarla en un ritmo frenético que lo hacía querer más y más. Lentamente fueron bajando hasta quedar recostados sobre el suelo del bosque, ella abajo de él sintiendo con gran placer cada caricia que le regalaba para después irse despojando de sus vestimentas mutuamente. Si, esa fue la primera vez en que ambos se entregaron uno al otro para unirse en uno solo._

De pronto abre los ojos al percatarse que tan solo era un vivido recuerdo, siendo aquella ocasión la primera vez en que estuvo con una mujer. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos al darse cuenta que eso no era todo lo que su mente le tiene que mostrar del pasado.

 _-Escuche que te vas- lo miraba con gran tristeza, mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos -¿Es eso cierto?_

 _-Si- responde con frialdad para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos._

 _-No, tú no te puedes ir- le suplica comenzando a llorar –No te puedes ir después de lo que paso ayer._

 _-Créeme que no deseo irme- se acerca a ella para tomarla de las mejillas con ambas manos –Pero yo no pertenezco aquí, ya no hay nada que pueda aprender de Hiashi, necesito volver con los "Killer Shades", allí es mi lugar._

 _-¿Entonces lo que paso entre tú y yo?- se suelta molesta de su agarre -¿Qué significo para ti?_

 _-Eres muy importante para mí- Se vuelve a acercar a ella para abrazarla con intensidad –Te amo, te prometo que volveré en un año, solo espérame este tiempo. No pienso dejarte, solo un año, te lo prometo._

 _-Te esperare- recarga su cabeza en el hombro de él, oliendo ese perfume que emana de su varonil cuerpo, un perfume que recordaría siempre._

Definitivamente algo tiene que estar ocurriendo dentro de él para que ahora su mente lo traicione de esta manera, pero también sabe que es por el hecho de que oficialmente tiene una relación con Hinata y eso es algo a lo que él huía desde hace 10 años cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que Naomi no lo amaba como él creía.

-Hinata- susurra con una gran sonrisa, ya que lo que siente por ella es completamente diferente a lo que sintió por Naomi, pues esta le despierta sentimientos que nunca antes tuvo como dulzura, ternura y sobre todo un amor puro; muy a lo contrario al intenso, dramático y demasiado apasionado amor que tuvo antes por Naomi. A prueba de ello esta la primera vez que la vio.

 _-¿En dónde está mi equipaje?- preguntó un tanto atareado y molesto al no verlo por ninguna parte._

 _-Ahora mismo se lo traigo señor Genma- hizo una reverencia el sirviente sabiendo muy bien de la importancia que tiene Genma._

 _Camino ajeno a todo en su alrededor, pero extrañamente sentía una mirada puesta en él._

 _-Ah y John quiero que…- volvió a hablarle al empleado pero no termino lo que estaba a punto de decir, Ya que al dirigir su vista a cierto punto pudo visualizar a una hermosa joven que logro tomar toda su atención. Solo la miro sintiendo un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, dejándole con la garganta seca. Si no fuera porque tiene 33 años de edad, seguramente habría actuado como un completo idiota, pues esto que siente es más fuerte que la primera vez que vio a Naomi -¿Quién es la nueva?- le preguntó con mucha curiosidad a Shikamaru quien se encontraba cerca._

 _-Su nombre es Hinata, la mando a traer el señor Sarutobi- Shikamaru como siempre respondió con fastidio, suspirando antes. Pero para Genma este nombre se le quedo muy grabado, sabiendo que de pronto podría interesarle._

 _Asintió con la cabeza, caminando indiferente frente a ella para adentrarse a la mansión, ya que opto por la indiferencia para evitar que esta sospechara del efecto que tuvo sobre él._

Vuelve a sonreír por lo obvio que había sido todo eso, siendo imposible que al poco tiempo no dejara de pensar en Hinata, tanto que hasta se dio cuenta que ella no dejaba de mirarlo en el campo de entrenamiento porque él también hacia lo mismo. La reto con el único objetivo de poder acercarse a ella y comenzar algo que ninguno de los dos pudiera parar. De nuevo regresa la inseguridad a su mente, temiendo que Hinata llegue a ser como lo fue Naomi, de inmediato niega con la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, pues tiene una lucha interna donde las principales contrincantes son Naomi y Hinata, pero para su confusión ambas tienen algo muy parecido, solo que no sabe que es.

-No- dice imaginando que tiene frente a él a la responsable de tantos problemas que tuvo en el pasado, viendo con claridad su rostro –Hinata jamás será como tú.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me recuesto sobre la cama, otro día más de rutina, es difícil ahora lidiar con mis propios pensamientos, ya que estos luchan contra mi indiferencia, queriendo mostrarme una y otra vez el rostro de esa mujer de cabello negro y por supuesto los reprimo de inmediato, pues es algo que se supone vencí esa semana que estuve en esa aldea tan tranquila, donde encontré calma y estabilidad. Cierro los ojos deseando que el sueño me invada lo más pronto posible, finalmente lo conseguí.

 _-¡Te has vuelto loco!- le reclama muy molesto -¿Sabes muy bien que el clan uchiha por naturaleza odia a esos…?_

 _-Debes tranquilizarte Itachi- lo interrumpe, era la voz de Orochimaru, mi maestro –Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres seguir viendo a Sasuke._

 _Itachi suspiro con pesadez, ambos ignorando mi presencia._

 _-De acuerdo- Acepta con inconformidad –Pero no esperes que tenga una batalla con él, ya que actuare lo más discretamente posible. Solo tomare lo que me pides y me largare de ese lugar._

 _-Es una buena decisión- comienza a reírse con malicia –Ya que si te encontraras con el dudo mucho que puedas sobrevivir._

 _-¿Acaso planeaste esto?- se da cuenta Itachi de las verdaderas intenciones de Orochimaru –Por supuesto que lo hiciste, esa es la razón por la que me mandas a burlar al más fuerte del clan enemigo de los uchiha._

 _-Velo como un favor Itachi- sonríe de forma burla –Sasuke al ser un Hakuri, tendría un día que romper con cualquier relación que amenazara con causarle algún tipo de sentimiento y ese eres tu Itachi, ya que al negarte a estar lejos de Sasuke como lo hicieron tus padres, haces que sea riesgoso que un día él te pueda ver como un hermano. Arruinarías todos los años de entrenamientos invertidos en el más poderoso guerrero que haya podido existir y eso es algo con lo que el consejo no está dispuesto a soportar. En teoría de seguir así un día Sasuke tendría que eliminarte._

 _-¡Eres un bastardo Orochimaru!- le grito con furia ante sus palabras –Pero no creas que dejare que consumas a Sasuke en la oscuridad, él tiene derecho a tener una vida normal. Regresare solo para fastidiar sus planes._

 _-Sasuke- para su sorpresa Orochimaru llamo el nombre de su hermano –Ya puedes salir de tu escondite._

 _Itachi abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que el pequeño niño de 6 años los escuchaba._

Abrí los ojos, de nuevo un sueño. Esta vez fue un recuerdo que ya había olvidado desde hace un tiempo, el día en que Itachi fue asignado a una misión de la que no volvió. Si, lo seguí en aquella ocasión y para cuando lo encontré este se encontraba agonizando. Nunca supe bien quien lo mato, pero se supone que eso tampoco me debe importar, lo que ocurrió en ese entonces es algo que aún no logro comprender.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ha pasado una semana desde que Genma y yo tenemos una relación, me encuentro en la cocina observando como prepara el desayuno, es fascinante sus habilidades de chef. Los demás "Killer Shades" se encuentran sentados esperando los exquisitos platillos que solo Genma sabe cocinar. Me siento sobre la barra, sonriéndole cuando el gira en constantes ocasiones su vista hacia mí, sonriéndome de la misma forma coqueta que yo; creo que los demás ya se han dado cuenta de que algo ocurre entre él y yo, pero eso ya no me interesa. De la nada se gira hacia mi dándome un beso en los labios, le sonrío a la vez que me sonrojo por tal acto, percatándome que los demás intentan disimular como si nada sucediera.

-¿A dónde vas Ino?- le pregunta Shikamaru al ver que esta se levanta de golpe, dedicándome una mirada asesina.

-De pronto se me quito el hambre- responde molesta, dirigiéndose fuera de la cocina con gran rapidez, siento un poco de pena por ella, pero yo nunca planee que esto pasada.

De la nada siento un fuerte latir en mi corazón, un latir demasiado doloroso, llevo mi mano hasta mi pecho para tranquilizar mi ritmo cardiaco. Genma se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó hasta mí.

-¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta preocupado.

-Si- asiento lentamente pero no termine de afirmarlo, ya que de repente…

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Se escucha una voz proveniente del jardín, una voz desconocida para mí, aun así siento que ya la había escuchado antes.

-¡Kakashi!- exclama la mayoría con gran entusiasmo, otro fuerte latir que me hace soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor que silencio de inmediato.

Enfoco mi vista hacia la puerta que da a uno de los jardines de la mansión, donde veo entrar a un hombre de cabello gris con una máscara que cubre gran parte de su rostro y en la mano trae unas maletas; he de suponer que se trata del último de los "Killer Shades" que no había conocido. Varios se levantan para estrechar su mano o para abrazarlo, al parecer es muy importante y querido, ya que esta bienvenida solo la había visto cuando llego Genma.

-Kakashi- lo llama Genma con un tono serio –Es un gusto tenerte de regreso.

-Si- responde con una mirada un poco retadora –Lo mismo digo.

Daniel y Kurenai ayudaron a Genma para servir los platos que ya estaban listos, mientras que yo sigo sintiendo algo extraño, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre que acaba de llegar. Genma me ayudo a bajar de la barra, depositando un tierno beso sobre mi frente cuando me encontraba de pie sobre el suelo y de pronto siento la mirada de aquel hombre tan extraño, su mirada tenía un poco de indignación al igual que sorpresa.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunta tajante a Genma.

-Su nombre es Hinata- le responde de la misma forma –Es demasiado poderosa, será mejor que la trates con respeto.

-Supongo que tú eres la famosa estudiante de Kasai Supaku de la que todos hablan con tanta alegoría- se dirige a mí, pero extrañamente lo hace con un tono mucho más cortes que la forma en que se dirige a Genma. Asiento con la cabeza.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, pero en todo ese tiempo algo me dice que algo no está bien y que debo de tener cuidado con él.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Genma- lo llama al encontrárselo en uno de los pasillos, sabiendo que este lo ignorara al pasar –Necesito hablar contigo.

-No veo de que podemos hablar tu y yo, Kakashi- le responde cortante, mientras pasa caminando a su lado.

-Vi a Naomi- lo detiene con esta fuerte información –Pase a verla antes de regresar, me pregunta por ti cada vez que tiene oportunidad. No crees que ya es tiempo de que…

-Si tú quieres verla por mi…no tengo ningún problema- lo interrumpe con voz áspera –Pero no me involucres en esto, yo no quiero, ni deseo volver a saber nada de "esa mujer".

-¿Es por tu nueva conquista?- sonríe al ver la reacción de Genma por esta pregunta –No se ni para que lo pregunto, si es más que obvio que te desases por esa niña.

-Eso es algo que no te importa.

-Es cierto, no me importa- vuelve a sonreír solo para provocarlo –Por mi puedes seguir metiéndote con cuanta prostituta quieras, pero eso ya lo hiciste. Solo que me sorprende que ahora te hayas decidido por alguien decente y evidentemente mucho más joven que tú.

-Ni se te ocurra hablar mal de Hinata- lo amenazo con gran furia –Porque no dudare en matarte.

-No me malentiendas- responde tan calmado como si no le importaran sus amenazas –Ella me agrada y es por eso que la comparezco, porque no tiene idea de la alimaña con la que se está metiendo.

-Mira quien lo dice- respondió con sarcasmo, se alejó para retomar su camino, pero de nuevo este se lo impide.

-En mi viaje también pase por la tumba de Hiashi- otra vez logro llamar su atención, pero no se giró a verlo esta vez -¿Acaso no te trae recuerdos?

-No- miente para no mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Debería, después de todo él fue tu maestro y además…

-Hiashi no fue mi único maestro- lo interrumpe sabiendo lo que le quería decir –Además, en todo caso el que fue su discípulo por más tiempo fuiste tú Kakashi, tú eres el que debería tener mejor memoria y aun mas, después de todo lo que hiciste.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Vaya que tienes una hija muy hermosa Hiashi- recuerda una voz demasiado familiar, una voz que se dirige a su padre, solo que no puede percibir quien es, ni el tiempo y lugar donde se desarrollan las cosas._

 _De pronto escucha gritos a lo lejos como si brincara de tiempo, sabiendo los recuerdos que se aproximan a ella. Ahora se encuentra presenciando toda la masacre que sucedió hace 10 años, sintiendo que ya no podrá soportar más este tipo de sueños. Se escuchan los gritos como si formaran un gran eco en su cabeza, cierra los ojos desesperada. Al abrirlos se encuentra oculta en el armario, escuchando las voces que provienen de afuera._

 _-¡Tu!- era la voz de su padre que se escuchaba aturdido -¿Cómo es posible que me hagas esto?, cuando fuiste mi discípulo. ¡Eres un traidor!_

 _-Lo siento Hiashi, espero que entiendas que esto no es personal- esa voz le es bastante familiar, pero no la logra identificar –Son ordenes de Sarutobi, ya que para él tu eres un traidor y ya sabes el castigo que demanda para los traidores._

 _-Pero uno de ustedes dos tuvo que haberle dado mi ubicación- realmente se escuchaba decepcionado su padre -¿¡Quién fue el que me traiciono!?_

 _Intenta asomarse entre los espacios que poseen las puertas del armario, visualizando solo una mano con un anillo de plata con rubíes que sostiene una katana. De nuevo cierra los ojos escuchando a lo lejos aquella discusión, abriéndolos minutos después con lentitud, sintiendo un terror por el hecho de que pueda ser descubierta, tiembla sin poderlo contener. Al asomarse otra vez no puede creer lo que ve, se cubre la boca con fuerza para no gritar y evitar que sea descubierta, llorando sin poderlo contener, temblando del miedo y el dolor; pues su padre se encontraba sangrando sobre el suelo con la katana clavada en su pecho y la mano que la sostiene es la misma que visualizo hace unos minutos. Después dos de esos asquerosos hombres toman con fuerza a su madre, la cual presencio todo y se encontraba en peor estado que Hinata, al ver como la espada (katana) se dirige velozmente hasta su madre, la niña abre los ojos consiente de lo que va a suceder._

Brinco de la cama, cayendo hacia el suelo. Al tratar de levantarse se da cuenta que se trataba de su usual sueño, lleva sus manos hasta su rostro dándose cuenta que se encontraba sudorosa y con llanto cubriendo su rostro. Después de tantos años, sigue doliendo tanto como la primera vez que lo soñó y más aún, que lo vivió. Se levanta del suelo para dirigirse a la cocina, sintiendo que ahora más que nunca necesita su té.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Era de día, el suelo esta húmedo debido a que por la madrugada llovió justo cuando bebía mi té de eucalipto. Me encuentro entrenando como loca, sin saber porque siento esta frustración por dentro, este dolor y resentimiento; si, anoche soñé con este maldito que mato a mis padres, me pesa en gran manera no saber aún de quien se trata y ahora descubro que él fue el que traiciono a mi padre, en ese entonces no lo comprendía, ya que yo creía que mi padre era un hombre normal, no tenía idea que fue parte de los "Killer Shades". Todo eso lo descubrí después de su muerte y fue cuando busque a Kasai para que me entrenada a la edad de 10 años, 2 años después de lo que ocurrió en esa aldea. Solo cuento con una pista, el anillo; pero me frustra aún más que desconozco su rostro y que no le he visto puesto a nadie ese anillo. Continúe entrenando por horas, sin descanso como aquella ocasión en que Genma me encontró llorando en este mismo campo, sintiendo el dolor de mi cuerpo que me grita que me detenga por un momento.

-Sí que eres demasiado fuerte- escucho una voz que me hace detenerme del impacto, creí que me encontraba sola; de nuevo esa fuerte pulsación en mi pecho. Me giro a ver de quien se trata y para mi sorpresa, es Kakashi. Prosigue mostrándome una sonrisa a través de su máscara –Lamento asustarte, pero es aquí donde suelo entrenar al igual que Daniel y que Genma.

-No tenía idea- le respondo con sinceridad.

-Tu técnica es bastante buena.

-gracias- respondo secamente.

-Me gustaría un día tener un combate amistoso contigo- Vuelve a sonreírme –Bueno, te dejo sola para que sigas entrenando. Solo una cosa… _"Vaya que eres muy hermosa"_.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa ante aquel tono de voz recordando mi sueño de anoche.

 _-Vaya que tienes una hija muy hermosa Hiashi-_

¡No puede ser!, tiemblo de forma inconsciente, ¡Es el mismo tono de voz!. Reacciono de golpe, girando mi vista a todas partes pero ya no se encuentra en este lugar.

-¡Es el!- susurro demasiado aturdida -Es el último de mi lista.

_._._.

 **¡OMG! A partir de aquí se tensa bastante el asunto, no se preocupen nuevas lectoras Sasuke y Hinata se volverán a encontrar :3 y como podrán darse cuenta Hinata no será la única que sienta confusión entre los dos.**

 **Nanami: Muchas gracias de verdad, por apoyarme desde el principio, con lo de la muerte de mi hermano y ahora, a mi igual me encanta este fic y no se como pude dejarlo de escribir por un tiempo, me alegra que disfrutes releerlo, yo igual lo hago jejeje. Con respecto al otro fic pues espero terminarlo igual, me sorprende mucho que lo leyeras jejejeje ya que es un sasusaku pero que bueno que igual te gustara, intentare trabajar en el vale :D**

 **Hime23: Me encanta saber que este fic te trasmite todas esas emociones, tanto la frustración, la rabia y las ansias. Muchas gracias por comentar y desearme suerte, me gusta mucho saber que el fic es de tu agrado y que esperas leer el siguiente cap, muchas gracias de verdad :D**

 **Otra cuestión que estaba surgiendo...pues alguien por inbox me estaba diciendo que le gustaría leer más sobre Sasuke y Hinata, ya que le estaba contando que estaba trabajando ya en el capitulo 19 de este fic, si ya voy casi tres capítulos más avanzada de donde lo deje :3. Lo que sucede es que esta persona me estaba diciendo que le gustaría leer un lemon de estos dos pero como es clasificación K+ ese es el problema, por eso necesito su opinión, ¿les gustaría que más adelante, mucho más para las que ya leyeron el fic haya lemon entre Sasuke y Hinata? o ¿esta bien asi, que se quede en clasificación K+). Bueno para las que leyeron la apuesta no seria un lemon asi, ya que habría amor y seria tierno pero como ustedes me digan esta bien, la verdad a mi me gusta el fic con o sin lemon, ustedes elijan :D**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Ya cambie la clasificación del fic a T, ¿saben lo que eso significa?, ¡oh si! que habrá futuro lemon :3, en vista a que la mayoría boto porque si, pues ya estoy trabajando en eso, así que disfruten su lectura :D**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

CAPITULO 8.

Cierro la puerta con rapidez, deseando que nadie me vea o esté cerca para evitar que me escuche llorar. Una vez más vuelvo a sentirme devastada, aunque intento controlar mis emociones, estas sobrepasan mi fuerza. Me dejo caer sobre la pared hasta llegar con lentitud sobre el suelo, sintiendo como las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, goteando en mi pecho que va humedeciéndose por la gran cantidad. Me muerdo el labio por el dolor y rabia que siento en mi pecho, justo donde está el corazón.

 _-"Vaya que eres muy hermosa"_ \- recuerdo estas palabras una y otra vez.

Al fin lo encontré, pero si es así… ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación tan extraña?. Deseo matarlo más que nunca, pero no puedo dejar de llorar a causa del fuerte dolor emocional que recorre mi ser. El traiciono a mi padre, aun después de que fue su discípulo, ¿acaso toda la humanidad será así?, poco a poco siento que comienzo a perder las esperanzas en la humanidad y sobre todo en el amor. A lo mejor solo se trata de una rabieta pero justo en este momento siento que no es amor lo que tengo por Genma, ya que no logro sentir la tan mencionada calma de la que tanto hablaba mi maestro Kasai. Sé que en este momento me encuentro tan confundida y que tal vez no se ni lo que estoy pensando, pero no puedo mentirme, es esto lo que siento en este momento. Veo su rostro como si lo tuviera justo enfrente, su cabello gris, sus ojos, todo de él me es repugnante ;siento una presión en mi estómago que me hace gritar, comenzando a sollozar cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo como abrazo mis rodillas para intentarlo silenciar. En otra circunstancia ya lo habría matado sin pensarlo, tal como lo hice con los 6 anteriores, pero esta vez es diferente, ya que lo único que puedo hacer es llorar para intentar desahogarme, sintiendo el dolor que mi padre llevo ese mismo día en que su discípulo lo mató. No cabe duda que el encuentro con ese joven, me quebró.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-¿Por qué haces esto?- noto cierto enfado de su parte –Te has negado a atacarme durante todo el combate, solo me esquivas, ¡maldita sea golpéame!. Sabes muy bien que para un guerrero el que te perdonen la vida es una terrible humillación- Baja un poco el tono de voz, mientras que yo la escucho sin girarme hacia ella sabiendo que tiene razón y ni yo mismo se el porqué le perdonó la vida, si nunca antes lo hice con nadie –entonces… ¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque no veo la necesidad de terminar con alguien tan débil- respondo indiferente, girándome ligeramente hacia ella para levantar el contenido de mi mano –Además ya tengo lo que necesito._

 _-¿Pero qué…?- pregunta sorprendida al darse cuenta que ya poseía el pergamino; si, logre arrebatárselo durante el combate sin que se diera cuenta._

 _-Vámonos- le indicó a Gaara, quien mirada fríamente todo lo sucedido._

 _Caminados unos cuantos pasos, pero extrañamente no puedo percibir nada de su parte y para cuando me doy cuenta ella se encuentra sobre mí, sujetándome con tanta fuerza. No me puedo zafar de su agarre, esto es demasiado extraño. No recuerdo que esto haya ocurrido y menos que ella tuviera tanta fuerza. La vi detalladamente del rostro, sintiendo una extraña sensación que recorre mi cuerpo, sintiendo que mi corazón se acelera como cuando entreno demasiado tiempo, percibiendo un poco de adrenalina en mí. ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

 _-¿Qué?- me sonríe de forma extraña como cuando Kirisame coquetea con nosotros -¿Te gusto?_

Abro los ojos de golpe, sintiendo el sol sobre mi rostro, me incorporo sobre la cama, mirando el reloj únicamente para sorprenderme, pues son las 10:32 a.m. y jamás me había despertado tan tarde, siempre me levanto antes del amanecer. De inmediato en un reflejo me pongo de pie, dándome una ducha con rapidez y vistiéndome de la misma forma. Bajo las escaleras, yendo hasta la cocina, seguramente nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia.

-¡Oye!- era la voz de Suigetsu, quien también se encontraba en la cocina junto con Karin y Eliot –No te levantas muy temprano, ¿cierto?

Me sorprendo que se hayan dado cuenta de mi incidente.

-Estaba entrenando- miento para evadir el asunto. Sentándome para poder tomar los alimentos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

-¡Hey, no tienes que mentir!- Afirma con tono despreocupado, mientras que yo decido ignorarlo, llevando una taza con café a mi boca para darle un trago –Hace rato pase por tu habitación, intente despertarte ya que madame Kirisame nos necesitaba, pero al parecer estabas disfrutando de tu sueño- Sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus afilados dientes -¿Oye, que estabas soñando para que no despertaras?

Al escuchar la pregunta no puedo evitar ahogarme un poco con el café, recordando el sueño que había tenido.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Veo su sonrisa coqueta, examinando su rostro _-¿Te gusto?_

Creo que es la pregunta lo que me aturde un poco, pero en vista a que no puedo tener control sobre mis sueños, pues nunca lo tuve; debo optar por ignorarlo, no puedo dejar que esa mujer vuelva a entrar en mis pensamientos.

-¿Y bien?- me miraba con malicia, esperando mi respuesta –No creo que por ser un Hakuri dejes de ser un hombre Sasuke. Eso en verdad me da curiosidad, un Hakuri puede llegar a tener sueños…

-Son estupideces- Lo interrumpo de forma grosera, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Además nunca he tenido ese tipo de sueños afortunadamente.

.¡Vale, vale!- mueve sus manos dando a entender que me tranquilizara –Tampoco es para que te pongas así. Solo tengo la curiosidad de si…

-¡Ya deja en paz a Sasuke!- le grita molesta Karin –No eres más que un imbécil Suigetsu.

-¡Mira quién lo dice zanahoria!- le responde de la misma forma, mientras yo sigo indiferente, bebiendo mi café.

-¿¡Cómo me dijiste!?- le pregunta indignada.

-¡Perra!

-¡Estúpida lagartija!

Me levanto para salir de aquel lugar, no queriendo escuchar esa tonta discusión.

-¿No terminaras tus alimentos?- me pregunta Eliot muy desconcertado.

-No- respondo cortante, mientras que Karin y Suigetsu detienen su discusión para mirarme extrañaros.

Salgo de la cocina para dirigirme a entrenar, no sin antes escuchar la última parte de la discusión de esos fastidiosos sujetos.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?- era la voz de Suigetsu.

-¡Ha sido tu culpa!- esa era Karin –Con lo difícil que es encontrarse a Sasuke en la mansión y tú lo arruinaste.

-¿No me digas que te gusta?

-¿Y si así fuera qué?

-Diría que aparte de zorra eres tonta. Sasuke es un Hakuri y todos saben que ese tipo de guerreros tienen prohibido siquiera mirar a una mujer, son más fríos que un hielo.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!, pero no tiene nada de malo mirar.

-¡Vaya sí que eres una zorra!

Desde donde me encontraba se pudo escuchar un golpe, supongo que fue de parte de Karin. Nunca terminare de comprender el comportamiento de un humano "normal", pero es bastante patético. Es cierto que un Hakuri no puede mirar a una mujer como lo haría cualquier hombre y menos considerar la idea de tener algo con ella, ya que eso solo trae aflicción, pero entonces… ¿Qué es esto que me causa en mi interior al recordar a esa mujer?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿En dónde está Hinata?- Pregunta preocupado al no verla en todo el día.

-No sé señor Genma- responde una de las sirvientas que se encontraban limpiando la cocina.

Genma se muerde el labio, intentando pensar en donde se podría encontrar, ya que la busco por todas partes; entrando sobre él, el pánico de que se haya podido ir de la mansión; de ser así, él sentiría un inmenso dolor, debido a que se ha enamorado de ella y ya no podría vivir con su ausencia. Mira como entra Kakashi a la cocina en busca de una bebida energética, pues acababa de terminar su entrenamiento.

 _-No me malentiendas- responde tan calmado como si no le importaran sus amenazas –Ella me agrada y es por eso que la comparezco, porque no tiene idea de la alimaña con la que se está metiendo._

Genma recordó con gran fuerza esas palabras, creyendo que de pronto Kakashi tendría que ver con la desaparición de Hinata y para agregar a su sospecha:

-La joven que te conseguiste, sí que es demasiado fuerte además de muy hermosa- Le sonríe con malicia, mientras le sostiene una mirada retadora –Es una tragedia que desconozca tantas cosas de ti, sería una lástima que de pronto ella supiera más sobre ti, como tus noches de prostitutas o mejor aún…sobre Naomi.

De inmediato Genma lo tomo de la camisa con fuerza, apretando los dientes casi a punto de rechinar, pegándolo bruscamente contra la pared.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunta con un tono ronco, casi terrorífico.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?- le respondió usando el mismo tono de voz, soltándose rápidamente.

-¿En dónde está Hinata?

-Si tú no sabes que eres el que se revuelca con ella, menos yo- soltó un fuerte ataque verbal, como hace años no ocurría entre ambos. Logrando que Genma le diera un puñetazo en el rostro. Ambos sintieron un deja vu, recordando lo que había sucedido hace 10 años:

 _-¿Dónde está?- Le pregunta con furia._

 _-Eso ya no te incumbe- señala con agresividad._

 _-Eso lo decido yo._

 _-No desde que la dejaste- le recuerda rápidamente para evitar que avance, soltando una pequeña risa irónica -La juzgas cuando tú también has hecho cosas a su espalda, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si Naomi se entera que después de aquel día desde que la dejaste, te has estado dedicando a beber como loco y que ayer metiste a una prostituta a la mansión?_

 _-Ya no me interesa lo que piense Naomi, si quieres decírselo por mí no hay ningún problema- le anuncia indiferente –Pero si te interesa, fue una forma de desquitarme por todo lo que me hizo, por lo que me obligo a hacer, ¡porque me obligo a ser un traidor! Y porque…me utilizo. Al igual que hace contigo._

 _-La diferencia Genma, es que yo siempre supe cómo era Naomi, jamás me engañe como tú- confiesa con tranquilidad –Tú fuiste el que tomo la decisión de hacer todo lo que te pedía ella, ahora no te quejes de tus consecuencias. No eres más que un pobre imbécil…_

 _No terminó su insulto, ya que Genma le propicio un fuerte golpe en la cara para después dejarlo, siendo esta la última vez que intentó buscar a Naomi para exigirle una explicación sobre el nuevo problema que le estaba ocasionando en ese entonces, sin interesarle ningún tipo de reconciliación con ella._

-Es sorprendente lo mucho que defiendes a esa niña- se burló con el único fin de provocar su ira –Pero dime una cosa Genma, ¿Ya no sientes nada por Naomi?

-No- afirmo muy seguro sobre sus sentimientos –Te advierto una cosa Kakashi, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Hinata y menos a envenenarla contra mí porque realmente me convertiré en tu enemigo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz cuando alguien se cruza en mi camino.

-No es necesario que la envenene, ya que por sí solo eres una basura- lo volvió a insultar.

Estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea, intentando desquitar tantas cosas y enemistades que formaron por culpa de una mujer, cuando de pronto Genma escucha una voz que lo llama por la espalda.

-¡Genma!- era Daniel quien lo llamaba, de inmediato Genma se contuvo y se alejó de Kakashi antes de que las cosas pudieran pasar a mayores.

Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Daniel.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto intrigado, deseando que él pudiera tener noticias de Hinata -¿Sabes en donde esta?

-Se encuentra en su habitación- le indico con seriedad –Pero debes apresurarte, porque por lo que alcance a escuchar no se encuentra bien.

Genma asintió con la cabeza, apresurándose en gran manera para llegar hasta la habitación de Hinata, toco una, dos, tres veces pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Hinata!- la llamo un poco desesperado -¿Te encuentras bien?

La nada fue su respuesta en esta ocasión, pareciera que ella no se encuentra allí.

-¡Hinata!- la volvió a llamar, pero al no obtener más que silencio se decidió a abrir por si solo la puerta hasta que…

-¡Vete!- finalmente le respondió con voz áspera –No deseo verte. Solo fastidias.

Para Genma tales palabras provocaron un extraño efecto en él, muy parecido al dolor cuando te rompen el corazón, pero también sabía que esa no era Hinata y que algo realmente grave le estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- realmente estaba preocupado por ella, así que decidió hacer un poco de presión –Si no me abres, voy a tener que entrar por la fuerza.

-¿Qué acaso no entiendes que no deseo verte?- de nuevo ese tono de voz, clavándole otra daga justo en el pecho -¡Lárgate!

Aun en contra a su voluntad tuvo que hacer caso a la petición de Hinata, no sin antes dar un gran trago de saliva al sentir que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, alejándose lentamente de aquella puerta, pensando que a lo mejor la soledad la podría ayudar por esta vez. Mientras que Hinata solo veía a un punto perdido, sacando un arma de entre sus cosas, sabiendo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-Solo uno más- fue todo lo que pudo susurrar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Salí de mi habitación con mucha discreción, consciente de que era de madrugada y debía tener sumo cuidado para no despertar a nadie, escondiendo tras de mí el arma silenciosa con el que lo he de matar, sabiendo que mañana ya no debo amanecer aquí y es algo que siempre tuve en cuenta. Nunca olvide mi propósito de estar aquí y aunque me duela dejar a Genma, incluso aún más por la forma en que lo trate hace unas horas, es algo que tengo que hacer. Camine con lentitud hasta llegar enfrente de la habitación donde se supone duerme Kakashi, sacando lentamente el arma sujeta a mi mano derecha y con la izquierda colocada en la perilla. Lentamente comencé a girarla, evitando cualquier tipo de ruido que pudiera causar, estaba decidida a quitarle la vida mientras duerme, hasta que…

-¿Qué haces?- sentí una fuerza que sujetaba mi brazo derecho, justo donde tengo el arma. Enseguida identifique la voz, ¡Genma!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

No puedo dormir, tal vez por este extraño sentimiento o por la idea de que si lo hago volveré a soñar con ella. No comprendo que es lo que está ocurriendo, pero siento una fuerte descarga de adrenalina que me obliga a salir de este lugar para dirigirme a otra parte, solo que no se…a donde. Me levanto de la cama, dispuesto a entrenar durante toda la noche para eliminar esta sensación que comienza a desesperarme y eso es bastante extraño, ya que nunca pierdo la calma. Respiro hondo antes de entrenar con tanto entusiasmo como hace años no lo hacía, teniendo en mi mente el rostro de esa mujer; pero es diferente no es como si peleara con ella, únicamente puedo verla con esa sonrisa que me perturba, la misma que vi ayer en mi sueño.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Te hice una pregunta- me sujeta con fuerza el brazo, evitando que lo pueda mover o intente algo.

-Suéltame- le exijo en un susurro, temblando de forma inconsciente al ser descubierta.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer?- vuelve a preguntarme bastante intrigado y con esa mirada penetrante puesta en mí.

-Esto no te incumbe- opto por esta actitud para evitar que él pueda traspasar el escudo que había puesto hace años en mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me incumbe, porque…te amo- Abro los ojos ante su respuesta, sintiendo como se forman pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos. Me quita el arma de golpe y me abraza con fuerza.

De la nada comienzo a llorar, una vez más. Me recargo sobre su hombro como aquella vez en el campo de entrenamiento, dejando sentir su cálido consuelo y es en este momento que me arrepiento de haber pensado todo lo anterior con respecto a Genma.

-Tranquila- es todo lo que me susurra al oído con ternura, mientras que yo comienzo a sollozar con más fuerza, dejando que toda la tristeza sea desatada.

Ya me encontraba más tranquila para cuando llegamos a la cocina, me sorprendió ver que Genma comenzó a preparar el té, conociendo muy bien mis hábitos.

-Lo siento- susurro casi inteligible, sentándome sobre una silla.

-¿Dijiste algo?- se gira hacia mí.

-Lo siento- repito un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué?

En este punto es cuando me doy cuenta que él había escuchado a la perfección desde el principio, solo quería escuchar estas palabras una vez más.

-Siento mucho la forma en que te trate- suspiro con melancolía –No lo merecías, perdóname.

Me miro por unos minutos, sabía que me estaba analizando.

-Aceptare tu disculpa después de que me digas que fue lo que paso- me miro directamente a los ojos como si intentara leer mis pensamientos -¿Por qué te encontrabas así? Y lo más importante, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que intentaste matar a Kakashi?

Baje la mirada bastante apenada por lo sucedido el día de hoy, pero aun con todo esto Genma jamás podrá enterarse de la verdad.

-Es complicado- le indique con suavidad.

-¿Te hizo algo Kakashi?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, mientras Genma serbia el té en una taza de porcelana para ponerlo justo frente a mí.

-¿Te dijo algo que te molestara, algo sobre…mí?- continuo cuestionándome con insistencia.

-Kakashi no me ha dicho nada sobre ti- afirme dándole un trago al té.

-¿Entonces…?

-No puedo decírtelo- lo interrumpí sintiéndome incomoda ante el interrogatorio.

De nuevo Genma me miro por varios segundos.

-Si ese es el caso- suspiró pensativo –Solo bebe tu té para que después te acompañe a la entrada de tu habitación.

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole un gran trago al té de eucalipto terminándomelo todo, para posteriormente caminar hasta mi habitación. El silencio era nuestra única compañía, supe que Genma estaba molesto por el hecho de no decirle absolutamente nada.

-Buenas noches- fue todo lo que pude decir, bajando mi vista para no encontrarme con la suya.

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces?- me sorprendió su pregunta tan directa, sí que estaba disgustado –Intentaste matar a Kakashi, aun así solo me dices que es complicado y que no puedes decirme nada. Debe de haber una razón detrás de todo esto, puedes contarme lo que sea y si él te hizo algo, te prometo que yo mismo…

–No quiero que hagas nada- lo interrumpí -Solo espero que lo entiendas, no cuestiones mis acciones porque no podría explicártelo sin irme de aquí después de hacerlo. Confía en mí, no puedo decírte en este momento porque no volvería a verte.

-Entonces no me interesa saberlo- me quede helada ante su rápida respuesta, no entiendo como Genma puede ser tan gentil conmigo –confío en ti, prefiero quedarme confundido ante lo de hoy a perderte por siempre. Hinata es verdad lo que te dije hace un momento, te amo y no soportaría perderte, sé que es un poco precipitado pero…

-Yo también siento lo mismo- confesé en un impulso, sintiendo que algo se removía en mi interior como aquella ocasión –Solo que no sé muy bien cómo explicar esto que estoy sintiendo por ti Genma y tal vez no me siento preparada para decirte esas palabras que deseas escuchar. Aun así, quiero que sepas que siento lo mismo que tú.

Lentamente se fue acercando a mí, conocía sus intenciones y para mi sorpresa instintivamente me metí a mi habitación, negándole la oportunidad de poder besarme.

-Hasta mañana Genma- le dije suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a un Genma muy confundido.

No entendiendo que es lo que me está pasando.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Adelante Genma- Levanta su vista de los documentos que examinaba con detenimiento -¿sucede algo que quieras contarme?

-Nada en especial- es todo lo que responde con cierta indiferencia –Solo recordarte que mañana será la reunión.

-Cierto- Exclama entusiasmado –Se me había olvidado. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Hinata?

-Estoy en eso- dice un poco agobiado al recordar la trágica escena que vivió anoche –Sarutobi quiero pedirte un favor.

-Es sobre Kakashi, ¿cierto?- Genma abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido por la astucia de Sarutobi –Ya me han informado sobre su "pequeña discusión" de anoche. ¿Quieres que lo mande a una misión, no es así?, ¿es ese el favor que me quieres pedir?

-Si- confiesa con seriedad –Pero también algo más, te pido que no dejes a Kakashi y a Hinata sin misiones al mismo tiempo. Manda a Kakashi a una misión cuando Hinata y yo regresemos de la reunión y para cuando Kakashi vuelva manda a Hinata a otra.

-¿Y por qué no quieres que ellos dos estén juntos?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad -¿Acaso estas celoso?

 _Estuvo atento durante la noche a cualquier ruido que pudiera venir de la habitación de ella y para cuando finalmente pudo percibir algún tipo de movimiento se decidió a salir de su habitación con el único fin de poder hablar con Hinata. Al ver como caminaba sigilosamente supo que algo no estaba bien, la siguió solo para percatarse que se detuvo en la habitación de…¿Kakashi?. Al principio se molestó por este hecho, pero al ver que ella comenzaba a sacar un arma que llevaba oculta en su brazo izquierdo abrió los ojos demasiado aturdido. Sin pensarlo se acercó rápidamente a ella, deteniéndola a que pudiera cometer alguna estupidez, la sujeto con fuerza del brazo donde sostenía el arma, teniendo en claro sus intenciones._

 _-¿Qué haces?- preguntó para darle la oportunidad de rectificar sus actos._

Genma volvió del reciente recuerdo que seguía aturdiéndolo, sin comprender los motivos de Hinata para querer cometer tales actos y finalmente responde:

-Digamos que es algo así.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me encuentro entrenando desesperada, es la única forma que tengo para escapar de mi realidad, sigo con esta sensación de frustración que no se quita desde aquel día que vi a ese par de ojos oscuros y que ahora…ha aumentado porque al fin encontré al último de esos 7 que tanto anhele matar, pero sin embargo veo lejos el hecho de terminar con esta venganza para poder ser libre y vivir como siempre quise. No me arrepiento de que Genma me haya encontrado hace dos dias justo en ese momento, ya que pienso volverlo realidad en poco tiempo; sin embargo me entristece el hecho de que Genma me haya confesado su amor, ¿no se supone que debería sentirme feliz por eso?, ¿entonces por qué siento este vacío en mi pecho como si este me siguiera diciendo que algo no está bien?. Escucho la música en mis oídos, una melodía que me causa inconformidad y que me obliga a querer buscar algo más, pero algo me detiene a seguir por el camino que estoy. Si continuo así me voy a volver loca, tengo mucha ira contenida que dejo ver en cada movimiento de mi entrenamiento.

-Un día de estos te vas a descompensar si sigues entrenando así- Escucho la voz de Genma, de inmediato me detengo.

-Esto es lo único que tengo- me quito las muñequeras.

-No es cierto- Me indica con una cálida sonrisa- Me tienes a mí.

Siento una extraña sensación en mi estómago ante sus palabras, viéndome forzada a dedicarle una sonrisa, pero de inmediato regresa la insatisfacción.

-¿Te sientes bien?- como supuse, se dio cuenta de mi expresión.

-Si.

Caminó hasta mí, acercando con suavidad su rostro hacia el mío, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano. Para agregarle a mi confusión, sentí una sensación de desagrado más que placentera como en otras ocasiones, la cual me llevo a girar mi rostro para quitar su tacto de mi mejilla.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pude susurrar al ver el rostro entristecido de Genma.

-En estos dos días, ni siquiera has dejado que me acerque a ti- me recordó con pesadez en su tono de voz, haciendo que me sienta culpable -¿por qué?

-No lo sé- respondí sinceramente –No entiendo que me pasa.

-Si tan solo te a sinceradas conmigo- suspiró con inconformidad.

-Lo hago- respondí con una voz quebradiza.

-No es cierto- me recordó con tristeza.

-Tu sabes muy bien porque no puedo decirte la verdad- quise hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Ya no importa- sentí un fuerte dolor al escuchar sus palabras indiferentes, sabía que lo estaba decepcionando y una parte de mi lo que menos quiere es apartar a Genma; mucho menos involucrarlo en mi lucha interna, donde constantemente luchan mis pensamientos entre sí.

Estoy cansada de no sentir el sabor de las cosas, de no tener mis emociones claras y a prueba de ello es que aún no he podido corresponder al 100% el amor de Genma.

-Pelea conmigo- esta frase me saco de golpe de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste- rectificó con seriedad –Pelea conmigo con todas tus fuerzas, como si fuera aquel enemigo que te ha quitado el sueño todo este tiempo –Abrí mis ojos desconcertada, no puedo creer que Genma se haya dado cuenta que todas las noches son iguales para mí –Tal vez eso te ayude a desahogarte un poco.

-¿estás seguro?- pregunte aún muy desconcertada, temiendo que pueda hacerle daño si las cosas se salen de control, ya que en este momento no me encuentro bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza, posicionándose para pelear y yo hice lo mismo. Comenzamos a luchar de forma amistosa, pero poco a poco Genma me fue provocando para que lo atacara más enserio, aumentando el calor de la situación.

-¡Atácame!- me exigió en un grito desesperado al ver que yo solo lo esquivaba y evitaba golpearlo -¿o es que acaso eres "débil"?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras perdí el control, saliendo de la realidad sintiendo de pronto que realmente estaba peleando con ese enemigo que me ha quitado el sueño durante tantos años, por el que me he matado en tantos entrenamientos, por el que me metí a este mundo asqueroso de despiadados asesinos, por el que deje de ser Hinata Hyuga para convertirme en una asesina profesional. Decidí probarme a mí misma y que mejor que hacerlo con Genma, el más fuerte de los "killer Shades" siendo esta una forma de demostrar que no soy débil, dejando salir gran parte de toda fuerza por primera vez desde que llegue aquí.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¡Hey Sasuke!- es increíble que pueda existir alguien tan fastidioso, jamás creí que diría esto pero…prefiero a Gaara como compañero -¡Oye!, ¿No me escuchas? –Es desesperante el hecho de que no se dé cuenta que lo estoy ignorando, recuerdo que debo tener calma, pero es demasiado difícil cuando se tiene a Suigetsu a lado -¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar?, ya estoy cansado de caminar, ¿podemos tomar un descanso?

-No- le respondí tajante.

-Vale, pero no te enfades. Solo bastaba con que me lo dijeras desde hace media hora a que me ignoradas durante el camino- si continuo así terminare matándolo

-Bien- suspire para tranquilizarme –Descansemos aquí.

-Genial- exclamo efusivo, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo.

De una de las mochilas saque el alimento que llevábamos para poder recuperar fuerzas.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Sasuke?.

-No- fue todo lo que pude contestar, ya un poco más calmado.

Al terminar de comer, me levante de la piedra donde me encontraba sentado.

-vámonos- le indiqué mientras comenzábamos a caminar otra vez. Sintiendo esa extraña sensación en mi pecho, es extraño que de repente esta sensación vuelva a mí y a veces con mucha más fuerza.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Para cuando reaccione Genma se encontraba en el suelo, lo había golpeado repetidamente en diferentes partes.

-Creo que con esto fue suficiente- me detuve de golpe al escuchar esas palabras de su parte, lo ayude a levantarse.

-Lo siento- de nuevo esas palabras salen de mi boca, sintiéndome culpable al no detenerme y golpearlo con gran fuerza. Genma por su parte parecía asombrado ante todas mis habilidades, ya que esta pelea no fue nada comparada con la anterior, pues en esta deje que viera gran parte de mi fuerza e incluso lo único que podía hacer era defenderse y en pocas ocasiones me llego a atacar.

-No te preocupes- me sonrió amistosamente -¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza, pues realmente esto me ayudó muchísimo; siento que ahora puedo pensar con más claridad.

-Me alegra- me dedico una sonrisa ladeada, mientras me jalaba con fuerza hacia él y dejarme caer al suelo junto con él –Por que espero que estés preparada para esto.

Me aprisiono entre sus brazos, me alegre al sentir latir de nuevo mi corazón ante su cercana presencia. Consciente de que lo que quería era besarme, decidí cumplirle su deseo, siendo yo la que tomara la iniciativa esta vez. El beso estaba lleno de dulzura como nunca antes la había sentido en las ocasiones pasadas y he de admitir que me gustó mucho.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- me extraño mucho su pregunta, más porque seguía besándome.

-Te amo- respondí en consecuencia por su declaración de hace dos días. Al escuchar lo que había dicho no puedo evitar sentir que estas palabras hacen un eco hueco en mi interior, como si no tuvieran la fuerza que siempre imagine que tendría el día que las dijera y tampoco siento la necesidad de dejar todo atrás como me advirtió mi maestro Kasai. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Baja lentamente por las escaleras, lleva un hermoso vestido color celeste que le hace un juego perfecto con el color de su cabello, es la primera vez que se maquilla y eso solo hace que reluzca más su belleza; dejando boquiabierto al hombre que la llevara por compañera a la reunión de esa noche.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro tras ver la expresión de él.

-Si- apenas si puede contestar a esa pregunta, aun maravillado por la hermosura que posee ella.

De momento a otro se encontraba conduciendo rumbo a la ciudad donde será la importante reunión llena de políticos y empresarios multimillonarios.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunta por lo sucedido en la mañana.

-Mejor- le dedica otra tierna sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo embriaga de ella- Gracias a ti.

A pesar de que solo se recogió parte del cabello con un prendedor, no deja de verse elegante, seguramente por el tipo de rostro que tiene y es en este momento en donde Genma reafirma el hecho de que nunca la dejara irse de su lado.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Puedo sentir el olor de su perfume, un olor tan varonil que hace que quiera estar aún más cerca de él. Me sujeta de la espalda para poder pegarme más a él, mientras entramos a la reunión. Me siento un poco nerviosa, pues jamás había estado en un lugar así, lleno de tanta gente importante donde la elegancia e hipocresía sale a relucir rápidamente.

-¡Hola Genma!- exclama un hombre alto de cabello castaño y con barba -¡Es todo un placer tenerte aquí!

-Tanto tiempo sin verte William- le corresponde el típico abrazo rudo que se dan los hombres entre sí, para no verse extraños.

-¿Quién es esta linda señorita?

-Es mi prometida- Abro los ojos de la sorpresa, sintiendo como Genma me pega más a su cuerpo como si le dijera a todos allí que somos pareja.

-¡Vaya que sorpresa!- comienza a reír con entusiasmo -¿Quién lo diría?, el tan codiciado Genma al fin tiene pareja, pero veo porque esta preciosa señorita logro atraparte.

-Gracias- fue lo único que respondí ante sus halagos.

Continuamos en la reunión, Genma bebía bastante champaña, mientras que yo solo bebí una sola copa y eso fue suficiente para no querer más. Me presento a bastantes personas importantes en ese lugar, explicándome quienes eran y más aún quienes eran asociados de Sarutobi en lo oculto. Al cabo de un rato me saco a bailar, al principio me negué pero logro convencerme. Cuando sentí su mano puesta en mi espalda descubierta sentí un fuerte estremecimiento que por un instante me quito el aliento, mientras bailábamos me contaba una que otra anécdota, haciéndome reír de en bastantes ocasiones y esta fue la primera vez que desde que llego Kakashi pude olvidarme completamente de mi venganza, sintiéndome mucho mejor y eso es gracias a Genma.

Terminada la reunión salimos del lugar y justo afuera de alli Genma me beso con dulzura, diciéndome una vez más "te amo". Después nos dirigimos al lujoso hotel donde se supone nos quedaríamos por esa noche, me sorprendió bastante que solo fuera una única habitación la que reservo Sarutobi para nosotros. Al entrar a la habitación me quede fascinada, era muy amplia, las paredes eran de color lila y la cama era grande con la colcha de color azul cielo al igual que las sabanas; pero fue aún mejor cuando entre al baño, era precioso este, lleno de pétalos de rosa por doquier. De pronto caí en la cuenta, me invadieron los nervios al estar sola por toda una noche con Genma, ya que no me siento segura de avanzar hasta ese punto nuestra relación. Tarde en salir del baño, pero tome valor para poder volver a la habitación, pues no puedo quedarme por siempre en el baño. Mire a Genma que se encontraba sentado sobre la orilla de la cama, el silencio se produjo con gran fuerza y comencé a temblar de forma inconsciente.

-Siento mucho que solo sea una habitación- rompió el silencio Genma, mirándome con cierta vergüenza –Pero Sarutobi quería que realmente convenciéramos a los demás que éramos una pareja, aunque lo somos- comenzó a reírse con tranquilidad.

-¿fue por ello que no me dijiste nada hasta hoy por la tarde?

-Si- admitió apenado –No te preocupes no intentare nada que tu no quieras.

-Te lo agradezco- dije con demasiada honestidad.

Genma se levantó de la cama para poner un poco de música, al ver que se dirigía hacia mí, di un gran trago de saliva para refrescar su sequedad. Me atrajo hasta él para hacer que me moviera como si estuviéramos bailando de nuevo, sonreí ante sus ocurrencias y el me correspondió de la misma manera. De la nada el me jaló con suavidad para hacer que bajara depositando un tierno beso sobre mi cuello, un beso que me paralizo todo el cuerpo. De inmediato me subió, mirándonos por varios minutos y regreso ese silencio que solo nosotros podemos interpretar, sintiendo que la chispa volvía a nosotros; comenzó a besarme con cierta desesperación y yo le correspondí de la misma forma. Poco a poco el beso aumento de intensidad, llevándome con lentitud hasta la cama sintiendo sus manos sobre mi cintura. De nuevo mis instintos actuaron por mí, quitándole con rapidez el saco de color negro y posteriormente la corbata, para detenerme en la camisa e irla desabrochando con lentitud; Genma solo me miraba con gran satisfacción. Al sentí que el colocaba sus manos sobre mi espalda no pude controlar el ritmo de mi corazón, segura de lo que iba a hacer y no me equivoque, ya que el comenzó a bajar el cierre con lentitud mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello haciendo que sintiera escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Lentamente me fue acostando sobre la cama, sin dejar de depositar tiernos besos por todo mi rostro y cuello. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando en gran medida, sin tener nada en mi mente en ese momento, pero fue sentir su mano cerca de mi pecho para poder reaccionar y saber que no era esto lo que quería en este momento, no me siento lista. El miedo comenzó a invadirme al igual que la misma sensación de insatisfacción, de inmediato lo detuve.

-No quiero- le susurre avergonzada, sabiendo que él me entendería.

-No te preocupes- me sonrío con dulzura –No esperaba que sucediera hoy, pero te esperare para cuando estés lista.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento por toda su comprensión desde el principio.

Sin decir nada más lentamente se acomodó sobre la cama, haciendo que me acomodara al lado de él, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho y posteriormente me cubrió con las cobijas. Sentía su respiración al igual que los latidos de su corazón hasta que poco a poco me quede dormirá sintiendo el calor que emana de su cuerpo.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

La tenia justo como quería, dormida abrazada a él, no necesitaba más de ella para poder ser feliz en ese momento, sabía que debía esperarla para que pudieran estar juntos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba; simplemente con el hecho de tenerla cerca, de tocarla y besarla le bastaba para que ella provocara alegría en todo su ser. Le deposito un beso en su frente, un beso donde le dejo ver sus sentimientos, cuando de pronto vio que ella comenzaba a balbucear cierta palabra que era inteligible en un principio, pero dejándolo paralizado al escucharla a la perfección. Al principio creyó que había escuchado mal, pero al poco tiempo lo rectifico cuando ella exclamo con suavidad:

-Sasuke.

_._._.

 **¡Oh! Hinata soñando con Sasuke :3, la verdad como me gusto escribir este final, me imagino como se debió de sentir Genma en ese instante y ¡Auch! eso debió doler jajajaja, bueno sin más pues les informo que en vista a que de 7 reviews, 6 aprobaron el lemon, pues habrá lemon, aunque ninguna se opuso, eso me sorprendió jajajaja, así que ya estoy trabajando en eso, no se desesperen.**

 **Nanami: a mi igual me gusta mucho Hakuri, la verdad por eso decidí trabajar mas en este fic antes de publicar otro, pues si son dos personalidades que son ajenas a pensamientos de ese tipo, lo cual me parece bastante interesante aunque en los futuros capítulos comienzan a tener más impulsos de este tipo en vista a un misterio que ni los dos puede comprender, asi que ya tengo mas o menos una idea de como hacer el lemon, lo cual espero que les guste, gracias por seguir este fic :3, pues por lo mientras el de la apuesta están en un receso en lo que adelanto este fic. Saludos, ten un lindo día :D**

 **Hime23: A mi igual me gusta mucho el capitulo pasado, en realidad me gusta desde el 7 en adelante, se pondrá mucho mas intenso con respecto a las emociones, espero que te guste este capitulo y los que vienen serán mucho mejores, habrá más secretos y algunos comenzaran a despejarse, te invito a que sigas leyendo. Gracias por comentar y seguir el fic :3, saludos y ten un lindo dia :D**

 **Marlent Uchiha: Yo igual, no recordaba muchas cosas del fic hasta que comencé a releerlo y me gusta mucho más, me siento mas inspirada para lo que viene y que estoy escribiendo, eso igual es gracias a ustedes :3, pues si, habrá lemon y espero que les guste, me esforzare en ello :p. Cuídate y sabes que también te aprecio :3**

 **Guest 1: pues si, espero que sea espectacular como quieres, me esforzare en ello para no decepcionarlas jejeje :p, ya estoy trabajando en eso así que no te preocupes, lo leerás en los futuros capítulos, claro después de donde me quede :D, saludos.**

 **Guest 2: ¡Si! ¡si va haber lemon! :3, aunque no creo hacerlo lo más acido posible :p, pues las personalidades de Sasuke y Hinata no me lo permitirían mucho, pero intentare que sea del agrado de todas y todos lo lectores que siguen este fic. Ten un lindo día, gracias por comentar y seguir el fic.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que igual ustedes disfruten leyéndolo, gracias por seguir el fic :D**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

CAPITULO 9.

 _-¿Por qué eres así con Hinata?- esa era la voz de mi madre._

 _-¿Cómo quieres que trate a una mocosa como ella?- hace mucho no escuchaba esta voz, recordando a una persona que no he visto en años._

 _-Es increíble que estés tan llena de amargura- aparentemente esta era una de las típicas discusiones que sostenía mi madre con…"aquella mujer"._

 _-Pues acostúmbrate, ya que yo no fui tan afortunada para tener el carisma que tanto te caracteriza- su voz era rencorosa –No soy alguien a la que todos quieren y respetan como a ti._

 _-De eso tú has tenido la culpa._

 _-Hmp- exclama molesta, comenzando a reírse con gran ironía –Mira quien lo dice, la que se casó con…_

 _-¡Ya basta!- la interrumpió mi madre, mostrando cierto disgusto en ella –Hinata está aquí._

 _-¿Te da miedo que sepa quién es su padre en realidad?- la retó en su tono de voz –Un asqueroso bastardo y además ase…_

 _Me quede asustada al ver como mi madre le daba una fuerte bofetada, no dejándola proseguir con sus palabras. No recuerdo la última vez que esto llego a mis pensamientos, tenía años de ignorar este acontecimiento, ahora comprendo que lo que quería decir era que mi padre fue un asesino al igual que ahora soy yo. De nuevo brinco el tiempo hasta llegar al mismo sueño; si, ese sueño que me atormenta durante la mayor parte de mi vida, solo que esta vez solo se enfoca desde que me encuentro encerrada en el armario, aun no comprendo cómo llegue allí, es algo que seguramente suprimí, al igual que pequeñas partes de todo lo demás, la única forma que puedo recordar con exactitud es a través de estos sueños._

 _-¡Tu!- era la voz de mi padre que se escuchaba aturdido -¿Cómo es posible que me hagas esto?, cuando fuiste mi discípulo. ¡Eres un traidor!_

 _-Lo siento Hiashi, espero que entiendas que esto no es personal- supongo que es la voz de Kakashi._

 _De nuevo me enfoco solo en el anillo de plata con rubíes, intentando verle el rostro, pero esto me es imposible, no comprendiendo el porqué. Otro brinco al tiempo, desde donde estoy puedo oler el humo que identifica que se está quemando la madera de mi casa, salgo de inmediato, pues los hombres ya se han marchado. Al salir aún muy asustada y temblando de mi escondite me encuentro con el cuerpo de mi padre, pero para mi sorpresa este aún tiene vida, de inmediato me acerque a él, sin importarme si estaba alguien cerca que pudiera descubrirme._

 _-¡Papá!- le grito desesperada._

 _-Hi…hina…ta- apenas si puede decir, enfocando su vista con mucho trabajo._

 _-¡Papá!- Vuelvo a llamarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, aterrada al no comprender exactamente lo que le pasa –Verdad que vas a estar bien._

 _-La…mento decepcio…narte- a través de su agonía puedo percibir la mirada de amor que me sostiene –Pero ya no estaré más conti…go. Ahora tienes que…que salir de aquí, antes de que la ca…sa se venga aba…jo._

 _-¡No, no saldré sin ti!- me resistí ante su petición, negándome a dejarlo aquí._

 _-Hinata, te…te a..amo- escucho su dulce susurro_

 _-No, por favor…no te mueras- Silencie un sollozo, sintiendo que esto me desgarra por dentro. Las lágrimas se escurren por mis mejillas hasta gotear en mi barbilla -¡NO!, por favor padre, no mueras- grito con todas mis fuerzas tratando de despertar el cuerpo de mi padre. Comencé a sentir un dolor inexplicable, un dolor que deja un hueco en mi pecho, un amargo nudo en la garganta y provocando que llore desconsolada; siendo esta la primera vez que vi morir a la gente (mis padres y parte de la aldea). Llore por varios segundos sobre el cuerpo de mi padre, sabía que debía salir de allí, ya que el fuego comenzaba a expandirse, pero tenía tanto miedo y dolor, no podía moverme. Por un momento sentí que moriría allí junto con mis padres, siempre mi sueño llega hasta aquí, no recuerdo la forma en que salí; pensé que sería igual, pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que pude escuchar con claridad a una persona._

 _-¡Hinata!- De la nada todo comenzó a desvanecerse, volviéndose oscuro mientras escuchaba a lo lejos otra voz y negándome el tiempo suficiente para identificar esta voz._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome enseguida con el rostro preocupado de Genma, el cual decía mi nombre una y otra vez. Al principio no comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que recordé que me encontraba en el hotel y dormida a su lado.

-¡Despierta!- me sacudió para que terminara de reaccionar, me incorpore con lentitud -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si- lleve mi mano hasta mi cabeza, sintiendo ese dolor que en ocasiones me da tras recordar algo nuevo.

-¿Qué estabas soñando?- me pregunto con gran interés.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mientras dormías, de la nada- hizo una pequeña pausa –empezaste a retorcerte, quejándote con dolor, sudando e incluso llorando, todo indicaba que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Me lleve las manos hasta mi rostro, sabiendo que efectivamente lloraba como siempre, de inmediato comencé a limpiar el llano sintiéndome avergonzada, ya que de nuevo soy vulnerable ante los ojos de Genma. Siento una fuerza que me envuelve los brazos, evitando que continúe limpiándome.

-No te avergüences- me susurra acercando su rostro al mío, rosando su nariz con la mía. Siento su aliento cálido sobre mi piel, ocasionando que regrese ese calor en mí, pero no de la forma provocativa, es más tierno esta vez.

Genma comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, mientras lo miraba un poco hipnotizada por su delicado tacto. Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina que había en la habitación, encontrando afortunadamente eucalipto, enseguida me preparo un poco de té, llevándomelo hasta la cama para beberlo completamente. Al poco tiempo volvimos a acostarnos, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de Genma rodear mi cintura para poder volver a dormir.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Salí de la tienda de campar, sintiendo el aire fresco que hace contacto con mi cuerpo. Es extraño que me cueste trabajo conciliar el sueño otra vez. Me siento en uno de los troncos justo al lado de los residuos de lo que fue una fogata, miro las estrellas con detenimiento. Al fin puedo sentir cierta tranquilidad, creí que ya había pasado esta confusión, pero esta vuelve a mi cada vez que tiene oportunidad, teniendo una fuerte lucha entre lo que soy y mis pensamientos. Suspiro con pesadez, sintiendo que al fin el sueño vuelve a mí, cierro los ojos para sentir una vez más el aire frio que tanto refresca mi ser. Pasado unos minutos me levanto de mi asiento para volverme a adentrar en la casa de campar y recostarme sobre el futon, dejando que el sueño me venza una vez más.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me levante lentamente de la cama, sintiéndome un poco desorientada, cuando finalmente pude reaccionar me di cuenta que Genma no se encontraba en el lugar. Me dirigí al baño donde me di una tardara ducha, vistiéndome allí mismo consiente de que en cualquier momento él podría entrar a la habitación. Al salir del baño me dirigí a la cocina para poder prepararme algo de comer, me encontraba degustando mis alimentos con mucha calma cuando escuche que abrían la puerta.

-¡Bienvenido!- exclame un poco emocionada al mirar el rostro de Genma.

-Gracias- me respondió mientras dejaba unos documentos sobre la mesa, al mirarlos no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre su contenido, sabiendo que no solo estamos aquí por la reunión de anoche.

-No solo venimos hasta acá por la reunión, ¿cierto?- pregunto intrigada, dándole un trago al jugo de naranja que contenía el vaso.

-No, la verdadera razón de que estemos aquí es por la información- señalo los documentos –Pero ya la tengo.

-¿Qué es lo que contiene?- verdaderamente me interesa el contenido de estos.

-No puedo decírtelo- me sorprendió su respuesta, pero él solo soltó una pequeña risa relajada –Son ordenes de Sarutobi, tal vez cuando te tenga más confianza puedas encargarte tú misma de este tipo de misiones –Me sonrió, mientras se sentaba sobre una silla -¿Por qué no fuiste al bufet?

-No tenía ganas de estar rodeada de tanta gente- es verdad –Pero también te prepare para ti.

Le pase el plato con comida, mientras él daba el primer bocado; solo espero que le guste, ya que nunca fui buena cocinera.

-Nada mal- fue todo lo que respondió con esa fascinante sonrisa ladeada que posee.

-Sé que no soy tan buena como tu pero…

-Me gusto- me interrumpió.

A la hora nos encontrábamos afuera del hotel con nuestras respectivas maletas, listos para volver a la mansión "KShades", pero nunca imagine que Genma fuera encontrarse con una persona sumamente desagradable; fue darme cuenta que una mujer rubia, alta, de vestimenta muy provocativa como si trabajada de eso y aunque me cueste admitirlo era…atractiva se acercó a nosotros. Sentí como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cuando esta le deposito un beso en los labios a Genma.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- exclamo con euforia dándole un abrazo, pero por fortuna Genma la aparto de inmediato, mirándome como para decirme que me tranquilizada -¿Por qué no fuiste anoche a verme como todas las veces que vienes aquí?

-Hola Julie- fue lo único que contesto. De repente sentí que él me jalo para pegarme a su cuerpo tomándome de la cintura con su brazo –Ella es Hinata, mi novia.

-¿¡Tú con novia!?, ¡no lo puedo creer, esto sí que es una gran noticia!- parece que a todo mundo le sorprende esto, ¿acaso Genma nunca había tenido una relación seria? -¿Pero qué paso con la mujer de la que tanto me hablabas en el "Sky Dark"?, ¿ya no la amas?

Abro los ojos impresionada, tratando de asimilar toda esta nueva información. ¿De qué mujer está hablando?, ¿Acaso el "Sky Dark" no es un...un...?, ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Te espero en el auto- me solté con fuerza de su agarre, arrebatándole de las manos la llave del auto con brusquedad, caminando hasta donde se encontraba estacionado, no muy lejos de aquí.

-Creo que no le caí muy bien a tu novia- afirma con una voz chillona que hace que sienta más rabia en mi interior.

-Es que ella no…sabía nada de esto- notaba cierta tensión en su tono de voz.

-¡Ay perdóname Genma!, yo no sabía- fue lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de meterme al auto, sabiendo que él me miraba desde ese punto.

Es en este momento que me doy cuenta que no sé nada de Genma y extrañamente me siento aliviada de no haber avanzado tanto nuestra relación para no recibir esta noticia después. Tengo que conocerlo mejor antes de poder tomar una decisión.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Sabes Sasuke…mamá te envía saludos- me menciona con ese extraño tono de voz –Ella en verdad te extraña muchísimo._

 _-¿Mamá?- pregunto confundido ante esta palabra._

 _-Cierto- me sonríe de esa forma que sabe que me molesta como si sintiera que tiene cierto apego o control sobre mi –Había olvidado que tu no conociste a nuestra madre, ya que te separaron de ella en los primeros días de nacido, pero estoy seguro que un día la conocerás. Ella es maravillosa._

 _-¿Para qué querría conocerla?- hago un gesto de inconformidad -¿Acaso es fuerte?, ¿Debo mata...?_

 _-No, nada de eso- escucho una risa de su parte –¿Sabes algo Sasuke?, no todo en la vida es luchar y pelear hasta que un día mueras, entiendo que pienses así ya que no conoces nada más, pero existen muchas más cosas por las que vivir._

 _-¿Cómo qué?- fruncí el ceño un poco disgustado ante sus afirmaciones._

 _-Como la amistad, la generosidad, el valor y sobre todo el…amor- vuelve a sonreírme, revolviéndome el pelo –Espero que un día lo puedas comprender hermani…Sasuke._

 _-No me toques el pelo- le exijo molesto, mientras Itachi solo ríe tranquilamente._

 _¿Amor?, esto me desconcertó, pues no comprendo esa forma de vivir y no sé si un día lo pueda hacer._

Suspire con pesadez al volver de aquel recuerdo, percatándome que mi mente sigue jugando conmigo sin piedad alguna, pues lo que creí sin importancia de pronto comienza a despertar en mi sensaciones nuevas que sigo sin poder identificar.

-¡Oye Sasuke!- era la voz de Suigetsu, pero comienzo a acostumbrarme a la forma tan irritante de ser de él -¿En qué piensas?

-Eso no te importa- vuelvo a tomar mi típica actitud arrogante.

-Vale pero no tienes por qué enojarte- siempre tan relajado.

-Sigamos- índico mientras continúo caminando.

-¡Tan rápido!- se queja con gran inconformidad.

Continuamos nuestro camino por un tiempo, pero jamás imagine que me encontraría con una escena que me helaría el cuerpo.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-No has dicho nada durante todo el camino- intenta hacer que rompa el silencio que he mantenido durante todo este tiempo.

No respondí nada. Genma me mira detalladamente, intentando entender el porque estoy tan molesta.

-¿Aun sigues molesta por lo que paso con Julie?- vuelve a preguntarme.

-Hmp- exclame furiosa, girando mi vista hacia el paisaje que logro ver por la ventana del auto, evitando cruzarme con su mirada.

Él comenzó a reírse ante mi actitud, un risa que para nada me causo gracia y él al darse cuenta de mi estado de animo de inmediato guardó silencio, suspirando con cansancio.

-Escucha Hinata- hizo una pequeña pausa –Hay muchas cosas que debes saber de mí y que te debo decir.

-Entonces dilas- al fin rompí el silencio con un poco de indiferencia.

-Bien- volvió a suspirar para darse valor y proseguir con lo que quería decir, mirándome por el espejo del auto –Hace 18 años yo tuve una relación, una relación que duro 8 años. Realmente la amaba, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por esa mujer, pero un día descubrí que ella no me amaba como yo creía, me di cuenta de eso de la peor manera:

 _Al abrir la puerta y ver qué es lo que había adentro se queda atontado, pues se había negado a creer lo que le habían dicho; ya que lo que visualizo fue a esa mujer con un lujoso vestido de novia, la cual no dejaba de verse con fascinación frente al espejo. Después de esto…ya nada sería igual, esto era la confirmación de que ella no era más que una interesada; se negó a creerlo cuando su mejor amigo Daniel se lo conto hace unas horas e incluso lo golpeó por haber hablado mal de la mujer que ama y ahora se da cuenta que todo lo que creía no era más que una mentira._

 _Ella al ver su reflejo en el espejo abre los ojos realmente asustada, temblando de forma inconsciente al verse descubierta, se gira poco a poco hasta quedar frente a él._

 _-Genma- susurra perturbada al ver en el estado que este se encuentra._

 _-Así que era cierto- fue lo único que pudo decir para después salir acelerado por la furia de esa habitación, mientras ella lo perseguía, intentando alcanzarlo y persuadirlo, consciente de que jamás dejara de amarlo._

 _-¡Genma!- grita con desesperación -¡Espera, no te vayas! –lo toma del brazo como es su costumbre, pero en esta ocasión él se suelta con violencia, ya que lo único que desea es tenerla muy lejos de él -¡Por favor, escúchame!_

 _-¡NO!- se gira en un impulso, mirándola con gran odio -¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta!?, ¡Me convertí en un monstruo por ti!, ¡sacrifique todo lo que quería y me hundí en la porquería solo por ti!- La toma de los brazos con gran fuerza –y todo… todo para descubrir que tú no me amas._

 _-Si te amo- le aclara rápidamente sabiendo que está a punto de perderlo –pero lo nuestro no tiene futuro._

 _-¿¡Así que por eso te casaras con ese hombre!?- la suelta con brusquedad -¡Me mentiste!, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo y no era verdad._

 _-Lo era- baja la mirada para evitar que él vea las lágrimas que anhelan salir –Pero no puedo estar contigo en la forma que deseas y eso tú lo sabes._

 _-Hmp- exclama decepcionado al darse cuenta que la mujer que amo durante años siempre lo vio de la misma manera que todos los demás y que incluso lo utilizo._

 _-¡No me casare!- lo detiene por un instante con estas palabras –Quédate._

 _Esa fue su última suplica mientras veía partir al hombre que amo intensamente durante muchos años, comenzando a llorar desesperadamente._

Me quedo fría ante su anécdota, mirándolo por unos segundos con tristeza. Puedo sentir el dolor que le causa ese recuerdo a Genma, es evidente que aunque no me lo diga esa mujer le sigue causando melancolía.

-Después de eso- prosiguió con su historia –Yo me dedique a beber como loco, pelando con cualquiera que se me pusiera en frente sin razón alguna y lo más difícil de decir…durmiendo con cuanta prostituta pudiera, Julie es una de ellas –de nuevo abro los ojos un poco atontada por esta información que trato de asimilar, no entiendo porque me sorprende algo si esto ya lo sospechaba desde que esa mujer menciono aquel lugar -Así fue mi vida durante todos estos años, a excepción de pelearme con los demás, ya que eso solo duro el primer año y el beber como loco los primeros 3; pero hace poco, un mes antes de conocerte deje de hacer todas estas cosas. Hinata te prometo que no he vuelto a ver a ninguna de esas mujeres.

Me quede callada durante varios minutos, sin saber que decir.

-¿No dirás nada?- su tono de voz era decepcionado.

-¿Todavía la amas?- finalmente me decidí a preguntar una de las cosas que me intriga y me molesta en gran manera en este momento.

-No- me respondió con seguridad.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Por qué sentí vergüenza- confeso bajando su tono de voz –Hinata tu estas tan llena de pureza, eres inocente y tierna. No sabía cómo decirte todo esto, sabía que probablemente no lo entenderías y no quería decepcionarte…

-¿Así que solo dejaste que me ilusionara de alguien que no eres?- dije en un impulso verbal, dejando que por un instante dijera lo que pienso con rabia a lo que siento. Genma abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante mi pregunta tan hiriente y es cuando me di cuenta que una vez más me había equivocado.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas?- se podía sentir el calor de una posible discusión, pues Genma realmente se había disgustado.

-Esto…no…yo...- intente justificarme, pero no encontraba una respuesta rápida. Baje mi vista –No es eso lo que pienso.

-No mientas- elevó un poco la voz, elevándose consigo el calor al igual que la tensión en el ambiente. Genma comenzó a reír con ironía –Sabes Hinata es curioso que tú en este momento me juzgas, cuando yo no soy el único que guarda secretos en esta relación.

-¡Sabes muy bien que no es lo mismo!- grite en otro impulso, sintiéndome amenazada por su sutileza, sabiendo que quería llegar justo al tema de Kakashi.

-¿¡Por qué no es lo mismo!?

-¡Porqué yo nunca me metí con rame…!- detuve de golpe lo que iba a decir, rectificando sobre mi respuesta.

-¿¡Es eso lo que te molesta!?- sin darnos cuenta ambos estábamos gritando; si, definitivamente esto es una discusión que ninguno de los dos puede y quiere parar.

-¡SI!- admití furiosa.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Por que no eres lo que creí!- de nuevo otro impulso verbal, definitivamente no se controlar mis emociones y menos cuando estoy molesta, digo cosas que no siento solo por el calor del momento.

-¿Sabes algo Hinata?- bajó un poco el tono de voz- Yo pude haber pensado lo mismo de ti cuando intentaste matar a Kakashi un miembro de los "KS" al igual que tú o cuando te negaste a decirme el porqué, pero decidí confiar en ti. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?, que aun anoche cuando estabas a mi lado mencionaste el nombre de otro entre tus sueños, justo antes de tu pesadilla y aun así decidí no darle importancia.

-¡No sé de qué estas hablado!- era cierto, estaba muy confundida por esto. ¿O es que acaso mencione el nombre de mi padre entre sueños?

-¿Quién es Sasuke?- me quede helada ante ese nombre. ¡No puede ser verdad que yo haya mencionado ese nombre anoche!, si ni siquiera me acuerdo haber soñado con ese sujeto tan…¿odioso?. Es imposible que yo sueñe con él sin ser consciente de esto.

De pronto se apagó el auto, dejándonos en medio de la carretera.

-Prende el auto- le exigí furiosa, creyendo que podría tratarse de una broma de Genma.

-No hasta que respondas mi pregunta- me retó. Sabía que no había forma de evadir esto, pues se ve que Genma no cumplirá mi petición al menos que le responda.

-No sé quién es- mentí bajando la mirada, al no querer confesar que se trata del sujeto que me quito el pergamino, sintiéndome estúpida por soñar con alguien que se supone es mi enemigo.

-No sabes mentir- me miro directamente a los ojos –Pero no importa, te cambio la pregunta. ¿Por qué querías matar a Kakashi aquella noche?

-Ya respondí tu pregunta- lo mire rencorosa al someterme a esta tensión que ya no puedo resistir -¡Ahora enciende el auto!

-No puedo- anuncio indiferente.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- comencé a enojarme aún más de lo que estaba.

-Lo que oíste- primera vez que fue tajante conmigo –El auto está descompuesto. Así que "mi amor"- volvió a su ironía –Tenemos mucho tiempo para discutir ciertos temas, ¿no te parece?

-¡Ya basta!- grite harta de estar en esta situación tan insoportable, bajándome del auto rápidamente -¡Me largo de aquí!

Camine sintiendo que iba a explotar de la rabia que siento en este momento, escuchando un golpe proveniente del auto acompañado de un azote de puerta. Cerré los ojos con fastidio al notar que Genma me estaba siguiendo.

-¿¡A donde crees que vas en medio de la carretera!?- me grito furioso, pero yo lo ignore y continúe caminando -¡Puedes comportarte como un adulto Hinata!, ¡se razonable!

-¡No sé si recuerdes que yo tengo 18 años!, el hecho de que tú seas mayor no significa que yo tenga que serlo- sí, sigo sin comprender que mientras más hiriente sea peor se ponen las cosas. De repente sentí un fuerte apretón sobre mi brazo, girándome con brusquedad hasta él -¡Suéltame!- le exigí tratando de soltarme de su agarre -¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero estar cerca de…?

No pude terminar esa frase, ya que Genma para mi sorpresa me tomo con fuerza de ambas mejillas para besarme de una forma brusca como diciéndome que él está igual de furioso que yo. Me sorprendió que esta sea la primera vez que no noto ternura y mucho menos dulzura en Genma, pues aumento la intensidad de una forma casi dolorosa al querer profundizar el beso. Me asuste por este hecho al no reconocerlo, rápidamente lo empuje para separar mi boca de la suya y sin pensarlo le di una fuerte bofetada.

-¿Vas a responder mis preguntas?- fue todo lo que dijo al enderezar con lentitud su rostro.

-No- fruncí el ceño desesperada por su insistencia.

-Entonces no esperes que sea amable contigo- ¿Acaso me beso de esa forma para desquitarse por haberle mentido?

-Esto es estúpido- me gire para volver a caminar, pero Genma me detuvo rápidamente.

-Solo respóndeme, ¿cuál es la razón de que quieras eliminar a Kakashi?- sentía su aliento caliente sobre mi rostro, su mirada en este momento realmente es aterradora -¿Acaso eres una espía o trabajas para alguien más?

-¿Crees eso en verdad?- respondí lo más arrogante posible para no dejar ver más ninguna de mis emociones, dándole a entender que era estúpida esa pregunta.

-No soy el único que se ha dado cuenta que hay algo muy extraño en ti- admitió más calmado, pero para mí fue todo lo contrario esta confesión y aun peor lo siguiente –Sarutobi me ha mandado a investigarte por ser el único con el que tienes cercanía, esa es una de las razones por las que viniste conmigo.

 _-¿Cómo se lo diré?- pregunta un poco aturdido, ya que no desea presionarla, pues ha estado demasiado extraña desde que llegó de su última misión._

 _-Eso lo tendrás que idear tú- le sonríe de forma burlona –Ah y Genma, eso no es lo único que debes hacer. Quiero que estando allá analices con mucho cuidado a Hinata y consigas información de ella con alguno de nuestros conocidos._

 _-¿Por qué?- pregunta un poco intrigado, deseando que no sea por nada malo._

 _-De pronto hay algo extraño que no me gusta de ella- confeso Sarutobi con lentitud- ¿Podrás cumplir con tu misión a pesar de que al parecer tienes un romance con ella?_

 _-Si- fue todo lo que respondió no muy convencido de su misión._

Esto no me puede estar pasando, en que momento me descubrí

–¿No entiendes que es necesario que me digas la verdad?- me suplico intentando persuadirme.

-No lo hare.

-¿¡Acaso no entiendes!?- de nuevo los gritos desesperados, mientras que yo siento que comienzo a perder el control -¿¡Por qué!?, solo dilo.

-¡Porque lo odio!, ¡Si odio a Kakashi como nunca he odiado a nadie!- grite fuera de si -¡El mató a mis padres cuando yo era niña y desde entonces lo he buscado como loca para poder hacer justicia!

Abro los ojos al darme cuenta que acababa de revelar parte de la verdad, percatándome que Genma se encontraba completamente aturdido por esto. De inmediato comencé a llorar.

-Pero tú lo arruinaste- le reclame con amargura- tenías que enamorarme y evitar esa noche que cumpliera mi objetico, ¿Por qué?

-Porque te habrían matado a ti después- susurro con melancolía- No podía dejar que te convirtieras en una traidora, no te imaginas lo que le hacen a esas personas. Hinata solo intento protegerte porque te amo.

-¿Y por eso me engañaste con respecto a esta misión?- me siento ofendida al saber la verdadera razón de estar aquí.

-No lo hice.

-¿Qué?

-No busque información de ti, quería que tú misma me lo dijeras- lo mire desconcertada, pero él solo me sonrió –Esta es la primera misión que fallo y lo hice por ti.

Sin pensarlo me arroje a sus brazos, sintiendo una vez más uno de sus fascinantes besos que tanto me encantan.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Llegamos cerca de una carretera en medio de todo este bosque, iba con la intensión de cruzar hasta que…

-¿¡A donde crees que vas en medio de la carretera!?- era la voz de un hombre que gritaba aparentemente iracundo, mientras se podía observar a una mujer de largo cabello caminando sin hacerle el mínimo caso. Genial es una de esas estúpidas peleas que tienen las parejas, suerte que yo no soy una persona "normal" -¡Puedes comportarte como un adulto Hinata!, ¡se razonable!

-¡No sé si recuerdes que yo tengo 18 años!, el hecho de que tú seas mayor no significa que yo tengo que serlo- ¿¡Pero que!?, esa voz la he escuchado antes y para mi sorpresa lo confirme cuando el sujeto la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia él con brusquedad -¡Suéltame!, ¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero estar cerca de…?

Me quede helado ante lo que estaba presenciando, solo podía observar y sentía cierto enfado dentro de mí, ¿Qué es esto que siento?. Al ver que el hombre la besaba de una forma agresiva me entro una sensación como cuando estas peleando contra un enemigo que no puedes vencer, esto no lo sentía desde los 6 años cuando me costaba trabajo vencer a Orochimaru durante mis entrenamientos. En un impulso di dos pasos pero afortunadamente pude reaccionar y me detuve a tiempo; ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, no pueden descubrirnos ya que eso nos quitaría tiempo a Suigetsu y a mí para cumplir nuestra misión. Solo parpadee varias veces, apretando mi puño y sintiendo un sabor amargo en mi boca.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?- se acercó Suigetsu con curiosidad por el hecho de que no me movía -¡Vaya beso!- exclamo con fascinación, mientras yo lo tome bruscamente de la playera morada que traía para escondernos detrás de unos árboles.

-No pueden descubrirnos- le indique que guardara silencio.

Suigetsu no me hizo mucho caso, volviéndose a asomar para ver qué pasaba.

-¡Oh! Apuesto a que esa bofetada le dolió- comenzó a reírse y extrañamente yo me sentí un poco más aliviado al escuchar eso.

Finalmente decidí terminar con todo este circo, regresando a mi indiferencia.

-Vámonos- camine del lado contrario.

-¿Pero…no íbamos a cruzar.

-Sera mejor rodear- dije ásperamente dándole a entender que no se atreviera a replicar.

-Pero no tienes porque enfadarte Sasuke- tenía ese tono sarcástico.

-Hmp- fue todo lo que exclame indiferente, mientras luchaba con mi mente para no recordar esa escena que logra sacarme de mi tranquilidad. ¿Por qué siento esto tan extraño cuando recuerdo aquel beso?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Poco a poco despegue mis labios de los suyos, ambos sonreímos divertidos al recordar todo el caos de hace rato, viéndolo ahora como algo absurdo. Genma acerco su nariz hasta mi cuello, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere al sentir su recorrido hasta mi oído, donde me susurro:

-Esta es nuestra primera pelea de pareja- comencé a reír al darme cuenta que era verdad –Subamos al auto.

Asentí con la cabeza, haciendo caso a su petición. Al subir al auto mucho más tranquila me quede asombrada al descubrir que el auto funcionaba perfectamente, pues a Genma no le costó trabajo encenderlo. De inmediato gire mi vista hacia el en busca de una explicación, encontrándome con una sonrisa divertida de complicidad y es cuando me doy cuenta que todo esto lo había planeado. Sonrío junto con el sintiendo que ya no importa, susurrándole:

-Tonto.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Han pasado 4 meses desde aquella misión, desde entonces siento que Genma y yo nos hemos acercado de una manera increíble. Todo el mundo sabe sobre nuestra relación o bueno…por lo menos todos los "KS". Al volver Genma tuvo que mentir diciéndole a Sarutobi que no había encontrado nada en mi expediente y es un alivio, ya que no pudieron descubrir mi verdadera identidad. Ambos nos prometimos algo, yo que desistiría de vengarme de Kakashi por el momento, ya que no lo he visto durante todo este tiempo (es extraño que siempre tenemos misiones en los tiempos que el otro descansa) y él que esperaría el día en que tuviéramos nuestra primera vez hasta que pudiera retomar mi confianza en él. Aunque muchas cosas han sido maravillosas e intensas junto a Genma, hemos tenido muchísimas discusiones, unas en verdad fuertes y siempre terminamos igual (el besándome a la fuerza para tranquilizarme); no sé, pero últimamente he sentido que algo ha ido cambiando, solo que no sé qué y a veces me parece que Genma me asfixia y toma todo lo bueno de mi para hacerme a su manera y eso es algo que…no me gusta.

Toco antes de entrar a la inmensa habitación donde siempre son las reuniones, Sarutobi me indica que pase señalándome un cojín disponible para que me pueda sentar y yo hago caso a su orden. Desde donde estoy intercambio miradas coquetas con Genma, escuchando nulamente lo que se decía. No lo he mencionado pero oficialmente Sarutobi me tiene confianza y los demás parecen ser más tolerantes y amables conmigo a excepción de Ino. Soy la que más misiones tiene después de Genma y Kakashi y todas sin contar las 3 primeras las he tenido con éxito; creo que eso me pone en un tercer lugar de importancia en esta asociación, comienzo a sentirme cómoda aquí y sin darme cuenta estoy olvidando el fin por el que entre aquí. A los pocos minutos solo nos encontrábamos los de siempre en la habitación, yéndose los demás.

-Hinata- reacciono al escuchar la voz de Sarutobi que me llamaba –Tienes una nueva misión, necesito que la cumplas a la perfección.

-SI- asiento con la cabeza.

-Deberás viajar mañana a Los Ángeles- me explica con calma, fumando un cigarrillo, mientras me pasa una foto de un hombre de 40 años aproximadamente. Me quedo sorprendida al ver el precio que dan por la cabeza de este, es demasiado dinero –y eliminar a ese hombre, ¿Lo has entendido?

-No se preocupe, yo me encargare de cumplir esta misión.

-Eso espero- me responde en forma de un reto –Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, porque no somos a los únicos a los que les han entregado este trabajo, ya que Kirisame y los "JL" también están detrás de este objetivo, así que no deseo errores Hinata.

Al escuchar aquello siento una sensación que recorre mi cuerpo y un fuerte latir hace que se acelere mi corazón.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Has entendido tu misión?- me pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué siempre la misma pregunta tonta?- respondo con fastidio –Por supuesto que he entendido la misión, debo matar a ese hombre llamado Brian Hoffman para que puedas cobrar la enorme cantidad que piden por él.

-Vaya que lo has entendido- ríe muy divertida al ver mi expresión indiferente –Sabes es bueno bromear o por lo menos sonreír a veces.

-Hmp- giro mi rostro a un lado para no mirarla.

-No quiero errores.

-Nunca los cometo- conteste velozmente, sintiéndome ofendido por su insinuación.

De pronto me quedo perturbado al sentir otra vez esa sensación que había dejado de sentir desde hace 4 meses. ¿Por qué de nuevo vuelve?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me encuentro en el hotel donde se supone tengo reservada mi habitación al igual que Brian Hoffman, el hombre que he de matar. Camino entre la gente buscándolo con discreción cuando de pronto…veo a lo lejos a un joven blanco de cabello negro alborotado, sintiendo que lo he visto en otra parte. Intento recordar en donde, inhalando con fuerza cuando al fin llega a mi memoria escenas saltearas:

 _-Veo que llevas el pergamino en tu mano- Era una voz bastante varonil que por alguna razón que supera mi entendimiento logró estremecerme hasta el punto de brincar de forma inconsciente, pues no tengo miedo -¿Quién eres?_

 _-¿acaso no puedes hablar?- levanto de golpe mi vista al percatarme que ni siquiera fui capaz de responder o atacar como ya habría hecho en otra ocasión –Te hice una pregunta._

 _No puedo moverme, nunca me había pasado algo similar, es como si el tuviera completo control sobre mí. ¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _-No te asustes- sonríe victorioso ante mis reacciones –Si me entregas el pergamino prometo no lastimarte._

 _-Fue un placer conocerte- Me susurro con voz semi ronca, haciendo que el vello de mi nuca se erizara ante su tacto, sintiendo como todo se oscurece a mí alrededor. Lo último que sentí fue una fuerza envolver mi cintura, despertando en mí esa sensación de tranquilidad._

¡No es posible!, ¡es el!. Siento un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo y lo que más me frustra es que no es de miedo es más bien…¿placentero?; de inmediato niego con la cabeza ante estos pensamientos tan raros que llegan a mi mente.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mira por la ventana, fumando su típico cigarrillo de la tarde para relajarse. Sentado en la silla de su escritorio, suspira con pesadez, ya que le han encargado hacer algo que se niega rotundamente por miedo a perderla.

 _-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 18 años de edad- menciono Daniel en esa misma mañana, minutos después de que se fuera Hinata a su nueva misión –Él es el famoso Hakuri del que tanto hablan, a pesar de que no tiene mucho tiempo trabajando para Kirisame ha logrado hacerse de una gran fama por su frialdad y la forma perfecta de acabar con sus objetivos. Es extremadamente poderoso._

 _Al mirar la foto, siente un malestar y desagrado que pasa por todo su ser, recordando justo en ese momento todas las noches en que se ha quedado a dormir junto a Hinata y esta menciona su nombre repetidamente entre sueños; había decidido no tomar importancia al darse cuenta que ella no es conciente de estos acontecimientos, pensando que tal vez su subconsciente le juega de una forma pesada. ¿Pero será este el mismo que tanto menciona Hinata por las noches?_

 _-Según tengo entendido concuerda perfectamente con la descripción de varios de los "Killer Shades" que han peleado con un sujeto sumamente poderoso y ha impedido que cumplamos el 25% con éxito de todas nuestras misiones- hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que los presentes lo escuchábamos –Entre los que han peleado con él están Rock Lee, Ino, Kiba, Jake, Denisse y Hinata…en aquella ocasión del pergamino y siendo la única mision que no pudo cumplir por su voluntad._

 _Abre los ojos, definitivamente no había duda de que era el mismo, ¿pero cómo es posible que Hinata sueñe con un tipo que la dejo en tal estado en medio del bosque?_

 _-Perfecto- exclama Sarutobi –Genma avísale a Hinata que este hombre se encuentra en el mismo hotel que ella y que de paso lo aniquile de una vez por todas._

 _-Pero señor…- lo interrumpe Daniel –Él es un Hakuri, ¿Cómo lo va a poder vencer Hinata?_

 _-Según tengo entendido ha estado entrenando durante estos 4 meses contigo Genma- hace mención para sorpresa de todos –Debe de ser mucho más fuerte que en ese entonces._

 _-En realidad solo la ayudo a controlar sus emociones cuando está enojada a la hora de una batalla- confeso con honestidad –No tengo nada que enseñarle, ya que ella es increíble._

 _-¡Excelente!, entonces ella lo hará- anuncia confiado Sarutobi –Hazle saber su nueva misión Genma._

 _-Si- acepta en contra de su voluntad._

Cierra los ojos con pesadez al verse en una encrucijada, pues no quiere decirle a Hinata, porque eso significaría que tendría que verlo y para aumentar a su desconfianza, tiene la sensación de que en esta misión podría perder a Hinata. Es obvio que nunca dejara que ella se vaya de su lado, así que tiene que pensar una forma rápida para mantenerla a su lado, pues ella actuó extraño la noche anterior cuando no correspondió igual a sus besos después de la reunión donde le asignaron la misión. Siente la necesidad de verla lo antes posible, ansia con desesperación que ella le confirme una vez más sus sentimientos hacia él y que la vuelva a besar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Hinata- escucha una voz que le parece familiar -¿Ese es tu nombre cierto?_

 _-Si- es lo único que puede contestar, sintiendo que el corazón se va a reventar de tanto latir en tan solo un minuto. Un calor la envuelve, un calor que no puede comprender y que es mucho más fuerte que el que siente cuando está cerca de Genma -¿Quién eres?- pregunta con la voz quebradiza._

 _-Eso no importa ahora- siente que una suave mano acaricia su mejilla, cierra los ojos ante tales sensaciones que van mucho más haya al placer físico que ha experimentado hasta ahora –No sé qué pasa pero no he podido dejar de soñar contigo desde que te vi por primera vez y solo en sueños es donde puedo hacerme pasar por una persona "normal", donde te puedo tocar sin sentir vergüenza y mirarte sin ningún problema._

 _-No comprendo- frunció el ceño muy confundida ante esas palabras –Pero a mí también me pasa lo mismo, pero soy consciente que al despertar no estarás en mi memoria._

 _No entiende lo que está sucediendo, se pregunta si es ella la que está diciendo todas esas palabras como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, sin tener recuerdos de él en ese momento._

 _-Lo sé- otra vez esa voz que manda múltiples sensaciones en toda su piel._

 _De pronto siente como se acerca a su boca, depositando un beso. Es una sensación que no puede explicar, nunca la había sentido antes, pero aquello era tan perfecto; enseguida identifico de quien podrían ser esos labios que la erizan por completo, pues solo él ha provocado esas sensaciones en ella._

 _-Sasuke- susurra al separarse de él._

Rápidamente abro los ojos demasiado desconcertada, mirando nada más que oscuridad a mí alrededor. Tiemblo en contra de mi voluntad, aun siento esa sensación que pasa como electricidad en mí, llevo mis dedos hasta rosar mis labios. ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?, es la primera vez que tengo un sueño diferente a mi trágico pasado, ¿O ya habré soñado antes con esto?, ¿esa es la razón de que siento esta familiaridad con el sueño?. Es extraño no despertar sudara y llorando como de costumbre, ahora solo puedo identificar un extraño placer que sobre pasa lo físico. Recuerdo el sueño y solo me queda preguntarme:

-¿Esa era yo?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Abre los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de soñar. Tenía 4 meses que no veía a esa mujer llamada…¿Hinata? Y de pronto esta lo llena de múltiples sensaciones que no puede identificar, haciéndolo dudar de su realidad. Al recordar lo vivido en el sueño, no puede creer las cosas que dijo e hizo como si no fuera él, pero parecía como si hubiera tenido esa clase de sueños más de una vez.

-¿Ese era yo?- susurra por lo bajo.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me levante de la cama para dirigirme a la habitación de Brian Hoffman que se encontraba a 3 pisos arriba de donde yo estaba, era hora de llevar acabo mi misión, pues han pasado dos días desde que llegue y uno de aquel sueño; era de noche. Saque el arma que llevaba oculta al estar frente a la habitación, toque con mucha delicadeza.

-¿Qué desea?- escuche una voz familiar al otro lado, pero supuse que se trataba del hombre que he de matar. Sin pensarlo dispare volando la madera de la puerta, dejando un gran hoyo en ella.

Entre para asegurarme que estuviera muerto, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no visualizar absolutamente nada que no fuera la madera, algo no estaba bien y enseguida me puse en guardia. Me adentre a la habitación oscura donde vi muerto a Brian sobre el suelo con una bala en el pecho, es en ese momento que caigo en la cuenta que el que me respondió no era más que otro asesino profesional, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que recibí un azote contra la pared de la habitación, eso realmente me dolió. Reacciono a tiempo empujándolo para poder tomar mi distancia y fue desde ese punto que pude visualizar completamente su rostro, no era otro más que el siervo de Kirisame, Sasuke. Inmediatamente intente atacarlo, pero de nuevo no logre más que rosarlo en repentinas ocasiones, sintiéndome frustrada ya que se supone he entrenado justo para este momento y poder tener mi revancha, pero no puedo hacer nada. Comencé a desesperarme al darme cuenta que él como la vez pasada no hacía más que esquivarme como si no quisiera tocarme, ¿acaso juega conmigo?; esto realmente me molesta y me hace perder el control de la situación al atacar solo instintivamente.

-¿Por qué quieres matarme?- escuche su voz en un susurro.

-¿Y por qué tu no?- es algo que no he podido comprender desde esa vez.

-Tu problema es que no sabes controlarte cuando te sientes amenazada e inferior.

De la nada me encuentro acorralada, sin poder moverme, sí que es demasiado rápido. Al sentir sus manos tomar con fuerza mis brazos no puedo evitar acordarme de mi sueño, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse, respirando con cierta dificultad y el me correspondió con ese mismo sentimiento. Estuvimos así por varios segundos hasta que se escuchó un ruido en la habitación, ambos giramos nuestras vistas a donde provenía ese ruido y nos quedamos fríos al percatarnos que huía un testigo de la escena, pero por fortuna alcance a ver a la perfección su rostro.

-Nos vemos- Fue todo lo que alcance a escuchar antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro otra vez, mientras logro pensar "maldito".

Al fin puedo visualizar al hombre, se encuentra en el bar de un hotel cerca del anterior en este momento. Me acerco hasta una silla desocupada en una de las barras, llevo puesto un vestido negro muy elegante para pasar desapercibida en este lujoso bar lleno de gente adinerada. Pido un vodka, el cual no le doy ni siquiera un trago, pues detesto en gran medida el alcohol. Tengo que buscar la oportunidad para acercarme a él. De pronto veo mi oportunidad cuando el sujeto se levantó para ir a los sanitarios, inmediatamente lo seguí, viendo como entraba al de caballeros. Lo espere afuera, ya que no pude entrar debido a que había muchos testigos presentes, se dirigía hacia el salón principal cuando salió del sanitario y para mi sorpresa de pronto en el camino cayo muerto en el suelo sin siquiera escucharse un ruido. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho más de lo normal al no creer que esto me estuviera pasando otra vez, se escuchaba los gritos escandalizados de los presentes, formándose un caos en el lugar. Me acerque al cuerpo inmóvil, mirando con detalle la marca que tenía en el cuello, era un dardo con veneno el que le dispararon, mire a todos lados y afortunadamente distingue la figura de aquel joven de cabello negro. Esta vez no se va a salir con la suya, lo seguí a gran velocidad, necesitaba tener la revancha con él.

Subí escaleras arriba al perseguirlo, entrando por la puerta que da a la azotea del Hotel, a 20 pisos de altura. Cuando entre no me percate que él se encontraba esperándome justo detrás de la puerta y en un rápido movimiento me tenía sujeta contra la pared.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- me pregunto con indiferencia.

-Porque tú arruinas mis misiones y continúas humillándome- le respondí dándole un golpe en la cara al zafarme de su fuerte agarre.

-Hmp- exclamo como si me diera a entender que no le importaba.

-¿Piensas dejarme inconsciente otra vez?- pregunte con sarcasmo al ver que se alejaba de donde yo estaba.

No obtuve respuesta, en lugar de ello vi como un helicóptero aparecía en el cielo, acercándose hasta Sasuke, ¡Es enserio! Pienso molesta al ver que de nuevo este asunto se quedara pendiente.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Quién era esa Sasuke?- me pregunta Suigetsu, quien era el que piloteaba el helicóptero.

-No es más que un fastidio- es todo lo que respondí al recordar ambos encuentros que tuvimos esta vez, siendo el hecho de que ya casi la había olvidado desde aquella ocasión en el bosque y sigo sin saber porque vuelvo a perdonarle la vida.

-Pues es muy hermosa- afirma mostrando su afilada sonrisa.

-Sí, lo es- respondo fríamente al recordar aquellos ojos grises que logran llamar un poco mi atención en las tres ocasiones en que la he visto. Necesito volver a esa aldea lo antes posible.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

No puedo creer lo que veo, es Genma quien me está esperando en el aeropuerto, sonrió con gran alegría. Sin pensarlo corro hasta donde se encuentra brincando de la emoción sobre él, mientras lo beso colgada de su cintura con mis piernas (un habito usual en mi desde hace 3 meses). Estuvimos unos minutos así, lo abrace tratando de guardar su perfume en mi memoria, sentí que él hacía lo mismo.

-No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste- le dije casi en un chillido de niña consentida.

-Solo fue una semana- me susurro divertido.

-Una larga semana- afirme dándole otro beso en los labios, realmente amo a Genma y no comprendo porque sentí esa sensación durante el viaje al ver a ese hombre.

-Hinata- intentó que parada de besarlo para decirme algo, no le hice caso –Hinata- volvió a llamarme repetidamente –Tengo que decirte algo importante- finalmente pudo decir al separar un poco nuestros labios, volví a besarlo al separarme otra vez me lleve una gran sorpresa de su parte –Cásate conmigo.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy perdiendo mucho dinero solo porque existe un tipo que es más fuerte que tú?- se escuchaba furioso Sarutobi cuando le di la noticia sobre lo ocurrido en la misión.

-Lo siento mucho- hice una pequeña reverencia –Pero es que él es demasiado fuerte. No pude hacer nada.

-Es por eso que te mande a decirte con Genma que lo mataras antes- suspiró para tranquilizarse -pero veo que tampoco lo hiciste.

Voltee mi vista a Genma, confundida pues él no me había dicho nada y ahora comprendo porque su interrogatorio después de salir del aeropuerto, parecía tener mucho interés por Sasuke y se decepciono cuando le conté que no lo había matado.

-Le pido me disculpe- vuelvo a decirle apenada, ya que hace mucho no fallaba una misión.

-Puedes retirarte Hinata- fue todo lo que me respondió, suerte que tengo a Genma que me respalda para cualquier equivocación que pueda tener, sino estaría en serios problemas.

Al salir Genma de la habitación, me tomo por la cintura depositando varios besos en mi cuello.

-¿Cuándo quieres anunciarlo?- me preguntó en un susurro sin dejar de besarme.

-Primero debo de ir con dos personas que deseo que lo sepan antes que nadie y que quiero que estén presentes. Iré mañana mismo a visitarlos.

Genma asintió con la cabeza. Aunque una de esas dos personas es mi maestro Kasai, no puedo dejar de sentir nervios al pensar quien es la otra, ya que no la he visto en años y nuestra relación nunca fue buena pero es la única familia que tengo y si lo hago es en memoria a mi madre.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Bajo del auto al ver la casa, es el número correcto según lo que investigue. Me sorprende que ella viva aquí ya que lo que recuerdo, ella era bastante especial en sus gustos; no es fea la casa, pero es sencilla para el gusto de una mujer como ella. Toco la puerta sintiendo un nudo en mi estómago y un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo al saber que finalmente volveré a ver a esta horrible mujer. Me abre la puerta una mujer de largo cabello negro que lo sujeta en un chongo, es extremadamente hermosa, de piel suave y muy blanca, labios y mejillas rosadas, gestos muy finos que tenemos algunos similares y con un cuerpo demasiado delicado como el sueño de cualquier hombre; es ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta con menosprecio al identificarme con tan solo mirar mi rostro.

-Tiempo sin verte…tía- es todo lo que puedo decir mientras intento ser lo más fría posible -¿Cómo te ha ido Naomi?

_._._.

 **¡OH!, ¡que noticia! y apareció Naomi, como me gusta este final, pero... ¿Qué tal ustedes?, ¿se esperaban esta noticia? Si, de nuevo se encontraron estos dos, soñando uno con el otro y de nuevo Sasuke fue quien venció a Hinata :3, Genma queriendo retener a Hinata por temor a perderla, bueno ya veremos que pasa en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Nanami: Si, ya cada vez falta menos para llegar hasta donde me quede, yo igual estoy emocionada y espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo desde donde se quedo, ya que estaré poniendo nuevos misterios, será una sorpresa el como estos dos orgullosos :p se den cuenta de lo que sienten y se entreguen a ello. Si, pobre Sasuke pero en este capitulo creo que tampoco le fue muy bien con lo que vio, muchas gracias por decir que te encanta el fic y porque lo relees, gracias por eso Nanami :D**

 **Hime23: Si, Sasuke estaba soñando con Hinata al igual que ella con él, en este capitulo ambos volvieron a soñar con ellos :3, espero que te haya gustado, pues ya se volvieron a rencontrar :D y me gusto mucho este reencuentro. Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir el fic :)**

 **Marlent Uchiha: Muchas gracias, si, aprecio a mis lectores, más a las que son constantes en seguir los fics que publico, muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusten mis fics, es lo que trato, que tengan una buena trama con misterios que enreden en un principio al lector, que no sean fácil de descubrir, espero estarlo haciendo bien jejeje gracias de nuevo :D**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Este capitulo esta increíble, bueno me gusto mucho escribirlo sobre todo la ultima parte es de mis escenas favoritas, así que disfruten su lectura :p Ojo, que puede que lo que salga en este capitulo aparezca más adelante en la historia.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece (de ser así habría hecho que Sasuke y Hinata terminaran juntos XD)**

CAPITULO 10.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta con menosprecio al identificarme con tan solo mirar mi rostro.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Naomi?- es todo lo que puedo decir mientras intento ser lo más fría posible -Tiempo sin verte…tía

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- había olvidado su típico tono de voz, soberbio e indignado.

-No fue difícil- sonreí con malicia en una burla –Solo puse mujeres ambiciosas en la web y apareciste en primer lugar.

Sonrió tratando de mostrar indiferencia por mi comentario, siento la tensión que se forma entre nosotras, es la misma que ha existido siempre, que nunca se va y que permanecerá.

-¿Puedo pasar?- cambio a un tono serio, dejando de lado los insultos. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a enfrentar a Naomi, ya que cuando era niña era ella la que siempre me trataba de la peor manera como si me detestada y nunca supe porque.

Me miro por unos segundos, definitivamente vuelvo a sentir esa amarga sensación en mi boca como cuando tenía menos de una década de edad.

-Adelante- es todo lo que me puede decir, me sorprendió que me abriera la puerta y me dejara pasar, pero sé que no está feliz con mi visita, eso es evidente.

Me adentre con lentitud a su casa hasta llegar a la sala, la mayoría de los muebles son de madera pareciera que vive en una especie de cabaña.

-Toma asiento- me indica señalando uno de los sillones de madera e hice caso a su petición- Ella se dirigió a uno de los cajones de un buró que estaba cerca, sacando una caja de cigarrillos, me ofreció uno y yo lo rechace enseguida –y dime Hinata, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Seré breve- anuncie mientras veía como se sentaba y encendía su cigarrillo para darle la primera inhalada –Me voy a casar.

-¡Que noticia!- exclama con mucha ironía, sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno de ella -¿y eso debería importarme?- cerré los ojos arrepintiéndome de haber venido mientras ella sonreía con malicia, señalando mi mano –No veo el anillo.

-Aun no me lo da- respondí ásperamente en mi defensa.

–Déjame decirte una cosa Hinata…los hombres se aburren y olvidan con facilidad- Aun mantenía esa sonrisa -Tu puedes casarte si quieres, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que un día tu marido te deje. Eres demasiado mojigata y eso con el tiempo aburre, así que…mejor ahórrate los años de depresión, donde te quejaras de tu patética vida todos los días y vuelvas a estar sola.

-Hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia en el tema- dije con el único fin de ser hiriente como ella lo está siendo en este momento –Lo último que supe de ti Naomi fue que no te casaste con ese millonario del que tanto te jactabas en el pasado.

-Es cierto, no me case- le dio otra inhalada a su cigarrillo –Ya que me dejó plantada en el altar al descubrir que yo solo me casaba con él por interés y justo después de vaciarle una cuenta completa del banco- Comenzó a reírse con tanta gracia como si no le importada nada de lo que me está contando y es en este momento que me doy cuenta que es una maldita –Pero no pongas esa cara Hinata, deja sigo contándote mi vida durante estos 10 años que no nos vimos. Después me dedique a gastarme el dinero hasta que me lo acabe y fue allí que busque hombre tras hombre para mantenerme como me merezco, pero al final no todo me salió como lo planee- señaló con su mano el contorno de su casa –Bien, ahora es tu turno.

-¿Mi turno?- pregunte un poco confundida, ya que aún trataba de asimilar lo que me cuenta y más aún la ironía y desinterés que lleva en su voz.

-Si- me mira con menosprecio –Lo último que supe yo de ti Hinata fue que estabas entrenando con Kasai y que seguirías el "maravilloso" ejemplo de tu padre, ser una vil y asquerosa asesina. Te felicito.

-Con mi padre no te metas- La amenace sintiendo que hervía mi sangre cuando menciono con sarcasmo mi vida.

-¿O qué?- se burló de mi –Es sorprendente la forma en que tu madre y tú se sobresaltan cuando se llega a hablar de Hiashi- hizo una sonrisa ladeada -Hmp, eres igual de patética al idolatrar a tu padre como lo fue mi hermana al casarse con él.

-Te gusta oírte hablar, ¿cierto?- me levante de mi asiento, poniéndome enfrente de ella –Pero no te das cuenta que tú eres aun peor que la gente que juzgas, sino me crees mira la forma en que has vivido- puse la misma sonrisa que ella cuando vi que esta la desvaneció ante mis palabras –Te sacias al hablar de mi padre cuando morirías por tener la herencia que dejo y que nadie sabe dónde está- Abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que ya sabía –Si, lo sé. En ese entonces no lo entendía pero ahora sé que eres una mujer ambiciosa, solo pensabas en ti cuando hace 10 años hiciste que me quitara de tu camino, ¿lo recuerdas?

 _-Tía- es todo lo que puede exclamar al ver a lo lejos a esa mujer que se acerca hasta ella._

 _-Hinata, ¿Estas bien?- pregunta fingiendo estar preocupada ante las dos personas que se encontraban alrededor, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña._

 _-La encontramos cerca de la carretera que da hacia la salida de una aldea llamada Saika- le anuncia uno de los dos policías que la habían encontrado en su patrulla, no recordando actualmente tampoco como llego hasta allí -Supimos que se trataba de su sobrina por el papel que llevaba en la mano con sus datos, pero lamento informarle que al parecer hubo un terrible incendio en la aldea, ya que ella posiblemente es la única sobreviviente según la información que nos ha llegado._

 _La mujer se quedó pensando por varios segundos, segundos donde estuvo en silencio completo._

 _-Eso es terrible- finalmente respondió aparentemente con melancolía -¿Debo de dar algún tipo de declaración?_

 _-Sí, acompáñenos por favor- le señala que lo siga._

 _-Me permite un momento con mi sobrina- le pide con gran gentileza._

 _-Por supuesto- se retiran ambos policías del pasillo donde se encontraban._

 _La mujer les regala una sonrisa mientras ve que se alejan, girando su rostro hacia la niña que sujeta de los brazos._

 _-Ahora escúchame Hinata- le ordena cambiando su tono de voz a uno alarmante –Después de aquí esos señores te van a llevar a un orfanato donde vivirás por siempre, ya que yo no tengo la forma de hacerme cargo de ti. Allí es un lugar terrible, donde hay más niños sin padres como ahora lo eres tú, donde los tratan de la peor manera que te puedas imaginar y es un lugar donde sufrirás mucho y lo peor es que llegando allí ya nunca más podrás salir._

 _La niña abrió los ojos aún más aterrada de lo que ya se encontraba._

 _-¡Yo no quiero ir a ese lugar!- subió la voz asustada._

 _-Shh, baja la voz- le indicó en un susurro -¿De verdad no quieres ir a ese horrible lugar?- le preguntó con malicia, mientras Hinata negaba con la cabeza –Si te digo la forma de evitarlo, ¿lo harás?_

 _-si- respondió en un hilo de voz._

 _-Escápate- dijo de golpe para la sorpresa de la niña –Ahora tengo que ir a dar mi declaración. Te sugiero que en ese tiempo desaparezcas de aquí y te vayas lo más lejos posible para que nadie te pueda encontrar._

 _Se enderezo la mujer, soltando suavemente a la niña para caminar con una gran sonrisa hacia donde se encontraban los policías a varios metros de ellas. Pasados unos minutos Hinata salió corriendo del lugar, haciendo caso al supuesto consejo que le había dado esa mujer._

-Ahora entiendo que lo único que querías era que desapareciera para quedarte con el dinero que tenía mi padre en el extranjero- la miro con desprecio, sintiendo tanto asco al ver a un monstruo como ella.

-No siempre se tiene todo lo que deseas Hinata- me arrojo el humo a la cara –Es algo que tienes que saber, solo sobrevive el más fuerte sin importar a quien se lleve a su paso.

-Me das tanta lastima- dije con repulsión –No vale ni la pena que te guarde resentimiento, sobre todo porque no eres más que una mujer amargada y llena de soledad en todo tu alrededor.

Ella solo sonrió indiferente a mis palabras, me enderece dirigiéndome hacia la salida, no sin antes mirarla por última vez y decirle:

-Si vine fue para invitarte en memoria de mi madre, pero veo que solo pierdo el tiempo.

Sin decir o escuchar nada más salí del lugar sintiendo que al fin cierro un ciclo que había dejado incompleto con mi pasado, un pasado con Naomi que había olvidado hasta hace poco y dejando el resentimiento que le guarde hasta mis 13 años de edad.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Siento un alivio al salir de la ducha, ya han pasado 2 días desde que volví de aquella misión, donde volví a ver a esa mujer. Pronto tomare un tiempo para mi entrenamiento, siento la necesidad de hacerlo ya que ignoro lo que me ocurre cuando ella viene a mis pensamientos y detesto sentir esto. Me dirijo al armario buscando una playera que he perdido en estos últimos días, sin querer abro el último cajón y para mi sorpresa me encontré con la muñeca. Parpadee varias veces confundido, pues ya la había olvidado, ¿Cuánto tiempo es que lleva aquí?, lentamente acerque mi mano para tomarla y sacarla de su escondite. La mire por varios minutos y de nuevo esa sensación con la que luche hace 4 meses, pensando que finalmente había vencido, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso no es del todo cierto. De la nada viene el rostro de ella una vez más y los recuerdos de la primera vez que la vi.

 _-Fue un placer conocerte- le susurro con una voz un tanto perversa, imaginando el terror que sintió al pensar que la mataría; pero no, no lo hice, únicamente la deje inconsciente al hacer presión en un punto vital de su cuello. De inmediato ella cayó con pesadez pero la detuve de la cintura antes de que pudiera dar contra el suelo, la cargue con delicadeza para caminar hasta uno de los árboles que tenía cerca._

¿Por qué mi mente asocia a esa mujer con esta muñeca de la cual no me pude deshacer?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Te prometo que te estoy diciendo la verdad- le dice con desesperación al ver que su amigo se ciega ante la realidad -eso prácticamente es una noticia internacional. Genma, ella se va a casar con Nathan, uno de los hombres más ricos de E.U.A y el mismo que ha tenido tratos con Sarutobi, es el hombre que visitaste en Francia para que te entregara el dinero por el asesinato de Edward River._

 _-No te creo- le respondió molesto por la insistencia de Daniel –Naomi no es así, ella no haría una cosa como la que me estás diciendo. ¡Ella me ama a mí!_

 _-¡Genma reacciona!- le grito para hacerlo entrar en razón –¡Naomi lo único que ha estado haciendo es jugar contigo, pareces su títere, haces lo que ella quiere con tal de no perderla! y Kakashi no es muy diferente a ti- suspiró para tratar de calmarse, ya que no soporta ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado, pues últimamente durante 2 años pareciera que es más infeliz al lado de esa mujer que feliz -¿Acaso no vez que no es más que una interesada, ambiciosa y una maldita arpía…?_

 _No termino su pregunta, pues Genma le dio un golpe en la cara, seguido de otro y otro y otro mientras le decía que no volviera hablar mal de la mujer que ama, hasta que finalmente se cansó y pudo pensar con la cabeza fría._

 _-Si es cierto todo lo que me estás diciendo- lo soltó finalmente, dejando que este se pusiera de pie -¿Cuándo es el día en que se casa?_

 _-Mañana- contesto mientras se acomodaba su traje, mirando con tristeza a Genma, quien se encontraba completamente en shock._

 _Genma sin detenerse a pensar, salió corriendo de la habitación para comprar un vuelo a Estados Unidos lo antes posible. En su interior algo le decía que era cierto todo eso y temía que lo fuera, a la vez que rogaba el no dar con ella en la ubicación que le había dado Daniel hace un momento._

Regresa de su recuerdo al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo frente a él, sorprendido de que siempre le ha sido tan leal incluso después de ese acontecimiento y fue en el único que no se atrevió a juzgarlo cuando se estampo contra la pared hace 10 años.

-¿Sabes una cosa Daniel?- llamó su atención con esta pregunta –Siempre me he sentido culpable por lo que ocurrió ese día cuando te golpee por defender a la hipócrita de Naomi.

-Olvídalo- le respondió con tanta tranquilidad –Estabas enamorado, era razonable que actuaras así.

-Si- suspira con pesadez al recordar lo estúpido y ciego que fue durante todo ese tiempo. Finalmente todos esos recuerdos fueron sustituidos por algo que es importante para él –Tengo una noticia que darte Daniel y quería que lo supieras antes que nadie, voy a casarme con Hinata.

-Eso es una gran noticia- respondió impresionado, pero no le extraño ya que eso se veía venir desde hace tiempo –Te felicito, Hinata es una gran persona, tiene buenos sentimientos y nunca antes te había visto tan feliz como con ella.

-Lo sé- sonríe cínicamente pensando en todo lo que ha vivido junto a ella durante los últimos 4 meses de su vida, dándose cuenta que nunca antes ha amado a nadie como a Hinata –Ella ha logrado cambiarme y en verdad la necesito. Ella es la calma que siempre desee tener junto a Naomi.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Siento unos nervios incontrolables, pero al mismo tiempo una inmensa felicidad al ver que me encuentro afuera de la antigua casa de mi maestro Kasai y en medio del inmenso bosque que la cubre. No me había dado cuenta que extrañaba tanto este paisaje, un paisaje que me inunda de recuerdos buenos y malos, alegres y tristes. Subo con lentitud por las escaleras de piedra que me llevaran hasta donde se encuentra la vivienda, mientras me veo en diferentes puntos entrenando de una forma dolorosa o cumpliendo los desgastantes castigos que me ponía mi maestro. Son recuerdos que sacian todo mi cuerpo, aunque en su momento sentía que no podría dar más y ahora me doy cuenta de la sabiduría de ese hombre al que le tengo un inmenso cariño como el que le tiene una hija a su padre, siendo él quien prácticamente me crio durante 8 años de mi vida. Finalmente llego al pequeño templo que se encuentra en medio de un pequeño lago, consciente de que si no mal recuerdo Kasai se encuentra en ese lugar meditando como es su costumbre durante las tardes de cada día. Fui por el camino de piedras oliendo el incienso que emana del lugar hasta entrar a través de las cortinas que lo cubren por dentro, siento un cosquilleo que me llena de alegría al ver a mi maestro sentado en un cojín mientras miraba a un punto perdido.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Hinata?- escucho su voz solo mirando su blanquizca y larga cabellera –Creí que estarías muy entretenida buscando al último de esos hombres que tanto odiabas.

-Sé que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi venganza, maestro- baje mi mirada apenada –Pero no he venido hoy a buscarlo por eso- Di un gran trago de saliva para aclarar mi garganta –Yo…yo…esto- no podía dejar de tartamudear hasta que finalmente pude tomar valor y decirlo en una sola oración – Me voy a casar y me gustaría mucho que usted estuviera pres…

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces?- me sorprendió su pregunta y la seriedad con la que me interrumpió, ya que conociéndolo esto no es bueno.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- deseo con todo mi ser que no sea nada malo y más aún, que tenga su aprobación.

-Hinata, ¿alguna vez te he mencionado la historia de la flor de loto?- Abro los ojos desconcertada por esta pregunta, siendo que esta me la contó muchas más veces, ¿será posible que no lo recuerde?. Continua dándome la espalda, definitivamente algo no está bien.

-Me la contaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad maestro- baje la mirada con melancolía al recordar aquellos tiempos –más aun cuando quería que desistiera de continuar por mi camino.

-Ese no es tu camino Hinata, es más bien el camino que elegiste- suspiro sintiendo un pequeño dolor que comienza a formarse en mi pecho –La flor de loto florece en el lodo y al abrir esta purifica todo a su alrededor haciendo que el agua se vuelva cristalina, ¿se supone que eso ya lo deberías saber Hinata?- asiento con la cabeza –Cuando esta no está floreciendo y no purifica, sino al contrario, se está contaminando es porque algo no está bien. Cuando eso pasa esta deberá ser cambiara de lugar y buscar el ambiente correcto que le permita lograr su objetivo.

-Pero maestro…no comprendo- me perturba la incoherencia que está diciendo en este momento, dudando de que se encuentre bien- ¿La flor de loto puede contaminarse?

-Hinata- llama mi nombre con mucha suavidad –Esa flor de loto eres tú.

De nuevo abro mis ojos teniendo el ceño fruncido ante lo que acabo de escuchar, aun sin comprender del todo lo que Kasai me está tratando de decir.

-Si aún no lo has entendido- levanto mi vista al escuchar que continua con su explicación –El hombre con el que te vas a casar es el habita no saludable para que tu Hinata puedas florecer, él te está contaminando, no dejándote abrir de la forma correcta y esto sucede porque él no es para ti. Si continuas en ese lugar te marchitaras.

De pronto siento una profunda tristeza ante sus palabras, no quiero creer en lo que me está diciendo, a pesar de que lo que siento por dentro en este momento me dice que hay parte de razón en todo esto; pero al recordar a Genma me niego rotundamente a cambiar mi camino, llenándome con un poco de resentimiento.

-¿Cómo puede asegurar eso?- levante un poco el tono de voz, es la primera vez que me dirijo de esa forma descortés hacia Kasai.

-Hinata, ¿alguna vez has tenido un sentimiento en tu interior que no puedes comprender cuando miras a una persona en específico?- rápidamente viene a mi mente la imagen de aquel hombre que he visto en tres ocasiones, comenzando a preguntar el porqué pasa esto.

-No- negué con toda la seguridad que me fuera posible.

-Aunque lo niegues ese hombre no es para ti- siento un fuerte golpe emocional en mi por estas fuertes palabras, nunca creí que el visitar a mi maestro terminaría así –Si continuas junto a él solo te harás daño, él te lastimara y no solo eso…absorberá toda la pureza e inocencia que hay en ti. Sé que te has dado cuenta tu misma que él te ha estado cambiando y no precisamente para bien, ya no eres la misma Hinata, ya no veo a la misma niña que un día llego aquí, ni mucho menos a la que se fue; tu corazón está comenzando a corromperse.

-No ha dejado que le diga siquiera quien es- trate de convencerlo de que cambiara de opinión sobre esto.

-No necesito saber algo que es evidentemente claro- hace años no escuchaba hablarme tan golpeado, solo lo hacía cuando me regañaba por no saber controlar mis emociones.

-¡Es Genma!- grite desesperada al sentir que no me dejaría hablar –Seguramente lo recuerda, fue entrenado por su hermano.

Sentí como se tensó el ambiente, viendo contraerse el cuerpo de Kasai mientras este apretaba con fuerza sus puños sobre sus rodillas, formándose un profundo silencio difícil de romper. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al confirmar con este hecho que solo aquí conseguiré desaprobación por mis futuros actos, sintiendo una gran decepción, pues la realidad venció a la expectativa una vez más.

-¿Debo suponer que no estará presente?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, queriendo evitar que salga la primera lagrima, ya que Kasai es como un padre para mí y me dolería mucho que su respuesta fuera negativa.

-Lamento decirte que no- fue su única respuesta, notando un tono indiferente en ella.

Muerdo mi labio inferior al escuchar esto, no puedo aceptar el hecho de que esto esté pasando. Lentamente salí del templo caminando hasta llegar de nuevo al auto donde comienzo a llorar nulamente, limpiando las pocas lágrimas para después arrancar. Tengo presente que pase lo que pase no desistiré de mis planes, aunque cueste mucho trabajo, ya que yo estoy segura de amar a Genma y sé que él nunca podría lastimarme.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Si me lo permite maestro- hace una pequeña reverencia ante él –creo que su cuñada Naomi es demasiado hermosa._

 _-Así que ya la conociste- hace una sonrisa ante el rostro lleno de ilusión de su discípulo –Es verdad, es bastante hermosa, todos los discípulos que he tenido desde hace tres años me lo han dicho, no eres el único. Pero déjame decirte una cosa Genma, ella es bastante especial en sus intereses y solo se preocupa por si misma. Será mejor que la olvides ya que nunca antes le ha hecho algún mínimo caso a alguno de mis discípulos_

 _Genma en ese entonces no creyó en esas palabras y no fue hasta 8 años después que pudo verificar que eran verdad._

 _-¿Cómo fue que conoció a su esposa maestro Hiashi?- era algo que a muchos les causaba interés._

 _-La conocí por medio de Kakashi, él es mi discípulo desde los 11 años de edad- este dato a Genma le sorprendió, ya que pensaba que Kakashi no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a Hiashi –Un día lo acompañe a uno de sus viajes para visitar a Naomi, ya que estos dos según se son inseparables desde que ella tiene 6 años y él 8- extrañamente para Genma esto causo un poco de molestia en él, pues esa joven realmente le había gustado –Recuerdo que esa noche nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de Naomi, la cual menciono que tenía una hermana mayor y que sus padres habían fallecido desde hace 4 años. Ya era de noche ese día cuando la hermana de Naomi regreso de trabajar y desde que la vi supe que era esa mujer la que debía de tomar por esposa. En ese entonces Naomi tenía 10 años de edad, mi mujer 18 y yo 23 y un año de entrenar a Kakashi. Transcurrieron 2 años para cuando me case con ella, dejando para siempre mi vida como "Killer Shades", de eso ya pasaron 3 años._

 _Genma se quedó analizando en silencio toda la información por algunos segundos, estaba muy sorprendido, ya que él pensaba que fue por Hiashi que Kakashi conoció a Naomi y fue completamente al revés._

 _-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que gracias a Kakashi usted tiene la vida que lleva actualmente- finalmente comento muy impresionado._

 _-Si y creo que es algo que siempre le agradeceré en silencio- comenzó a reírse de forma relajada._

 _-¡Les traje un refrigerio!- se escuchó una dulce voz que se acercaba desde lo lejos._

 _Ambos se giraron para poder visualizar a una mujer de largo cabello de color negro, piel blanca y con un gran vientre que sobresalía a simple vista, símbolo de que estaba embarazada. De inmediato en su maestro Hiashi se formó una gran sonrisa, tomando de la bandeja el jugo que ella les ofrecía._

 _-¿Cómo está la pequeña hoy?- pregunto Hiashi mientras tocaba su vientre en busca de algún movimiento de su futura hija._

 _-Demasiado inquieta cuando tú la tocas- exclamo fascinada la mujer al sentir de inmediato el movimiento de su bebé dentro de ella._

 _Ambos se miraron con todo el amor que les fuera posible, mientras que para Genma aquello era una escena ajena e incómoda para él. Esto fue algo que nunca comprendió, siempre se preguntó si de verdad podía existir un amor así, tan calmado, inocente y sobresaliente entre la porquería de todo lo que les rodeaba a ambos por el pasado de Hiashi._

Despierta de su profundo pensamiento demasiado aturdido, preguntándose…¿Qué había sido eso?, pues llevaba años sin recordar y mucho menos revivir los acontecimientos con alguno de sus 5 maestros que tuvo a lo largo de su vida; pero esta vez había sido diferente, ya que desde hace 8 años la culpa por lo que había pasado con Hiashi no lo había atormentado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurro haciendo eco en su despacho, viendo la imagen de aquella escena desde otro punto que no puede descifrar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me encuentro en una de las típicas reuniones de los "Killer Shades", aún me son ajenas pero comienzo a sentir que pertenezco a ellos, sé que esto no debería de estar pasando, pero no comprendo porque de pronto mis pensamientos comienzan a cambiar. Ambos nos miramos sabiendo que ha llegado la hora y que Sarutobi está a punto de levantar la reunión, sé que tal vez es un poco apresurado pero ya no quisiera aplazar mas esta noticia, es como si inconscientemente tratara de aferrarme a algo que no tiene un sustento fijo, pero ya ni siquiera pensar en eso me importa, solo deseo estar con Genma lo antes posible para confirmar que él es el hombre para mí. Ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos a la par, dirigiéndonos hacia Sarutobi con la mirada para que nos deje hablar, el cual asiente sin problema alguno, Genma me abraza por la cintura mientras los demás nos miran con demasiado interés sobre lo que se quiere decir.

-Antes de que se vayan, queremos darles una noticia Hinata y yo, especialmente yo- se puede escuchar una pequeña risa debido al tono de voz que enfocó Genma en la última frase de su oración –Bien, esa noticia es que ella y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de 5 meses.

No se hicieron esperar las exclamaciones de sorpresa de parte de todos, de inmediato comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para felicitarnos a ambos, creo que ya me han aceptado como parte de ellos. Recibí un gran abrazo de parte de Daniel y Kurenai, las únicas dos personas aparte de Genma con las que he podido formar una amistad durante este tiempo. Todo era risas y felicidad hasta que…

-¡Eso sí que es una gran noticia!- Se produjo un fuerte silencio en toda la habitación. Sentí un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ¡Esa voz!, ¿Por qué justo ahora tiene que aparecer?

-Kakashi- Genma exclamó un poco aturdido por su regreso, se suponía que no volvería hasta dentro de 15 días. Rápidamente se giró a verme a los ojos y yo le correspondí interpretando nuestro silencio.

Llego la tarde en la mansión "KShades" me encuentro en la cocina mirando la calma que posee mi taza con té de eucalipto, sé que es temprano para beberlo y que no he tenido una pesadilla, pero realmente lo necesito. Me encuentro con dos objetivos que ahora poseo en mi vida, por un lado está la venganza contra Kakashi y por otro mi boda con Genma, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-¿siempre estas así de pensativa?- brinco ante ese tono de voz, sin darme cuenta que sentado justo enfrente de mi esta mi mayor problema, Kakashi –No te asustes.

-No lo hice- respondí de forma grosera, sintiendo que me lleno de odio en todo mi ser.

-¿Así que te casas con Genma?- en su tono podía escuchar claramente sarcasmo –Te felicito, al fin hubo una mujer valiente capaz de lidiar con todo su historial.

-Apuesto a que el tuyo no es muy diferente al de él- defendí con gran fuerza a Genma, usando el mismo tono de voz que el de Kakashi –La diferencia es que Genma no lo oculta, todos saben quién es, mientras que otros…solo viven entre la porquería fingiendo ser quien no son.

-No sabes nada, ¿cierto?- me sorprendió su contestación, pues no sonaba molesto o algo por el estilo, parecía tan calmado como si fuera indiferente a mis palabras –Si yo fuera tú, investigaría mejor el pasado del hombre con el que pretendo casarme.

-No necesito hacerlo- dije indignada por su insinuación –Confío en Genma.

Kakashi solo guardo silencio por varios segundos, sosteniéndome una mirada extraña como de…lastima o preocupación, esto realmente me impacto.

-Hinata- logro llamar mi atención al escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca –Ese es un lindo nombre, ¿Sabes cuál es su significado?

-Lugar soleado- respondí con suavidad, sintiendo que el ambiente cambio de sentimiento, pero no puedo identificar que significa esta brisa fría que siento.

-Yo conocí a una Hinata- rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado –Pero tan solo era una niña, ella era muy hermosa e inocente y extrañamente tu logras recordarme a esa niña.

Apreté los puños bajo la mesa, sintiendo que la rabia y resentimiento volvían con más fuerza que nunca.

-¿Era?- pregunte levantando una ceja, seguramente para Kakashi y Sarutobi yo estoy muerta desde hace 10 años.

-No la he visto desde hace muchos años- respondió con cierta melancolía en su voz, esto en verdad me perturbo. ¿Acaso hablara de otra Hinata?, seguramente así es.

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos por varios minutos, sin decir nada, sintiendo únicamente la tensión y el frio que se forma a nuestro alrededor.

-Hinata- escuche la voz de Genma, finalmente reaccione –Ven conmigo.

Me llamo hasta donde estaba para que pudiera estar lo más lejos posible de Kakashi, conociendo que aún tengo las intenciones de matarlo, solo que por suerte Genma no sabe la verdad del porque. Llegue hasta donde se encontraba, dirigiéndonos después hacia uno de los jardines de la mansión, dejando a un Kakashi pensativo en la cocina que nos miraba desaparecer conforme la distancia. Caminamos por varios minutos, minutos donde Genma no dijo ni una palabra, yo supongo que porque espera que por mí misma desista de llevar acabo mi venganza.

Para cuando llegamos a cierto punto él se detuvo de golpe justo en medio del bosque, girándose hacia mí, llevo su mano hasta uno de sus bolsillos donde saco un pequeño estuche, en ese momento fue cuando supe a que se debía todo esto. Siento como mi corazón se acelera y mi respiración aumenta al verlo hincado frente a mí con un anillo que posee un gran diamante, debe de ser muy costoso; pero no es por el anillo que me quedo sin palabras, es por lo que representa, ya que este es el sello que marca un futuro junto a Genma.

-Hinata- dice mi nombre lo más suave que le es posible, tomando mi mano con delicadeza para poner el anillo sobre mi dedo –Este es el símbolo de que deseo estar el resto de mi vida contigo y que pongo fin a mi soltería al igual que mi antigua vida. Solo espero que jamás te vayas de mi lado.

-Nunca lo hare- respondo conteniendo mi emoción para después arrojarme a sus brazos, donde nos queramos por varios minutos contemplándonos, acariciándonos y besándonos de una forma normal, ya que deseo guardar la sorpresa de la primera vez hasta mi noche de bodas.

Miro fascinada el anillo bajo la luz de la luna que cae en la ventana de mi habitación. No puedo dejar de sentir esta confusión, sobre lo que se supone que debo hacer. Quito el anillo de mi dedo, poniéndolo cerca de la ventana, contemplando ambas opciones desde este punto, ¿qué debo elegir?; lograr al fin el propósito por el que vine aquí o cumplir mi palabra sobre todo lo que ha estado pasando con Genma. Esto realmente es complicado porque elija lo que elija tendré que despojarme de uno de ellos, pero me niego a que sea Genma y esa es una realidad de la que no puedo escapar, ya no me importa nada con tal de estar cerca de él. Vuelvo a tomar el anillo con lentitud, colocándolo en su lugar y segura de mi decisión exclamo en un susurro:

-Te elijo a ti, Genma.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Han pasado cerca de 4 meses desde que tome mi decisión y para mi sorpresa siento que algo en mi ha ido cambiando hasta convertirme en lo que soy hoy en día, ya no soy la misma y no sé cómo volver sobre mis pasos. Escucho que la mayoría de los "KS" hablan mal de mí a mi espalda desde los últimos dos meses cuando completamente comencé a comportarme muy similar a una engreída y para variar mi relación con Genma se ha tornado tan inestable, constantemente discutimos sin llegar a nada más que a los besos que me da, los cuales comienzan a dejar de satisfacerme, ya no siento los sabores en mi boca, siento que he perdido a Hinata para convertirme en lo que siempre deteste, siento que mi soberbia ha aumentado en gran manera, paso encima de los demás cuando de las misiones se trata. Me niego a creer que sea por causa de Genma como me lo advirtió mi maestro Kasai, pero siento que cada día que pasa y que más se aproxima la fecha de la boda…él absorbe más de mí y no sé cómo controlarlo, ya no siento casi la inocencia en mí y la pureza de mi corazón se ha corrompido, pues ya me acostumbre a ser una asesina profesional fría y calculadora que no le importa matar a uno más con tal de cumplir mi misión. Se supone que yo no quería esta vida, que no sería permanente, que solo tomaría mi venganza para ser libre y llevar una vida tranquila lejos de toda esta porquería que me dejo mi padre al morir, ¿¡Que se supone que haga ahora!? Cuando ya no me interesa si me quedo aquí por siempre. Todo lo hago porque amo a Genma y sé que el sacrificio que estoy haciendo valdrá la pena, nunca podría lastimarlo, pero pareciera que esta actitud nueva que he tomado le ha gustado en gran manera, aun cuando diga que lo que más ama de mi es mi inocencia.

-No sé cómo pudo atraparlo- escucho la voz de Ino que se encuentra en la cocina con Shikamaru y Tenten.

-Ya deberías olvidarlo- ese era Shikamaru –En un mes ambos estarán casados y si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de estar en contra te recomiendo que guardes silencio. Ah, pero que fastidio tal parece que esta parejita es intocable, todos sabíamos que Genma tiene su genio pero ahora parece que está más insoportable de lo normal y ni se diga de ella, quien entro tan calmada y ahora ya no se puede siquiera hablar de ella al menos que quieras tomarte de enemigo a Genma.

-Genma ya ha amenazado a más de uno por esto- esa es la voz de Tenten, quien miraba un punto perdido, suspirando con pesadez –Entre ellos estas tu Shikamaru.

-Lo sé.

-Pues para mi Hinata no es más que una zorra que supo engatusar a Genma, la cual finalmente está mostrando su verdadera cara- respondió Ino con tanto resentimiento –Me pregunto si ese matrimonio durara en un futuro, ya que por lo que sé ellos se la viven peleando y reconciliándose después. Solo espero que Genma recapacite y la deje antes de llegar al altar.

-Ino- ambos exclamaron preocupados al verme, indicándole que se callada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte con un tono escalofriante para cualquiera de ellos.

Ino de inmediato se giró a verme asustada y sin que pudiera darse cuenta ya la sostenía del cuello con fuerza casi al punto de ahorcarla para posteriormente azotarla contra la pared con el único fin de que se hiciera daño, sacando una navaja para ponerla en su cuello. Actualmente cometo las cosas sin pensar algo que tome de Genma.

-Repite lo que dijiste- apreté aún más mi agarre, viendo como ella se ponía roja a falta del oxígeno -No puedes, ¿cierto?, bien…déjame decirte una cosa Ino, aunque te retuerzas de rabia yo seré la esposa de Genma el líder de los "Killer Shades", mientras que tú nunca pasaras de ser una simple y mediocre de tercer nivel en este lugar. Esa es tu realidad, así que te recomiendo que dejes de fantasear con mi prometido.

La solté viendo como ella daba una gran inhalada, sosteniéndome una mirada llena de odio, la cual extrañamente me encanta, ya que al fin puedo callar a todos los que han hablado mal de mí. Gire mi vista hacia los otros dos que se encontraban muy perturbados por esta escena

–Y a ustedes les recomiendo que dejen de tener sus reuniones en la cocina, al menos que quieran que Genma se entere de esto, ¿Les quedo claro?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza sin poderme quitar su mirada. Me dirigí hacia la salida de la cocina, escuchando por ultimo:

-Aún no se casa con Genma y ya se siente la jefa- afirmo Shikamaru con cierto resentimiento, creyendo que yo no podía escucharlo –No quiero ni imaginarme lo que nos espera en un futuro cuando ella sea la esposa de Genma.

-¿Ino estas bien?- Tenten sonaba muy preocupada.

Después de esto me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Sarutobi, pues se supone que hoy me asignaran una importante misión, lo cual me sorprende ya que desde hace 3 meses no he tenido ninguna (sospecho que algo tiene que ver Genma) y desde hace 4 he dejado de entrenar confiada de que soy la más fuerte de todos en este lugar, algo que nunca llegue hacer antes. Toque la puerta para posteriormente entrar, sentándome en el cojín que se encuentra enfrente de Sarutobi, en la habitación solo se encuentran Genma y Daniel de los "KS".

-Como ya te habrá dicho Genma, tienes una importante misión Hinata- reafirmo Sarutobi mientras me daba unos documentos confidenciales.

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?- pregunte con un gran interés.

-Es un tratado con el que finalmente llegue con Kirisame- esto sí que es una noticia sobresaliente, ya que se supone ambos se odian a muerte –y quiero que tu personalmente se los entregues, para eso tendrás que ir a su mansión principal, donde habitan sus más poderosos guerreros.

Esto no me puede estar pasando, ¿debo de ir a ese lugar?. De la nada recuerdo a ese hombre que ya había olvidado, llenándome de nervios al saber que no soy la más fuerte después de todo y que ahora tengo cierta desventaja contra él, lo bueno es que solo debo entregar estos documentos. De nuevo ese sentimiento que había dejado de sentir hace tiempo regreso a mí, mientras susurro de forma inteligible:

-Sasuke.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Vuelve a encontrárselo en uno de los pasillos, de nuevo están dispuestos los dos a ignorarse como lo han hecho durante 18 años gracias a una mujer, pero de pronto Kakashi recuerda que está muy cerca un acontecimiento importante que podría cambiar la vida de todos en la mansión "KShades".

-Genma- pronuncia su nombre para lograr llamar su atención cuando este pasa al lado de él.

Genma se detuvo dispuesto a escucharlo, algo extraño en él.

-¿En verdad piensas casarte con Hinata?- le pregunta para sorpresa de Genma, ya que tan solo falta un mes y se atreve a preguntar tremenda estupidez.

-Por supuesto que pienso casarme con ella- respondió con frialdad, girándose para poder encararlo.

-Sé que aunque no creas lo que te voy a decir, te he llegado a considerar como un amigo- confeso con tanta calma como si no tuviera importancia lo que acaba de decir –Esa es la razón por la que te di mi palabra aquel día de no decirle nada a Naomi sobre ti.

-En realidad fue porque vista la manera de hacer que ella se olvidada de mí y te diera una oportunidad, pero eso jamás te funciono –Respondió un poco molesto por el comentario anterior de Kakashi, pues él nunca ha olvidado como sucedieron las cosas hace 10 años y el hecho de que Kakashi quiera verle la cara realmente le indigna –No tienes por qué mentir con una tontería como esas.

Kakashi soltó una pequeña risa al verse descubierto.

-Es verdad, me descubriste- admitió cínicamente para después cambiar su expresión –Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sería mejor que vieras por última vez a Naomi antes de casarte con Hinata, sería mejor que cerraras de una vez esa parte de tu vida, ¿No crees?

-El hecho de que Naomi no lo haya hecho no significa que yo este igual- continúo caminando ignorando aquella petición, girándose por última vez para decir –No me interesa volver a saber nada de ella.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Realmente he quedado impresionada al llegar a la mansión central de Kirisame, donde las sirvientas me recibieron muy bien, llevándome hasta donde se encontraba la misteriosa enemiga de Sarutobi, al entrar me quedo realmente impactada. Le entrego los documentos, los cuales firma de inmediato después de leerlos con detenimiento para después tener una conversación extraña conmigo, después de todo parece que los "Killer Shades" no son los únicos en saber la vida de sus enemigos.

-¿Con que tú eres la famosa mujer que logro atrapar al codiciado de Genma?, vaya que ese hombre es tan apuesto- me sorprende la actitud entusiasta de la que todos conocen como Kirisame, me la imaginaba diferente; no sé, más vieja, indiferente y maldita, pero para mi sorpresa me encuentro con una mujer de unos 35 años de edad aproximadamente, cabello castaño oscuro, piel apiñonada y muy atractiva –Pero es entendible ya que tú eres demasiado hermosa, pareces una muñeca de porcelana y debes de ser sumamente fuerte si estas con los "Killer Shades", me gustaría un día ver una demostración de tus habilidades y más ahora que al parecer trabajaremos juntos Sarutobi y yo durante dos meses.

-Sería un placer- respondo cortésmente.

-¿Para cuándo es la boda?

-Dentro de un mes- pone un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar que ya estaba muy cerca.

-Déjame mostrarte en donde dormirás hoy- se levanta de su escritorio indicándome el camino que he te tomar. Subiendo algunas escaleras para finalmente llegar a un pasillo, es bastante hermosa la mansión de Kirisame.

-Hemos llegado- me anuncia deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

Abre la puerta con lentitud, al entrar me quedo aún más fascinada con todo en este lugar, pues no me puedo quejar; la habitación es preciosa, es de un color café claro con una pequeña chimenea en ella y una cama inmensa. Creo que dormiré muy bien hoy.

-Que descanses- me dice mientras comienza a cerrar la puerta –Por hoy eres nuestra invitada, siéntete con completa libertad.

-Muchas gracias- le hago una pequeña reverencia.

Al cerrar completamente la puerta me dirijo a la cama dejando mi equipaje en ella, ya es demasiado noche y no puedo dejar de sentir estos nervios al saber que estoy bajo el mismo techo donde seguramente él está en este momento.

-Madame Kirisame- escucho la voz de una mujer afuera de la puerta, inmediatamente pongo toda mi atención en la conversación.

-¿Qué sucede Karin?- esa es la voz de Kirisame.

-Falta que firme estos documentos para que el contrato con el señor Taylor esté listo.

-Gracias por recordármelo, siempre tan eficiente- se escucha el ruido del desplazamiento de un bolígrafo sobre una hoja de papel -¿En dónde se encuentra Sasuke?

Al escuchar ese nombre no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió que recorre mi cuerpo, trato de controlarme, pues no es bueno que esto me pase.

-Se ha ido a entrenar afuera durante dos semanas.

Siento un alivio y a la vez una decepción al escuchar esas palabras.

-Vaya que los Hakuri son bastante extraños- comenzó a reírse con tanta gracia.

Vuelvo a escuchar completo silencio, analizando aquella palabra "Hakuri" y recuerdo cierta conversación que tuve hace tiempo, cerca de 3 meses con Rock Lee:

 _-Hola- me senté a su lado en la cocina, antes de que todos los demás bajaran a desayunar. Rock Lee gira su vista hacia todos lados._

 _-¿Es hacia mi señorita Hinata?- me sorprende la forma en que se dirige a mí y suelto una risa divertida al ver su expresión de sorpresa._

 _-Por supuesto que es a ti- le sonrió con dulzura -¿Acaso ves a alguien más aquí?_

 _-Eh…no, por supuesto que no- se endereza como si fuera un militar._

 _-¿Y porque esa actitud fría para conmigo?- es extraño que él se comporte así, siendo que fue el primero en hablarme tan alivianado._

 _-Es que…hace mucho no te diriges hacia nadie Hinata, al menos que sea para discutir- Abro los ojos ante su confesión y fue en este momento que me di cuenta que había estado cambiando. Rock Lee por su parte se sonrojo –Pero supongo que es normal, ya que eres la prometida de Genma._

 _-No, no lo es- admití con melancolía al caer en la cuenta de las actitudes que he estado teniendo. Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos, yo reflexionando sobre esto, pero decidí cambiar el tema –Bueno…quería hacerte una pregunta Rock Lee._

 _-¿Una pregunta?_

 _-Si, ¿tú sabes lo que es un Hakuri?- le pegunte llena de curiosidad pues esta palabra la he venido escuchando últimamente y siempre la asocian con ese joven con el que he perdido tres veces._

 _-Si- afirmo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo –Bueno un Hakuri es un tipo de guerrero que…_

 _-¡Rock Lee!- le llamo Kiba, quien bajaba muy apresurado –Ven, debemos irnos, Sarutobi nos ha asignado una misión juntos._

 _-¡SI!- se levantó de la mesa –Lo siento Hinata pero debo irme._

 _-No te preocupes- le respondí con suavidad, quedándome con esa intriga en mi cabeza._

Regrese de mi recuerdo, consciente de que esa fue la última vez que intente averiguar el significado de esa palabra, la cual de pronto regresa haciendo eco en mi cabeza con mucha más fuerza. Me siento en la orilla de la cama, reflexionando sobre mi futuro, ¿Me pregunto cómo será mi vida junto a Genma?, ¿podre encontrar esa calma que tanto necesito? Y lo peor…me preocupa los cambios que he tenido y la forma en que Genma me hace a su manera. Siento que esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tengo para recapacitar sobre esta decisión, solo que no sé qué hacer.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿A que debo tu visita?- lo abraza con gran entusiasmo al volverlo a ver tan pronto –Jamás me visitas más de una vez al año desde hace 6- puede oler el perfume que desprende ella cuando acerca su cabello negro hasta su nariz, separándose lentamente de él para indicarle que tome asiento.

-Solo quería verte- mintió mientras tomaba asiento al igual que ella.

Conversaron durante varios minutos y finalmente entre tantos temas pudo salir el pasado.

-¿Has sabido algo de tu sobrina?- le pregunta intrigado, únicamente con el fin de romper el hielo hacia lo que realmente quiere llegar.

-No- mintió recordando la última visita tan desagradable que tuvo –Y tampoco me interesa saber nada de una mocosa como esa.

-Nunca comprendí el porqué la odias tanto- la mira decepcionado.

-Porque esa niña siempre fue tan…dulce- admitió llena de rencor y eso era parte de la verdad –En parte porque me recordaba a lo que yo fui cuando tenía su edad y porque me hacía sentir culpable por lo que hice hace 18 años, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, lo sé- se levantó lentamente del sillón –Seré breve Naomi, la verdadera razón por la que vine fue porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

Naomi se levantó sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, consciente de que hace años su mejor amigo no ponía ese tono de voz y la asusta pensar que sea algo grave.

-No es fácil de decir y va en contra de mi palabra- De inmediato Naomi supo a lo que se refería y comenzó a temblar deseando no escuchar que algo grave le haya sucedido al hombre que aun ama con locura –Genma, Genma se va a casar.

Sintió como un balde de agua fría en todo su cuerpo, quedando completamente en shock ante esta noticia y sin poderlo controlar comenzó a temblar. No podía reaccionar, escuchaba una y otra vez en forma de eco las palabras "Genma se va a casar", se sentó lentamente para poderlo asimilar mejor. No pudo más y estallo en llanto, tapando su rostro con ambas manos sollozo tan fuertemente como su cuerpo le demandaba justo en esos momentos, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho como hace años no lo sentía. Kakashi la miraba con tristeza al ver una vez más quebrada a la mujer que siempre se sintió invensible, pues hoy la vida le demuestra otra vez que estaba equivocada. Finalmente levanto su rostro, aun temblando y pareciendo un poco loca comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando algún tipo de consuelo.

-¿Cuándo?- fue todo lo que pudo preguntar entre sollozos y en un hilo de voz.

-Mañana.

Eso había sido otra daga a su corazón, tapando su boca mientras fruncía el ceño por la repentina noticia, derramando en forma de rio las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, no sintiéndose preparada para algo así, ya que siempre pensó que Genma solo le pertenecería a ella.

-¿Con quién?- respiro profundo mientras temblaba para tratar de que fuera lo más clara posible su voz.

-Su nombre es Hinata Allen- Kakashi solo podía responder sus preguntas, pues sabía que él en este momento no podría darle consuelo –Es una joven de 18 años de edad, blanca de cabello negro ojos gris platinado y rasgos muy finos, es demasiado hermosa.

Naomi abrió los ojos completamente confundida, recordando la noticia que vino a darle su sobrina hace unos meses, escuchando una y otra vez "Me voy a casar" y pareciera que Kakashi acababa de darle una descripción física de ella.

-No puede ser, no puede ser- comenzó a susurra por lo bajo una y otra vez, rogando que nada de eso fuera cierto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Kakashi alarmado se dio cuenta que Naomi poseía alguna sospecha, ya que la conocía bastante bien.

-¡Que ella no es Hinata Allen!- grito fuera de sí con todo el volumen que su garganta pudiera soportar, mientras apretaba su falda con sus manos, volviendo a llorar después –Es Hinata…mi sobrina.

-¿La hija de Hiashi?- esto tampoco él lo podía creer.

-¿Acaso tengo otra?- pregunto con ironía, sintiendo una enorme rabia en ese momento.

Kakashi bajo su mirada demasiado aturdido por esta noticia que acababa de recibir también, había tenido cierta sospecha la primera vez que la vio pero la descarto de inmediato cuando Genma la beso en la frente ese día en la cocina, pero ahora que lo analiza la teoría de Naomi parece tener mucha coherencia.

-No estaba del todo equivocado- susurro al recordar todas las pruebas que afirman que esa es la verdad.

-Kakashi- apenas si pudo mencionar su nombre del mal estado en el que se encontraba, quejándose con amargura al decir lo siguiente –Ella vino aquí, me dijo que se iba a casar y que quería que estuviera presente y yo…yo fui como siempre con ella. Supe hace años que la estaba entrenando Kasai porque ella quería seguir los pasos de su padre o eso creí, jamás se lo dije a nadie. Nunca creí que se tratara de Genma con quien se iba a encontrar.

Ahora todo estaba claro, no había dudas de quien era Hinata Allen en realidad. Kakashi abrió los ojos sabiendo que no podía tratarse de un error con esta nueva información y sintió algo extraño en su interior al recordar el pasado cuando estuvo presente como espectador en la masacre de esa aldea. Mientras que para Naomi aceptar la invitación de su sobrina de pronto no le pareció una mala idea.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

En alguna parte de una montaña se encuentra un joven de cabello negro, contemplando el cielo con tanta cautela, sintiendo una profunda calma como antes no la había sentido, pero aun con todo eso…no puede dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación que aprieta su pecho y forma un nudo en su estómago como si su ser le anunciara un acontecimiento que podría estar pasando en alguna otra parte del universo. Lleva su mano hasta una de sus mochilas de dónde saca una vieja muñeca de trapo, la observa con detenimiento y para su sorpresa esa sensación se dispara como nunca antes, una sensación que recorre y deja helado todo su cuerpo para después de unos segundos detenerse por completo como si nunca antes hubiera existido, dejándolo volver a ser indiferente como siempre lo fue. Cierra los ojos al sentir la brisa que de pronto llega golpeando su cuerpo con gran fuerza, que alborota su cabello y ropa para llevarlo al ritmo de este, sintiendo que al fin puede tener control sobre sus pensamientos. Le da un último vistazo a la muñeca, sintiendo que aún tiene cierta conexión con ella pero que es hora de dejar esto atrás y volver a ser lo que fue, la mira con melancolía durante unos segundos para arrojarla en un barranco, dejándola caer sobre la nada. Es como si algo le dijera que es el tiempo de cerrar un ciclo, un ciclo que solo con algo verdaderamente fuerte podría cambiar de trayectoria hacia un futuro incierto a uno lleno de soledad e indiferencia como al que ahora se dirige.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me miro al espejo con mucho entusiasmo, siento una gran ilusión en todo mi ser, no solo porque el vestido es precioso, sino porque hoy es el gran día, en tan solo unos minutos debo de salir para poder ir hacia mi destino, un destino que he decidido tomar. Kurenai no pará de decirme que me veo hermosa mientras me retoca el maquillaje una y otra vez para evitar que algo pueda llegar a salir mal. No puedo dejar de sentir nervios ante esta situación, me miro una y otra vez sin podérmelo creer, después de tanta espera en unas horas estaré siendo la esposa de Genma. Kurenai me anuncia que debe de ir a ver si los meceros ya dejaron todo listo en el jardín principal de la mansión "KShades", ya que la ceremonia y recepción se llevaran aquí mismo, yo asiento con la cabeza, viendo como esta se retira de la habitación. Continúo contemplándome por unos minutos frente al espejo.

-Te ves realmente hermosa- me estremezco al escuchar esa voz, verificando de quien se trata a través del espejo –Hoy me siento orgullosa de que seas mi sobrina.

Me gire con lentitud hacia ella, presiento que algo no está bien, ya que ella está aquí. La examino, viene vestida con un lujoso vestido blanco, sabía que no podía esperar menos de esta mujer.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- le pregunto cortante. Es algo completamente raro.

-Cuando algo me interesa en verdad, logro encontrarlo este donde este- me mira de una forma extraña, mientras acaricia un mechón que sobresale de mi peinado, de inmediato me quito de su contacto -¿Además no fuiste tú quien me invito?

-Si- admití arrepintiéndome por esa decisión, sintiendo un escalofrió en mi –Pero no creí que vendrías después de lo que paso.

-Pues heme aquí- abrió sus manos como si tratara de decir que es una sorpresa, mostrándome una sonrisa hipócrita –A veces suelo sorprender a las personas.

-y vaya que lo haces- exclame a la defensiva, sintiendo que estoy frente a una gran y sutil víbora que pretende picarme cuando menos me lo espere. Sin pensarlo voy dispuesta a salir de una vez de la habitación, ya que todo aquí es muy sospechoso –Debo irme, me esperan ya.

Camine rumbo a la salida, pero fue sentir como me apretaba con gran fuerza el brazo enterrándome sus uñas, evitando mi paso para confirmar que no venía únicamente a presenciar mi boda en paz, tenía un objetivo pero no se cual.

-Tú no te puedes ir- anuncio con voz áspera. Trate de zafarme pero mientras más lo hacía más me enterraba sus uñas –Hinata tienes que escucharme primero.

Deje de moverme para saber a qué se debía todo este teatrito.

-El hombre con el que te vas a casar…- finalmente comenzó a hablar- Es el mismo del que yo me enamore hace 18 años –Abrí los ojos demasiado desconcertada, ¿¡Que significa esto!?, mientras Naomi solo me miraba con tristeza comenzando a llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas –Si, así es Hinata…Genma es el joven con el que sostuve una relación durante 8 años y el mismo que perdí cuando me iba a casar con Nathan Stewart. Tú eras muy niña cuando todo esto paso y ya no estuviste cuando me iba a casar, fue cuando desapareciste, pero sé que recuerdas las discusiones que tenía con tus padres a causa de Genma- comenzó a llorar, mientras que yo no podía reaccionar sentía un entumecimiento en todo mi cuerpo –Yo soy la causa de que el haya vivido de la peor manera posible durante 10 años.

¿¡Acaso es una broma, un teatro o que es esto que está pasando!?, de pronto mi mente comenzó a llenarme de recuerdos y es cierto…en muchas de las discusiones de mis padres con Naomi mencionaban a un hombre, pero nunca dijeron su nombre en ninguna de ellas. De repente llegan destellos a mi mente:

 _-¿¡Tú con novia!?, ¡no lo puedo creer, esto sí que es una gran noticia!- parece que a todo mundo le sorprende esto, ¿acaso Genma nunca había tenido una relación seria? -¿Pero qué paso con la mujer de la que tanto me hablabas en el "Sky Dark"?, ¿ya no la amas?_

 _-Bien- volvió a suspirar para darse valor y proseguir con lo que quería decir, mirándome por el espejo del auto –Hace 18 años yo tuve una relación, una relación que duro 8 años. Realmente la amaba, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por esa mujer, pero un día descubrí que ella no me amaba como yo creía, me di cuenta de eso de la peor manera._

 _-Después de eso- prosiguió con su historia –Yo me dedique a beber como loco, pelando con cualquiera que se me pusiera en frente sin razón alguna y lo más difícil de decir…durmiendo con cuanta prostituta pudiera, Julie es una de ellas –de nuevo abro los ojos un poco atontada por esta información que trato de asimilar, no entiendo porque me sorprende algo si esto ya lo sospechaba desde que esa mujer menciono aquel lugar -Así fue mi vida durante todos estos años, a excepción pelearme con los demás, ya que ese solo duro el primer año y el beber como loco los primeros 3; pero hace poco, un mes antes de conocerte deje de hacer todas estas cosas. Hinata te prometo que no he vuelto a ver a ninguna de esas mujeres._

 _Al abrir la puerta y ver qué es lo que había adentro se queda atontado, pues se había negado a creer lo que le habían dicho; ya que lo que visualizo fue a esa mujer con un lujoso vestido de novia, la cual no dejaba de verse con fascinación frente al espejo. Después de esto…ya nada sería igual, esto era la confirmación de que ella no era más que una interesada; se negó a creerlo cuando su mejor amigo Daniel se lo conto hace unas horas e incluso lo golpeó por haber hablado mal de la mujer que ama y ahora se da cuenta que todo lo que creía no era más que una mentira._

-Ahora te pido que no te cases con él- escuche su voz a lo lejos, muy parecida a una súplica.

Comencé a temblar al ver que todo encajaba perfectamente, los tiempos, los relatos, ¡Todo!. Enseguida obligue a mi cuerpo a tranquilizarse, negándome a creer las palabras que ahora arroja con veneno la que se supone es mi tía.

-¡No te creo!- le grite zafándome con fuerza de su agarre, alejándome unos pasos de ella.

-Sabía que dirías eso- respondió con tanta frialdad, mientras se asomaba cierta sonrisa en su rostro –Es por eso que traje esto.

Tomo su bolso, vaciando por completo su contenido sobre el suelo. Me quede tan atontada al ver lo que contenía, eran montones y montones de fotos de Genma junto a Naomi, fotos que se regaron por todo el suelo. Volví a abrir mis ojos, no pudiendo creer lo que ahora estoy presenciando, ¿Por qué me ocurre esto a mí?. Ahora no hay nada que pueda negar lo que evidentemente es la verdad, vi foto tras foto que se encontraban sobre el suelo, fueron tomadas en diferentes tiempos y lugares, donde claramente ambos son mucho más jóvenes en unas y en otras. Lleve mi mano hacia mi boca para evitar llorar, pues no estoy dispuesta a concederle ese placer a esta mujer que tengo frente a mí.

-¿Vas a seguir negando lo que claramente es evidente?- señalo todas las fotos con su mano –Pero si eso no te es suficiente, también tengo esto –Busco algo entre uno de los cierres que contenía su bolso, apretándolo en un puño que llevo hasta su pecho para evitar que lo viera en ese momento –Esto es sumamente importante para Genma, es el único recuerdo que posee de su padre y me lo dio a mi…hace 10 años cuando me propuso matrimonio.

Se acercó a mí, dando unos pasos para quedar a un metro de distancia. Lentamente estiro su mano hacia mí para abrir con suavidad el puño de su mano, dejando ver el contenido que estaba sobre la palma de esta. Abrí los ojos asustara al percibir un brillo que emanaba de su mano cuando lentamente revelaba su contenido, dejando ver con claridad un anillo de plata con rubíes en su palma completamente estirada hacia mí. ¡No, no, no puede ser!, ¡ES…EL MISMO ANILLO!, ¡el mismo que he visto durante 10 años en gran parte de mis sueños!, ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!

_._._.

 **¡OGM!, esto ya se puso intenso, la verdad me imagino la ultima escena y me encanta, me gusta mucho la personalidad y la discordia que mete Naomi cada vez que tiene oportunidad, pero gracias a esto Hinata evitó una tragedia, enterarse después de la boda. ¿Qué creen ustedes?, ¿Qué se casa o no se casa?**

 **Hime23: jajaja gracias, espero que no te haya dado un ataque con este capitulo jejeje :p, si, a mi también me gusto el encuentro entre Sasuke y Hinata, si Genma la quiere retener, es algo celoso ahora porque en un futuro lo será aun más. Apenas apareció Naomi, ya que este personaje hará varias cosas a lo largo de la historia, no solo se quedara aquí, se pondrá muy interesante en el futuro el fic. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones :D, saludos.**

 **Nanami: Pues si, estaba celoso, solo que por lo mismo de que es un Hakuri y bla bla bla, no reconoce este tipo de sentimiento, si :3 es muy lindo cuando estos dos se conectan, ya lo veras en un futuro del fic, yo también ya quiero llegar hasta donde me quede :) me ha gustado mucho, apenas termine el capitulo 20 y la verdad me encanto, así que espero que cuando lo publique a ti igual te encante :D. Si, tienes toda la razón, Naomi representa drama en la historia, todo el tiempo en que ella hace algo, aparece el drama, pero creo que le da emoción :p, si, es inevitable lo que va a vivir Genma después de esto y de las decisiones que toma en un futuro. Gracias, yo igual espero leer tu review pronto jejeje me gusta conversar contigo, cuídate y gracias por releer.**

 **Marlent Uchiha: Muchas gracias, de verdad gracias :D, me alegra saber que es te tus fics favoritos del Sasuhina, es un gran alago y que estes al pendiente de lo que publico también, muchas gracias. Si ya viene la bruja de Naomi jajajaja eso me dio risa pero si es una maldita, pero no solo esto hace,en un futuro la odiadas jajajaja a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando releo los capítulos y eso que yo los escribí :p, si, es que muchas cosas están conectaras en el fic. Gracias de nuevo, cuídate :)**

 **Momo: Es verdad que le voy a hacer el lemon o más bien ya se lo hice a este fic, pero como ya explique el de la apuesta esta en un leve receso mientras adelanto aun más esta historia, de verdad espero que no te moleste, si lo publicare, pero no será de inmediato. Sin más, cuídate, gracias por dejar el review, procurare continuar con el de la apuesta :D**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Recuerdo que cuando escribí este capitulo estaba lloviendo tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a caer el cielo por donde vivo, tal vez por eso de allí vino la inspiración para crear el triste escenario sobre lo de Hinata, ya lo vera ;) también es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

CAPITULO 11.

–Esto es sumamente importante para Genma, es el único recuerdo que posee de su padre y me lo dio a mí…hace 10 años cuando me propuso matrimonio.

Se acercó a mí, dando unos pasos para quedar a un metro de distancia. Lentamente estiro su brazo hacia mí para abrir con suavidad el puño de su mano, dejando ver el contenido que estaba sobre la palma de esta. Abrí los ojos asustara al percibir un brillo que emanaba de su mano cuando lentamente revelaba su contenido, dejando ver con claridad un anillo de plata con rubíes en su palma completamente estirada hacia mí. ¡No, no, no puede ser!, ¡ES…EL MISMO ANILLO!, ¡el mismo que he visto durante 10 años en gran parte de mis sueños!, ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!

-¡Por favor!- comenzó a llorar frente a mí, mientras que yo seguía sin reaccionar –Te pido…que no te cases con él.

Escuchaba su voz a lo lejos, parpadeando una y otra vez, ajena a todo a mí alrededor, deseando que nada de esto estuviera pasando. Lentamente di tres pasos hacia atrás, dejándome caer de golpe sobre el sillón blanco que se encontraba justo atrás de mí. Moví mi cabeza una y otra vez de un lado a otro, negándome yo misma todo esto; seguramente es una alucinación mía de la que despertare o es otro sueño del que no puedo despertar, ¡Por favor…que lo sea!. Al fin reaccione después de varios segundos mirando a diferentes puntos en la habitación, supe en este momento que no…no era una mentira y que efectivamente ese es el mismo maldito anillo que tanto me ha atormentado:

– _Hace 10 años tú y 9 de los "KS" fueron a una aldea llamada Saika con una única orden, pero tú y esos bastardos no conformes masacraron a toda la aldea completa. Entre ustedes había uno que los lideraba, un hombre asqueroso, cuyas habilidades eran impresionantes y este poseía en su mano derecha un anillo de plana con rubíes. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Quién es ese hombre?_

 _Intenta asomarse entre los espacios que poseen las puertas del armario, visualizando solo una mano con un anillo de plata con rubíes que sostiene una katana._

 _Su padre se encontraba sangrando sobre el suelo con la katana clavada en su pecho y la mano que la sostiene es la misma que visualizo hace unos minutos._

 _De nuevo me enfoco solo en el anillo de plata con rubíes, intentando verle el rostro, pero esto me es imposible, no comprendiendo el porqué._

Para mi mala suerte comencé a llorar con desesperación frente a la peor mujer que pude tener como familia, brincaba a causa del fuerte sollozo que brotaba de mí, mezclado con un muy amargo dolor, se podía escuchar el eco de mí sufrir en toda la maldita habitación. De nuevo esa sensación que me desgarra por dentro, llevándose todo a su paso hasta dejarme sin nada en mis pensamientos; nada que no sea un profundo dolor que me hace sufrir y llorar sin parar, que me mata y me revive solo para recordarme que esta es la realidad. No conforme con esto, una Naomi con lágrimas en los ojos dio dos pasos hacia mí, manteniendo la misma distancia de antes.

-Eso…eso no es todo Hinata- escuche a lo lejos que dijo con melancolía, tratando de controlar su llanto. De su bolso sacó un documento que venía doblado, al parecer era muy viejo, para después aventar su bolso cerca de una esquina de la habitación. Lentamente puso el documento frente a mi rostro y yo apenas si pude levantar mi vista para leerlo con gran dificultad, debido a que veía todo brilloso por el llanto derramado. El documento claramente decía "Acta de nacimiento" y el nombre que tenía era el de "Yuki shiranui"; abrí los ojos mientras que en mi mente retumbaba "¿¡Que es esta mierda!?", pues ese es el apellido de Genma y la fecha de nacimiento era 8 meses después del mío. La mire desconcertada y ella prosiguió produciendo un "snif" antes –Hace 18 años cuando apenas comenzaba mi relación con Genma, él tuvo que irse durante un año, un año donde yo me quede esperándolo y con el paso de dos meses me entere que estaba embarazada. Honestamente dude que el volvería, la culpa y el temor me acompañaron de una forma tortuosa durante todo ese tiempo y para empeorar yo vivía sola en la antigua casa que compartía con mi hermana antes de que ella se casara, pero después se fue a vivir con Hiashi a la aldea Saika. Tan solo tenía 15 años, no sabía qué hacer, no estaba preparada para algo así, ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sola con un hijo?; así que tome la difícil decisión de que en cuanto naciera dárselo a…alguien más para que lo pudiera criar –De pronto me miro a los ojos aparentando cierta simpatía, yo solo fruncí el ceño confundida ante todo esto, sintiendo que ya no comprendo nada –Estas personas estaban casi recién casados y ansiaban tener una hijo y al enterarse de mi embarazo ellos mismos me propusieron esto, así que al mes de nacida le cambiaron el nombre, creando un acta falsa con una fecha diferente de su verdadera edad. Esa hija, eres tu Hinata.

-¿¡Que!?- exclame demasiado alterada, definitivamente esto no es bueno.

Al principio esto causo una fuerte impresión en mí, sintiendo asco el siquiera pensar que esta mujer podría ser mi madre, he de admitir que por un momento me lo creí cuando mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas; pero recordé que esto no podría ser verdad, ya que existen montones de fotos de mi madre embarazada, fotos de las que Naomi no tiene idea alguna. Sin duda esto no era más que una artimaña de Naomi para terminar de pisotearme con tan fuertes noticias que estoy recibiendo de su parte, nunca creí que esto fuera a pasar, que me metiera con el que fue amante de mi "tía" y además…Volví a llorar sintiendo una presión en mi estómago por el esfuerzo de dejar salir parte de lo que siento al recordar ese maldito anillo, dejando que Naomi creyera que se debía a su supuesta confesión, escuchaba a lo lejos su fingido llanto, mientras decía palabras de arrepentimiento que no podía entender debido al mal estado en el que me encontraba, regresando al principio de todo esto. Abrí los ojos al recordar lo que verdaderamente me importa, el anillo; sin dudas eso era real, siendo el mismo que posee en su mano ella, ¿realmente habrá llegado a ella por causa de Genma o todo esto será otra de sus trampas?. Debo averiguar lo antes posible la verdad.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que todo esto es real?- Finalmente pude reaccionar después de tantos minutos de llanto incontrolable, sonoros sollozos y pequeños brincos.

-Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma- volvió a estirar su brazo, dejando total acceso al anillo con su palma estirada hacia mí –Tómalo.

Me llene de valor con una mirada rencorosa puesta directamente en ella, levantándome con rapidez del sillón para arrebatarle bruscamente el anillo.

-Lo hare- amenace mientras salía a gran velocidad de la habitación, limpiándome las lágrimas para disimular lo que acababa de pasar.

Camine entre pasillos sintiendo tan acelerado mi corazón como nunca antes lo sentí y más aún cuando me encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta donde se quien está del otro lado, Genma. Decidida abrí de golpe la puerta y al verlo frente al espejo terminando de hacerse el nudo del moño me quede sin palabras, me niego que esto pueda ser verdad.

-En unos instantes le dirás adiós a tu soltería- Anunció con una risa divertida Daniel, quien se encontraba sentado en un sofá cerca de Genma.

-Si- exclamó él emocionado, al parecer aun no notaban mi presencia. Genma me miro por el espejo muy sorprendido -¿Hinata?

Se giró solo para confirmar que era yo, mientras que yo caminaba lentamente hasta donde estaba él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó muy confundido para después mostrar preocupación al ver el estado en el que me encontraba -¿Sucede algo?

Estire mi brazo hasta él, abriendo lentamente mi puño para que el pudiera percibir el anillo.

-¿Es tuyo?- le pregunte con desesperación.

Daniel abrió los ojos muy asombrado al ser el primero en mirar lo que tenía en mi mano. Genma poco a poco llevo su vista hasta mi palma, quedándose completamente estático como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. Regreso rápidamente su vista a mí después de unos segundos en gran silencio y aturdimiento.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- apenas si podía preguntar y fue allí, en ese momento que supe que nada de esto era una mentira y si una cruel realidad. Temblé de nuevo, queriéndome alejar lo antes posible de él, pero me detuvo al tomarme de ambos brazos con un poco de fuerza.

-¿Es tuyo?- volví a preguntar mirándolo directamente a los ojos, apretando lo más fuerte posible mi mandíbula para evitar llorar.

-Si- confirmo en un susurro, sosteniéndome su mirada, pues él no sabe nada de lo que esto representa. Cerré los ojos deteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Hinata estas temblando. ¿Qué sucede?- me miro con preocupación, intentando acercarme a él y de inmediato me aleje con brusquedad diciéndole con la mirada que no deseaba tenerlo cerca de mí –Respóndeme- me susurro muy perturbado.

Sabía que si le decía la verdad nunca me dejaría ir de esa habitación para poder pensar sobre lo que debo hacer o incluso corría el riesgo de que negara todo y me retuviera a base de besos y caricias forzadas; eso sería algo que no podría resistir, seguramente estallaría en llanto durante el proceso.

-Me enviaron una carta- mentí, controle a la perfección mi tono de voz para no levantar sospechas en él –Donde me decían que este anillo te pertenecía, aseguraban que aun te veías con la mujer de hace 18 años y que esto era la prueba de ello. ¿Eso es cierto?

-Maldito- susurro por lo bajo y yo no comprendía a quien se refería. Suspiro con pesadez para proseguir después –Escucha Hinata…es cierto que yo le di ese anillo a la mujer que ame en mi pasado, pero desde hace 10 años no la he vuelto a ver. Te puedo prometer que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Es cierto- interrumpió Daniel desde su asiento –Yo soy testigo de ello, quien sea él que te mando la carta lo único que quería era impedir que te casaras con Genma.

-Hinata, yo te amo solo a ti. ¿Confías en mí?- se acercó a mi rostro, susurrándome de forma acaramelada. Baje mi vista al suelo para evitar lo que realmente quiero decirle en este momento, siendo esta la primera vez que pude controlar mis emociones. Genma me miro no muy convencido de mi decisión, solo para suplicarme –Prométeme que esto no nos va a afectar, que llegaras hoy al altar junto a mí, que al atardecer tu serás mi esposa y que viviremos felices como siempre planeamos. ¿Lo prometes?

Gire de nuevo mi vista a Genma, teniendo que fingir que puedo continuar viéndolo como antes, cuando la verdad…no soporto su tacto en mi piel, siento asco, repulsión y un fuerte dolor como si quemara. Cambia mi vista a una rencorosa y lentamente le susurre:

-Claro.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Kakashi- llamo muy perturbada al hombre que se encontraba al lado de ella -¿Qué acaso la mujer que acaba de salir de la habitación de Hinata no es la misma con la que Genma estuvo durante años?

-Ni una palabra de esto Kurenai- respondió con frialdad, dándole a entender que ambos debían tener discreción en esa situación.

Kurenai por su parte no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, preguntándose ¿Qué hace aquí?; Si, solo Kurenai, Kakashi, Daniel y 2 de los 6 difuntos "Killer Shades" la habían conocido y visto más de una vez como para nunca olvidar a esa mujer que tanto daño le hizo a Genma hace 10 años.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Entra a su habitación muy alterada, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón blanco. No sabe qué decisión debe tomar ahora, pues acaba de dar su palabra de que se va a casar con él pasara lo que pasara y eso es demasiado fuerte cuando se escucha de esa forma y más aún cuando acepto un beso rápido de su parte aun cuando sentía que los labios se le iban a deshacer a causa del ardor en ese momento.

 _-¿segura?- le preguntó solo para confirmarlo cuando se separó de sus labios –No soportaría perderte, menos por una tontería como esta y más ahora que estamos tan cerca de ser uno solo._

 _Para Hinata estas palabras fueron demasiado fuertes, sintiendo que lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar para poder pensar con claridad. Solo asintió suavemente, mostrándole una leve sonrisa en sus labios y cerró los ojos con asco al sentir otro tierno beso depositado en su frente._

 _-Te amo- acarició con su dedo pulgar el labio inferior de ella desconociendo las sensaciones opuestas a las de siempre que estaba provocando, para después ordenarle con una dulce sonrisa –Ve a terminar de arreglarte, te veré en el altar y créeme que lo espero con ansias._

Después de eso directamente vino para su habitación, desconociendo la razón de hacerle caso a su petición. Mira hacia el suelo intentando tener claridad en sus pensamientos, pero no siente nada, solo un inmenso deseo de llorar y gritar. Después de muchos minutos en esa misma postura escucha un rugido en el cielo que ilumina la habitación, símbolo de que pronto lloverá y es allí que se da cuenta que solo tiene dos opciones; una irse de allí y no casarse, la otra casarse para poder vengarse mejor de Genma aunque esta puede convertirse en un arma de dos filos, pero es la que más retumba en su mente de una forma demasiado tentadora.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Siento que algo he perdido en este momento, solo que…no sé qué es. Baje lentamente de la montaña, mirando el cielo convertirse de un claro azul a un tenue gris y viendo como un feroz trueno cubría parte de él, escuchándose con gran vanidad sobre todo el lugar. Mientras caminaba aun disfrutando del viento, comencé a sentir como rápidamente caían las grandes gotas de agua una tras otra sin mucha diferencia entre ellas, cerré los ojos deteniéndome por un instante para sentir mucho mejor el contacto de estas al caer en mi piel. En tan solo unos segundos me encontraba completamente empapado por el agua y fue una sensación bastante agradable que tranquilizaba mi cuerpo, lástima que mi alma aún se siente vacía por dentro como si estuviera perdiendo completamente una parte de mí.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Se encuentra frente al altar con un evidente entusiasmo, todos los invitados estaban en sus asientos esperando al igual que él. Como de costumbre la novia tardaba demasiado para hacerse desear por todos, especialmente para el ansioso novio o eso era lo que todos pensaban los primeros 20 minutos de espera, pero al ver que esa cifra se convirtió en casi 40 comenzó a ser preocupante y más porque ella se encontraba en la misma casa, siendo imposible que ocurriera un imprevisto, lo lógico sería pensar que se había arrepentido y ese era el mayor temor de Genma justo en ese momento, sabiendo lo que antes había ocurrido:

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta confundido al verla con su vestido de novia y con un maquillaje escurrido en ese momento. Abrió los ojos muy preocupado ante tal estado -¿Sucede algo?_

 _Vio como estiro su brazo hasta él, abriendo lentamente su puño para que pudiera percibir su contenido._

 _-¿Es tuyo?- notó desesperación en su voz._

 _Llevo con lentitud su vista hasta la delicada palma de ella. Al percatarse de lo que era se quedó completamente frio, sintiendo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que ella sostenía en su mano; era nada más y nada menos que el anillo que le perteneció durante años y que un día le obsequio a Naomi cuando le propuso casarse con él, ya que era su pertenencia más valiosa aparte de que no tenía el suficiente dinero en ese entonces para comprarle un "digno" anillo de compromiso. Velozmente llevo su mirada a aquellos ojos color gris, teniendo un inmenso temor por el cómo llego ese anillo hasta ella._

 _-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- pregunto sintiendo que le temblaba la voz por primera vez en años. Vio como ella quiso alejarse de él y supo que algo no andaba bien. En un instinto la tomo con fuerza de los brazos para evitar que se alejara por miedo a que se fuera después._

 _-¿Es tuyo?- sintió sus ojos puestos directamente en él, sintiendo como se tensaba en todo su cuerpo._

 _-Si- admitió mirándola a los ojos y le desconcertó el como ella cerro los ojos con esto, sintiendo que comenzaba a levemente temblar._

Agregándole a su terror se aumenta ese sentimiento de que Hinata le oculta algo con respecto a lo acontecido hace una hora cuando le suplico que le prometiera que se casarían pase lo que pase y aún más cuando ni siquiera se molestó en corresponder el beso que le dio, algo poco usual en ella. De repente se ilumina el jardín a causa de un fuertísimo trueno que desgarra el cielo a su paso y aturde con su escandaloso crujido, sacándolo de sus pensamientos por completo y es en ese momento que siente que algo no está nada bien.

-¡GENMA!- de pronto apareció gritando desesperada Kurenai al inicio del camino de pétalos que llegaba hasta el altar, justo donde él esta. Abre los ojos aterrado sabiendo exactamente por el rostro de la mujer lo que ocurría sin que esta se lo dijera.

Sin pensarlo Genma se fue corriendo del lugar hasta llegar a la habitación de Hinata, sintiendo como el corazón se le acelera y se le forma un nudo en la garganta, rogando que no sea cierto lo que piensa en ese momento. Lentamente gira la perilla escuchando el tambor que tiene por corazón. Al abrir la puerta cierra los ojos a causa del profundo dolor que se mezcla con rabia y frustración, suelta un golpe en la pared haciendo que se escuche un eco en la habitación, parecía que quería tirarla. Vuelve a tomar valor para una vez más levantar su vista hasta aquella mesita de cristal que se encontraba a unos 3 metros de él, pues esta solo tiene sobre ella dos anillos colocados muy cerca; uno de ellos es el anillo de plata con rubíes y el otro…el de compromiso.

No solo supo que ella no volvería, sino que interpreto claramente su decisión:

 _-Adiós Genma._

En ese momento lo único que quería era revolcarse en el suelo, gritar o golpearse una y otra vez contra la pared; de esas tres lo único que pudo hacer es gritar mientras apretaba una silla que estaba frente a él, encorvándose y sintiendo una amarga presión en la boca de su estómago.

-¿De verdad sufres tanto por ella?- una voz a su espalda logro sacarlo de golpe de su amargo sufrimiento. "¡ESA VOZ!" pensó aún más desconcertado.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A través del viento se puede observar un largo cabello negro moviéndose conforme a él, un cabello casi enmarañado debido a que ella se había deshecho el peinado al arrancarse el velo apenas hace unos metros atrás de su larga carrera. Corría por el bosque sin saber a dónde ir, sintiendo como poco a poco las gotas que caían sobre ella, bañándola por completo en tan solo unos segundos. Era incomodo correr con el vestido de novia ampón, sintiendo como lo arrastraba en el suelo, ensuciándolo al pasar por los charcos de agua mezclados con tierra que se empezaban a formar debido a la fuerte lluvia; pero todo esto no le importó lo más mínimo, ya que lo único que deseaba con desesperación era estar lo más lejos posible de esa maldita mansión. No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero debió ser bastante, pues el agua escurría por su cabello, cuerpo y vestido, anunciándole que ya no podía retener más agua; aun así no quería detenerse por nada del mundo, era la única forma que tenía para desahogarse sin tener que llorar como tanto le exigía su cuerpo y alma. El vestido se volvió pesado haciendo que resbalara de golpe sobre el suelo al pisar mal, cayendo directamente en un enorme charco de agua, enlodándose por completo y fue entonces cuando ya no pudo más, comenzando a llorar sin poder parar, dejando que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia. Nunca antes se había sentido más humillada e insignificante, tan solo bastaba ver la escena, le parecía patético estar tirada en un charco llorando, gritando y sollozando mientras se ensuciaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro y cabello, apretándolo de vez en cuando en un reflejo debido a lo que perece en ese momento, sintiendo pegajosas sus manos y parte del brazo por el lodo embarrado en ellas.

Luego de varios minutos así, poco a poco comenzó a girarse hasta quedar boca arriba sobre el charco, mirando al cielo pero de inmediato cerro los ojos, pues la lluvia no la dejaba ver nada. Sintió como su corazón se le desgarraba por dentro, no dejando de llorar ni un solo segundo, recordando lo que vivió junto a Genma:

 _-Hinata- escucho que la llamaba entre el beso –Hinata- dijo repetirás veces para que pararan unos segundos los besos –Tengo que decirte algo importante- pudo anunciar al separar un poco sus labios de los de ella –Cásate conmigo._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos como dos platos al escuchar esta petición, nunca se lo hubiera esperado y menos justo en ese momento. Se sentía muy alegre al estar cerca de Genma y a la vez confundida por volver a ver a ese hombre que tanto la perturba, pero a causa de la reciente noticia no pudo negarse._

 _-¡Sí!- exclamó con euforia, besándolo una vez más de forma lenta y profunda, aferrándose aún más a su cuello y apretándolo con fuerza de la cintura con ambas piernas -¡Claro que me caso contigo!_

 _Se besaron por varios segundos, sintiendo la mirada de las personas a su alrededor, ya que aún se encontraban en la misma postura en medio del aeropuerto. Ambos rieron a la par cuando se percataron de esto, mirándose con ilusión._

 _-Te amo- le susurró al oído para luego depositar un tierno beso en su cuello, provocando un escalofrió en ella._

 _-Yo también- fue todo lo que pudo decir, evitando los impulsos que le mandaban su cuerpo para no volver a besarlo y dejar de hacer tal espectáculo frente a los demás._

Frunce el ceño al sentir una dolorosa pulsación en su pecho, signo de que aquel recuerdo la perjudicaba en gran manera. Simplemente creyó que era el indicado, se sentía protegida a su lado, pensó que así se fortalecería y creyó que al fin había encontrado la felicidad, pero que equivocada estaba; pues lo que ahora siente no es más que puro dolor, rencor y soledad al saber que se estuvo besando con el asesino de sus padres, el hombre que más odiaba en toda su vida y no solo eso…sino que también llego amarlo como a nadie. La culpa la toma por todos estos hechos, abre los ojos, sintiendo como el agua nublaba su vista, estira los brazos tocando la humedad del suelo con ellos, reviviendo cierto tacto:

 _Toca con delicadeza el contorno de sus brazos, haciendo que ella se acercada a él, pegándola a su cuerpo y haciendo que esta recostada su cabeza sobre el brazo que la rodeaba como de costumbre. Percibe una sonrisa de sus labios la cual corresponde con el mismo amor, nunca antes se había sentido más segura, más reconfortada y feliz. Él llevo una de sus manos para acariciar con dulzura su mejilla, siempre hacia eso antes de que se durmieran, ya que en ocasiones Genma se adentraba a su cuarto únicamente para descansar a su lado, pues conocía sus deseos de esperar hasta el matrimonio y respetaba eso._

 _-En un mes será nuestra boda- le susurró al oído con una sonrisa ladeada haciendo que ella cerrada los ojos por el cosquilleo que esto le producía -¿Estas segura de esto?_

 _Le sorprendió mucho su pregunta, abriendo de golpe ambos ojos creyendo que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver su mirada insegura y preocupada supo que en realidad él tenía miedo de que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión, ¿Cómo se le ocurre que ella haría algo así cuando sabe a la perfección que lo ama?, tal vez se debía por la gran diferencia de edad, pero eso para Hinata no tenía importancia. Sonrió cariñosa, llevando una mano hasta el castaño cabello, acariciándolo con delicadeza para después apretarlo con fuerza haciendo que el llevara sus labios contra los suyos, besándolo con cierta intensidad._

 _-¿Crees que me arrepentiría?- le interesaba mucho conocer su respuesta._

 _-No-le susurro con seguridad –Pero temo que un día te des cuenta que aun eres demasiado joven para cambiar radicalmente tu vida y que aún no has vivido tanto como para asumir casarte con alguien que claramente ha vivido demasiado –Lo miro directamente a los ojos, notando cierta tristeza, escuchando un suspiro de su parte -_ _Hinata te necesito, eres como el aire que respiro, sin ti no podría vivir. Siento que si te perdiera ya nunca más podría sanar mi corazón, así que por favor nunca te vayas…_

 _-Shh- lo silencio al poner sus dedos sobre los labios de él –Yo nunca me iré, jamás seré como ella- se refirió a la mujer que lastimo demasiado en el pasado a Genma para después volverlo a besar –Estoy segura que es contigo con quien quiero estar, te he elegido a ti antes que a mis propios deseos y ¿aun así preguntas si estoy segura de quedarme?. Te amo._

En este momento no podía dejar de pensar en que nunca creyó que esa mujer de la que tanto se molestaba por haberle hecho esas cosas a Genma, resultaría ser nada más y nada menos que su "queridísima tía". No podía dejar de ver en su mente imagen tras imagen de cada una de las fotos que caían sobre el suelo, casi podía escuchar el sonido de estas e imagino una y otra vez cada uno de los besos de ambos cuando se juraban amor eterno, percatándose que ella había caído en el mismo error, ¿Cómo pudo prometerle eso a pesar de que la relación se había vuelto hasta cierto punto enfermiza?.

 _-¿¡Que es lo que quieres Hinata!?- Le pregunto desesperado al ver como esta se marchaba; si, estaban en una de sus típicas discusiones sin importarle a alguno de los dos si alguien podía escucharlos._

 _-¡Que me des espacio para mí!- le grito muy molesta, sabiendo que siempre era hiriente cuando tenían estas disputas por cualquier tontería –Últimamente siento que me asfixia, no me dejas pensar…solo te acercas y me besas y eso se ha empezado a tornar molesto cuando ni siquiera me dejas apelar a mi conciencia. No podemos tener una discusión sin que termine de la misma manera, ¡Nunca resolvemos nada!, ¿¡acaso no lo ves!?_

 _Genma se acercó hasta ella e inmediatamente supo sus intenciones, como odiaba y amaba a la vez que el hiciera eso, pero en ese momento lo odiaba hasta no más poder._

 _-Ni se te ocurra- lo amenazo con voz recia._

 _-Mientes- le respondió cambiando su tono de voz a uno que conocía a la perfección –No estas molesta por eso, estas molesta por la conversación que sostuve con Ino aquel día en la cocina, no creas que no lo note –Hinata no pudo sostener la mirada al verse descubierta por lo que en realidad la tenía irritada desde hace 3 días -¿¡Maldita sea porque nunca dices la verdad!?, ¡siempre complicas todo en lugar de decirlo de una estúpida vez!_

 _-¡Pues, si!- finalmente admitió gritando como nunca antes -¡Detesto que tengas esa personalidad con las demás, tan relajada, tan amigable, tan seductora como si coquetearas con ellas de forma inconsciente! Y sobre todo…¡Odio que finjas inocencia cuando claramente no la tienes!_

 _-¿Así que piensas que lo hago consiente?_

 _-¡Si!_

 _-¿Qué soy un maldito mujeriego que solo juega con tus sentimientos?_

 _-¡Si!- casi se podía escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de Hinata, detestaba que siempre de alguna manera podía sacarle la verdad, bombardeándola con preguntas y llevándola a una alta tensión que no podía soportar, siendo la primera en rendirse._

 _-¡Entones déjame demostrarte que eso no es verdad!- allí estaba de nuevo, besándola con brusquedad, haciendo que casi se ahogara al no dejarla respirar._

 _La pego con fuerza a la pared, aprisionándola para que no pudiera escapar y cuando sintió que ella abrió los labios en busca de aire aprovecho para profundizar el beso, haciendo que el calor aumentara con eso y sonrió muy complacido y orgulloso de si mismo cuando ella finalmente le correspondió el beso de la misma forma desesperada que él._

Vuelve a sentir esa sensación que le estruja con fuerza el pecho, girándose de nuevo boca abajo en busca de aire, pues siente que no puede respirar, que se asfixia allí, que en cualquier momento podría morir a causa de la falta de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Necesitaba rápidamente quitarse esa horrible sensación que no la deja respirar y lo único que pudo atinar a hacer es golpear con fuerza el suelo una y otra vez, salpicándose del agua sucia, mientras que la lluvia incrementaba al escucharse un desgarrante trueno segundos antes. Grito hasta sentir que su garganta no podía mas a causa del ardor y sin fuerzas en todo su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre el suelo, casi parecía que se había quedado inconsciente, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente al cuerpo de dónde provenía la voz y para cuando enfoco bien su vista, sus ojos temblaron incrédulos ante lo que estaba presenciando; era ella, la misma mujer que amo hace 18 años, la que se entregó a él aquella vez en el bosque siendo ambos su primera vez y también la que acabo con él durante 10 años cuando le atormentaba el hecho de que solo fue su juguete. Era Naomi la que se encontraba frente a él, al principio pensó que se trataba de una alucinación, pero cuando esta se acercó a él tocando con suavidad su mejilla supo que era real.

-Genma- exclamó con la voz cortara, mirándolo con tanta alegría mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No podía reaccionar, sintió como se tensaba y estremecía de forma inconsciente con su tacto, algo que siempre ocurría en el pasado a causa de las caricias de aquellas manos, pero en ese momento detesto que su cuerpo lo traicionara justo en ese momento.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado volver a verte- le susurro acercando su rostro al suyo, recordando aquel brillo de sus ojos café que creyó olvidados. Sintió un calor recorrerlo cuando ella deposito lentamente sus labios en los de él, apenas rosándolos. No comprendía el porque no podía moverse cuando lo que deseaba era tenerla lo más lejos posible, era como si una vez más esa mirada lograra hipnotizarlo por completo. Ella se despegó solo unos centímetros de él, llevando su suave mano hasta su pecho en una caricia –Dime que tú también ansiaste volver a verme, que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, que sientes ese mismo deseo en este momento.

-No- finalmente pudo reaccionar, tomando con fuerza aquella mano para evitar su objetivo –No puedo decir aquellas palabras como antes cuando lo único que siento por ti es…repulsión.

-¡No, no es verdad!- intentó tomarlo con la otra mano disponible pero Genma se lo impidió con brusquedad.

-¡No me toques!- arrugó la nariz al amenazarla, mientras la soltaba de golpe causando que está casi callera al suelo por la fuerza.

Naomi comenzó a reírse con malicia para evitar que Genma viera que esto le había causado daño tanto emocional como físico.

-¿En verdad pretendías casarte el día de hoy?- preguntó con tono perverso, dándole a entender que ella tuvo directamente que ver con su sufrimiento de hace unos minutos.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!?- la sujeto con fuerza de ambos brazos, causando que ella soltara un pequeño chillido de dolor. Ambos sostenían una mirada rencorosa, llena de odio y aun mas Genma a causa del silencio -¡Responde!

Enfocó su vista a los risos que esta poseía como cuando se peinaba al tener algún evento importante, símbolo de que ya sabía con anticipación de la boda. Por su mente solo cruzaba matar a Kakashi después de esto.

-¡Genma!- los interrumpió Daniel que al ver de nuevo a esa mujer se quedó estático, sin poderlo creer -¿Naomi?

-Hola Daniel- se giró a sonreírle con malicia usando el mismo tono de voz –Tiempo sin verte.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dirigió su vista a Genma –Las sirvientas dicen que vieron salir a Hinata corriendo hacia el bosque y ahora me encuentro a esta mujer aquí.

Genma al escuchar esto, sin pensarlo soltó de nuevo a la mujer, dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión "KShades", ya que lo único que le interesa en este momento es encontrar a Hinata y detenerla, a la arpía de Naomi podría dejarla para después. Al salir se empapo de inmediato debido a la lluvia que parecía caer en cascaras sobre la tierra, corrió hasta adentrarse sobre el bosque y después de unos minutos lo único que encontró fue un velo abandonado en el suelo, el mismo velo que usaba Hinata cuando lo fue a buscar y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que nunca la podría encontrar bajo estas circunstancias.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Se escuchaban murmullos por todo el jardín, los invitados no dejaban de hacer suposiciones del porque la demora de ahora ambos novios.

-Pero que fastidio- exclamo molesto Shikamaru –Primero nos hacen esperar por Hinata y ahora también por Genma.

Ino sostenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Creo que hoy no habrá boda- anuncio con alegría.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Tenten.

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta?- parecía que todo era obvio –Hinata no llega y después sale Kurenai llamando a Genma y este se va corriendo sin decir absolutamente nada. Al parecer "la princesita de Hinata" se arrepintió a última hora.

-Ahora que lo dices- menciono pensativo Shikamaru –La gente ha comenzado a murmurar justamente eso, aunque honestamente por mi parte me da igual lo que suceda hoy.

Claramente se notaba que Ino no pensaba lo mismo, ya que esta no podía dejar de sentir tanta satisfacción al ver como se tensaban cada vez más las cosas.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Naomi?- la tomó con fuerza.

-No te metas en esto Kakashi- Le respondió cortante. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación que se supone era de Hinata, Kakashi llego después de que se fuera Daniel en busca de su amigo Genma, el cual para su sorpresa salió corriendo en busca de esa chiquilla idiota que tanto detesta.

-Escuche con claridad cómo le decías a Hinata que ella era hija tuya y de Genma- apretó un poco más su agarre –¿Cómo te atreves? Y más aún cuando tú tuviste un varón.

-No debo recordarte que tú eres el único que sabe esto- de nuevo usaba las mismas advertencias.

-Estoy harto de tener que encubrir tus porquerías, ya no lo hare más- la amenazo soltándola.

-Lo harás- afirmo con una amplia sonrisa cínica –Siempre lo haces.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos como en una lucha de poder hasta que escucharon unos furiosos pasos acercándose hasta ellos.

-¡Tu vendrás conmigo!- escucho una muy furiosa voz.

Naomi se llenó de terror al sentir como una gran fuerza la tomaba del brazo, lastimándola cuando la arrastro hasta afuera de la habitación, obligándola a caminar con velocidad.

-¡Genma, suéltame!- le exigió intentando nulamente zafarse de ese doloroso agarre, sentía que podía arrancarle el brazo en cualquier momento.

Genma no respondió absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se giraba a verla durante todo el camino. La saco a la fuerza de la mansión provocando que esta gritara al sentir el frio contacto del agua sobre su cuerpo, arruinando su peinado y maquillaje. La arrastro hasta su auto, donde abrió la puerta trasera y la aventó al asiento, girándola boca abajo y tomo rápidamente un lazo que tenía allí mismo para amarrar sus manos con fuerza, soltando otro chillido de dolor debido a su brusquedad. Azoto la puerta furioso al cerrarla y se metió al auto encendiéndolo y arrancando a toda velocidad, sabiendo exactamente a donde la iba a llevar para arreglar cuentas pendientes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me encuentro completamente sucia y con el vestido roto por todas partes, sentada sobre un tronco a la orilla de un camino, al parecer había caminado demasiado, no reconozco el lugar en donde me encuentro. Aun puedo sentir la lluvia caer en todo mi cuerpo, escurriéndose hasta llegar al suelo húmedo, tengo la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando el suelo y sintiendo como mi pesado cabello escurre agua al cubrir parte de mi rostro. Me duele siquiera respirar, siento que ya no puedo más aunque ya estoy mucho más tranquila que cuando me encontraba en medio del bosque y ya puedo evitar llorar. Siento una extraña sensación que recorre mi piel, sé que no es el agua, pues se siente semejante a la electricidad, atontando todos mis sentidos. Veo como unos pies se acercan cada vez más, supongo que se debe a algún aldeano de por aquí cerca que desea cruzar por este camino, siendo raro con esta lluvia. Cuando me percate que este comenzaba a alejarse, ignorándome por completo lentamente levanto mi vista y para mi sorpresa no se trataba de un aldeano, aunque se encontraba a espaldas pude reconocerlo de inmediato; era él, era el joven de cabello negro que se encontraba completamente empapado al igual que yo. De la nada nuevamente esa electricidad recorre mi cuerpo con gran rebeldía, gritándome algo que no puedo comprender, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué siento esto si se supone estoy devastada por lo que ocurrió el día de hoy con el que creí era el amor de mi vida?

_._._.

 **¡OH! si, así es, estos dos se van a volver a encontrar :3 y esta vez sin interrumciones de terceros. Vaya que este capitulo me encanta más con la huida de Hinata, la verdad siempre tuve contemplado esto pero quería asustarlos un poquito con la posibilidad de que ella pensara en casarse con Genma y así vengarse, aunque podría ser interesante pero no me ayudaría en cumplir el propósito de los acontecimientos que ocurrirán en el futuro del fic, espero que les haya gustado, ¿ustedes que pensaron?, ¿Qué se casaría o que no? :p**

 **Hime23: Gracias a ti por siempre dejarme review :D de verdad aprecio mucho, si fueron muchas emociones en estos capítulos, ahora viene un poco de calma pero habrá aun más cosas, espero que te guste este capitulo al igual que los futuros. Yo también quería que Sasuke la salvara pero aun no es el momento para este par, ya pronto se vera en Sasuhina en el fic :3 saludos.**

 **Frida o: Hola Frida, gracias, me alegra que te guste en fic y que seas nueva en leerlo, eso me motiva a continuar con este fic, más que nada porque me gusta y también por ustedes las lectoras que están al pendiente de la publicación de Hakuri, eso me pone contenta. Si, a mi también me gusta la personalidad de Sasuke y de Hinata, creo que los dos se complementan por lo mismo, ya lo veras :D saludos**

 **Nanami: Gracias nanami, como siempre me animas a continuar el fic :D, si, Kakashi quiere a esa pequeña niña, también Hinata tiene una perspectiva equivocada de él, eso se vera aun más en los futuros capítulos, sobre todo el el 18 que fue en el que trabaje más en ello. Lamentablemente si, era necesario o de haberse casado seria un gran problema, tendría que lidiar con lo de Genma, con Naomi entre otras cosas de igual forma creo que se hubiera terminado yendo de allí pero seria más tedioso, es por eso que en este caso la revelación de Naomi era necesario :D, si ya casi llegamos a donde me quede, lamento un poco la pequeña tardanza, saludos y cuídate :D**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Me alegra que les este gustando el desarrollo del fic, desde este punto comienza en sasuhina aunque no se note mucho :p ya que estos dos son unos orgullosos, tranquilos se les va ir quitando :D**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

CAPITULO 12

Baja del auto completamente acelerado, respirando con dificultad debido a la rabia que siente en su interior, tanto así que la mujer que llevaba atada en el asiento trasero no se atrevió a siquiera reprochar en el camino, conociendo a la perfección las reacciones que Genma puede llegar a tener en ese estado. Abre la puerta, sacando a la mujer de una forma violenta, escuchando como esta se queja al lastimarla al momento de cargarla como un costal insignificante sin importarle si le hacía daño. Se dirige hacia la entrada de esa enorme casa que se encuentra a las afueras de una ciudad vecina, cerca de 2 horas de distancia con la mansión "KShades", saca las llaves de su pantalón abriéndola con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía a la mujer que levemente se movía sobre su hombro. Al entrar camina hasta llegar al salón principal, donde la deja caer de golpe, escuchando como esta suelta un leve grito debido a que chocó contra el suelo.

-¿A qué viniste?- ella lentamente levanta su rostro para poder observarlo desde ese punto, tumbada sobre el suelo, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su cadera. Lo miró incrédula ante su pregunta, pues la respuesta era más que obvia, pero al notar el estado en el que Genma se encontraba, abrió levemente los labios, ya que era un reclamo -¡Responde!

-¡A recuperarte!- admitió en un sonoro grito.

-¡No quiero que lo hagas!- la miró con odio.

-¡No es verdad!, ¡Tu aun me amas!- lo intentó convencer con desespero.

-¿¡Por qué tenías que volver a aparecer!?- arrugó su nariz, símbolo de que estaba furioso y Naomi lo conocía muy bien como para no darse cuenta que Genma tenía algo más; era evidente que en ese momento estaba tan confundido, lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos mezclados por la partida de Hinata y el regreso de ella.

-Genma- susurró entrecortadamente, nunca creyó que él en verdad estaría sufriendo por…esa estúpida niña.

Ambos permanecieron en esa misma postura, mirándose fijamente por varios minutos, sin saber que decirse uno al otro aunque hubiera bastante, más de parte de Genma.

-¿Puedes desatarme?- rompió el silencio en una suave petición al sentir como hormigueaban sus manos por lo ajustado que estaba el lazo en ellas.

Genma sin decir nada se acercó hasta ella, inclinándose para quedar en cuclillas y desatarla con rapidez. Al intentar levantarse siente como una mano lo detiene, sin evitarlo de nuevo su cuerpo lo traiciona al sentir un estremecimiento por el contacto.

-¿Recuerdas cómo fue que me diste este anillo?- le pregunta en un susurro acercando su rostro al suyo en melancolía.

Lentamente llevo su vista hasta uno de sus dedos, no se había dado cuenta que ella traía puesto el anillo de plata con rubíes debido al calor de hace unos momentos. Se maldice al recordar que por culpa de ese anillo no se casó con Hinata el día de hoy y aún más…por dárselo a Naomi hace 10 años cuando creyó que ella sería el amor de su vida por siempre.

 _-Volviste- susurra al verlo justo enfrente de su pequeña casa._

 _Genma asintió con indiferencia, debido a que desde hace 2 días no podía concebir el sueño porque cada vez que lo hacia la culpa lo devoraba en las noches, quitándole los deseos de dormir después._

 _-¿Lo hiciste?- le pregunta únicamente para confirmar lo que ya sabía, sentía tantas ansias de escucharlo de él._

 _-Si- respondió cortante, agachando su mirada. Naomi al notar que no se encontraba en un buen estado, supuso que se debía a la culpa que en este momento lo debe de estar atormentando por lo que ella le pidió hacer y que claramente Genma cumplió a la perfección. De la nada, sin explicárselo sintió culpa también._

 _Genma sentía que no tenia deseos de siquiera ver a esa mujer a la cara, dejo sus maletas sobre el suelo sin importarle absolutamente nada, sentía cierta decepción al volver a estar allí a pesar de que la amara con todas sus fuerzas, ya que la veía diferente desde hace 2 días y no sabía porque._

 _-¿Ahora estas feliz?- preguntó con cierta ironía mezclada con rencor, obviamente estaba furioso y triste a la vez por lo que lo orillo a hacer._

 _-Genma- lo llamó incrédula al ver como este se giraba para intentar alejarse. Sin pensarlo se arrojó a abrazarlo, deteniendo su objetivo –No te vayas- le suplicó, nunca se esperó esa reacción de su parte y tuvo temor en ese instante de perderlo, llenándose de lágrimas en los ojos –Te prometo que a partir de ahora nada podrá separarnos. Te amo Genma, por favor…no te vayas._

 _Lentamente acaricio el pecho de este haciendo que poco a poco se girada hacia ella en busca de sus labios como siempre y finalmente lo logró. Se sintió tan bien cuando él hizo exactamente lo que quería, tomándola de la cintura con fuerza y profundizando más el beso a una gran velocidad, desesperación e intensidad. Caminaron sin dejar de besarse hasta meterse a la casa de Naomi, despojándose de sus ropas hasta llegar a la habitación de ella._

 _Al atardecer ambos se encontraban desnudos sobre la cama, cubiertos únicamente por una ligera sabana. Genma ya se encontraba mucho más calmado, al parecer esto lo había ayudado bastante a cambiar de idea. Suspiraba para poder calmar su corazón, sintiendo directamente el contacto de esa suave piel que lo embriaga con su adictivo aroma, definitivamente no quería vivir sin ella; la necesitaba, la deseaba, ardía en fuego cada vez que la tenía cerca y sobre todo…la amaba. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando la risa de ella lo saco de golpe, la miró con detalle descubriendo que estaba en ese estado debido a que recordaba lo que habían hecho con desesperación hace unos instantes e igual que Naomi le sonrió con alegría. La abrazó con más fuerza, pegándola a su pecho para sentir mejor el contacto, mientras que ambos miraban el atardecer por la ventana frente a ellos. Genma se quitó el anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo índice, poniéndolo a la altura del rostro de Naomi, la cual con sorpresa se giró para observarlo con curiosidad._

 _-Ten- le indicó con una sonrisa –Es tuyo._

 _-Es el único recuerdo que tienes de tu padre- le recordó como para hacerlo entrar en razón de que aquello era algo muy especial -¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque te amo- le acaricio la mejilla con ternura –Esta es la única forma que tengo de expresarte el cómo me siento a tu lado. ¿Naomi, te casarías conmigo?_

 _Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, no se esperaba que Genma le fuera a pedir matrimonio y menos por el estado en que llego hace unas horas._

 _-Desde mucho antes de siquiera decirlo tienes mi respuesta- Genma sonrió al percatarse de que esa era su manera de decirle que sí y Naomi le correspondió de la misma forma, besándose una vez más. Al terminar de besarse durante varios minutos, finalmente Naomi decidió sacar la duda que rondaba por su mente:_

 _-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _Genma se perturbo un poco por aquella pregunta pero pensó que era normal, ya que tomar una decisión así no es nada fácil. Suspiró profundo para poder contestar:_

 _-Naomi tu sabes todo de mí y yo de ti, no nos ocultamos nada, llevamos juntos 8 años, creo que ya es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso. ¿No lo crees?_

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a llevar sus labios a los de él, sintiendo como le era colocado el anillo en su dedo de en medio, pues le quedaba un poco grande en el que se supone va el de compromiso. Ambos volvieron a su postura inicial, abrazándose uno al otro para nunca apartarse o eso creían._

-Fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no puedo recordar bien- mintió para no mostrar debilidad ante ella, conociendo perfectamente su forma de actuar, quería doblegarlo llenándolo de recuerdos y que este cayera de nuevo a sus brazos, pero esta vez él no lo iba a permitir.

-¿¡Por qué mientes!?- chillo molesta, sintiendo que sus estrategias perdían efecto –Sé que no pudiste haberlo olvidado, sé que aún me amas y que me anhelaste de la misma forma que yo. ¿Acaso no vez que tú y yo no podemos estar separados?

Intento besarlo, casi lográndolo cuando roso sus labios con los de él.

-Sabes, siempre tuve la intriga…- La miró directamente a los ojos, hablándole a esa distancia, depositando su aliento en la boca de esta con cierta sensualidad lo cual le encanto y la hizo sonreír, para que poco después esto se desaparecida al cambiar su tono de voz a uno recio y cortante -¿Cómo fue que conociste a Nathan Stewart?

Naomi inmediatamente se separó, no se esperaba eso, mientras Genma se soltaba de su agarre y se levantaba hasta incorporarse de pie. Él miraba a un punto perdido, claramente había cambiado de expresión facial a una fría, triste y rencorosa a la vez

-Yo…yo- le tembló la voz al no esperarse esa pregunta, cambiando su vista al suelo.

-Solo responde- parecía una súplica en forma de susurro.

Pasado unos segundos finalmente se animó a responder, sabiendo que no podría evadir aquel tema para siempre y menos si deseaba recuperarlo, pues eso era una conversación pendiente, la cual nunca pudieron tener hace 10 años y ya era tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas el viaje a Francia en donde te alcance para poder verte y estar contigo, ya que llevabas cerca de 5 meses ausente?

-SI.

-Yo en ese entonces sentía que te necesitaba más que nunca, ansiaba verte, besarte, tocarte y estar contigo- finalmente confesó lo que venía ocultando desde hace 11 años por egoísmo al no querer perder a Genma –Allí fue cuando lo conocí:

 _Mira el reloj con ansias, deseando que pronto llegue al hotel en donde se encuentra Genma, pues siente como su corazón se acelera al pensar en él, sintiendo que su cuerpo y alma mueren por estar cerca de ese hombre que tanto ama. Finalmente llegó después de un gran trayecto, baja del taxi pagando de inmediato para después entrar al hotel con las dos maletas que lleva. Al cruzar la puerta con acelero no se percata que había alguien enfrente de ella, chocando así con este._

 _-Lo siento mucho- se disculpa rápidamente._

 _-No tienes porque- escucha una voz varonil con cierto tono… ¿seductor?_

 _Al levantar el rostro se percata que no está del todo equivocada y que en verdad el hombre que tiene enfrente no le es indiferente. Le sonríe en un instinto, al notar que aquel hombre aparte de ser joven es apuesto y sobre todo luce como todo un exitoso empresario; llevando puesto un fino traje color negro con un reloj de oro e incrustaciones de diamante en una de sus muñecas._

 _-Soy Nathan Stewart- le estira la mano con cortesía._

 _-Naomi- anuncia con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior al saber de quién se trata, ya que el apellido Stewart es conocido por todos como los dueños de distintos tipos de empresas Americanas. Estrecha su mano con delicadeza._

 _Se miraron por varios segundos, cambiando de miradas frías a coquetas. Naomi al darse cuenta de ese pequeño juego de seducción opto por cambiar su actitud a una indiferente, sabiendo que seguramente eso desconcertaría al sujeto que no paraba de observarla con fascinación._

 _-Debo irme- anunció con frialdad, mientras caminaba lejos de él._

 _-Espera- la llamó antes de que esta pudiera alejarse lo suficiente -¿Puedo verte otra vez?_

 _-No lo creo- se mordió el labio provocativamente para continuar con su destino._

 _Nathan no paro de verla durante todo su trayecto, consciente de que la buscaría e investigaría hasta saber quién es y así volverla a encontrar, lo cual hizo después de un mes. Por su parte Naomi siguió su camino hasta llegar a la habitación donde se supone esta Genma hospedado; sonríe al estar segura que ese hombre la buscara, pero a la vez no deja de sentir remordimiento, pues ella se encuentra enamorada de Genma. Sabe que lo ama, pero también tiene en cuenta que él nunca podrá darle la vida que desea y esa es una triste realidad que los distancia cada vez más. Toca la puerta y esta de inmediato se abre._

 _-¡Mi amor!- exclama con euforia, colgándose de su cuello con ambos brazos para besarlo por varios segundos._

 _-¿Naomi?- se desconcierta al verla frente a él, nunca se imaginó que ella iría hasta Francia para estar con él -¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Vine a verte. ¿No te alegra que este aquí?- le preguntó coqueta, mordiéndose el labio, reconociendo el significado de esa expresión._

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí!- la atrae hacia él para abrazarla y besarla otra vez. La levanta con fuerza haciendo que esta lo rodee con las piernas, mientras se adentra a la habitación con desesperación, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Ambos estaban ansiosos por volver a estar juntos tanto física como emocionalmente._

-Eso fue hace 11 años- Genma cambio su tono de voz a uno rasposo, cayendo en cuenta que eso fue mucho antes de dejar a Naomi –Un año me estuviste engañando con Nathan.

-Lo sé- admitió avergonzada –Créeme que lo lamento tanto, yo nunca planee que pasara todo eso. ¡Por favor Genma debes creerme!

-¡No mientas!- le grito colérico, haciendo que Naomi temblara en auto reflejo –Desde que supiste quien era tenías planeado enredarlo para hacerlo a tu manera y apropiarte de todo lo que le pertenecía –Apretó la mandíbula para controlar la furia que lo quema por dentro al descubrir la verdad –Y todavía tuviste el descaro de seguir jugando conmigo incluso días antes de tu boda, sin decirme absolutamente nada. Aun con todo esto te atreviste a prometer que siempre estarías conmigo y me obligaste a hacer todo lo que tú querías, mientras estabas con los dos. Ahora me doy cuenta, no eres más que una mujerzuela.

-¡No, eso no es verdad!- rápidamente se levantó del suelo -¡El único con el que estuve de esa forma fue contigo, te lo juro!, nunca pude estar con otro hombre, simplemente mi cuerpo no me lo permitía.

-Hmp- exclamó incrédulo.

-¡Es verdad!- afirmo desesperada -¡Genma tú fuiste el único en ese entonces!

-Lástima que no puedes decir lo mismo ahora- se acercó peligrosamente a ella, de forma extremadamente burlona. Naomi se sorprendió de la forma en que Genma se dirigió a ella, nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Yo…yo…- de nuevo tartamudeaba, sonrojándose para su asombro, pues era poco usual en ella pero se debió al no poder jactarse de ser la misma adolescente inocente que Genma conoció.

-No te preocupes Naomi- tomó un tono sumamente irónico –No te estoy reclamando, sería absurdo que con mi poca moral te juzgada actualmente.

-Lo dices únicamente para lastimarme- afirmó tratando de mostrar indiferencia ante sus insinuaciones, negando a creer que Genma realmente fuera como una vez Kakashi le insinuó.

-¿Eso crees?- hizo una sonrisa ladeada, casi perversa.

Naomi se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, llevando su mano hasta el pecho de este. Extrañamente Genma no pudo moverse para evitar aquel contacto, quedándole más claro que aún era hasta cierto punto débil con ella y eso debía terminarse hoy.

-No me interesa tu pasado- confesó para desconcierto de Genma –Mientras sigas siendo mío, sé que nunca dejaste de pensar en mi durante todo este tiempo, aunque no me lo digas con palabras, lo sé.

-Entonces eres una ilusa- eso fue como un escupitajo en la cara para Naomi, nunca antes se había sentido más lastimada por parte de Genma –Dime una cosa, ¿Tu pensaste en mi durante todo este tiempo?. Porque si fue así déjame decirte que perdiste el tiempo, jamás voy a regresar contigo.

-¿¡Por qué!?- grito furiosa, viendo como sus antiguos métodos no daban resultado, asombrándose de que Genma hubiera cambiado tanto, ya que antes él hubiera caído desde hace mucho. Solo un rostro se le vino a la mente, seguramente esa estúpida era la causante de todo esto -¿¡Es por ella!?, ¿¡Que es lo que sientes por esa…!?

-Por supuesto que es por ella- la tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos, lastimándola en gran manera –¿No te basto con ver cómo me iba a casar con ella?, pero por si no te ha quedado claro…yo amo a Hinata.

-¡No, eso no es verdad!- gritó fuera de sí, sintiendo como volvía a llenarse de odio por esa chiquilla que tanto ha detestado -¡Tú me amas a mí!

-¡Ya no!- levantó la voz con dureza para mostrarle lo que realmente siente -Amo a Hinata y te advierto que la voy a buscar hasta encontrarla y volveremos a estar juntos, ¡Así que ni se te ocurra volver a interferir con alguna de tus estupideces porque esta vez no te la voy a perdonar, te va a ir muy mal Naomi!

-Es la primera vez que me amenazas- se sintió perturbada por esta acción, mientras Genma la miraba indiferente. Después de unos minutos, suspiro para volver hacer su último intento –Genma tu aun eres mío.

-Si quieres seguir creyéndolo por mi está bien- de nuevo el sarcasmo, se giró para encaminarse a la puerta. Naomi se sintió desesperada, sabía que si lo dejaba ir nunca más lo volvería a ver, esta era su última oportunidad, lo detuvo con uno de sus típicos abrazos. Genma al sentir el contacto no pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que ella hizo esto en el pasado, llenándose con rabia -¡Suéltame!- le exigió soltándose con brusquedad haciendo que esta cayera al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Cómo puedes juzgarme de esta manera?- se escuchaba con voz quebradiza –Cuando yo no me case por ti, por recuperarte.

Genma comenzó a reírse aun cuando toda esta escena era una tortura para él no lo demostraría, pues aun con todo lo que le hizo no soportaba verla así, pero también se llenaba más de furia cuando ella le mentía.

-¿Crees que soy el mismo estúpido de antes?- se armó de valor para regresar a su tono áspero –Cuando es bien sabido por todos que fue Nathan quien te dejo plantada en el altar después de descubrir que vaciaste una de sus cuentas.

-¡Sí!- grito tanto como le fuera posible -¡Pero fui yo la que se dejó descubrir para evitar así el casarme! Y todo fue por ti…por ti Genma.

-¿Y cómo justificas lo que hiciste dos meses después de que te deje?- era otro reclamo, ahora se agregaba algo más que Naomi no podía justificar –Por tu culpa estuve a punto de ser expulsado y considerado como un traidor en los "Killer Shades" y no te atrevas a negarlo ya que aquello la única que lo sabe eres tú.

-Fue…fue porque quise enfurecerte para que así tú me buscaras y aclarar las cosas- admitió con honestidad, sintiendo como era bombardeara debido a las equivocaciones de su pasado –No me permitiste volver a verte, ¿Qué querías que hiciera si te necesito para poder ser feliz?, pero aun lo podemos solucionar

-Ya nada tiene solución- dijo con pesadez para después dar dos pasos hacia la salida, pero de nuevo fue detenido. Ahora por una Naomi semi acostada sobre el suelo, la cual abrazaba con fuerzas sus piernas para impedir que se fuera. Formándose un silencio al igual que un nudo en la garganta de Genma ante esta acción.

-Tienes que escucharme- rompió el silencio Naomi con un tono suplicante –Genma yo aún te amo, es por eso que regrese- prosiguió a lanzar su ultimo dardo -¿Pero tu seguirías amando a esa joven si supieras en realidad quién es?, ¡Te aseguro que no amarías a Hinata si supieras toda la verdad sobre ella!

-Tenía razón Daniel- sonrió con ironía, girando su vista para ya no tener contacto visual con esa mujer –No eres más que una maldita arpía.

Naomi al escuchar esas fuertes palabras abrió los ojos, pues nunca se imaginó que él pudiera pensar eso de ella y mucho menos decírselo, definitivamente ese no era el mismo Genma de antes, el que conoció y mucho menos su Genma.

-¿En verdad crees eso?- le preguntó intrigada, rogando que no fuera así.

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres que piense después de todo lo que me hiciste?- otra pregunta tajante que la dejaba helada, sabiendo que no había forma de apelar aquello.

De nuevo el silencio, un silencio que mostraba que en aquella habitación no había más que tensión y sentimientos mezclados de parte de ambos. Genma estaba convencido que todo ese teatro no era más que un truco para engatusarlo y hacerlo caer como antes, pero esta vez seria fuerte, ya habían pasado 10 años y además amaba a Hinata, no lo arruinaría por ese sentimiento que aun despierta esa mujer en él. De pronto abrió los ojos al escuchar el escandaloso sollozo de Naomi sobre sus pies, secándole la garganta de golpe, ya que esta nunca antes se había humillado de tal forma.

-¡Por favor!- suplicó de una forma desgarrante -¡No me dejes!

Fue en este momento que no supo que hacer, sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo y se vio cerca de flaquear.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Veo el anochecer desde la ventana, como el cielo cambia de un azul claro a uno completamente oscuro que cubre parte de la tierra. Me encuentro en una especie de posada que afortunadamente encontré en una aldea cercana, teniendo que vender la pulsera de plata que llevaba puesta para pagar la habitación y ropa nueva. Me siento en el balcón de esta, admirando las estrellas que comienzan a brotar entre la oscuridad, creo que me encuentro más tranquila, además no puedo dejar de sacarme la imagen de aquel joven completamente empapado caminando entre la feroz lluvia. A pesar de que ambos nos ignoramos, no puedo dejar de sentir curiosidad sobre el motivo por el que se encuentra aquí, además ya no es como si fuera mi enemigo y seguramente a estas alturas si revisaron mis pertenencias me deben de considerar una traidora, ya no puedo y tampoco deseo volver con los "Killer Shades"; solo quiero olvidar y volver a empezar.

Entro de nuevo a la habitación, tomo el vestido de novia roto y sucio junto con un frasco de perfume para salir con el al pequeño jardín trasero, donde lo arrojo al bote de basura sin pensar para poco después vertir completamente el frasco sobre él. Saco unos fósforos de la bolsa de mi pantalón, enciendo uno y lo dejo caer sobre el vestido, el cual arde en llamas de inmediato. Contemple inmóvil como se quemaba hasta desvanecerse al igual que mis ilusiones y sentimientos por Genma.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?- fue él quien rompió primero el silencio, provocando que ella mirada a su alrededor confundida al no identificar en donde se encontraba. Genma al notarlo prosiguió con un tono lleno de melancolía, sintiendo hasta en cierto punto compasión por ella –Esta era la casa que te gustó aquel día, cuando regresábamos del viaje a las Vegas. Pasamos frente a ella, mencionaste con fascinación que te había encantado y después esa noche nos quedamos en el auto cerca de aquí porque según tú querías mirar las estrellas, pero en realidad terminamos haciendo…otras cosas.

Naomi volvió a abrir los labios, estaba asombrada de que Genma pudiera recordar todos esos detalles a la perfección que ella en su tiempo pensó insignificantes. Sintió que un dolor la envolvió al percatarse que él únicamente la recordaba con amargura, arrepintiéndose de haberle hecho tanto daño al hombre que tanto ha amado y llenándose de más lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si. Ahora lo recuerdo- suspiró con mortificación, inspeccionando la casa y frunciendo el ceño al sentir como se llenaba de desconcierto –¿Pero cómo…?

-La compre- la interrumpió con frialdad, provocando que Naomi abriera los ojos como dos platos al escuchar su confesión –Se supone que sería mi regalo después de casarnos, fue por eso que no te di un anillo de compromiso como el que seguramente querías y que Nathan si te dio. Fue porque estaba juntando como loco para poder comprar esta casa- otra confesión que la hizo sentir aun peor, pero a la vez la lleno de esperanza, ya que eso significaría que Genma no la ha olvidado al conservar la casa que claramente le recuerda a ella.

-Genma- exclamó con melancolía, sintiendo como un par de lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos café.

Genma se zafo de su agarra, dio tres pasos lejos de ella dejándola aun tirada en el suelo, se giró para poder verla una última vez.

-Ten, te la obsequio- dejo caer las llaves cerca de ella, dándole la espalda otra vez, pero giro su vista para poder concluir con tristeza –Siempre fue para ti.

Naomi ante esta acción se quedó helada, sin poder decir absolutamente nada y no fue porque le importaba la casa, sino porque esto tampoco lo espero de Genma y sin más solo pudo verlo partir desde ese punto, llorando desconsolada segundos despues. Genma al salir y subir al auto se sentía completamente extraño, sabía que ya no quedaba nada más que decir o aclarar con Naomi, estaba cerrando una parte de su vida y aun así…se sentía vacío; sin quererlo en un impulso comenzó a llorar, algo extremadamente raro en él. Lo único que lo lleno de esperanzas fue el saber que mañana empezaría su búsqueda y encontraría a Hinata le costara lo que le costara.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Todo vuelve a ser tan confuso, siento como si me ahogara como aquella vez que me sumergir en el lago y no tengo forma de explicar lo que me ocurre. Veo en mi mente la imagen de esa mujer sentada en el tronco, completamente sucia y en un estado muy diferente al como la había visto las otras 3 ocasiones. A pesar de que decidí pasar por su lado sin siquiera girarme a verla, no puedo sacar de mis pensamientos esa imagen, siento un nudo en mi estómago al recordar. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, lo obvio seria que dejara de darle importancia a estas tonterías, soy un Hakuri, esto no debería afectarme en lo más mínimo. Me acuesto sobre el futon mirando el cielo oscuro desde este punto, suspiro con pesadez para controlar mi cuerpo, ya que este me pide a gritos que la vaya a buscar e inmediatamente niego con la cabeza. Cierro los ojos deseando conciliar el sueño de una maldita vez antes de que me vuelva loco. Rodee sobre el futon una y otra vez, desesperado por esta asfixiante sensación me levanto de un solo golpe para salir de la habitación e ir al bosque para entrenar con todas mis fuerzas.

 _-¿Sabes que es lo que te hace un Hakuri?- me pregunta con su típico tono de voz, mientras yo niego con la cabeza._

 _-Tu frialdad Sasuke- me responde con una sonrisa orgullosa_

Escucho el ruido de los grillos cuando finalmente me dejo caer al suelo en busca de descanso, ya he dado todo lo máximo que puede resistir mi cuerpo. Miro a mi alrededor, la sensación aun continua pero ha disminuido en gran manera, afortunadamente vuelvo a pensar con indiferencia y eso es algo que jamás debo olvidar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Han pasado dos semanas, en donde creí más de una ocasión que moriría por las noches cuando el dolor se hacía más fuerte, cuando me asfixia al no dejarme respirar, tomando mis pensamientos una y otra vez, cuando me levantaba llorando como nunca antes, sin poder dormir más de 3 horas. Los sueños sobre mi pasado se han incrementado más de la cuenta, continuo sin ver su rostro pero un día estuve casi segura de identificar la voz de Genma entre ellos, lo cual me provoco que llorara abrazada a la almohada durante toda la madrugada, escuchando mi sollozo y sintiendo que mi mandíbula se volvería de piedra a causa de la presión que puse en ella. En este momento me encuentro de pie sobre el mismo camino de aquel día, donde pude sentir por unos segundos tranquilidad, ni yo misma sé que vuelvo hacer aquí, lo que sé es que la imagen de aquel hombre no me ha dejado durante todo este tiempo. Me siento sobre el mismo tronco, recordando con amargura lo sucedido, se supone que a estas alturas yo debería de encontrarme en mi luna de miel con ese…Suspiro con melancolía, sintiendo como el dolor vuelve a recorrer mi cuerpo, bajo la mirada una vez más, me niego a continuar llorando.

Es irónico el como la vida de pronto puede dar un cambio tan radical, de sentirme fuerte pase a ser débil, de sentirme segura ahora no paro de temblar a causa de la inseguridad que me espera en mi futuro, de convertirme en una completa engreída y soberbia a sentirme humillada (Como se deben de estar burlando de mi ahora); esto únicamente sirvió para que me diera cuenta de mis errores, de lo equivocada que estaba al actuar de esa forma, sé que lo necesitada, necesitaba sentir como mi mundo se venía abajo dejándome caer de golpe para sentir el dolor y así poder reaccionar; ahora sé que era verdad lo que mi maestro Kasai me dijo, Genma me hacía daño y no me daba cuenta hasta ahora. Continúe sumergida en mis pensamientos, reflexionando de mis errores cuando de pronto la sensación electrizante regreso a mí con toda la fuerza posible, levante rápidamente mi vista y…allí estaba él. No lo podía creer, se encontraba a un metro de distancia de mí, mirándome fijamente, sentí como mi corazón se aceleró al ver directamente esos profundos ojos oscuros. No podía decir absolutamente nada, solo lo miraba embobada, sintiendo como el ambiente me envolvía en sensaciones inexplicables que provocaban un estremecimiento que nunca antes había sentido. Todo eso se rompió cuando el continuo su camino, ¿Es enserio? Pensé confundida, ¿simplemente continuara su camino y me ignorara como la vez anterior?; se supone que el aun piensa que soy su enemigo, por lo menos debería intentar atacarme o algo por el estilo, pero únicamente continuo su camino como si esto no tuviera importancia.

Lo mire desconcertada, de la nada me llene de rabia por su actitud. Me levante del tronco con cierto acelero en mi cuerpo, le grite:

-¡Oye!

No se giró si quiera, lo cual me molesto aún más.

-¡Oye!. ¿¡Acaso no me escuchas!?- estaba furiosa al observar cómo me ignoraba, ¿Quién se creía que era? -¡Maldita sea voltea!

Nada esa fue mi respuesta, abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras percibía el cómo se desvanecía por la distancia. Me deje caer sobre el tronco aun sin entender que había sido eso, ¿Esa era yo?, ¿Por qué de pronto sentí la necesidad de que me mirada, de que me hablara?, nunca antes me había atrevido a hacer semejante cosa, ahora me siento peor que antes. No es más que un cretino pensé repetidamente hasta convencerme de ello.

Camine por varios minutos para poder encontrar otro lugar donde me pueda hospedar, sé que necesitare pronto idear un plan para mi vida, ya que únicamente cuento con el poco dinero que me queda para sobrevivir. Finalmente visualizo un pequeño establecimiento donde venden comida, recordando que no había consumido alimento durante todo el día. Me adentre al lugar, inspeccionándolo con curiosidad y cuando mi vista llego hasta cierto punto me paralice, "no puede ser cierto" pensé aturdida al mirar quien se encontraba en una de las mesas de la esquina, alejado de los pocos clientes que poseía el establecimiento. Bebía un café con su típica actitud de indiferente con el resto del mundo; si, era él…era Sasuke. Sin pensarlo camine con rapidez hasta estar frente a él.

-¿Sasuke, cierto?- le pregunte con toda la frialdad que me fuera posible en ese momento.

De nuevo me ofendió al no intentar si quiera fijarse quien estaba frente a él.

-¿Eres sordo o qué?- cambie mi tono de voz a uno recio.

Lentamente levantó su mirada, dando un pesado suspiro al cruzarse con la mía, eso me indigno aún más, pues daba a entender que no deseaba toparse conmigo.

-Lárgate- abrí los ojos al percibir su susurro, mientras le daba un trago a su café.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-¿Tu también eres sorda?- apreté mis dientes al mirar una sonrisa burlona de su parte. De nuevo otro suspiro salió de él al ver mi expresión –No me interesa si lo eres, así que solo vete, ¿quieres?

-¿¡Pero como te atreves!?- ahora si estaba más que furiosa –¡Me ignoraste hace un momento en el camino y ahora me insultas exigiéndome que me vaya!

-No sé de qué estás hablando- anuncio con indiferencia, mientras que yo sentía como el calor me envolvía, si estaba muy indignada. No me habían tratado así desde hace tiempo, menos durante el tiempo que estuve con Genma, admito que me acostumbre a ser tratada con exaltación y cortesía de parte de todos.

-¡Eres un…!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- se acercó una mujer mayor, la cual era una de las meseras, mirándome con cierta molestia para después dirigirse a Sasuke -¿Lo está molestando?- Abrí la boca ante su insinuación, ¿acaso pensaban que yo lo estaba acosando?. La mujer giro su vista a mí en un tono amenazante prosiguió –Señorita si continua así voy a tener que pedirle que se retire.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa de parte de Sasuke, "Maldito" pensé con rencor al imaginarme que aquello lo estaba disfrutando.

-No es nada- me sorprendió su respuesta para tranquilizar a la señora. Se fue de la mesa mientras aun me sostenía una mirada retadora.

Únicamente pude sostenerle la misma mirada de antes, cansada de todo este jueguito me dirigí a una de las mesas desocupadas del lugar. Ordenando lo primero que vi, ya que ni siquiera puedo pensar en estos momentos. Lo vi levantarse de su asiento, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa para después salir del lugar, al principio pensé en seguirlo pero decidí que no era lo conveniente, pues ese no es mi comportamiento. ¿¡Que carajos me pasa!?, ¿¡Por qué no simplemente lo ignore como antes!?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Al salir del restaurante no puedo dejar de regañarme mentalmente, pues esa fastidiosa mujer logro sacarme una risa divertida, eso nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, pero tampoco esperaba volver a encontrármela; seguramente es por el hecho de que ella es más débil que yo y eso hace que me divierta con sus reacciones. No debo bajar la guardia en ningún momento con ella, se supone que siempre vengo aquí a entrenar cuando necesito despejarme y ahora esa mujer lo arruina con su presencia, cierro los ojos con fastidio al sentir algo que ya veía venir desde hace 2 semanas, era raro que esta sensación que tanto me frustra no hubiera regresado antes. ¿Cómo es que vuelvo a sentir esto cuando desde la muñeca sentí que finalmente era libre?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Genma debes detenerte- le ordeno en forma de un consejo al no soportar ver a su amigo de esa forma –Llevas dos semanas buscando a Hinata como loco, casi no duermes, te la has pasado bebiendo y discutiendo por todo. Si ella fuera a regresar ya lo hubiera hecho.

-Yo sé que ella volverá- aseguro enojado por el comentario de Daniel –Hinata es solo mía, no la pienso perder por nada del mundo.

-Entiendo el cómo te siente, pero…- suspiro para tomar valor –Los demás comienzan a murmurar que estas volviendo a ser el de antes como cuando dejaste a Naomi.

-Son solo estúpidos rumores- aseguro cortante, dándole un gran trago al Wisky que tenía en la mano.

-Se honesto- volvió a ordenarle al darse cuenta que lo de Hinata solo era una parte de lo que realmente le estaba pasando a Genma- ¿Esto también es por Naomi, cierto?

-Claro que no.

-No lo parece.

-¡Esa mujer no tiene ningún efecto en mí!- grito colérico, arrojando el vaso de vidrio contra el suelo, esparciéndose los pedazos por la habitación. Si, había dado justo en el clavo.

-¡Entonces actúa como tal!- lo miró molesto, sorprendido de que Genma se dejara vencer tan rápido por esa mujer.

Genma dejó caer su rostro con pesadez sobre el escritorio, nunca antes se había encontrado más confundido en esos momentos, pues su mente lo traicionaba una y otra vez mandándole recuerdos de Hinata y de Naomi a la vez. Eso era algo que ya no podía soportar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Todos los "Killer Shades" se encontraban presentes en la inmensa habitación, estaban demasiado intrigados del motivo por el cual los habían reunido con suma emergencia.

-Debo informarles algo que en lo personal me ha dejado completamente perplejo- anunciaba Sarutobi con un tono de voz completamente escalofriante, seguramente se trataba de algo muy importante –Hace unos días entre las cosas de Hinata se encontró una caja de madera- hizo una pausa, ya que no era fácil lo que iba decir, se sentía traicionado, sin poder creer que durante todo ese tiempo tuvo bajo su protección a… -En donde contenía datos de todos los movimientos de los "Killer Shades" durante los últimos 8 años, específicamente de 6 ex integrantes y lo más importante…en su posesión contaba con una lista de 7 personas que debía matar. Entre esos nombres estaban Deidara, Azuma, Henry, Will, Obito, Cristian y un último que no se sabe quién es, pero al no estar tachado podemos deducir que aún no lo ha matado. Así es…Hinata es la responsable de los asesinatos que habían estado ocurriendo.

Se escuchó un gran ruido en toda la habitación, estaban completamente sorprendidos, confundidos y sobre todo aterrados por el hecho de tener bajo el mismo techo a la misma persona que tanto habían estado buscando durante años. Se miraban unos con otros, sin poderlo creer cuando de repente entro Genma a la habitación. El silencio se hizo presente ante esto.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo Sarutobi?- pregunto demasiado incrédulo, fingiendo indiferencia para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos en ese momento enfrente de los demás, pero era obvio para todos que Genma no se encontraba en un buen estado.

-Se comprobó que las huellas de Hinata que dejo impregnadas en la lista, eran las mismas que se encontraron en la bala que mató a Azuma hace 5 años. No hay duda de que Hinata fue quien llevó acabo cada uno de los asesinatos, solo que no se sabe con qué motivo.

Genma abrió los ojos, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. ¿Con que motivo Hinata hizo todo eso?, se lo hubiera dicho si ella hubiera sido, sabiendo que él la protegería sin importar que, ¿o no?. Seguramente se debía a una trampa para inculparla, si eso debía de ser y ella era inocente. Se aferró a esa idea, pero de la nada recordó:

 _-¿Pero tu seguirías amando a esa joven si supieras en realidad quién es?- escuchaba su grito desesperado, mientras lo apretaba aún más de las piernas para impedir que se fuera -¡Te aseguro que no amarías a Hinata si supieras toda la verdad sobre ella!_

Genma se negaba a creer que esto fuera cierto, descubriría la verdad y ahora sabía por dónde empezar, pero lo que lo lleno de temor fue lo siguiente cuando la voz de Sarutobi lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sé que te había prometido que esperaría a que tu trajeras de regreso a Hinata para perdonarla por haber abandonado de esa forma a los "KS"- anuncio mirándolo directamente a los ojos –Pero no puedo pasar esto por alto, lo siento Genma- Dio un vistazo alrededor para encontrarse con la mirada de todos, sabiendo muy bien lo que debía hacer –A partir de ahora Hinata está considerada como una traidora, quien la encuentre ya sabe que es lo que debe de hacer.

_._._.

 **¡OMG! Se descubrió quien era el que había cometido esos asesinatos en los "killer shades", ¿Qué hará Genma a partir de ahora?, ¿seguirá buscando a Hinata o se dará por vencido?, ustedes que opinan :p Me gusta mucho la química que hacen Hinata y Sasuke a pesar de que en un principio haya tensión entre ambos y me hizo reír esa pequeña escena entre ambos XD.**

 **Nanami: Si a mi también pero no era el momento de estos dos, Sasuke en este punto no puede hacer nada por ella en vista a que sigue con su actitud indiferente, solo esta un poco confundido del porque piensa tanto en ella, pero pronto hará pequeñas cosas por hacerla sentir mejor :3, jajajaja si es una perversa, no nos desharemos de este personaje tan fácil, aunque no le da sus cachetadas se va ver muy tentado a hacerlo en un futuro :p. Si, Hinata se estaba haciendo mala por lo mismo que le dijo Kasai, el no era para ella, por eso la contaminaba. Ammm... lo ultimo que pusiste como guest era pronto, ¿verdad? jajaja si yo igual espero tu review :), saludos y cuídate, ten un lindo fin de semana.**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Me gusta este capitulo, la pasión y maldad que posee Naomi aquí es bastante interesante, así que espero que a ustedes también les transmita eso, que les guste el capitulo :D disfruten su lectura.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, aunque quisiera a Sasuke y a Hinata :p**

CAPITULO 13

Camino por el bosque, sintiendo de nuevo esa tranquilidad que tanto ansia mi cuerpo desde aquel día que la volví a ver, ¿Qué es lo que me sucede con esa mujer?, ¿Por qué de pronto siento la necesidad de volverla a ver?. Continúe de esta misma forma hasta que vi volar a una mariposa azul por los aires, la examine a detalle, fascinado por su color turquesa, pero eso se rompió cuando esta se paró en un árbol y en cuestión de segundos cayó al suelo con ligereza. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba, manteniendo mi mirada indiferente y lentamente me incline, quedándome en cuclillas para tomarla y ponerla sobre mi mano. La mire por varios segundos hasta que finalmente decidí continuar con mi camino, guardándola en un pañuelo entre mis cosas. Me pregunto, ¿qué es esto que siento desde aquella vez que encontré la muñeca, el cual poco a poco se ha ido esparciendo cada vez más en mi interior?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A veces deseo regresar el tiempo, fingir que nada ha ocurrido y que todo está bien, ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar?, sobre todo de "él". Esto me está matando lentamente, me quema y desgarra por dentro, ya no puedo más, ¡necesito ayuda!. Los recuerdos me invaden una y otra y otra y otra vez, es una tortura lenta que me daña en lo más profundo de mí ser. Mi cuerpo me traiciona, desea volver junto a Genma aun cuando no es lo correcto, perdonarlo como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir con mis planes, pero de inmediato me golpeo por dentro, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda tener este tipo de pensamientos?. Ahora que lo pienso…tal vez inconscientemente esa fue la razón por la que lo perdone el día de la boda, tomando la decisión de salir corriendo para nunca más regresar y olvidar; si eso es lo que debo hacer, olvidar.

Rodee una y otra vez por el futon deseando que alguna fuerza me dejara inconsciente y así conciliar el sueño de una maldita vez, pero no, mi mente sigue jugando conmigo, se divierte de mi dolor. Lo sé porque no paro de recordar lo siguiente:

 _-¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntaba con ternura, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos, mientras yo los cerraba por su tacto, mordiéndome el labio para evitar sollozar._

 _-Porque no puedo creer que esto en verdad este pasando- admití en un hilo de voz que desesperadamente quería quebrarse al llorar._

 _-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?- me susurro de esa forma que tanto me encantaba cuando estábamos muy cerca uno del otro._

 _-Que exista alguien como tú- confesé con toda la honestidad que había en mi corazón- Que seas tan bueno conmigo aun cuando tú y yo no éramos nada, que me ames de una forma que nunca creí pudiera existir y sobre todo que tu Genma…estés junto a mí._

 _-Tú eres quien me hace feliz. Hinata eres la mujer que cambio mi vida por completo._

 _Se acercó suavemente hasta depositar un acaramelado beso en mis labios, haciéndome sentir una felicidad que nunca creí experimentar._

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, aprieto con fuerza mi puño deseando que el dolor físico me haga olvidar el emocional, pero no sucedió así.

 _-¡Promételo!- le suplique con desesperación, llorando a mares a causa de un sueño que tuve aquel día, ansiosa por escuchar que siempre lo tendría a mi lado- ¡prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar!, ¡que siempre estarás junto a mí!_

 _-Te lo prometo- me abrazo con fuerza susurrándome al oído. Sabía que el en ese momento estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que yo, pues sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esa fue la primera y única vez que vi a Genma cerca de lo que parecía llorar –Te lo prometo, te lo prometo._

Abro con calma mis ojos color luna, deseando que pronto esta tortura se desvanezca. Recuerdo que no todo junto a Genma fue tan bueno como ahora llegan las imágenes a mi memoria.

 _-¡Genma!- le grite un poco asustara al no reconocerlo, realmente se había transformado a causa de la cólera que tomaba dominio sobre él -¡Por favor suéltame!_

 _Me tenía pegada contra la pared, sujeta del cuello, lastimándome al sentir su dedo pulgar enterrarse en mi yugular._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- me pidió que repitiera mis hirientes palabras; si, yo había provocado esto._

 _-No puedo- intente hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ahora me arrepentía de todo lo dicho. Agache mi cabeza para evitar aquella sensación que hace erizar mis vellos cuando lo miro directamente a los ojos._

 _-Mírame, mírame- comenzó a ordenar de una forma escalofriante, haciendo que un frio helador recorriera todo mi cuerpo –Mírame cuando te hablo._

 _Levante mi vista, notando que él también me estaba suplicando. No comprendo porque a unos días de casarnos nuestra relación se volvió así, ¿Cuál es el fin de hacernos daño uno al otro?, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que ambos llegáramos hasta aquí?_

 _-Dije que no te basto que "esa mujer" se haya burlado de ti, ya que no sabes apreciar las cosas que actualmente posees y que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de hace 10 años- suspire con melancolía al recordar las palabras que salieron de mi boca hace unos minutos. Aun no sé cómo controlar mis emociones, dejo que hablen por mí en todo tiempo –También dije…que no estoy segura de casarme contigo._

Le di un puñetazo al suelo, escuchando el eco que se producía en la habitación, casi rompía la madera a causa de las emociones que desataba a través de ese acto. Como fue su costumbre después de aquella discusión me beso apasionadamente, haciéndome cambiar de opinión, pero nunca nos pedimos perdón. ¡Que estúpida fui!, como no pude ver que eso no iba a funcionar después de tantas señales que recibí. Intente dormir por varios minutos, sin conseguir ningún resultado, al parecer es otra noche que no pasare nada bien. Mire al cielo, dejándome envolver por el brillo que desprende la luna y que cubre la tierra para dar un poco de iluminación en ella, de la nada pude ver el rostro de Sasuke dibujado sobre el cielo. Una tranquilidad que no he experimentado en días llego a mí para abrazarme con tanta cautela, ¿Qué esto? Pensé al invadirme un nuevo fragmento de mi vida.

 _-¿Sasuke, cierto?- le pregunte con toda la frialdad que me fuera posible en ese momento._

 _De nuevo me ofendió al no intentar si quiera fijarse quien estaba frente a él._

 _-¿Eres sordo o qué?- cambie mi tono de voz a uno recio._

 _Lentamente levantó su mirada, dando un pesado suspiro al cruzarse con la mía, eso me indigno aún más, pues daba a entender que no deseaba toparse conmigo._

 _-Lárgate- abrí los ojos al percibir su susurro, mientras le daba un trago a su café._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_

 _-¿Tu también eres sorda?- apreté mis dientes al mirar una sonrisa burlona de su parte. De nuevo otro suspiro salió de él al ver mi expresión –No me interesa si lo eres, así que solo vete, ¿quieres?_

 _-¿¡Pero como te atreves!?- ahora si estaba más que furiosa –¡Me ignoraste hace un momento en el camino y ahora me insultas exigiéndome que me vaya!_

 _-No sé de qué estás hablando- anuncio con indiferencia, mientras que yo sentía como el calor me envolvía, si estaba muy indignada._

 _-¡Eres un…!_

Sin darme cuenta comencé a reírme muy divertida, algo que no he hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo y así fue la única forma en que pude quedarme dormida, teniendo en mi mente la imagen de…Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente salí del lugar en donde me hospedaba. Camine por varios minutos hasta encontré una pequeña cafetería por el lugar, honestamente no tengo ni la menor idea de en donde estoy, pero tampoco es como si me importara. Me senté en una de las mesas alejadas del centro, ordene un ligero desayuno, pues tampoco tengo mucho dinero. Eso es algo en lo que he venido pensando últimamente.

 _-Hinata, he escuchado que eres sumamente poderosa- inició con gran sutileza, mientras yo comenzaba a sospechar a que punto quería llegar. No respondí nada, solo deje que Kirisame continuada -¿Sabes?, me gustaría mucho que si un día…no sé, llegaras a cansarte de estar con los "Killer Shades" aquí serias muy bien recibida._

 _-¿Me esta insinuando que traicione a Sarutobi para servirle a usted?- pregunte sarcástica, fingiendo indignación mientras me ponía en una postura sumamente déspota, pues en ese entonces no pensaba que un día me iría de la mansión "KShades" para convertirme en una traidora y mucho menos que dejaría a Genma –Espero que no sea así- la amenace con inteligencia, dándole un trago al té que gentilmente me había regalado._

 _-Solo te digo que lo tengas en cuenta- me guiño el ojo, dedicándome una sonrisa. Vaya que Kirisame está loca._

Nunca imagine que terminaría considerando su propuesta, pero debo admitir que esta me tienta en gran manera, ya que no se hacer otra cosa más que ser una asesina profesional y el regresar con mi maestro Kasai seria simplemente humillante. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto esa electricidad volvió a mí, atontándome de nuevo como la primera vez que la sentí, se me formo un nudo en el estómago, mi corazón se aceleró y mi garganta se secó; estas sensaciones aumentaron en el momento que escuche como las campanitas de la entrada hacían un fuerte sonido, anunciando que alguien había entrado y para mi mala suerte un cosquilleo me hizo reaccionar. No sé como pero supe instintivamente quien era la persona que acaba de entrar, aun en contra de mi voluntad lleve mi vista hacia él; si, efectivamente era Sasuke quien sujetaba la cortina con una de sus manos para abrirse paso. Únicamente me quede allí sentada, sin poder moverme o hacer algún tipo de gesto, mientras él se sentaba en una de las mesas desocupadas, por suerte no notó mi presencia, lo que me daría más tiempo para escabullirme del lugar o eso pensé en un principio.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Apaga el auto, aun en contra de su voluntad, pues su mente le dice a gritos que huya del lugar, que no regresa si sabe que se verá tentado en más de una forma, su cuerpo le explica que aún no ha superado del todo las sensaciones que esa mujer le produce y aun peor sus recuerdos lo atan a ella, incluso cuando la odia con todas sus fuerzas; pero sabe que lo debe enfrentar de una maldita vez antes de que pierda por completo a Hinata. Baja del auto, caminando hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Conociéndola seguramente Naomi estaría en la casa que le obsequio, ya que según tiene entendido actualmente ella vive en una que no va muy de acuerdo con su ambición. Saca el duplicado de llaves que lleva en su bolsa del pantalón, abriendo con cuidado para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Al entrar no puede evitar suspirar con pesadez, oliendo el perfume que esa mujer deja impregnado a su paso, el mismo que lo enloqueció en más de una ocasión, se pregunta qué carajos es lo que le pasa y porque de pronto comenzó a sentirse confundido con respecto a Naomi y Hinata, cuando se supone ya tenía más que clara su decisión.

 _-¿Me amas?- le pregunta acariciando su cabello._

 _-Más que a mi vida- le responde sin siquiera analizar la fuerza que tienen esas 5 palabras. Solo se deja perder en la suave piel de Naomi, siempre lo hacía cada vez que se unían físicamente en un acto enloquecedor para ambos._

 _-Genma- exclamo fascinada en un susurro, provocando un estremecimiento que recorrió toda la espalda de él –Yo también te amo- lo abrazo con fuerza para hacer más cercano el contacto de ambos._

Abre los ojos aturdido cuando vuelve a experimentar esa sensación que recorre su cuerpo, percatándose de que unos frágiles brazos lo rodeaban cerca de la cintura, teniendo el suave pecho de Naomi pegado a su espalda.

-Sabía que volverías- se estremece al escuchar el susurro esperanzado de Naomi –Sabia que tú no puedes vivir sin mi Genma, al igual que yo sin ti. Si no estás conmigo no puedo ser feliz, siento que me ahogo, que no tengo un futuro si no estás tú en él- Intenta evitar llorar al escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto anhelo en un pasado, cierra los ojos con fuerza para evitar que esa engañosa mujer pueda notar el efecto que produce en él. Se arrepiente de haber ido a ese lugar, sabía que sería tentado pero nunca pensó que de la nada su cuerpo extrañaría más que nunca esa sensación que únicamente ha experimentado con Naomi -Genma por favor perdo…

-No- finalmente tomo el valor suficiente para poner resistencia. Recordando a Hinata –Nunca podre perdonarte- anuncio con voz ronca.

-¡Genma por favor!- de nuevo la tensión que provocaba cuando se veían ofuscados sus planes para reconquistar al hombre que más ha amado en la vida.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, luchando para no dejarlo ir otra vez. Genma llevo sus manos para tomar las de Naomi, decidido a no caer en cualquier tipo de trampa que ella le tenía preparada.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió levantando un poco el tono de voz, soltándose con brusquedad del agarre de ella. Rápidamente se giró para poder enfrentarla cara a cara –Si vine aquí fue únicamente para saber más sobre Hinata. Tú el otro día dijiste que si supiera quien era en realidad entonces no la amaría como lo hago, ahora quiero que hables y digas lo que sabes.

-No lo recuerdo- Mintió, llevando su mano hacia su pecho, arrepintiéndose de haber mencionado esa estupidez por desesperación; pues no le convenía que Genma supiera quien era Hinata, ya que eso podía significar que él investigaría hasta el cansancio y podría encontrarse con los secretos que ella le ha estado ocultando todo ese tiempo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- no podía creer su falsa respuesta.

-¡No lo sé!- grito al sentirse amenazada, conocía muy bien los trucos de Genma para sacar la verdad. Tantos años con él le habían servido de algo, no estaba dispuesta a caer -¡Hable sin pensar!. Estaba molesta, lo único que quería era enfurecerte, ¡eso fue todo!

Sin darse cuenta Genma la sostenía con fuerza del cuello, pero eso no le asustaba en nada, estaba completamente segura de que él sería incapaz de hacerle daño y que esto solo era una forma de meter presión.

-¡No mientas!- volvió a arrugar su nariz, pero lo que Genma no sabía que ese gesto le encantaba a la mujer que tiene frente a él –Tu nunca hablas sin pensar, ¿o crees que no te conozco lo suficientemente bien?. Tú lo calculas todo a la perfección y cuando atacas verbalmente sabes muy bien el porqué lo haces y de que estas hablando. No te hagas la inocente que ese no es tu estilo.

-¡No sé de lo que estás hablando!- lo miró con rencor, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Me estas cansando Naomi!- la pego aún más a él, lanzándole su aliento caliente directamente al rostro.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, solo exiges. ¡Y si supiera algo…! ¿¡Por qué tendría que decírtelo!?- se zafó con fuerza de su agarre -¡Siempre es Hinata!, ¿¡De verdad la amas tanto o solo eres un hipócrita!?- estaba fuera de sí, odiando más que nunca a esa mocosa entrometida -¡Solo te importa esa estúpida!, ¡No te reconozco!

-¿¡Acaso no entiendes que a quien amo es a Hinata!?- Genma también había perdido el control de la situación.

Genma comprendió que aquello no terminaría nada bien, tomó la decisión de irse y buscar por otro lado la información que deseaba obtener de la mujer que se supone ama, pero con lo que nunca contó fue lo siguiente.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando estábamos juntos?, yo te pregunte si me amabas y tú me respondiste que "más que a tu vida"- Esto lo detuvo de golpe, helándolo por completo, provocando que se girada al instante. Nunca imagino que ella también podría recordar esa escena y menos al mismo tiempo que él -¿Lo recuerdas?- escuchar el hilo de voz con el que le preguntaba casi le parte el corazón, sintiendo que caería justo en ese momento, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió -¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

Se acercó de nuevo a Naomi, sintiendo como ambas respiraciones chocaban entre si y le susurro:

–Que yo ya no te amo.

Vaya que esto a ella le dolió, deseaba morir si esto resultaba ser cierto, pero no lo dejo en evidencia. Naomi comenzó a reírse con malicia como si no le importada lo que le acababa de decir y lo único que provocaba en ella era burla.

-No es necesario que mientas- cambio su tono de voz a uno completamente irónico, hiriente y perverso, al igual que su mirada –Se muy bien el efecto que produzco en ti, no puedes ocultarlo, cuando te toco te estremeces- acaricio el pecho de Genma con sensualidad, pero este en un reflejo se apartó evitando que prosiguiera con su juego –Además si no fuera así, ¿entonces porque no me olvidaste de inmediato?, ¿Por qué buscar en prostitutas lo que deseabas realmente, estar conmigo?- sonrió de lado, dibujando una victoria en su rostro –Tu nunca podrás olvidarme Genma, aunque lo intentes no lo lograras, ni siquiera con esa niña que te fuiste a conseguir y ¿sabes porque?, porque con ninguna mujer sentiste lo que conmigo. Incluso en este mismo momento estas deseándome como antes.

-Ya basta.

-Sigues siendo el mismo de hace 10 años aunque lo intentes ocultar.

-y tú sigues siendo la misma arpía que intentaste ocultar hace 10 años, pero que ahora puedo ver con claridad. Me arrepiento de haberte conocido.

Eso había sido como un golpe para Naomi y más aún cuando vio que de nuevo intentaba marcharse, dejándola con la rabia. ¡Eso no lo permitiría!

-¡Y yo me arrepiento de haber amado a un imbécil como tú!- gritó con toda la voz que le fuera posible.

Genma únicamente se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa indiferente mientras exclamaba un "hmp", eso sí que la molesto.

-¡Me hubiera quedado con Nathan, él sí que valía la pena!- Aquello si que lo enfureció, siendo lo único de todo lo que había dicho Naomi que lo hizo reaccionar; regresando el viejo Genma de hace 10 años - Me das lastima Gen…

No pudo terminar su oración. Genma la besó con rudeza, dejando rojo sus labios por la brusquedad con que lo hacía, aunque para Naomi eso era lo de menos; al fin había logrado su objetivo, despertar al que era su Genma. En unos segundos ella le correspondía el beso de la misma forma salvaje y apasionada.

-¿En verdad crees eso?- le preguntó con la respiración agitada, únicamente para subir su ego.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sobre el piano que estaba cerca, rodeando con ambas piernas la cintura de él; sonrió satisfecha al ver que su último plan había funcionado a la perfección. Genma rápidamente se quitó el saco, mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa, él acarició y besó el blanco cuello que tanto ansió tener durante todos esos años, rompiendo con fuerza de las piernas el vestido rojo que ella llevaba puesto. Sintieron como ambos se anhelaban uno al otro de una forma desesperada, como si sus cuerpos les pidieran a gritos que fuera lo más pronto posible y fue cuando todo se nublo para ambos.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Es increíble que todo este tiempo hayamos tenido a la responsable de la muerte de nuestros amigos viviendo bajo el mismo techo- mencionaba con bastante incredulidad Rihanna, una de las mujeres que pertenecían a los "Killer Shades".

-Ni que lo digas- le dio la razón Shikamaru –Por suerte no nos mató a todos.

-Pues yo siento pena por Genma- menciono con tristeza Tenten, ya que ella realmente lo apreciaba como un amigo.

-Creo que todos- esa era la voz de Kurenai para sorpresa de todos –Él no merecía todo lo que paso con Hinata.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, algunos asentían u otros afirmaban con un "si".

-Pues tal vez no deberían de lamentarse por eso- anunció bastante segura Ino como si tuviera un plan en la cabeza –A lo mejor y pronto vuelve a haber una futura señora shiranui.

Nadie dijo nada ante ese comentario, acostumbrados a las usuales imprudencias de Ino. No todos compartían el mismo pensamiento, ya que en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba Daniel, analizando todas las razones posibles para que ahora esto esté pasando y preocupado por lo que Genma le dijo hace 3 horas aproximadamente.

 _-¿A dónde vas?- estaba intrigado y preocupado por el acelero que tenía Genma._

 _-A buscar a Naomi._

 _-¿A esa mujer?, ¿para qué?- abrió los ojos incrédulo para después disgustarse por ese hecho, no podía ser posible que Genma la perdonada después de todo lo que hizo -¿No me digas que estás pensando volver con ella?_

 _-Por supuesto que no- suspiró aliviado al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo –Lo que sucede es que ella me dio a entender que sabía algo más sobre Hinata, diciendo que ella no era la persona que dice ser y necesito averiguar la verdad más que nunca. Tal vez solo así pueda salvarla de lo que le espera con los "KS"._

 _Daniel lo pensó por un momento, viéndolo como alguna solución posible para el problema en el que se encuentra Hinata, la mujer que quiere para su mejor amigo. Asintió con la cabeza._

 _-Cuídate- le advirtió dándole a entender que esa mujer podría ser peligrosa y más por el estado en el que Genma ha andado en los últimos días._

Si sabe que su amigo no podía ser capaz de perdonar a esa mujer, ¿entonces porque siente ese sentimiento de que él justo en ese momento está cayendo en las garras de Naomi?

-Genma, ten cuidado- susurra preocupado, consciente de que la única mujer que lo podría hacer feliz es Hinata.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Salgo de la cafetería donde desayune con mucha rapidez, recordando que debo volver lo antes posible con Kirisame, al parecer tiene una misión para mí y Suigetsu. Me adentre al bosque, escuchando el sonido de los pájaros al pasar cerca de mí, me enfoque en solo prestar mi atención en el ambiente que me rodea hasta que de la nada una navaja se clavó en un árbol al lado de donde yo estaba. Enfoque mi vista de donde vino el ataque, al darme cuenta quien se encontraba recostada sobre la rama de un árbol no supe que hacer; como detesto esta sensación que me deja cada vez que la veo, eran los mismos ojos gris que tantas noches me quisieron quitar el sueño pero que lo impedí una y otra vez.

-Hola- fue lo único que salió de sus finos labios.

Deje que el silencio actuara en ese momento, desviando mi mirada hacia enfrente. "Esto es estúpido" pensé antes de volver a caminar.

-¿En serio piensas seguir ignorándome?

Tome mi postura indiferente al escuchar esa pregunta, sé que no debería importarme lo que ella pueda decirme, pero…¿en verdad pienso seguir ignorándola como hasta ahora?. Creo que es lo mejor.

-¿Tu eres siervo de Kirisame, cierto?- escuche como se bajaba del árbol para comenzar a seguirme -¿Podrías llevarme hasta ella?

-No- dije con frialdad.

Continúe mi camino, pero al poco rato el hecho de que me siguiera comenzó a ser irritante. Me gire hacia ella mostrando toda la arrogancia que me fuera posible.

-No me sigas.

-No lo hago- me sonrió muy divertida.

Entendí la especie de juego en el que me quería envolver, no voy a seguir prestando atención a sus provocaciones, ya bastante tengo con este sentimiento como para ahora perder la indiferencia que tanto me caracteriza. Después de unos minutos caminando, llegue cerca de lo que era un abismo, aunque esa mujer iba en silencio no podía evitar sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba por su presencia, al principio creí que era fastidio como con Suigetsu o Karin, pero fue ver como pisaba una de las trampas colocaras en este lugar para cazar animales que comprendí que era algo más. Hinata inmediatamente se quitó, debo admitir que es muy rápida, pero al moverse con brusquedad no se percató que justo atrás de ella estaba el abismo.

-¡Hinata!- no supe porque mi cuerpo reacciono de esa forma, gritando su nombre con desesperación, dejando al descubierto que no era tan indiferente con ella como le hacía creer y abrazándola con fuerza para atraerla rápidamente hacia mí, evitando que se cayera a una muerte segura.

Después de unos segundos, lentamente la despegue de mi pecho; nos miramos directamente a los ojos. ¿Qué es esta electricidad que siento por todo el cuerpo?, es como…como si me impulsada a…tenerla cerca de mí. Siendo esta la primera vez que salvo a una persona en mi vida, la pregunta es… ¿Por qué?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Fuma un cigarrillo cerca de la ventana con la camisa completamente desabrochada, mostrando su muy trabajado pecho y abdomen. Aun no puede creer lo que acaba de hacer, más si se suponía que la odiaba, ¿en qué momento el rencor fue sustituido por el deseo?. Mientras tanto ella se encontraba recostada sobre el suelo, intentando cubrirse las piernas y el pecho con lo que quedo de su vestido, a pesar de que logro su objetivo no se siente feliz. Ambos evitan mirarse por la culpabilidad que los tortura en ese momento, aunque lo hicieron como antes nada era lo mismo, no se sintió igual y ninguno de los dos sabia decir el porqué.

-No debió de haber pasado esto- finalmente Genma fue quien rompió el silencio, exhalando el humo del cigarro que tenía en la mano.

-¿En verdad lo crees?- preguntó decepcionada.

-Si.

Apago el cigarrillo dejándolo sobre la ventana. Dio unos pasos para poder estar cerca de Naomi, sintiendo que aún no analizaba bien lo ocurrido, jamás pensó que su visita le podría costar algo como "esto". Lentamente se inclinó para recoger el saco que estaba cerca de ella, colocándoselo en su lugar.

-Después de que paso "esto"- arrastró las bocales en la última palabra –Creo que ya podrás decirme la verdad con respecto a Hinata, es lo único que me interesa escuchar.

-¿Qué?- no lo podía creer. Sin pensarlo se levantó del suelo, ya no le importaba si el vestido no la cubría en lo absoluto, la extraña vergüenza que la abrazó hace un instante ahora había desaparecido para ser remplazada por el resentimiento a causa de la indiferencia de Genma para con ella -¿¡Pero como te atreves!? ¿¡Cómo puedes preguntarme por Hinata después de lo que hicimos!?

-Tú sabes que a quien amo es a Hinata- bajó su mirada sintiendo vergüenza por lo sucedido –Lo que ocurrió hoy será mejor olvidarlo.

-¡Tú nunca me habías dicho algo así, mucho menos tratado de esta forma!- sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, extrañando el pasado -¡No te reconozco!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo tratarte de otra forma después de todo lo que hiciste.

Naomi se dejó llevar por sus instintos, comenzando a golpearlo con ambos puños en el pecho, mientras gritaba repetidamente:

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!, ¡te odio!, ¡maldito!

Genma dejó que se desahogada por un instante para después tomarla de los brazos, deteniendo sus golpes en el aire.

-¡Cálmate!- le ordeno sintiéndose aún más culpable que antes.

No solo había lastimado a Hinata, sino que ahora también le estaba pagando con la misma moneda a la mujer que amo como a nadie en el pasado. Naomi no estaba dispuesta a callar en ese instante, pues pensó que lo había recuperado y era todo lo contrario, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser la única que sufriría esta vez, también él lo haría.

-¡Todavía de que te revolcaste con mi sobrina, la persona que más odio en este momento; me haces esto!- sentía como le ardía la garganta a causa de su esfuerzo al hablar lo más alto posible; si, de nuevo estaba fuera de sí.

Genma abrió los ojos con desconcierto, forzándola a detener sus movimientos al apretar más fuerte su agarre.

-¿Qué dijiste?- exigió una explicación por lo anterior, no entendía nada y la confusión no ayudaba en mucho.

-¡SI, lo que escuchaste!, ¡Hinata es mi sobrina, por lo tanto es hija de Hiashi!- Vaya que eso fue como un escupitajo en la cara de Genma, recordando todo su pasado con su maestro, el cómo lo traicionó y finalmente lo mató -¡El hombre al que tu asesinaste aquella noche en la aldea!

-¡Mientes!- la sacudió histérico con gran fuerza, negándose a creer lo que Naomi le recalcaba en la cara -¡Esta es otra de tus artimañas!

-¡Por supuesto que no! Si hasta Kakashi lo sabe- eso fue un golpe doloroso para Genma, ¿Cómo fue que todo esto pasó? –Si fue la propia Hinata la que me invito hace 5 meses a su boda. Ella es Hinata Hyuga

Genma la soltó de golpe, se encontraba en shock, incluso peor que en las otras ocasiones que sintió que no podía reaccionar.

 _-¿Cuándo quieres anunciarlo?- le preguntó en un susurro sin dejar de besarla._

 _-Primero debo de ir con dos personas que deseo que lo sepan antes que nadie y que quiero que estén presentes. Iré mañana mismo a visitarlos._

 _-Debo informarles algo que en lo personal me ha dejado completamente perplejo- escuchó detrás de la puerta justo antes de entrar como anunciaba Sarutobi alguna noticia que debía ser importante –Hace unos días entre las cosas de Hinata se encontró una caja de madera, en donde contenía datos de todos los movimientos de los "Killer Shades" durante los últimos 8 años, específicamente de 6 ex integrantes y lo más importante…en su posesión contaba con una lista de 7 personas que debía matar. Entre esos nombres estaban Deidara, Azuma, Henry, Will, Obito, Cristian y un último que no se sabe quién es, pero al no estar tachado podemos deducir que aún no lo ha matado- Abrió los ojos como dos platos a causa del impacto que produjo esta noticia, "¡no puede ser!" pensó alterado, pero intento calmarse al saber que nadie debía darse cuenta de su estado -Así es…Hinata es la responsable de los asesinatos que habían estado ocurriendo._

 _-Se comprobó que las huellas de Hinata que dejo impregnadas en la lista, eran las mismas que se encontraron en la bala que mató a Azuma hace 5 años. No hay duda de que Hinata fue quien llevó acabo cada uno de los asesinatos, solo que no se sabe con qué motivo._

Ahora todo parecía tener sentido, el motivo por el que Hinata cometió todos esos crímenes. Todos eran hombres que estuvieron presentes aquella noche, pero de ser así…¿Por qué no lo mato a él?, al contrario se iban a casar o es que…¿eso era una venganza contra él?. Debía saberlo lo antes posible.

-¿¡Hinata lo sabía!?- la volvió a estrujar con fuerza de los hombros, haciendo que esta chillada por el dolor.

-¿¡Saber que!?- apenas si pudo preguntar.

-¿¡Que fui yo quien mato a sus padres!?- estaba fuera de control, desesperado por no escuchar una respuesta afirmativa a su gran temor, ya que de ser así sería prácticamente imposible recuperarla; eso lo volvía loco.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- logró soltarse de su agarre, viendo como le había dejado los brazos rojos por la presión que ejerció sobre ellos. De nuevo se satisfacía al sentir como su parte maldita regresaba a ella, cambiando su mirada a una burlona –El día que fue hablarme de su boda lo hizo con tanta ilusión, pero la muy estúpida no sabe quién eres y mucho menos la clase de persona que puedes llegar a ser. Ella solo se alejó de ti al enterarse que tú y yo tuvimos un romance en el pasado- Naomi en verdad creía eso, nunca se imaginó que Hinata ya supiera la verdad.

Genma respiró aliviado, soltándola de nuevo, girándose mientras pasaba su mano con fuerza sobre su cabello. Eso por lo menos le daba algún tipo de esperanza.

-¿¡Pero que no te da asco el saber que te acostabas con la hija del hombre que traicionaste y asesinaste!?- al escuchar aquellas palabras muy parecidas a dardos, no pudo evitar enfurecerse, ya que lo que había hecho nunca dejó de atormentarlo durante estos 10 años –Enamoraste a su hija aun después de todo lo que hiciste, ¿pero que se puede esperar de ti al saber lo que llegaste a hacer en tu pasado?. Me pregunto qué reacción tendría Hinata si se enterara de toda la verdad y más aún cuando sepa que su padre no hizo más que confiar en ti, abriéndote las puertas de su casa y tratándote como de la familia, hasta el día en que tú lo traicionaste.

-¡Cállate!- la enfrentó una vez más, arrugó la nariz como nunca antes, ordenándole mientras apretaba los dientes para después gritar completamente fuera de control -¡Que si lo hice fue por ti!, ¡porque tú me amenazaste con dejarme si no mataba a Hiashi y a toda su familia!

 _-Si lo haces- le susurra acercando su rostro hacia el de él –Estaré contigo siempre._

-Pero ese día no encontré a su hija, además era imposible que la reconociera ya que no la había vuelto a ver después de que nació- confesó con remordimiento, sintiendo como el rencor lo comía por dentro al recordar -¡me manipulaste para que demostrara lo mucho que te amaba a través de ese acto!, ¡ya que lo único que querías era quedarte con todo su dinero!, ¡Eres una basura!

-No soy muy diferente a ti, "mi amor"- se sorprendió al ver de nuevo esta faceta que pocas veces llego a ver y que tanto detestaba de Naomi; actuaba como toda una perra –Después de todo lo semejante atrae a lo semejante. ¿No lo crees?

Comenzó a reírse perversamente, fue cuando Genma se percató que a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo los errores que había cometido, pero también supo que si se portaba de esa forma era porque se veía lastimada por él, siempre lo hacía cuando discutían a un nivel enfermizo, mostrándose como son en realidad. Genma llevo su mano hacia el interior de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, tomando con fuerza una navaja que tenía dentro, acercándose hasta Naomi para colocarla sobre su cuello; pero a esta pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo.

-¡Me das asco!- susurro con desprecio, mientras tomaba con fuerza un mechón de su negro cabello y lo cortaba con la navaja.

Se dirigió con furia hacia la puerta, percatándose de que Naomi lo seguía. Subió al auto para arrancar completamente acelerado, sin importarle si en ese momento podría llegar a matarse. Por su parte Naomi lo vio partir desde la ventana, dejándose caer después sobre el frio suelo, se había arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho y comenzó a llorar con amargura. Al igual que Hinata, ella no sabe controlar sus emociones.

-Genma- susurro con melancolía –Mi amor, perdóname.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sentí un estremecimiento que sacudió con fuerza todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar aun cuando no lo deseaba, ¿Qué es esto?. Lo mire directamente a los ojos, dejándome perder en la profundidad de estos. En mi interior me complací al saber que sabía mi nombre, que no me ignoraba después de todo y de la nada olvide parte de lo que sentía por…Genma. Le agradecí internamente por haberme salvado una vez más. Me encontraba en un tipo de inducción, perdida completamente en su esencia, sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse a causa del fuerte cosquilleo que comenzaba a tornarse doloroso; pero aquello se desvaneció cuando Sasuke me soltó rápidamente, huyendo con velocidad del lugar, yo estaba tan atontada que no pude siquiera mirar hacia qué lado se había ido, perdiéndolo por completo.

-Gracias- susurre después de varios minutos así.

Nunca antes había experimentado sensaciones tan placenteras como el día de hoy, las cuales sobrepasan lo físico y eso me perturba un poco. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Sasuke que me pone así y aun peor, que significa para mí?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Observa el anochecer desde su habitación, a pesar de que ya paso tiempo aun no puede creer que esa joven fuera Hinata y él no lo supo ver de inmediato. La tuvo tan cerca y desaprovecho la oportunidad que siempre deseo tener el día en que la volviera a ver, pues él la quería demasiado cuando esta era una niña, al grado de protegerla en todo momento, pues le recordaba a lo que fue Naomi cuando tenía su edad. Siempre la vio con cariño como si fuera parte de su familia.

 _-Hinata- la llamó con alegría al ver como esta jugaba y cortaba las flores del campo._

 _-¡Tío Kakashi!- grito entusiasmada la pequeña niña, mientras corría hacia él, estirándole ambos brazos para que la cargada y por supuesto que él no se negó a su petición._

 _-Te he dicho muchas veces que no soy tu tío- la corrigió con dulzura._

 _-Pero si eres el novio de mi tía Naomi- le causo gracia su inocencia._

 _-No, no lo soy- suspiro con melancolía al estar consciente de su realidad –Ese es Genma, no lo olvides._

 _-Hmp- exclamo con desagrado -¡Yo quiero que seas tú!_

 _Kakashi soltó una risa relajada al escuchar su pequeño puchero, ya que Hinata en ese entonces tenía tan solo 6 años._

 _-Mira lo que te traje- le mostro una pequeña muñeca de plástico. Hinata hizo una expresión emocionada, tomándola con velocidad –Para que ya dejes de jugar con esa muñeca de trapo._

 _-¡No!- frunció el ceño molesta ante la petición –Esa es mi muñeca favorita y nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca la voy a dejar. ¿Entendiste tío Kakashi?_

 _-Por supuesto- le dedica una sonrisa amorosa, ya que esa pequeña niña nunca dejara de fascinarle._

Al regresar de su recuerdo no puede evitar sentir remordimiento por encubrir e incluso ayudar en muchas de las porquerías que cometió indirectamente Naomi y más aún después de que él le tuviera un inmenso cariño a Hinata, eso seguramente sería algo que no podría perdonarse nunca. Al principio sospecho que esa joven podría ser la misma Hinata Hyuga, pero no pensaba que eso resultaría ser verdad y es por esto que decidió decirle a Naomi la ubicación de la mansión "KShades" para evitar que Hinata se casara con el hombre que asesinó a sus padres. Después de todo él aun la seguía viendo como aquella niña, sin ninguna doble intención hacia Hinata y se sentía dichoso de que ella lograra sobrevivir durante todos estos años.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

No tengo siquiera las ganas de levantarme de la cama de mi habitación, me encuentro envuelto en una toalla, pues acababa de salir de ducharme, miro el techo como si no hubiera nada más interesante que hacer. Desde aquel día no he dejado de regañarme mentalmente por mi gran estupidez, ¿Cómo fue que la salve?, no debía de haber hecho eso; soy un Hakuri, eso es algo que nunca debo olvidar. ¿¡Entonces porque esa mujer no sale de mi cabeza!?

 _-¡Hinata!- no supe porque mi cuerpo reacciono de esa forma, gritando su nombre con desesperación, dejando al descubierto que no era tan indiferente con ella como le hacía creer y abrazándola con fuerza para atraerla rápidamente hacia mí, evitando que se cayera a una muerte segura._

 _Después de unos segundos, lentamente la despegue de mi pecho; nos miramos directamente a los ojos._

Cierro los ojos con pesadez, frunciendo el ceño. Ya basta, no puedo continuar así, debo salir de aquí lo antes posible, necesito hacerme más fuerte, ¿Qué pensaría mi maestro si me viera en este momento?, seguramente que reprendería de inmediato. Lo único que logró sacarme de mis pensamientos fue el escuchar como llamaban a mi puerta, seguramente era Karin quien venía a informarme que Kirisame me necesitaba como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte con descortesía.

-Sasuke, madame Kirisame te necesita- efectivamente esa era Karin y no me había equivocado en mi suposición.

Me levante con fastidio para vestirme con velocidad. Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme al despacho de Kirisame, abro la puerta sin llamar. Al mirar que varios de mis supuestos compañeros estaban adentro no pude evitar suspirar con cansancio, ¿enserio me había mandado a llamar únicamente para una de sus estúpidas reuniones generales?. Kirisame mejor que nadie sabía que detestaba que me hiciera venir si no era para algo importante. Entre a la habitación pero me quede sin palabras al observar quien estaba allí, no la había visto a causa de que la pared la tapaba en un principio; era ella, era Hinata, de nuevo esa electricidad regreso con gran fuerza a mí, pero me controle con habilidad.

-¡Oh, sasuke!- exclamo con un tono entusiasta Kirisame –Que bueno que ya estás aquí, pero por favor pasa- De nuevo su sonrisa coqueta.

-Hmp- fue todo el sonido que salió de mis labios, mientras apoyaba mi mano en mi cadera en una postura indiferente.

-Ella es Hinata- la señaló con gentileza. Al girarse note que ella se encontraba igual que yo, pero ambos nos ignoramos como si nunca antes nos hubiéramos visto- Y a partir de ahora ella es una de nosotros.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos por la noticia, ¿Qué había dicho?. De la nada sentí una especie de…de…¿temor? por lo que eso podía significar, no por ella, sino por esta sensación que aumenta cuando estoy cerca de esta mujer. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora si la tendré que ver en la mansión?. Maldije internamente una y otra vez, esperando que no fuera cierto, pero eso se desvaneció cuando nos miramos directamente a los ojos.

_._._.

 **¡Oh! ¡Van a estar juntos! si, a partir de aquí empieza el Sasuhina, me encanta cuando Sasuke no sabe como actuar ante Hinata y aun más cuando la salva :3 pero no se preocupen poco a poco dejara lo indiferente por ser un Hakuri y actuara más por instinto aun cuando se reproche a si mismo por ello. Ese Genma tan débil con Naomi, pero ya veremos que consecuencias traerá esto en ambos. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

 **Nanami: si es un tonto Sasuke, no solo ahora, más adelante también lo va a ser, pero será tan lindo cuando renuncia a todo eso, ya lo veras :3. No solo empezara a pagar, si no que a Genma le ira bastante mal por culpa se su pasado y de Naomi. Si, tenia que pasar esto para que Hinata reaccionara y empezara a madurar, ya veremos que esto tendrá cosas positivas en el futuro. Gracias de nuevo por comentar, ten un lindo dia :D**

 **Frida: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este también te haya gustado, es bueno saber que te gusta el desarrollo del fic. Pues actualizo cad día, procurare no atrasarme de esos días programados. Saludos :)**

 **Hime23: Gracias Hime, si, se me hizo raro que no comentaras pero ya estas aquí otra vez, que bueno que te guste el fic y que pienses que son unos maravillosos capítulos. Si, Naomi es bastante manipuladora, esto se vera a lo largo del fic y si, que bueno que Hinata no le creyó a su mentira, que uso sus recuerdos para no creerle, aunque si tuvieron un hijo esos dos, pero ya veremos quien es más adelante. A mi también me hizo reir la escena de estos dos en el restaurante, como Hinata busca su atención y el solo la ignora y es hasta grosero con ella, pero poco a poco va cambiando. Saludos y cuídate.**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen el fic tanto los nuevos como antiguos lectores :D este capitulo es un poco tranquilo pero igual me gusta mucho por el acercamiento que van teniendo Sasuke y Hinata así que espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

CAPITULO 14.

Es la única opción que encuentro más razonable entre todas o tal vez pueda ser…¿Por qué quiero volver a verlo?, honestamente espero que no, se supone que aún no supero lo que viví junto a Genma. Me encuentro aquí frente a la mansión central de Kirisame, no estoy muy segura de lo que voy a hacer, pero ya qué más da; toco el timbre sintiendo como me temblaba la mano, suspiro mientras pensaba "relájate Hinata". De nuevo las sirvientas me reciben de una forma amable, guiándome hasta el despacho de Kirisame, abro la puerta diciéndome por dentro "Aquí voy".

-¡Hola!- me saluda con gentileza -¿Hinata, cierto?

-Así es.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno…- suspiro con nerviosismo –Sobre la oferta del otro día…

-No digas nada mas- me sonríe con complicidad –Lo sé todo- Abro los ojos confundida, ¿saber qué?, pero no me dejo preguntar –Sé que dejaste a los "Killer Shades", que no te casaste con Genma, dejándolo plantado en el altar- agacho la mirada al recordar lo sucedido ese día, aun duele siendo honesta –y también sé que ahora eres considerada como una traidora para Sarutobi. ¡Mira que fuiste a traicionar al más sanguinario y vengativo de todos!, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que les hace?

-Yo…- se me corta la voz, mientras niego con la cabeza al mentir.

-No te preocupes- me sorprende que aun sabiendo todo esto sea capaz de sonreírme con gentileza –No me interesa lo que hayas hecho, aquí eres recibida si así lo deseas. Yo te protegeré, no tienes que temer por los "KS", mi gente es mucho más poderosa que la de Sarutobi, no por nada en los últimos años he estado a punto de quitarle su prestigiado lugar y ya casi lo logro- rió con malicia. Me siento agradecida por el hecho de que me reciba aun cuando tengo entendido que se amplió un mes más el tratado de paz entre ambos y si Sarutobi llega a enterarse que Kirisame me está ocultando ella podría meterse en serios problemas –Necesito a alguien como tu bajo mi tutela, toma por hecho que ya eres una de nosotros.

-Muchas gracias- hago una reverencia ante ella.

-Deja llamo a los demás que se encuentran presentes para que lo sepan- anunció con entusiasmo y yo solo asiento con la cabeza –Creo que te llevaras bien con ellos.

Pasaros unos 15 minutos varios de los siervos de Kirisame se encontraban en la habitación y sin poder evitarlo lo busco con la mirada, solo que no lo logro encontrar, no sé porque eso me hizo sentir un poco de decepción.

-Bueno chicos ella es Hinata…- me miró con desconcierto y recordé que no tenía idea de cuál era mi apellido.

Al principio dude si dar el falso que siempre he utilizado y con el que tengo mis documentos o el…verdadero.

-Allen- a complete su oración, creo que es lo mejor.

-Hoy se une a nosotros, quiero que la traten lo mejor posible.

-Al fin otra mujer- exclamó con un poco de ironía uno de ellos. Él era fácil de identificar por su cabello que daba a una tonalidad blanca y sus ojos color violeta, debe de tratarse del imprudente, en donde sea hay uno de esos –Entre Karin, Kate y Konan se estaba volviendo un martirio.

Dos de las mujeres presentes una de cabello rojo y la otra castaña lo golpearon, yo solo solté una pequeña risa relajada.

-¡Ay Suigetsu!, ¿Cuándo cambiaras?. Hablando de Konan ella no regresara hasta dentro de 4 meses- anunció Kirisame, pero no tengo idea de lo que hablan, he de suponer que las otras dos son Karin y Kate –En vista a que la mande a una importante misión, solo quería informárselos.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, cerré los ojos dejándome envolver por esa electricidad, no pude evitar sonreír al saber de quien se trataba. Parece que ya lo puedo reconocer únicamente por su esencia, extrañamente la siento cerca desde que salvo mi vida.

-¡Oh, sasuke!- Me duele el estómago al escuchar salir ese nombre de la boca de Kirisame –Que bueno que ya estás aquí, pero por favor pasa.

-Hmp- si, esa era su voz, no me siento preparada para esto. De pronto quise salir corriendo del lugar a causa de las mariposas que torturan mi estómago.

-Ella es Hinata- Me señala Kirisame para indicarle quien era yo, aunque es evidente que ambos nos conocemos muy bien. Sabía que debía girarme para "conocerlo", con todo el trabajo logre hacerlo, nos miramos por unos segundos e inmediatamente desviamos nuestras miradas fingiendo no habernos visto nunca -Y a partir de ahora ella es una de nosotros.

Un cosquilleo azoto mi cuerpo, obligándome a levantar mi vista, al observar su expresión supe que no estaba feliz por este hecho y después de unos segundos su mirara cambio de disgusto a una mucho más tranquila. Ambos nos perdimos en los ojos del otro, sintiendo como esta electricidad comenzaba a unirnos de una forma…extraña.

-¡Bueno chicos!- brinco de forma inconsciente al escuchar la voz de Kirisame romper la conexión que me acercaba a Sasuke, pero él solo desvió su mirada indiferente a todo lo demás, vaya que si es bastante raro –Solo queda una cosa por hacer. No les he dicho pero Hinata fue discípula de Kasai Supaku.

Abro los ojos desconcertada, ¿¡entonces Kirisame ya lo sabía!?, ¡esa es la razón por la que ansiaba tenerme de su lado!, pero claro como no lo vi antes. Escucho el sonido de impresión de todos (deja vu), de todos menos de Sasuke, quien sostenía una sonrisa de lado como si ya lo supiera.

-¿Qué…que?, ¿eso es…enserio?- tartamudeaba la chica de cabello rojo, mientras yo pensaba "no de nuevo", ya que lo único que quería era pasar desapercibida por una vez en mi vida.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú Hinata?- trató de animarme Kirisame, suspire con un poco de fastidio antes de hablar.

-Sí, es verdad- desvié mi mirada al suelo, recordando que la última visita a mi maestro no termino nada bien y todo por culpa de Genma –Kasai es…fue mi maestro.

Se miraron unos a otros, al parecer no lo pueden creer del todo, eso no es extraño para mí.

-Como ya dije, solo queda una cosa por hacer- recordó Kirisame con una gran sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto –Y eso es que Suigetsu y Hinata se enfrentaran para saber quién de los dos es mejor.

-¿¡Eh!?- exclamó sorprendido el chico de cabello blanco, supongo que él es Suigetsu -¿y por qué?

-Ya lo sabrán.

Al principio no comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Cómo porque me haría enfrentarme a alguien el primer día?

-Pero no será hoy- suspiro aliviada, "Bueno por lo menos no el primer día" dije dentro de mí. –Sera dentro de una semana, así que sugiero que ambos entrenen.

¿¡Entrenar!?, es cierto, ahora recuerdo que no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo y si ese tipo es igual de poderoso que Sasuke estaré perdida, por lo menos no me enfrentare a él; lo mire de reojo, parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. De la nada Sasuke se enderezo de su postura, parecía que estaba fastidiado.

-Si, ya te puedes retirar Sasuke- me sorprendió que Kirisame se adelantara a los hechos.

-Hmp- volvió a exclamar ese sonido que al parecer comienza a gustarme, me regaño mentalmente al notar que sonreía inconscientemente.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta que producía al abrirse cuando Sasuke se marchó del lugar, ¿acaso siempre será así? Y yo que creía que únicamente se comportaba de esa forma conmigo.

-De hecho ya pueden retirarse todos.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Baja del auto completamente enloquecido, ni siquiera puede pensar y el respirar es un martirio. Se habría evitado toda esta situación si no hubiera ido a ver a esa mujer, la culpa lo carcome por dentro, por saber que Hinata es hija de Hiashi, al cual asesino junto con su mujer en parte por ser una orden de Sarutobi y otra por Naomi; pero no es por lo único que siente culpa; en gran parte es por haberse acostado con Naomi aun después de todo lo que paso y aún más…de amar a Hinata. Entra a la mansión ignorando completamente a todos los demás, sube las escaleras con velocidad, escuchando como unos pasos lo siguen de cerca._

 _-Genma- era la voz de Daniel -¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué estas así?_

 _No respondió._

 _-¿Paso algo con Naomi, cierto?- El silencio se lo confirmo, ya lo veía venir, sabía desde un principio que el hecho de que Genma fuera a ver a esa mujer no resultaría en nada bueno –Genma yo te advertí que no estabas bien y mucho menos como para ir a buscar a..._

 _-¡Si, si paso!- gritó colérico mientras se giraba a verlo -¿¡Que quieres que te diga!?, ¿¡que tenías razón!?, ¿¡que terminaría cayendo en los brazos de esa arpía hasta el punto de tener sexo con ella!?, ¡pues ya lo tienes!, ¡te felicito por tus grandes consejos!_

 _-¿Qué hiciste que?- eso si no se lo esperaba._

 _Genma respiro para tranquilizarse, estaba muy alterado y sabía que Daniel no tenía la culpa de sus equivocaciones._

 _-No lo pude evitar- admitió apenado con un leve tono de voz –No entiendo que fue lo que me ocurrió._

 _Daniel no supo que decir, no había forma de justificar ese hecho, solo el admitir que Genma aun siente algo por Naomi y eso es como una especie de tabú para ambos._

 _-Pero sabes que es lo peor- no esperaba que pudiera haber algo más de lo que su amigo le conto –Que después de eso me grito en la cara que Hinata no es nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga._

 _Daniel abrió los ojos como dos platos, eso tampoco lo vio venir, ¿¡cómo podía ser posible eso!?_

 _-Entonces ella es…_

 _-Si, es la hija de Hiashi, al hombre que asesine hace 10 años._

 _Daniel analizo unos segundos esta nueva información e inmediatamente se le vino una teoría a la mente._

 _-Eso explicaría el hecho del porque Hinata asesino a los otros 6- comenzó a explicar la idea que tenía en la cabeza –Solo quería vengarse por lo de hace 10 años y tú eres el último en la lista, pero de ser así…¿Por qué a ti no te mató?_

 _-Es algo en lo que he venido pensando durante todo el camino- señalo con pesadez –Hace tiempo cuando apenas comenzábamos nuestra relación la descubrí intentando asesinar a Kakashi, por suerte la detuve a tiempo, pero cuando le pregunte se negó a responderme hasta que un día durante el viaje que nos mandó Sarutobi para ir a aquella reunión ella me grito que era porque lo odiaba, lo odiaba por el hecho de haber matado a sus padres y después de eso logre que desistiera por un tiempo de su venganza solo hasta que hubiera una oportunidad en que no saliera culpable- Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, entendiendo lo que aquello significaba -¿Si lo entiendes Daniel?, Hinata cree que el que mató a sus padres es Kakashi y no se casó conmigo porque la estúpida de Naomi le contó de nuestro pasado._

 _Definitivamente aquello parecía un evento completamente desafortunado, ¿Cómo era posible que Genma terminara enamorándose de la Hija de Hiashi y sobrina de Naomi, la cual quería vengarse de él?, simplemente era algo difícil de creer._

 _-¿Estás seguro de que no es una mentira de Naomi para evitar que la busques?_

 _-Eso es lo que debo averiguar- se volvio a girar para subir las escaleras –Pero lo hare solo._

 _Daniel detuvo su paso, mientras veía dirigirse a la habitación de Hinata a su mejor amigo. En ese momento lo único que sentía era lastima por la mala suerte de él. Genma por su parte entro decidido a la habitación, buscando el peine con el que Hinata cepillaba su cabello, finalmente lo encontró en el baño, tomando de el los negro azulados cabellos enredados en las hebras. Sacó de su saco el mechón de cabello que había cortado de Naomi, sosteniendo ambos mientras los analizaba para susurrar:_

 _-Voy a averiguar la verdad._

Regresa de su recuerdo, percatándose que se encuentra en el laboratorio especial para los "Killer Shades", se supone que hoy tendrían los resultaros. Cuando finalmente vio salir a Christopher (el que haría los exámenes), se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a él.

-¿Y?- pregunta con acelero, deseando que todo sea una vil mentira de esa mujer.

-Señor Genma- hace una pequeña pausa –Ambos mechones de cabello muestran una alta compactibilidad genética, no cabe duda de que se tratan de Tía y sobrina.

A pesar de que ya lo sabía aun en el fondo deseaba que no fuera así, pero ahora ya no había dudas de que lo que le dijo Naomi era la verdad. Estaba en shock, ahora podía comprender completamente todo, el porque sentía que Naomi y Hinata tenían cosas similares, el porque el recordar de una forma diferente a su maestro Hiashi; ahora todo estaba claro. De nuevo la culpa lo hizo temblar, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Buscar a Hinata y recuperarla o dejarla ir?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Y llegamos a tu habitación- me anuncia de forma amistosa la chica a la que le pidió Kirisame que me llevara hasta donde me he de quedar -¿Verdad que es bonita?

-Si- admití con una sonrisa, pues es la misma que me dio la otra vez. Sigue siendo preciosa -¿Kate, cierto?

-Si- dio un suspiro- después de la de Kirisame la tuya y la de Sasuke son las más amplias y lujosas.

-No tenía idea- eso era verdad, desconozco por completo todo lo que tenga que ver con Kirisame y eso ya es un problema en vista a que trabajare para ella de ahora en adelante. Me entro la curiosidad por saber más sobre Sasuke, intente morderme la lengua para no preguntar, pero no pude -¿Y en donde queda la habitación de Sasuke?

-¡Ah!, veo que a ti también te ha llamado la atención- me sonroje como hace tiempo no lo hacía, evitando su mirada juguetona –Pero no te preocupes, a todas aquí nos gusta, incluyendo a Madame Kirisame, aunque no es como que seamos muchas mujeres aquí, me alegra que ahora haya una más con quien se puede conversar.

-Gracias- dije en un hilo de voz por la vergüenza.

-Bueno- me dedico una sonrisa en complicidad –Por si te interesa está en el siguiente piso justo arriba de la tuya- señaló el techo de mi habitación, "genial ahora menos podre estar tranquila" pensé nerviosa –Tienes suerte, pero no te ilusiones tanto con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Si el hecho de que Sasuke sea un Hakuri no te dice demasiado, entonces no sé qué más podría desilusionarte.

Es cierto, ya había olvidado ese término; honestamente sigo sin saber su significado, pero al parecer por el tono con el que lo dijo Kate no es muy esperanzador para tener una futura relación con él, lo cual en cierto punto me decepciono. "¿¡Pero que estás pensando Hinata!?" me regaño internamente; ¿¡tener una relación con él…con Sasuke!?

-Lo tomare en cuenta- respondo secamente.

-Bueno, te dejo para que conozcas mejor tu habitación.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, viendo como Kate se marchaba del lugar. Me dirijo al baño, el cual desde la otra vez me encanto, creo que es incluso más hermoso que el del hotel donde me dormí con Genma hace tiempo. Es cierto Genma, ya lo había olvidado con todo esto, de nuevo ese sentimiento de insatisfacción que no me deja desde el día de mi boda. Lleno la bañera con agua caliente para cubrirme completamente en ella, dejándome llevar por la sensación placentera que deja el agua al tocar mi piel desnuda. Estuve un buen rato en esa postura, dejando que las imágenes de Sasuke y Genma hagan eco en mi cabeza, nunca antes me había sentido tan confundida con respecto a mis sentimientos, desesperada me dejo caer hasta el fondo de la bañera, viendo de forma borrosa por el agua que cubre arriba de mi cabeza.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Rueda sobre la cama una y otra vez, sin poder conciliar el sueño a causa de que su mente no deja de mostrarle imágenes de la nueva intrusa. Se hace preguntas como "¿Por qué tenía que venir?", "¿acaso lo hace con el fin de fastidiarme?", "¿Qué no se supone que ella pertenecía a los "KS" o a los "JL"?", "¿Por qué ahora le va a trabajar a Kirisame?". Esta consiente de que necesita pensar con la cabeza fría para no olvidar su lugar, pero parece que cada vez le cuesta más trabajo no fijarse en ella, no tiene idea del porque Hinata logra despertarle sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, para cualquier persona normal esto se explicaría muy fácil, atracción; pero para Sasuke que nunca antes había estado familiarizado con este tipo de cosas le es prácticamente imposible identificar, viéndose obligado a estar en una lucha interna entre su alma Hakuri y su cuerpo de hombre; lo que no se da cuenta es que ambos son una sola persona…Sasuke Uchiha.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

No logro dormir y menos al saber que él está justo en la habitación de arriba, al pensar que solo nos separa un techo siento una terrible desesperación por salir de aquí. No comprendo que es lo que me pasa, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo me pide cercanía al de él?, "¡Ya basta Hinata!, no puedes seguir igual". Yo nunca fui así, primero fui demasiado rápido con Genma, a prueba de ello está el recuerdo de la cocina cuando casi cometo la equivocación de entregarme a él y no solo fue esa vez, también está la vez en el hotel; y ahora me pasa esto con Sasuke, pero no es solo físico, es como si mi alma y espíritu también desearan estar con él, eso lo diferencia completamente de Genma, ya que con él solo era físico; lo que no entiendo es…¿Por qué?. SI aún está muy resiente el dolor por mi antiguo amor, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Sasuke?, es como si mi corazón me dijera que ya está listo para volver a amar, aunque eso es imposible. Tomo una de las almohadas, cubro mi rostro con ella para rodar sobre la cama repetidamente, en un pequeño berrinche por la tortura que estoy recibiendo tanto física y mental.

-¡Ya basta!- grito desesperada.

Si, definitivamente mi mente es muy cruel.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Te voy a recuperar- asegura con un cigarrillo en mano –Así tenga que destrozarte primero para que vengas después a mi suplicante, deseoso por sentir una vez más la felicidad que solo yo te podre dar.

Trata de convencerse a ella misma, exhalando el humo del cigarro. Mira a su alrededor desde las escaleras donde se encuentra sentada, solo piensa que la casa que le obsequio es bastante hermosa, casi la de sus sueños, pero de nada le sirve tenerla si no lo tiene a él, ya que solo con él puede experimentar la felicidad. Lagrimas comienzan a descender desde sus ojos café, para poco después endurecer su rostro al recordar la forma tan humillante en que la trato la última vez.

 _-No debió de haber pasado esto- escucha su voz a lo lejos, apenas recuperándose por las sensaciones mezcladas por lo que acababan de hacer; entre un gran placer, culpabilidad y vergüenza. Algo que nunca antes le había acontecido._

 _-¿En verdad lo crees?- preguntó decepcionada._

 _-Si- cerró los ojos al escuchar esa afirmación._

 _Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban hasta ella, sintiendo el rose del saco con una de sus piernas cuando Genma lo levanto para volvérselo a poner._

 _-Después de que paso "esto"- le sorprendió escuchar como Genma ponía cierto tono de voz en la última palabra, algo que nunca antes había hecho –Creo que ya podrás decirme la verdad con respecto a Hinata, es lo único que me interesa escuchar._

 _-¿Qué?- no podía creer lo que le había dicho. Sin pensarlo se levanta del suelo con un resentimiento a causa del lado indiferente de Genma que nunca antes había visto -¿¡Pero como te atreves!? ¿¡Cómo puedes preguntarme por Hinata después de lo que hicimos!?_

 _-Tú sabes que a quien amo es a Hinata- el hecho de que él se lo confirmada justo en ese momento le dolió bastante y más aún lo siguiente –Lo que ocurrió hoy será mejor olvidarlo._

 _-¡Tú nunca me habías dicho algo así, mucho menos tratado de esta forma!- sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, extrañando el pasado -¡No te reconozco!_

 _-Lo siento, pero no puedo tratarte de otra forma después de todo lo que hiciste._

 _No pensó las cosas, estaba resentida por el hecho de que Genma aun siguiera restregándole en la cara el pasado y metiéndole culpabilidad cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; comenzó a golpearlo con ambos puños en el pecho, mientras gritaba repetidamente:_

 _-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!, ¡te odio!, ¡maldito!_

Le da otra inhalada al cigarro para después expulsar el humo por la nariz, suspira con melancolía y rencor a la vez.

-Te voy a recuperar Genma, cueste lo que cueste- sonríe de lado para sí misma –De mi cuenta corre que no vuelvas a ver a Hinata.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Sasuke- lo llama con voz baja al no estar seguro sobre lo que quiere hablar –Creo que ya tienes edad para tocar ciertos temas que debes saber cómo adolescente de 15 años._

 _El joven lo mira con curiosidad, indiferente a lo que le piensa decir._

 _-Bueno, veras- en su tono de voz se puede notar cierto nerviosismo -El hecho Sasuke de que seas un Hakuri no quita el de que también seas un hombre…_

 _-Espera- examinó las palabras que salían de los labios de Kabuto -¿Orochimaru te pidió que hablaras conmigo de esto?_

 _-Algo por el estilo. Lo que pasa es que al Lord Orochimaru le preocupa que por no estar informado como deberías puedas cometer errores en un futuro._

 _Eso si no lo esperaba, ¿Acaso a su maestro le preocupaba que en un futuro él pueda doblegarse ante los instintos que pueda llegar a tener su cuerpo?_

 _-Estoy lo bastante informado- anuncio con indignación –No necesito que me expliques nada y dile a Orochimaru que si confía en todos estos años en que he ignorado lo que es vivir como una persona normal, entonces no tiene porque preocuparse por tonterías como esas._

 _Se dio la vuelta un poco molesto por el hecho de que su maestro le haya mandado a Kabuto para hablar lo que en ese entonces para él era una reverenda estupidez. Camino sin ver a otro lado que no fuera el frente._

 _-¡Espera Sasuke!- fue lo último que escucho del hombre de cabello gris._

Se levanta de la cama de golpe, sintiendo el corazón un poco acelerado, confundido por recordar aquello que nunca le tomo importancia y que ya había olvidado. A pesar de que nunca antes ha tenido problemas con respecto a una mujer, desconociendo completamente la atracción e ignorando lo sexual, ¿Por qué de repente siente que debió escuchar lo que Kabuto tenía que decirle aquel día?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Corre desesperada para alejarse lo más posible, sintiendo que lleva un tambor en el pecho, las lágrimas salen de sus ojos a causa del terror que siente, pues sabe que su pequeño cuerpo no dará para más. Finalmente logro llegar al bosque, se esconde detrás de un árbol con la respiración agitada, haciendo un sonoro ruido, recuerda el rostro del horrible hombre que la obligo a perder su muñeca (Azuma), tiembla de pánico al pensar que él aun la pueda estar siguiendo; lo único que la ilumina es la luz del fuego que invade a llamas gran parte de la aldea detrás de ella. Su respiración cada vez se hacía más audible al igual que el dolor que siente en el estómago por el terror y de repente grita al sentir como la agarran del brazo con brusquedad. Una fuerza la arrastra por el suelo, al girarse a ver de quien se trataba, aprieta su mandíbula para evitar que esta tiemble al igual que su cuerpo, ya que era uno de los 10 hombres que estaban matando a todos los demás. No podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía solo observaba como el hombre se detenía, sacando una Katana para matarla y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Al mirar como él la enfocaba directamente a su cuello no le quedo de otra más que cerrar los ojos, esperando por su muerte hasta que…De la nada se escuchó como un bulto caía al suelo, instintivamente abrió ambos ojos, quedándose fría al ver como ese hombre había caído muerto a causa de una navaja enterrada en su pecho. Con mucho miedo giro a ver quién había sido el que la lanzó para salvarle su vida._

 _-¡Hinata!- escuchó una voz sumamente familiar que la llamaba angustiado, extrañamente no podía ver con exactitud su rostro -¿¡estás bien!?_

 _-¡T…...!- para su sorpresa siente que unas palabras salen de su boca con euforia pero es como una película muda justo en ese instante. Corrió a abrazarlo cuando él se inclinó hasta ponerse a su altura, sintiéndose segura y protegida desde que salió de su casa -¡Tenía mucho miedo!, ¡Había gente muerta con ese extraño liquido rojo saliendo por su cuerpo!, ¡Esos…esos…esos hombres estaban…!_

 _-Así que si lo hizo- escucha el susurro que venía de él -Ya, tranquila. Por eso estoy aquí, para protegerte- Comienza a llorar con un gran sollozo por el trauma que acaba de vivir. Le corresponde el abrazo con fuerza y un calor la envuelve en todo el cuerpo, un calor fraternal que le anuncia que esa persona es querido y muy conocido para ella. Lentamente la separa de su pecho, limpiando las lágrimas que escurren por sus mejillas –Ven, tenemos que irnos de aquí. No es seguro, deja te llevo con tus padres._

 _La pequeña niña solo asintió, tomándolo con fuerza de la mano, dejándose llevar por el camino que le iba indicando, cuidándose de no ser descubiertos. Se siente aliviada al visualizar su casa una vez más, corre al ver como su madre estaba en la entrada muy preocupada._

 _-¡Hinata!- grita aliviada, sintiendo como vuelve a tener a su hija entre sus brazos en medio de tanta tribulación, regresando su alma al cuerpo. Levanta su vista para regalarle una sonrisa al hombre que le había regresado lo más valioso en su vida, conociendo muy bien de quien se trataba –¡"…." muchas gracias!_

 _-Sera mejor que se apresuren a salir de aquí lo más rápido que puedan- tomó un tono de voz seco, advirtiéndoles que las cosas se pondrían peor –Toma a Hinata y escóndanse lo más lejos posible de aquí, donde nadie las pueda encontrar._

 _-¿por qué esta gente está matando y destruyendo a la aldea por completo?, ¿¡Que está pasando "…."!?- estaba al igual que Hinata muy aterrada, más aun cuando él no le respondió -¿Vienen por Hiashi, cierto?_

 _-Si- asintió con la cabeza, mientras la mama de Hinata únicamente fruncía el ceño con dolor –Son ordenes de Sarutobi, pero él únicamente había mandado a matar a Hiashi- mintió, pues también había dado órdenes de matar a su esposa e hija –Sera mejor que vaya a buscar a Hiashi._

 _-Si, hazlo- lo vio marcharse de allí para adentrarse a donde estaba toda la catástrofe._

 _Tomó a su pequeña hija de la mano para meterse ambas al interior de la casa. La mujer tembló al escuchar cómo se aproximaban unas personas, rápidamente jalo a Hinata hasta el armario que se encontraba cerca, abriendo ambas puertas y forzándola a que se metiera en él._

 _-Quédate aquí Hinata- le ordeno desesperada, en sus pupilas se podían ver el terror puro –por favor no hagas ningún ruido. ¿Has entendido?_

 _La niña solo asintió aterrada, de nuevo el dolor de estómago regresaba a ella, estrujando su garganta y pecho._

 _-Aquí estas- era la voz de su padre Hiashi que abrazaba a su madre. Estaba decidida a salir de su escondite hasta que…_

 _-Hola Hiashi- escuchó una voz aterradora que entraba a la casa. Su respiración se aceleró, volviendo a producir un ruido escandaloso, se tapó la boca al saber que no debía hacer ruido y presentía que ese hombre era malo al igual que todos los demás –Tiempo sin verte._

Abro los ojos, me encuentro alterada con el cuerpo tenso, siento las lágrimas en mis ojos y el sudor que cubre todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido eso?, había partes del sueño que ya había visto antes, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado con mi madre, ¿Quién era esa persona que parecía que la conocía desde mucho antes?, ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar su nombre, ni ver su rostro?. Comencé a respirar escandalosamente, los latiros de mi corazón se aceleraron a causa de la ansiedad, ahora había otra persona que debía descubrir. Me levante de la cama, llevando mis manos hasta mi cabeza para masajear el cuero cabelludo a causa del dolor pulsante, ¿Por qué hasta apenas logre recordar aquella escena y más importante…a ese hombre?, ¿Quién es?. Lleve una de mis manos hasta mi pecho, tratando de tranquilizarme, necesito mi té para poder pensar mejor las cosas.

Me enderezo mientras piso el suelo frío con mis pies descalzos, abro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, pues soy consciente de que aquí aun soy una intrusa. Bajo los dos pisos para llegar a la cocina que es muchísimo más amplia que la de la mansión "KShades", veo a mi alrededor recordando con melancolía la vieja casa a la que ya me había adaptado, al parecer me va a costar trabajo acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida. Busco con desespero el eucalipto, pero no logro encontrarlo, me desespere un poco después de varios minutos hasta que finalmente encontré un poco entre tantas hiervas y tés que tiene Kirisame en la cocina, al parecer a ella le gusta mucho las cosas naturistas o algo por el estilo. Puse en una tetera el agua junto con el eucalipto, esperando a que se calentara lo suficiente, tome una taza de porcelana, debo admitir que en cuestión de lujoso Kirisame le gana por mucho a Sarutobi. Me senté en una de las sillas, bebiendo mi té con mucha calma, al analizar de nuevo mi sueño entre en un estado de shock, tanto que solo pude ver como una persona entraba en la cocina para tomar un jugo de la nevera; al percatarme que era Sasuke decidí ignorarlo a causa de que no me siento bien en este momento y él hizo lo mismo, marchándose sin siquiera voltear a verme; yo cambie mi vista al frente, sin prestarle atención. Era como si no existiéramos para el otro en este instante. Segundos después tuve que cerrar los ojos al sentir esa electricidad que contuve cuando lo tuve frente a mí.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a la "sección A" como la llaman aquí para los entrenamientos, en vista a que al parecer hay dos, la A es al exterior y la B es en un salón de la mansión; se siente raro volver a los viejos hábitos. Ya había olvidado lo satisfactor que se puede sentir cuando sientes el sudor correr por tu cuerpo y tu cuerpo arder de una forma dolorosa a causa del esfuerzo físico, eso es realmente increíble.

-Hinata- escuche la voz de Kirisame que me llamaba a lo lejos, me observaba entrenar con fascinación –Ven.

Deje mi entrenamiento para obedecer su orden, acercándome a ella.

-Quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?- pregunte desconcertada, pues con Sarutobi todo eran órdenes y con Kirisame es completamente diferente, ella es demasiado amable pero se siente la gran autoridad que posee, sin necesidad de actuar como lo hacía Sarutobi.

-Quiero que vayas con Sasuke y le digas que lo necesito- Al escuchar aquello me paralice, ¿debo de ir con él?- Se encuentra en el piso 3, habitación 8. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Por supuesto- era imposible que me negara.

Sin nada más me dirigí al interior de la mansión, subiendo las escaleras hasta el piso 3. Mi corazón se aceleraba conforme a los pasos que daba y más cuando vi el número 8 en una de las puertas. Sin estar segura de lo que hacía llame a la puerta con suavidad, controlando los nervios que producían un temblor que solo yo podía percibir. No obtuve respuesta, volví a llamar 3 veces más pero era exactamente lo mismo. Cansada de estar de pie sin siquiera tener algún tipo de ruido como garantía de que Sasuke se encontraba allí, tome la mala decisión de abrir la puerta, pero lo que encontré dentro me dejo helada como si me hubieran echado una cubeta de agua fría con hielos para variar; era Sasuke con su torso completamente descubierto y el cabello mojado símbolo de que acababa de salir de la ducha. Al principio cuando di el primer vistazo pensé que estaba desnudo, pero al bajar mi mirara pude notar que tenía una toalla envuelta en la cintura, respire aliviada por eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó con descortesía, casi en un tono arrogante. No supe porque no le respondí de inmediato -¿Qué estas mirando?

Me puse tan roja para mi mala suerte, al verme descubierta de que lo que estaba mirando era su torso y brazos desnudos, ¿¡Que mierda me pasa!?; estaba jodida.

-Esto…yo…yo- tartamudeo como hace mucho no hacía, jugando con mis dedos; un hábito que deje cuando tenía 13 años. Rápidamente dije mi oración completa –Kirisame te necesita.

-¿Y esa es la razón por la que no llamaste a la puerta antes?- el ver sus ojos tan penetrantes hacen que lo único que quiera es que me trague la tierra.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- "¿¡Pero que…!?" pensé después cuando salí de inmediato, cerrando la puerta a mi paso. Me recargue en la pared al salir, buscando tranquilizar mi respiración, ¿Por qué no simplemente le dije la verdad, que había tocado más de 3 veces y que no contesto?, ¿o acaso estaba tan embobada en su fisonomía que no pensé en nada más que pedir una disculpa?

Después de ese incidente paso una semana en la mansión de Kirisame, aun no me ha asignado alguna misión y supongo que es porque espera a que se tranquilicen las cosas con respecto a mi situación. Fue una semana en donde no vi a Sasuke, ya que por lo que se Kirisame le asignó una misión luego de que lo viera casi desnudo en su habitación y apenas llego el día de ayer, pero no me lo he encontrado en ninguna parte, ni siquiera para la hora del desayuno. Me sorprende como las cosas son muy diferentes de cómo me trataban con los "KS" y el cómo me tratan aquí; ya que aquí me han tratado muy bien, son amables, gentiles, amistosos, no escucho que hablen mal de mí a mi espalda al contrario; incluso Kate, Karin y yo hemos tenido conversaciones muy agradables. Tampoco a quien no he visto en todo este tiempo es a Suigetsu, dicen que se la ha pasado entrenando y eso me preocupa un poco, pues en unas horas será nuestro enfrentamiento.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Salgo de la ducha, enrollándome una toalla en la cintura para dirigirme a los cajones, sacando la ropa que me he de poner. No puedo evitar recordar aquella escena tan rara que viví hace una semana aquí en mi habitación.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con descortesía al disgustarme por el hecho de que no haya esperado mi respuesta antes. Veo como baja su mirada lentamente de una forma que nunca antes había visto, en sus ojos relucía un peculiar brillo; eso me aturdió bastante -¿Qué estas mirando?_

 _De la nada se puso roja por mi pregunta, ¿Por qué lo hace?. Sigo sin entender el comportamiento "normal" si es que esto lo es._

 _-Esto…yo…yo- tartamudeó, jugando con sus dedos, ¿Por qué lo hace?, me molesta. Parecía que estaba nerviosa como cuando uno está a punto de hacer algo peligroso o algo así –Kirisame te necesita._

 _-¿Y esa es la razón por la que no llamaste a la puerta antes?- Puse presión en mis ojos, mirándola fijamente con el único objetivo de incomodarla, quería que supiera que estaba molesto._

 _-Tienes razón, lo siento._

 _Vi como cerro rápidamente la puerta al salir, mientras que yo pensaba "está loca", pues esperaba que dijera algo, ya que me pareció escuchar que tocaban mientras me duchaba._

Me quede examinando aquella mirara, esos ojos que reflejaban una extraña petición, solo que no sé qué es. ¿Qué es lo que significa cuando miras a una persona de esa forma?. Son solo tonterías, debo parar este circo absurdo, no es como si me interese. Me vestí rápidamente, recordando que en poco tiempo es el enfrentamiento de ella con Suigetsu y es algo que me da mucha curiosidad de ver.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Tranquila niñita, prometo no lastimarte demasiado- no sabía si reírme o molestarme por la forma tan rara de pavonearse que tiene Suigetsu –Veamos qué tan ciertos son los rumores sobre ti y si eres tan buena como todos piensan.

Nos encontrábamos rodeados por los demás, la mayoría estaba presente, incluyendo a Sasuke quien estaba de apático en una esquina. Kirisame nos observaba desde un asiento alto que hacía referencia como a que ella era la manda más. Al estar así recordé la primera vez que tuve un acercamiento a Genma, lo que parecía como nuestra primera conversación y he de admitir que eso me entristeció un poco.

 _-Kiba, Jake he de admitir que ambos han mejorado bastante- felicito a los dos, regresando poco después su vista a mí –Pero ahora es mi turno, me he enterado apenas que uno de los que están presentes aquí…dice haber sido entrenado por Kasai- Cerré los ojos, es algo que ya venía venir desde que lo vi en el centro –Te reto a ti Hinata a un combate poco amistoso conmigo, el más poderoso de todos los "Killer Shades" desde hace 13 años y tu jefe. ¿Qué dices?, ¿estas dispuesta a demostrar tus "grandes habilidades"?- recalco con tono sarcástico las últimas dos palabras, mientras sostenía una sonrisa un tanto burla y retadora._

 _-Jamás rechazo un reto- respondí de inmediato mostrando toda la seguridad y arrogancia que me fueran posibles en ese momento. Camine hasta llegar al centro, mientras veía su sonrisa de satisfacción, ambos nos colocamos en una posición adecuada para un combate._

 _Nos observamos por unos segundos, analizando los movimientos del otro, esperando a que uno de los dos atacara primero. Sentía la mirada de entusiasmos, ansias e intriga de los que nos observaban._

Es la misma mirara que siento ahora por parte de todos, claro todos menos Sasuke; me pregunto si acaso no tiene otra expresión que no sea indiferente y me vale la vida.

-¡Comiencen!- índico Kirisame con un grito entusiasta.

Sin darme cuenta ya tenía a Suigetsu atacándome sin piedad alguna, suerte que apenas alcance a esquivar el primer golpe, luego continúe deteniendo los demás; "¿¡Pero que!?" Fue lo que pensé al darme cuenta que era demasiado rápido, debo de tener mucho cuidado con eso. Estuvimos así varios minutos, solo esquivando los ataques el uno al otro, pero no vi venir una patada que soltó en el aire justo después de que esquivara su puño; ¡Auch! Ese golpe me dolió bastante, casi me tira al suelo, veía borroso pero tenía que continuar con la pelea. Segundos después, otro y otro golpe uno en la costilla y otro en la pierna; me asuste, definitivamente el no entrenar durante todo este tiempo me afecto bastante, disminuí mucho mi nivel de pelea. Me maldije internamente por haber sido tan estúpida y engreída al pensar que no necesitaba entrenar, evidentemente si lo necesito y eso mi cuerpo me lo hizo notar el día de hoy. Decidí no pensar en la expresión de los demás, no quería volverme a frustrar como las veces pasadas cuando perdí contra Sasuke, aunque esta pelea aún no termina y debo ganar. Ahora entiendo que no solo Sasuke puede ser más fuerte que yo, sino que si dejo de entrenar también los demás podrán serlo.

Al ver como Suigetsu sacaba su gran espada comencé a sentir la presión, ¡excelente!, a veces analizo mejor las cosas bajo presión cuando estoy en este tipo de situación, al menos que me sienta débil e inferior porque allí si pierdo el control, dejando que mis emociones me venzan, eso fue la constante en mis entrenamientos junto a Genma (los cuales tuvimos durante los primeros 4 meses de nuestra relación).

 _-Hay una espada sobre tu cuello- me hablaba con voz recia mientras enterraba aún más el filo de esta sobre mi piel –La pregunta es…¿Qué harás?. ¿Vas a buscar una forma de poder cambiar la situación o te precipitaras como siempre?_

 _Lo que Genma no sabe es que he estado bajo esta situación muchas veces, ya fuera con mi maestro Kasai o con alguno de los 6 que mate, sé muy bien lo que debo hacer. Efectivamente sin costarme trabajo me solté de su agarre, cambiando la situación, ahora yo lo acorralaba a él._

 _-Muy bien, veo que no tienes problema con eso, se ve que Kasai te entreno como a nadie- me elogio con fascinación –pero eso puede servir con alguien que sea inferior a ti, pero si te encuentras frente a un enemigo mucho más poderoso que tú, esto no te serviría y ¿sabes porque?; porque demuestras duda en tus ojos, cuando te sientes débil ante alguien no puedes evitar mostrar lo que estás pensando en ese momento, anticipas a tu enemigo en tus movimientos y pierdes el control de la batalla. Hagámoslo de nuevo- me indico y yo solo asentí con la cabeza._

Detengo instintivamente la espada sin hacerme ningún tipo de daño, un truco muy eficiente que me enseño Kasai, se debe tomar la espada en el aire con ambas manos y para eso debes tener mucha fuerza en las manos y brazos. Veo el rostro de impacto que tiene Suigetsu ante este hecho, pues no es muy conocida esta técnica. A pesar de que estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos tengo la ventaja de que actuó por actuar gracias a los rudos entrenamientos con mi maestro, vuelvo a agradecerle una vez más por esto. Le arrebato la espada, arrojándola lo más lejos posible, dejándolo con la boca abierta para después soltarle 5 puñetazos de golpe y dos patadas que no pudo esquivar, fue una pura reacción de mi cuerpo, no lo planee, ni siquiera lo analice; le doy una tercera patada con todas mis fuerzas, mandándolo a volar y aterrizando a unos 3 metros de distancia.

Escucho la exclamación de sorpresa de los demás, estaban muy impresionados, aunque eso no me extraña. Veo como Suigetsu apenas si puede levantar su rostro, apoyándose en ambos codos.

-¡WOW!- exclamó con fascinación para mi sorpresa, sonriendo encantado por lo acontecido -¡Esta chica es increíble!- me causo gracia el cómo se dejó caer después de decir esto, es bastante divertido.

Respire profundo para tranquilizar mi corazón; si, necesito volver a entrenar, estoy más cansada y surada de lo normal.

-¡EXCELENTE!- escuche la voz orgullosa de Kirisame -¡Ya tenemos un ganador!

No comprendo el porque de este combate, ¿Qué se supone que ganaría el vencedor o cual era el fin?. Lo que iba a venir, eso sí que fue una amarga sorpresa.

-¡Ya está decidido!- volvió a tomar la palabra para hacer un último anuncio –Sasuke…Hinata es tu nueva compañera de equipo, en vista a que ella es la más fuerte después de ti.

Ambos abrimos los ojos confundidos, viéndonos uno al otro con impacto. Supe por nuestras miraras que pensábamos lo mismo en ese instante "¡No puede ser!"

_._._.

 **¡Cuanta emoción con el Sasuhina! me encanta cada escena relacionada con ambos, el como no pueden dormir por sentirse cerca uno del otro, lo del pequeño accidente de Hinata al entrar, es increíble la atracción que ya siente por él sin darse cuenta :D pero pronto lo hará que es lo mejor :3, ¿Qué es lo que hará Naomi ahora para recuperar a Genma? y ¿Qué es lo que Genma hará luego de ya saber esta verdad sobre Hinata?**

 **Tiva: jajaja si, lo es y si, también mantiene la ligera esperanza de que Hinata vuelva con él a pesar de acostarse con Naomi, pero ya veremos como poco a poco va ir pagando lo que ha hecho. Si, Sasuke va hacer olvidar a Hinata y hacer que vuelva a amar pero tiene un proceso para esto, ya veremos como se va ir desarrollando el Sasuhina.**

 **Hime23: Si, Naomi es muy perversa por todo lo que ha hecho y hará, es una mujer que no le importa hacer daño a quien sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere, Genma tampoco no la pasara bien gracias a los errores que cometerá. Si, a mi también se me hizo muy lindo como Sasuke detuvo a Hinata de caerse, salvándola, lo que nos muestra que él también siente algo por ella pero que no lo acepta, lo cual si será emocionante durante los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tu review y saludos.**

 **Nanami: Si, fue muy lindo el como la salvo, pero es muy tonto para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos con respecto a ella, pero en los siguientes capítulos comenzara a sentir aun más tensión y no podrá resistirse por mucho, si, ya tengo el LEMON PROMETIDO :3 jajajaja espero que les guste cuando me toque publicar ese capitulo, pues si, cada vez más Genma y Naomi van ir tocando fondo por todo lo que han hecho y harán, porque ambos son perversos, no olvidemos que Genma también ha llegado hacer cosas fatales por las cueles va ir pagando poco a poco. Gracias a ti por siempre dejar tu review, por apoyar mis fic y por animarme :3 lo aprecio mucho en verdad, igual cuídate y se feliz :D**

 **Home kity: Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic, espero que igual este capitulo te haya gustado y el como se esta desarrollando las cosas. Gracias por dejar tu review, cuídate y saludos :D**

 **Frida: Si, es un idiota Genma pero no solo por esto, ya que parece no saber lo que es la experiencia más adelante por los errores que cometerá gracias a Naomi, si definitivamente Hinata no volverá con él, pero si tendrá sus dudas en cierto capitulo, así que espero que les guste. Gracias por dejar tu review, saludos.**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi, ya que es un gran avance en el Sasuhina de este fic :3 cuando escribía este capitulo pensaba mucho en el primer ending de Naruto que es el de wind de akeboshi, yo creo que de ahí salió la idea de la mariposa, así que espero disfruten su lectura.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece (es una lastima :p)**

CAPITULO 15

Es increíble pensar que ahora me encuentro aquí, muy confundida y aturdida; si me hubieran dicho hace 5 meses que llegaría a este lugar sin duda me hubiera bufado de esa persona y más al decirme que llegaría a sentir…algo por Sasuke Uchiha. Ya no puedo ocultarme más este sentimiento por él, lo sé desde hace 3 días, pero también sé que aun amo a Genma, no entiendo porque ahora vuelve la Hinata insegura que tanto quise dejar atrás, olvidada y enterrara en mi pasado, mas sin en cambio ahora me encuentro aquí, en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana que da hacia el bosque y con una mariposa azul en mi mano.

 _3 días antes:_

-Tú y Hinata tienen una importante misión- indicó seria Kirisame.

-¿debo de ir con ella?. Sabes que puedo hacer las misiones solo sin ningún problema- me señalo arrogante. Abrí levemente mis labios, me parece increíble que él diga una cosa como esa, no cabe duda de que es un imbécil, ¡no lo soporto!

-Pero esta vez necesito que ambos vayan- puso una mirada amenazante –Juntos. Necesito que vayan a la mansión de los "JL" que esta al norte, cerca de la ciudad. Tú ya sabes cuál Sasuke, allí quiero que me traigan unos documentos sumamente importantes- Ambos asentimos con la cabeza, dispuestos a marcharnos lo antes posible del despacho de Kirisame para no vernos por el resto del día, ya que no es como que nos llevemos muy bien los dos y menos con lo que paso ayer.

 _-¡WOW!- volvió a exclamar entusiasta y una vez más termino sobre el suelo. Al notar esta expresión al igual que la de asombro de los demás no pude evitar sentirme como antes, sonriendo arrogante mientras acomodaba mi guante de cuero que llevaba puesto en una de mis manos, apretando el puño al hacerlo. Me incomoda que Sasuke únicamente me mira fijamente como si no le interesara lo más mínimo lo que está sucediendo en su entorno._

 _Después del combate Kirisame no admitió protesta por parte de ninguno, adentrándose a la mansión sin dejarnos decir una palabra y posteriormente Suigetsu me convenció para que volviera a combatir con él de forma amistosa, obviamente yo acepte por mi orgullo._

 _No comprendo porque al ver que Sasuke se metía a la mansión ignorándome por completo logró distraerme al grado de recibir un golpe en la cara de parte de Suigetsu y lo peor fue que no lo vi venir, algo casi imposible para alguien como yo. Mi corazón se aceleró alocadamente por el hecho de que él ya no estaba presente, su ausencia me hizo sentir algo muy parecido a la desilusión, pero no le tome importancia. Volvió la luz a mi rostro cuando de nuevo esa electricidad me abrazó en un susurrante "él está presente" y no me equivoque, Sasuke había vuelto y debo admitir que eso me entusiasmo muchísimo; no sé explicar un porque, mucho menos lo que siento cuando está cerca. Al terminar el combate la mayoría se marchó del lugar y yo me quede fingiendo que no sabía que Sasuke está justo atrás de mí, a pesar de que esta por lo menos a 5 metros de distancia puedo casi sentir su respiración junto a mí._

 _Para cuando me di cuenta él ya se encontraba al lado mío, mirándome directamente a los ojos para desviarlos en cuestión de segundos y susurrarme de forma extremadamente mandona:_

 _-Ven conmigo._

 _No sé porque lo obedecí instantáneamente, sin reprochar o negarme o por lo menos poner un poco de resistencia como es mi costumbre; No, únicamente lo seguí en silencio, está definitivamente no soy yo. Llegamos hasta un enorme salón que se encuentra dentro de la mansión, he de suponer que se trata de la sección B de la que tanto hablan y que no he podido conocer aún. Fue ver abrir la puerta a Sasuke para confirmar mi sospecha, preguntándome, ¿En verdad me trajo aquí para combatir?_

 _-¿Qué sucede?- fue lo único que de mis labios pudo salir._

 _-Kirisame me pidió que te mostrara esta parte de la mansión para que puedas entrenar mejor- no sé si me ofende el hecho de que durante todo el camino e incluso ahora él no se haya atrevido a siquiera mirarme una vez –La sección B está reservada únicamente para sus siervos más fuertes, no comprendo como ella puede considerarte una._

 _-¿Qué?- no lo podía creer._

 _-Vi tu pelea con Suigetsu, fue patética. Tú no peleabas así, eras más fuerte antes o por lo menos las 3 veces en que nos vimos y lograste golpearme- eso era cierto, pero no lo iba a admitir, simplemente mi orgullo no me lo permite. Fue un error el haber dejado de entrenar –Si yo fuera tu…entrenaría más y dejaría de actuar tan patético como hasta ahora has hecho desde que llegaste._

 _-¿Qué has dicho?- de pronto recordé las palabras similares que me decía mi maestro Kasai cuando se molestaba por mi debilidad._

 _-¿De nuevo eres sorda?- otra vez esa sonrisa burla que tanto me irrita, haciéndome recordar aquella vez en el restaurante donde lo vi._

 _Solté el aire de mala gana con el único fin de no seguir aquel juego absurdo al que su mirara me incitaba._

 _-Hmp- un retortijón recorrió mi cuerpo por la rabia al ver su rostro, dibujaba una leve sonrisa ladeada –Es lo que creí, eres muy débil- tocó mi nervio más sensible._

 _Quise morderme la lengua al saber lo que venía, lo intente pero no pude, tal vez fue su forma de ser o su arrogancia, me descontrole._

 _-Al menos yo no soy un monstruo sin sentimientos- de la nada salieron esas hirientes palabras de mi boca como si de pronto supiera exactamente que aquello lo lastimaría, ¿pero realmente a Sasuke esto le importaría?; claro que no, desde que lo conocí no ha mostrado o dado alguna señal de ser un ser con emociones como los demás, eso es…muy peculiar. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, lo sé por su expresión y me arrepentí de inmediato por lo que acababa de decir._

 _Me asuste un poco al notar como se acercaba hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mí, me paralice por completo, no sabía qué hacer._

 _-Tú no sabes nada de mi- me petrifique con su respuesta, fue algo que no espere. A pesar de que sus palabras fueron frías e indiferentes pude notar cierto tono de voz similar al dolor, un dolor antiguo que yo se identificar, ¿realmente le había afectado?_

 _Nos miramos fijamente uno al otro, yo sus ojos ónix y el mis ojos aperlados. Se alejó de mí, yéndose del lugar y dejándome este extraño vacío en mi pecho._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- susurre para mí, consternada por lo anterior. Fue como si Sasuke me hubiera permitido ver más haya a través de su mirara, por un momento sentí un dolor ajeno al mío._

Muevo la cabeza ligeramente, regresando al momento. A pesar de eso no lo vi en todo el día, ni siquiera se paró a la hora de la comida o la cena, solo hasta ahora que Kirisame nos llamó juntos lo pude volver a ver, siendo honesta esto me molesta demasiado, me saca de mis casillas y no se explicar porque. Ambos nos giramos hacia la puerta, pero una voz nos detuvo en seco.

-Antes de que se vayan, debo advertirles a ambos que por seguridad de los "JL" he dicho que ustedes son gente muy cercana a mí, ya que únicamente irán a recoger unos documentos sobre el convenio que he tenido con ellos durante 3 años, siempre lo hemos manejado de esa forma cada año- Presiento que esta misión va más allá que esos simples documentos –Pero no solo de eso se trata su misión, pues ambos deberán traerme unos archivos confidenciales sobre los últimos movimientos y negocios de los "JL", ellos no deben de descubrir que son siervos míos o creerán que es una conspiración, es por eso que he dicho que tu Hinata eres mi sobrina y que tu Sasuke eres su esposo –Abrimos los ojos a la par, instintivamente supe que pensábamos igual "¿Qué ha dicho?"- Lo más importante…están recién casados, así que deben actuar como tal para no levantar sospechas- Sonaba realmente amenazante al igual que sus ojos, solo que estos se enfocaron en cierta persona indiferente -¿Podrás hacerlo Sasuke?

-¿Tengo otra opción?- se notaba sarcasmo en su fingida pregunta.

-Veo que comienzas a entender este negocio- rió relajada –Ya pueden retirarse, necesito estar sola.

Vaya que Kirisame está loca, a veces puede ser muy voluble. Ambos nos retiramos del lugar, intente no pensar en que tendré que actuar como una pareja junto a Sasuke durante el tiempo que hacia mi maleta, aunque la simple idea me perturbaba. Cerré mi maleta con dificultad a causa del ligero temblor de manos y el mariposeo de estómago que no se rendía con facilidad cuando pensaba que en cuestión de minutos estaría rumbo a ese destino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba con Sasuke caminando hacia la mansión, era extraño que él eligiera ir hasta haya a pie cuando pudimos habernos hecho una hora en auto, en vez de las 4 que haríamos, pero en vista a que es mi líder aunque me pese debo acatar sus decisiones, es un principio que me enseño mi maestro Kasai. A la mitad de nuestro destino nos detuvimos para almorzar algo en un pequeño puesto junto al camino, nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta, una mesera gentil nos atendió con rapidez trayéndonos en cuestión de segundos nuestra orden. Comimos en silencio, bueno en realidad…silencio es todo lo que nos definía desde que salimos de la mansión central. Dude por varios segundos en decir algo, mientras observaba como Sasuke bebía su café, llenándome de una imagen que no deseaba tener en ese instante:

 _Lo que encontré dentro me dejo helada como si me hubieran echado una cubeta de agua fría con hielos para variar; era Sasuke con su torso completamente descubierto y el cabello mojado símbolo de que acababa de salir de la ducha. Al principio cuando di el primer vistazo pensé que estaba desnudo, pero al bajar mi mirada pude notar que tenía una toalla envuelta en la cintura, respire aliviada por eso._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó con descortesía, casi en un tono arrogante. No supe porque no le respondí de inmediato_.

-¿Qué estas mirando?

Vaya que este recuerdo es muy real, casi puedo escuchar de nuevo esa pregunta salir de los labios de Sasuke, al percatarme de su mirara me sonroje, pues en realidad era él quien volvía a hacer esa pregunta a causa de mi tonta mirara de niña ingenua que le sostenía.

-Esto…no…nada- "¡Ay, pero que tonta Hinata!" pensé furiosa conmigo misma, ¿Cómo era posible que me dejara tan al descubierto?, ¿y porque justo ahora tiene que regresar la imagen de un Sasuke semi desnudo en mis recuerdos?, eso solo incrementa mis nervios. Quise pensar en algo rápido para olvidar aquella imagen, pero lo único que vino a mi mente fue…

– _Tienes suerte, pero no te ilusiones tanto con él._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Si el hecho de que Sasuke sea un Hakuri no te dice demasiado, entonces no sé qué más podría desilusionarte._

Desee que me tragara la tierra una vez más, volvimos al silencio, pero el silencio comenzó a incomodar hasta finalmente molestar. Decidida, tome valor para hablar al retumbar en mi cabeza la pregunta "¿Qué es un Hakuri?".

-Sasuke…- apenas si se dignó a enfocar su mirara hacia mí -¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

Observe como dudo unos segundos, estaba segura que no se negaría, nadie lo hace… ¿o sí?

-No.

¿¡Pero qué..!? Me consterno su áspera respuesta, ¡Que engreído!. Esta vez estaba dispuesta a conseguir algo más para ampliar nuestras conversaciones, después de todo vamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo al ser un equipo durante las misiones.

-¿No conversas mucho, cierto?- hice otro intento por hacerlo hablar más allá de lo normal.

-No y no lo necesito.

"Que tipo tan raro" me mordí el labio al sentir de nuevo esa electricidad cruzar por todas partes de mi ser.

-¿Te molesto, cierto?

-No.

¿Acaso no se sabe otra respuesta que no sea "No"?, ahora que lo pienso…nunca hemos tenido una conversación real, siempre es igual.

-¿Entonces te gusto?- no supe porque salió esa pregunta de mi boca, sin ningún tipo de tono en mi voz, como si fuera una pregunta común.

Al notar la forma en que abrió los ojos supe que aquello lo perturbo y no sé porque tengo la sensación de que esta pregunta ya la había hecho antes.

 _-¿¡Que!?, ¿te gusto?- dice furiosa al comenzar a retorcerse bajo de él._

-No digas estupideces- me causo gracia el hecho de verlo de esa forma, sintiendo la necesidad de molestarlo un poco más, en vista a que es la primera vez que noto algún tipo de reacción en él que no sea fría y/o indiferente.

-¿pero si te sientes atraído por mi o no?- tome una voz burla para hacerle notar mi intensión de comenzar algún tipo de discusión.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, no sé qué es y no tengo la intensión de saberlo- se levantó de la mesa, dejándome confundida por ello, ¿en verdad pretendía hacerse pasar por inocente?, ¿Qué fue eso de decir que no sabía de lo que hablo, ni saber que es la atracción…es enserio?

Al llegar a la mansión de los "JL" nos atendieron como si fuéramos gente distinguida, supongo que es normal, ya que tengo entendido que Kirisame desciende de una familia muy importante de Japón, había escuchado que de un antiguo patriarca o algo así (tal vez esa es la razón por la que siempre huele a fragancias demasiado finas) y en vista a que soy su sobrina por este tiempo, yo también debo serlo en un sentido. Nos presentaron a parte de los que se encontraban en ese lugar, obviamente al no ser la mansión principal de esta asociación de matones que siempre escuche durante mi estancia con los "KS" y que hasta apenas puedo conocer, solo se encontraban parte de los miembros y supongo que no son los más fuertes; uno de ellos logro llamar por completo mi atención, sentí que tenía ciertos rasgos familiares, solo que no se de quien, su nombre era…Neji.

Era la hora de la comida, ahora era cuando empezaba lo verdaderamente complicado y difícil al tener que aparentar ser algo que seguramente Sasuke y yo no seriamos jamás, una pareja. Debes en cuando lo tomaba de la mano fingiendo cariño, ya que supuse que él no haría lo mas mínimo en acatar las órdenes de Kirisame y no me equivoque, maldije mi suerte al darme cuenta que toda la responsabilidad caería en mí. Era un festín lo que nos habían organizado en ese lugar, me moleste cuando sentí como Sasuke intentó zafarse de mi agarre, se lo impedí con rapidez al poner más presión en mi mano para evitar que quitara la suya, al notar su mirara puesta en mi por esta acción le di un profundo trago al vino de uva que nos habían ofrecido, por suerte no contenía demasiado alcohol, ya que no bebo, no me gusta. Minutos después Sasuke se dirigió al sanitario, tardo bastante y supuse que estaba buscando el motivo real por el que vinimos aquí, obligándome a distraer a los demás con una absurda conversación sobre mis supuestos viajes al extranjero y para cuando volvió note que había tenido éxito por su expresión, creo que comienzo a distinguir el significado de cada indiferencia que posee, pues soy la única que se percató de esto.

Llego la noche y ambos nos dirigimos hacia el despacho del que lideraba por el momento en la mansión, ya que el jefe de esta asociación que por cierto nadie excepto los miembros y Kirisame saben quién es, no se encontraba presente. Nos entregó los documentos que se supone era por lo único que veníamos. Sasuke fue quien se hizo cargo de tomarlos y guardarlos. Estábamos listos para marcharnos del lugar lo antes posible, con suerte regresaríamos cerca de las 2 de la madrugada a la mansión central.

-Esperen- nos detuvo de golpe -¿puedo preguntarles que se supone que son ustedes?

Nos impactó la pregunta, ¿acaso Kirisame no se los había dicho ya? Ambos caímos en la cuenta, ¡es una trampa!, sospechan de nosotros, ¡estúpido Sasuke, si tan solo hubiera puesto más de su parte no estaríamos ahora en estos problemas!

-Somos…-intente responder pero las palabras me fueron arrebataras de inmediato.

-Somos esposos- actuó con velocidad Sasuke, tomándome de la cintura con su mano para pegarme hacia su pecho con fuerza, me regañe mentalmente al sentir un escalofrió por ese hecho –Mejor dicho, recién casados.

-¿Y desde hace cuento se casaron?- cambió su tono de voz a uno interrogante -¿si puedo saber, claro?

-Hace…- de nuevo no me dejo responder.

-Desde hace 2 meses- ¿acaso no me va a dejar hablar?, pero debo admitir que él muestra una completa seguridad al responder como si fuera…cierto todo lo que dice- Estamos en lo mejor de nuestro matrimonio.

Nos miró fijamente; sí, nos estaba analizando.

-No veo el anillo- ¡es cierto!, no habíamos notado ese detalle, olvidamos por completo eso.

-Lo que sucede es que no le hemos podido decir a nuestra familia sobre nuestra boda secreta, la única que sabe es la tía querida de mi esposa Hinata- me dejo con los labios semi abiertos por su rápida respuesta, siendo que a mí no se me había ocurrido nada –Esa es Kirisame, pero pensamos muy pronto dar a conocer nuestro matrimonio.

Me soltó lentamente, me sorprende que ahora actué tan diferente a lo que es.

-Me alegro- nos sonrió con malicia –Ya que les hemos preparado una habitación a ambos para que se hospeden por esta noche.

-Es que…yo…nosotros- ahora entiendo porque no me dejo hablar, ni yo misma me reconozco, nunca había actuado así y menos en circunstancias como estas y me niego a creer que se deba por su abrazo; por su parte él solo me miro de reojo para tomar la palabra después.

-Agradecemos su invitación, pero tenemos cosas que…

-Insisto- nos dedicó una mirara retadora, no dejando decir nada más a Sasuke.

-En ese caso…- suspiró con pesadez- será un placer.

Instintivamente abrí los ojos por su respuesta, ¿Cómo es que estaba de acuerdo en quedarnos aquí?, esperaba que diera alguna otra escusa y largarnos lo antes posible. ¿¡Pero que mierda se supone que haga ahora!?, no soportaría estar encerrada con él en una habitación, los dos solos.

-Perfecto- exclamó fingiendo euforia- déjenme ver si ya está lista su habitación.

Al salir el sujeto que creo se llama Ryan, me gire furiosa hacia Sasuke, buscando una explicación.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- susurre.

-Si no nos quedamos esta noche, nos seguirán y al descubrir que en realidad somos gente de Kirisame…fallaremos la misión- creo que tenía razón, aunque mis pensamientos me decían "¡Al carajo con la misión, yo me largo de aquí!" pero también sabía que no lo podía hacer –No creas que yo me siento muy cómodo con esta situación, pero no tenemos opción.

-Pero…

-Shh- me silencio al escuchar de nuevo esos pasos acercándose hacia nosotros.

Se escuchó el abrir de la puerta, mi estómago se achico al saber lo que seguiría después.

-Síganme- nos ordenó con un extraño tono de voz.

Al entrar a la habitación me quede en blanco, no solo por el hecho de pasar la noche con Sasuke, sino porque todo estaba decorado de una forma "peculiar" por así decirlo (nada extravagante por su puesto), en especial el inmenso baño que tenía flores y pétalos por doquier. Me dolió el estómago al imaginarme con qué fin lo estaban haciendo los malditos de los "JL", seguramente querían verificar que fuéramos una pareja de verdad y por eso todo estaba lleno del color rojo, incluso el futon era de ese mismo tono.

-Lamento que no haya una cama, pero es que nuestro jefe es muy tradicional.

-No hay problema- me tranquilice al escuchar su tono de voz indiferente. No es como que anteriormente no hubiera dormido junto a un hombre, lo había hecho con Genma en muchas ocasiones, pero aquello era completa diferente.

No sé cómo fue que ahora me encuentro en esta situación, recostada en un futon junto a Sasuke, cada uno mirando hacia su respectiva esquina y pegado hacia ella con por lo menos 15 centímetros de distancia entre nuestras espaldas para evitar rosarnos siquiera. Mi corazón se acelera desacatando mis órdenes, mi estómago se contrae y mi garganta esta seca al saber que lo tengo al lado mío; si las 3 noches en la mansión cuando Sasuke estaba presente eran una tortura, esto era mucho peor. Casi puedo escuchar su respiración cerca de mí aunque estemos alejaros, a juzgar por esto sé que él tampoco está dormido, lo noto en su forma de respirar. No puedo conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco lo intento, solo estoy recostada sobre mi brazo izquierdo, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, parpadeo varias veces, perdida en el mar de sensaciones que experimento; esta será una larga, larga noche.

No dormí ni un solo segundo en toda la noche, pero no me siento mal por eso, pues sé muy bien que él tampoco pudo hacerlo. Al día siguiente nos volvieron a forzar a quedarnos, desayunamos, nos dieron un paseo por la ciudad cercana, almorzamos, jugamos ajedrez con alguno de ellos; por cierto Sasuke fue quien gano todas sus partidas, no cabe duda de que es una persona que lo analiza todo, planeando estrategias involuntarias, eso es asombroso. Planeábamos irnos después de cenar, pero de nuevo Ryan no nos lo permitió, alegando que ya era peligroso para personas como nosotros, sé que esto fue nuestra culpa, ya que ninguno intento esforzarse lo suficiente para aparentar un matrimonio y mucho menos recién casados, ni siquiera nos tomamos de la mano ni una sola vez el día de hoy, es más si nos miramos por segundos fue demasiado y al regresar a la habitación era evidente que aunque limpiaron a la perfección la escena, habían revisado todas nuestras pertenencias, sé que no encontraron nada, ya que Sasuke y yo fuimos muy cuidadosos al imaginar que esto era lo que harían cuando nos llevaron a la ciudad. Me dirigí a una especie de alberca que tenían en ese lugar, esta tomaba la forma ficticia de lo que es un lago, nade por una hora intentando desgastarme para poder conciliar el sueño hoy y no solo por Sasuke, sino porque había olvidado que día es mañana y es algo que siempre me pone mal año con año. Solo deseo perderme de mi realidad por un instante, mirando el reflejo de la luna contra el agua.

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, sintiendo como mi corazón se transformó en un sonoro tambor dentro de mi pecho. Me relaje al ver que Sasuke ya se encontraba recostado sobre el futon, aparentemente dormido pegado a su orilla mucho más que ayer, apenas estaba encima de este, rápidamente me metí entre las cobijas, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo o de tener contacto con su piel, olvide por completo apagar las luces, pero eso no me importo. No supe en que momento el sueño me venció.

 _-Felicidades- siente su abrazo más que nunca, estremeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo por este hecho –Hoy cumples un año más de vida princesa- siempre provoca sensaciones placenteras cuando escucha ese tono de voz cerca de su oído, es algo que detesta y a la vez le encanta cuando nota su sonrisa victoriosa._

 _-Solo son mis 19 años, aun me falta bastantes más por vivir- respondió con suavidad, intentando contener sus emociones para no dejarse caer sobre sus brazos._

 _-Sí, pero son muy importantes- le acaricio con dulzura su blanca mejilla._

 _-¿Por qué?- susurro impaciente._

 _-porque es el primer cumpleaños de tantos que pasaras junto a mí._

 _No pudo más, se dejó llevar y lo beso con intensidad a causa de su respuesta, acariciando su cabello castaño que tanto le gusta de él. Sintiendo como su cuerpo le pedía cada vez más, pero se contuvo, ya que siempre es igual; llega de pronto esa insatisfacción arrebatándole los deseos de llevar más allá su relación con el hombre que ama, aún no sabe el porque de esta situación._

 _Se alejó de golpe y él temió que fuera lo de siempre._

 _-Hinata por favor- le suplico en un susurro, casi haciéndola derretir por este hecho –No te alejes, no esta vez._

 _-Lo siento- lo miró con remordimiento –No puedo._

 _-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?- Trató de convencerla –Sé que la primera vez puede dar un poco de miedo pero…_

 _-Tu sabes que no es eso- dudo en decirle la verdad, pero no quedaba de otra- Ya lo hemos intentado dos veces, la vez en la cocina y aquella en el hotel pero es algo que no puedo controlar, no sé porque y tampoco sé si eso es normal. Tú dijiste que esperarías, tal vez después de casarnos, esta sensación ya no este._

 _Se miraron por varios minutos, minutos donde el silencio tomo dominio por completo. Él no podía creer que ella le hubiera hecho esa especie de propuesta indirecta, ya que a veces el dormir junto a ella se convertía en una verdadera tortura al sentirla tan cerca y a la vez tan…lejos._

 _-¿Es eso lo que quieres?- pudo entenderla, pero en el fondo deseaba que no fuera así -¿Quieres que esperemos hasta el matrimonio?_

 _Ella asintió con vergüenza, sintiendo como el color rojo impregnaba una vez más sus mejillas, agachando la cabeza para intentar ocultarse de su mirara._

 _-Si ese es tu deseo…- podía esperar si de Hinata se trataba, pues la amaba más que a nadie en su vida –Así lo haremos._

 _Rosó ligeramente sus labios con los de ella, dejando que esta temblara por el estremecimiento que le provocaba, después de cierto tiempo supo cómo reaccionaba a sus diferentes caricias y esta era una de las que más le gustaban. Finalmente la beso al notar la impaciencia que invadían aquellos ojos color luna que tanto le encantaban, pero no era lo que más amaba de ella, eso era su…inocencia._

 _-Te tengo un pequeño regalo- susurro en sus labios cuando levemente los despego, sacando de su saco negro un pequeño estuche para dejarlo sobre sus suaves manos._

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-Ábrelo- le ordeno con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que le encantaría su sorpresa._

 _No se equivocó, a Hinata le fascino el mirar aquella pulsera de plata e inmediatamente dejo que Genma la colocara en su muñeca para abrazarlo y besarlo después de eso. Lentamente ambos se fueron acercando a la cama para recostarse sobre esta, abrazado uno al otro para conciliar el sueño, solo eso._

 _-Te amo Hinata- Lo escucho susurrar antes de que cerrara los ojos, ¡esa voz!, era la misma que…_

 _-Hola Hiashi- escuchó una voz aterradora que entraba a la casa. Su respiración se aceleró, volviendo a producir un ruido escandaloso, se tapó la boca al saber que no debía hacer ruido y presentía que ese hombre era malo al igual que todos los demás –Tiempo sin verte._

Parpadeo varias veces, mirando de nuevo la puerta de madera color chocolate, al principio no supe en donde me encontraba, pero después vinieron las imágenes a mi memoria. Al recordar que la voz de Genma, era la misma que la del tipo que entró a mi casa aquella vez hace 10 años, me petrifique, "¡Que estúpida eres Hinata!, ¿acaso aun tenías la esperanza de que no fuera cierto?", la respuesta era clara, si. Comencé a llorar, apretando mi mano contra mi pecho, contrayendo mi quijada para evitar sollozar, duele el hecho de tener que llorar en silencio, cuando sé que hay alguien más a mi lado. Después de varios minutos así, deje de llorar, mirando un punto perdido al igual que mis pensamientos. Parecía una especie de zombi que no podía reaccionar del pequeño trance en el que estaba, torturándome al saber que ese sueño es más bien un recuerdo del cómo me festejó mí supuesto cumpleaños Genma y el regalo que me dio, el cual vendí para poder sobrevivir durante el tiempo en que hui de los "KS", se cuál es la razón de que ahora se presente de esta forma y es que…mañana es mi cumpleaños, el real. Ni siquiera había notado que las luces de la habitación ya habían sido apagadas, escuchando la ligera respiración de Sasuke que anunciaba en cierta forma que él ya estaba dormido, pero fue un impulso lo que me llevo a querer de pronto hablar con alguien, aunque fuera en sueños, sintiendo que él no estaba dormido como hacía creer.

-No sé si en verdad estés dormido y tal vez esto no te importe en lo más mínimo- dije en voz baja, sintiendo que estaba loca –Pero es que necesito sentir que hablo con alguien por primera vez en mi vida- dude en confesar lo que quería en realidad, desconociendo la razón que me obligó a actuar de esta forma –No soy quien digo ser. No soy Hinata Allen como siempre me presento, en realidad tengo otro nombre y todos mis documentos son falsos, los únicos que saben quién soy en realidad son mi maestro Kasai y mi tía, si es que le puedo llamar así a una persona que únicamente me ha hecho daño, pero por desgracia es la única familia que tengo. Me duele el hecho de no poder usar mi nombre real, ya que no siento que soy la Hinata que debí de haber sido- se me quebró la voz, contuve rápidamente el aire para poder proseguir lo más tranquila e insensible posible -¿y sabes porque?- pregunte en un ligero reclamo, conteniendo la frustración que siento –por una venganza que me atormenta desde hace 10 años y cuando tuve la oportunidad de al fin liberarme todo me salió mal, me enamore de alguien que no debía, que estaba prohibido. Todo porque creí que al fin había encontrado mi felicidad, me sentí como en los cuentos que mi madre tanto me contaba antes de dormir, pensé que yo era la doncella en peligro y el mi noble caballero, sé que es estúpido, pero es que crecí con esa idea, ahora lo puedo ver, ese fue mi error. Pero la realidad es que ahora soy más infeliz de lo que antes fui, es extraño que solo cuando estoy contigo todo esto lo puedo olvidar, aunque no quiero que pienses que siento algo por ti, porque apenas si te conozco, pero tú tienes algo que no puedo descifrar- suspire con melancolía, observando el reflejo de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana -¿sabes que es lo peor?, que mañana es mi…- lo siguiente lo solté en un susurro casi inteligible, segura de que Sasuke no pudo oír nada de lo que dije a causa de que se encontraba dormido, eso me reconforto –mi cumpleaños.

A pesar de que sabía que no me había escuchado, me sentí demasiado aliviada, desahogada de todo lo que me atormentaba y minutos después me quede dormida con una leve sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

Al fin vuelvo a ver mi habitación. Llegando de la misión Sasuke y yo nos reportamos con Kirisame, él le entrego los documentos junto con una memoria USB donde contenía la información que nos había solicitado para luego de eso verlo marchar enseguida, a los pocos minutos yo hice lo mismo y es así como llegue de nuevo a mi habitación. Es extraño que durante todo el camino Sasuke no me haya mirado ni una sola vez, fue como si no existiera. Al girar mi vista pude notar que había algo sobre la orilla de mi ventana, enfoque mi vista lo más que pude, finalmente me acerque con lentitud y al estar frente a esta pude saber que era; una mariposa disecada de color azul. La tome con suavidad para no maltratarla, observándola con detalle de inmediato me vino una idea a mi mente, Sasuke. Sin darme cuenta sonreí ilusionada con un escalofrió en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos al caer en la cuenta de esto, ya lo había notado desde hace 3 días, pero ahora puedo admitirlo, siento algo por Sasuke, solo que no sé qué es. Lleve mi vista hacia la ventana, mirando el bosque con gran seriedad, observando algún punto donde seguramente él se debe de estar encontrando en este momento, sé que se ira a entrenar lejos después de esto y no sé cuándo es que volverá.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Camino con lentitud, observando a detalle mi alrededor, me siento aliviado al volver a sentir la claridad en mis pensamientos, aun me pregunto…¿Qué fue lo que me impulso a dejarle aquella mariposa que me había gustado desde que la vi volar en el bosque?.

 _Abre la puerta sigilosamente, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, es la primera vez que entra a aquella habitación y para su sorpresa todo allí desprende ese aroma que emana de ella. Camina hasta estar enfrente de la ventana, sabiendo de pronto a donde debe de ir después al observar el bosque; piensa que aquel es un buen lugar para dejar su obsequio, saca un pañuelo de entre sus cosas, abriéndolo con sumo cuidado. Observa por última vez la mariposa antes de depositarla sobre la orilla para marcharse después._

Tal vez fue el hecho de que sea su cumpleaños o en realidad fue su…confesión de anoche.

 _-No sé si en verdad estés dormido y tal vez esto no te importe en lo más mínimo- Escucho suavemente su voz, es extraño que se dirija a mí, pues se supone que ella piensa que estoy dormido, aunque he podido escuchar absolutamente todo, incluso sus pequeños sollozos que intentaba con desespero contener –Pero es que necesito sentir que hablo con alguien por primera vez en mi vida- Abrí mis ojos, mirando la pared que se encuentra en mi esquina, supe que si ella me hablaba era porque creía que yo no podría escucharla, no sé porque tome la decisión de no decir o hacer algún tipo de ruido –No soy quien digo ser. No soy Hinata Allen como siempre me presento, en realidad tengo otro nombre y todos mis documentos son falsos, los únicos que saben quién soy en realidad son mi maestro Kasai y mi tía, si es que le puedo llamar así a una persona que únicamente me ha hecho daño, pero por desgracia es la única familia que tengo- ¿Familia?, de nuevo esa palabra, ¿acaso es muy importante tener una?- Me duele el hecho de no poder usar mi nombre real, ya que no siento que soy la Hinata que debí de haber sido, ¿y sabes porque?. Por una venganza que me atormenta desde hace 10 años y cuando tuve la oportunidad de al fin liberarme todo me salió mal, me enamore de alguien que no debía, que estaba prohibido. Todo porque creí que al fin había encontrado mi felicidad, me sentí como en los cuentos que mi madre tanto me contaba antes de dormir, pensé que yo era la doncella en peligro y el mi noble caballero, sé que es estúpido, pero es que crecí con esa idea, ahora lo puedo ver, ese fue mi error- Tenía razón, era estúpido y sentí alivio al no ser una persona normal una vez más, librándome de vivir todo esto. No me sorprende el hecho de que diga que se haya enamorado, eso ya lo sabía desde aquel día en que…la vi con ese hombre. No comprendo porque aun la sigo escuchando, debería decirle que guardara silencio, que no me interesa nada de lo que me diga, esa sería mi actitud usual, pero mi cuerpo no me responde; su tono de voz me transmitía cierto sentimiento que nunca antes experimente como si supiera lo que ella siente en este momento –Pero la realidad es que ahora soy más infeliz de lo que antes fui, es extraño que solo cuando estoy contigo todo esto lo puedo olvidar, aunque no quiero que pienses que siento algo por ti, porque apenas si te conozco, pero tú tienes algo que no puedo descifrar- Abrí los ojos de golpe por esto, ¿acaso era mutuo ese misterio que me irrita cuando la tengo cerca? -¿sabes que es lo peor?, que mañana es mi…mi cumpleaños- las últimas dos palabras apenas si las pude escuchar, parecía como si no quisiera que entendiera esto, no sé porque me paralice por eso, ni siquiera sé yo el día en que nací, pero tal parece que para Hinata eso es importante. Mire por minutos la blanca pared, escuchando como su respiración se hacía más pesada, se había quedado dormirá y me dejo con esta extraña sensación amarga que no me dejo dormir el resto de la noche._

Me moleste con ella desde entonces, no queriendo tenerla cerca, fingiendo que no existía para mí, ignorándola, es que había depositado en mí una carga que yo no debería de llevar, sintiéndome obligado a obsequiarle algo o eso es lo que creí; Soy un Hakuri, un "monstruo sin sentimientos", ¿Cuándo volveré a actuar como tal? Me gire para dar un último vistazo a la mansión a través de los árboles que me rodean, sabía que este entrenamiento duraría bastante tiempo y no pensaba regresar hasta no romper esta sensación de una vez por todas.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Al abrir la puerta se queda paralizado con lo que ve, ¡otra vez!; si, otra vez estaban lidiando con un Genma insoportable, uno que bebe durante gran parte del día, que pelea por cualquier tontería, violento, agresivo y ahora regresa el mujeriego. Lo que se encontró fue a una mujer rubia, joven, atractiva pero vestida de una forma exhibicionista, no había duda era una…prostituta.

-¡lárgate de aquí!- escuchó el gran grito de parte de Genma, quien corría de la peor manera posible a esa mujer, la cual con ojos llorosos apenas pudo colocarse de nuevo el top para salir corriendo de la lujosa habitación, esquivando a Daniel que se encontraba en la puerta.

Lo siguiente que vio fue un vaso de cristal estrellarse contra el suelo, salpicando el licor que tenía dentro, esparciéndose por todo el suelo de madera. Lo miro sentado en el sofá de color azul marino, apretándose el cabello con desespero, respirando con dificultad; le dolía volver a verlo así, solo que ahora era peor, ya que antes por lo menos hablaba y entablaba amistad con sus "amiguitas de la noche", pero ahora solo las humillaba y las corría después de tomar lo que quería de ellas. Se lo contaron desde hace una semana cuando se fue a su misión, no lo podía creer, pero ahora tras presenciar por él mismo la escena no le quedaba duda de que había vuelto el mismo Genma. Sabía muy bien que este sufrimiento tenia nombre propio, Hinata; debía ser muy duro por lo que estaba pasando Genma, ya que el enamorarse de una persona prohibida y más aún cuando esa persona se supone debe odiarte es algo extremadamente doloroso y si a eso le agregamos la culpa que lo devora por el hecho de haber caído en los encantos de Naomi y por ser el asesino de los padres de Hinata, eso debía de ser peor que alguna tortura de la iglesia católica en la antigüedad. Esa era la razón por la que optó por su vieja técnica para olvidar, pero Daniel sabía muy bien que si antes no le funciono, tampoco lo haría en esta ocasión.

-¿Ese es tu plan?- le preguntó en un regaño –Al no encontrar a Hinata durante todo este tiempo, ¿piensas desahogarte con alcohol, cigarrillos y mujerzuelas como con Naomi?

-No estoy de humor para escucharte- era verdad, se sentía fatal, simplemente el respirar era un martirio si Hinata no estaba. Le hacía falta en todo, no supo en qué momento se hizo dependiente de ella cuando vivió más tiempo sin ella que junto a ella –Además ya la busque por todas partes, pero ninguno de los hombres que mande la han podido encontrar, incluso con mis contactos en el extranjero es imposible, pareciera que se la ha tragado la tierra. Ya no sé qué más hacer, solo me queda olvidar.

-Esa no es la forma de olvidar y lo sabes- no estaba dispuesto a dejar que de nuevo su mejor amigo se destruyera la vida.

-No necesito escuchar sermones o consejos absurdos, yo sé muy bien lo que hago, no te entrometas- ya se había tardado en contestarle de esa forma –Ahora quiero que te largues de aquí, déjame solo.

-si así lo quieres, pero…¿realmente crees que Hinata podrá perdonarte si continuas actuando como hasta ahora?- suspiro con pesadez para marcharse, dejando a un Genma sentado en el sofá con aquellas palabras retumbando en su cabeza.

Cerró la puerta, topándose en el camino a Kurenai.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Muy mal, peor que antes.

Ella puso una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza, a ninguno que haya conocido a Genma desde hace años le gustaba volver a verlo de esa forma, era como si hubieran retrocedido 10 años en el tiempo, incluso era mucho peor.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- estaba alarmada.

-No te preocupes- le acaricio de forma inconsciente la barbilla –Ya se le pasara, por lo pronto debemos traer a Hinata lo antes posible.

Kurenai asintió, mirándolo con nerviosismo por el repentino contacto en su barbilla, nunca antes Daniel había hecho una cosa como esa, pero no se le hacía raro que después de un año de mutuos sentimientos, al fin pudiera ocurrir una relación de esa amistad. Mientras tanto en la habitación anterior, Genma se encontraba observando el anillo de compromiso que le dio a Hinata, sentado ahora en la silla cerca de su escritorio, lo tomaba con dos de sus dedos, recordando la primera pulsada dolorosa que sintió luego de su partida.

 _La lluvia se había desaparecido, bajó del auto para meterse lentamente a la mansión "KShades" sintiendo la mirara compareciente de parte de todos, por un momento había olvidado que gran parte de los invitados eran los mismos "Killer Shades", se arrepintió de haber planeado la boda justo en la mansión. Al verlos vestidos con elegancia recordó que había olvidado decirles que la boda se cancelaba. No estaba de humor para interrogatorios optando por dejarlos desconcertados cuando se pasó de largo, ignorándolos a todos, incluyendo a Daniel. Se dirigió hacia su pesar, tenía que enfrentarlo de una vez. Abre la puerta con lentitud, deseando que todo sea un sueño y que cuando despierte ella siga presente, no solo en la boda, sino en su vida. Tomo el anillo de compromiso que se encontraba en la mesita de cristal, sentándose en el sofá blanco, le dolía el hecho de que ella se haya marchado sin darle una explicación, no entendía el porqué, ¿en verdad le había creído las mentiras que le habrá dicho Naomi?, ¿Por qué no confió en su palabra?, el claramente le había dicho que nada era verdad. Se arrepintió de haberla dejado ir de su habitación cuando la sintió extraña, de haber sabido que esa sería la última vez en que la vería, no la hubiera soltado jamás. Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar a causa de un inmenso dolor que sintió oprimir su pecho, negándose a sí mismo que la había perdido, convencido de que regresara y si no él la buscara._

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, consciente de que no solo eso su mente quería rememorar.

 _-He escuchado que Hinata se fue- era la voz de Sarutobi, quien lo cito a solas al día siguiente en la habitación donde acostumbraba hacer las reuniones -¿es cierto eso Genma?_

 _-Si, así es- respondió con frialdad, ya que no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a nadie más sus verdaderos sentimientos. Desvió su vista hacia un lado, ocultando las ojeras que le dejo el no dormir en toda la noche a causa del dolor desgarrante que le dejo su ausencia._

 _-¿Cuál fue la razón por la que se canceló su boda?_

 _-No lo sé- suspiro con melancolía –Hinata simplemente se fue, sin decir nada._

 _-Genma- lo llamó dudoso en decir lo siguiente –Tu sabes muy bien cuáles son las consecuencias de que una persona se vaya de esa forma, solo así como así, tal como lo acaba de hacer Hinata. Necesito informarte…_

 _-Solo dame tiempo- lo interrumpió, ya se imaginaba que de eso se trataba la reunión._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Te pido tiempo- confirmo con tranquilidad –La buscare y te garantizo que la regresare, te pido que la perdones por la forma en que se fue, es un favor especial el que te pido._

 _Sarutobi lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero notó tanta seguridad en Genma que no pudo negarse a esa petición._

 _-Está bien- suspiró –Te prometo que lo dejare pasar por esta vez y para cuando ella regrese todo será como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _-Muchas gracias Sarutobi._

Ya estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, ahora ella era considerada una traidora, no había forma de que regresara al menos que mostrara su inocencia, una inocencia inexistente y hace un día había retirado la búsqueda para encontrar a Hinata, en parte porque creía que nunca más la volvería a ver, eso era lo que lo mataba y también por la culpa al saber que él fue quien le destruyo la vida a Hinata, si ella se enteraba de la verdad seguramente lo odiaría, ahora con Naomi cerca, las cosas no podían ir mejor. La única solución que encontraba era olvidarla, pero no lo conseguía, parecía que mientras más bebía, mas fumaba, más mujeres; mucho más la necesitaba. Desesperado llevo ambas manos hacia cada lado de su cabeza, apretando su cabello, recargando sus codos en ambas piernas y de nuevo sintió las lágrimas escurrirse y goteando por su nariz, frunció el ceño con fuerza. No pudo evitar sollozar mientras se llenaba de cada recuerdo que vivió junto a Hinata, sintiendo casi real su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus besos, sus caricias y su amor, odiaba el hecho de no tenerla cerca. De repente tomo una decisión, ya no sería él quien la buscaría, ella debía volver por si sola para buscarlo; si, eso es lo que haría para no sentir más culpa por lo que le hizo a Hiashi. Hinata debía tomar por si sola su decisión.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor como hasta el día de hoy, por un momento pensó que moriría por el desgaste que demanda su cuerpo. Ya estaba cerca el final de su sufrir, comenzó a pujar lo más que le permitía su cuerpo hasta gritar al final. Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de la mujer que la ayudaba a tener a su bebe, se arrepentía por haber tomado la decisión precipitada con respecto a lo sucedido aquel día en el bosque con Genma, no era el tiempo de que una joven cerca de los 16 años estuviera pasando por ese acontecimiento, un parto. Debido al miedo, la vergüenza y su orgullo no le había dicho a nadie sobre su embarazo, intentó comunicarse con Genma tiempo atrás pero este se encontraba fuera del país por una misión y nadie sabía exactamente en donde estaba; él único que sabía de su estado era Kakashi, quien la fue a visitar más de una vez, él que estuvo pendiente de ella y quien se encuentra ahora justo en ese momento, tomando el papel que no le corresponde, el de Genma. Nunca olvidaría todas las cosas lindas que su mejor amigo hacía por ella, siempre se lo agradecería o eso creyó en ese tiempo. Todo comenzó a hacerse borroso y brillante para Naomi, lo único que la pudo hacer volver a la realidad fue el llanto que escuchó a lo lejos, poco a poco se fue haciendo más audible para sus oídos y supo que lo había logrado, ya había nacido._

 _-Es un varón- anuncio con una sonrisa Kakashi, pero al mirarla supo que no se encontraba bien –Tranquila, lo más difícil ya paso- eso no era del todo cierto –Lo lograste._

 _Naomi sonrió al saber que su hijo estaba completamente sano y supo en ese instante como lo llamaría "Yuki shiranui", aquello la lleno de tanto amor como nunca antes sintió y más cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos. Tenía su rostro, solo el de él con algunas facciones suyas, lo contemplo por un buen rato con fascinación, era una criaturita, tan frágil, tan indefensa, era su…hijo. No pudo evitar recordar que no debía apegarse demasiado a él, aunque muriera por dentro por el simple hecho de pensar en apartarlo de ella, pero estaba firme en su decisión._

Lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, se culpa por la estupidez que cometió, desde aquella vez en que lo regalo no ha dejado de arrepentirse, por eso odia cada vez que ve a Hinata, porque le recuerda al hijo que pudo conservar a su lado y que tendría más o menos la edad de esa mocosa, odiaba a su hermana porque ella si pudo tener su vida de ensueño mientras que para Naomi nada le salió como lo planeó. Le da un gran trago a la botella de vino espumoso que tiene en la mano, deseando olvidar lo antes posible todos esos recuerdos, son nulos sus intentos. Se escucha un fuerte sollozo de su parte, así es como ha vivido durante estos últimos 10 años, presa de sus múltiples fantasmas.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-¿Cómo sabremos dónde está?- cuestiono Azuma al observar que el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que esperaban._

 _-Ahora busquen a Hiashi, a su esposa y a su hija, quien los encuentre háganmelo saber lo antes posible- ordeno con arrogancia a los 9 hombres que iban con él, sin siquiera mirarlos –Y sobre todo no deben dejar rastro de nosotros aquí, acaben con todo, con los aldeanos y desaparezcan esta aldea como si nunca hubiera existido, ¿lo han entendido?_

 _-Pero Genma- fue un intento de rebelión de parte de Will, quien no estaba de acuerdo con Genma –Sarutobi solo ordeno matar a Hiashi y a su familia, no dijo nada con respecto a la aldea, ¿en verdad piensas sacrificar a todos estos inocentes?_

 _-He dado una orden Will, que no se te olvide quien soy- si, así siempre era –A no ser que desees tomar el lugar de Hiashi y ver morir a toda tu familia antes de matarte como lo ordeno Sarutobi, ¿eso es lo que quieres?_

 _Se quedó callado, sabiendo que Genma no tenía esa fama por simplemente farolear, él realmente podía llegar a hacer las cosas con las que amenazaba, era un tipo de sumo cuidado y con ese traje blanco que siempre usaba lo hacía ver como un completo maldito._

 _-Ahora lo volveré a preguntar- escuchó las risas perversas de los otros 8 que estaban presentes y que a diferencia de Will disfrutaban el hecho de hacer una masacre -¿Lo han entendido?_

 _Como se esperó, únicamente recibió afirmaciones como respuestas. Lo siguiente que presencio fue como los "KS" corrían para cumplir su orden, mientras él busco durante todo ese tiempo a Hiashi, ni siquiera mató a nadie durante ese lapso, de eso se encargarían los otros. Tenía en mente el porqué lo hacía, no quería dejar rastro de que él estuvo presente esa noche, la culpa por lo que haría no lo dejaba y realmente en su interior no quería matar a su maestro pero tenía dos razones para hacerlo; una la orden de Sarutobi y la otra…Naomi. Pasaron varios minutos y el fuego que incendiaba las casas se hizo presente, pero ni rastro de Hiashi, solo Azuma lo fue a molestar para entregarle un objeto que al parecer era importante para Hiashi y su esposa. Finalmente lo visualizo cuando lo vio entrar a una casa apartara de las demás, era la más grande de esa aldea, ¿Cómo no lo imagino antes?, sin pensarlo corrió hasta entrar, donde se encontró no solo con Hiashi, sino con su esposa también, la hermana de Naomi._

 _-Hola Hiashi- Saludo con un tono perverso, sonriendo de lado para hacer notar que esta vez no venía de forma amistosa –Tiempo sin verte._

Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, queriendo salir de ese horrible recuerdo, consciente de que era lo que vendría después, nunca imagino que actualmente aquello le pesaría bastante, la culpa lo volvía a devorar. Había pasado una semana desde que tomó la decisión de dejar de buscar a Hinata, una semana donde su vida fue una completa mierda, estaba más ebrio que en sus 5 sentidos, discutía con todos sin importarle el porqué, las mujeres ya no lo satisfacían, ni lo hacían olvidar como al principio. Estaba hastiado de estar sin sabores en la boca y sin nuevas sensaciones; solo con el vacío, la culpa y el dolor que deja el recuerdo de Hinata a su paso. Anhelo tanto esa paz que solo sintió junto a ella, pero con cada día que pasaba se convencía mas de que ella no volverá. Apenas si como pudo se levantó del asiento de su despacho, estaba muy tomado, no tanto como usualmente pero si le costaba concordar su cuerpo, se apoyó en las paredes hasta que finalmente logro llegar a su habitación. Después de unos minutos escuchó como llamaban ligeramente a su puerta, esta vez le costó menos trabajo levantarse de su cama para atender a quien fuera el que tocaba. Al abrir se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues del otro lado se encontraba una Ino con tan solo una bata para dormir, una bata que dejo caer para quedar únicamente con una provocativa lencería.

-Hola Genma- susurró seductoramente, mientras que él la observo de arriba a abajo, únicamente la analizaba, realmente no le provocaba nada, ya había visto a muchas mujeres desnudas en su vida y a la única que deseaba, que ponía ponerlo loco realmente era aunque le costara trabajo admitir…Naomi, pero a quien amaba más que a nada era a Hinata; si, una guerra entre el deseo y el amor, ya que Hinata nunca se dejó tocar por él y eso en cierta forma le pesaba porque ella era la única que podía apagar la pasión que sentía por Naomi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz áspera para sorpresa de Ino.

-Vine a aliviar tu dolor- sonrió fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

-No te necesito- eso le dolió, pegándole en su orgullo como mujer –Vete.

Ino parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula por su respuesta.

-¡Bien!- exclamó llena de rencor –Veo que no eres más que un pelele de una mujer que te dejo, que te humillo dejándote plantado en el altar, ¿solo una pregunta Genma…hasta cuando la vas a dejar que te afecte?

Genma solo sonrió para sorpresa de ella, parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo sus palabras. Ino estaba decidida a marcharse, tragándose su vergüenza pero de pronto sintió que una fuerza la atrajo hasta él con brusquedad, sonrió para si al notar que había dado resultado.

Por su parte Genma lo único que pensó en ese instante cuando Ino trató de provocarlo fue que aunque estaba contra sus reglas el meterse con mujeres cercanas, Ino sería una buena distracción, pero lo descarto de inmediato. De repente la miró con dificultad a causa de los efectos del alcohol, recargándose en la pared por un momento con ambas manos, de nuevo el dolor pulsante regreso al pensar en Hinata; lo único que quería era olvidar su dolor, no sentir más esa asfixie que no lo deja vivir, desesperado la miró directo a los ojos por 3 segundos para posteriormente tomarla del brazo, atraerla hacia él y besarla; sin asimilar las consecuencias que esto le podía traer después. Ambos entraron a la habitación, mientras Genma solo pensaba para convencerse de que aquello no podía ser tan malo "¿Y por qué no?" se preguntó, cerrando la puerta consigo.

_._._.

 **¡OH! se que muchas odiaran a Genma por esto, yo también lo hago :p, pero ya sabemos que es un idiota que no aprende, cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez a lo largo del fic, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?, ¿Qué creen que esto traiga como consecuencia? Pasando a otro tema dentro del fic, me encanto lo que ocurrió con Sasuke y Hinata, observan como Sasuke también esta confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos, ni el mismo sabe que pasando :3 pronto leerán un mayor acercamiento entre los dos, no se desesperen :D**

 **Hime 23: Gracias a ti Hime por siempre dejar tu review, por seguir y leer el fic, me gusta saber que te encanta el desarrollo que esta tomando :D de verdad lo aprecio. Jajaja si es curiosa la forma en que Sasuke y Hinata interactúan en un principio pero me hacia reír un poco cuando lo releí, también se me hizo lindo, definitivamente hay que tener cuidado con Naomi, algo esta tramando, no creo que sea bueno a lo largo de la historia. Saludos y cuídate :)**

 **Nanami: Muchas gracias nanami :3 aprecio mucho tus palabras, de verdad. ¡Si!, ¡Lemon! jajajaja XD si es gracioso que estos dos quieran estar lejos uno del otro cuando en realidad es que no lo van a poder evitar, ya sabremos más adelante porque y esa es una de las principales razones por las que va a empezar su cercanía, si, ya para el próximo capitulo llegare a donde me quede y empezamos con nueva lectura para ti :3 gracias por esperar hasta que llegara al capitulo 16 :3 No, no voy a abandonar el fic, puede que más adelante me tarde un poco en actualizar pero no lo voy a abandonar. Saludos y cuídate :D**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Me gusta este capitulo, sobre todo las dos ultimas escenas que espero que ustedes también disfruten al leerlas, bueno, todo el capitulo XD Gracias por seguir y leer este fic que escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes :3 Este es el ultimo capitulo que publique antes de borrar el fic, por lo que el siguiente será nuevo completamente, ¡Yeeh!**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

CAPITULO 16

Han pasado 2 meses desde que llegue de esa misión con los "JL" y uno desde que Sasuke volvió de su largo entrenamiento, desde entonces se ha portado más distante de lo que ya era, me evita, me ignora, ya no sé si debería importarme, creo que comienzo a adaptarme a este lugar. Me levanto con flojera de mi cama para darme una larga ducha, al terminar cubro con una toalla mi desnudes, mirándome en el espejo a través de lo empañado de este, acerco mi dedo índice, escribiendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Me aleje para salir del baño, girándome por última vez a observar lo que escribí en letras grandes, Sasuke. Escogí ponerme un pantalón negro entubado con una blusa de color turquesa de manga larga y un tenis de tela de color negro, me peine de una cola. Baje por las escaleras, caminando hasta estar frente a la cocina, escuchando desde lo lejos la pequeña discusión que se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Ya te dije que no lagartija!- esa era Karin.

-¡Vamos zanahoria!- ese era Suigetsu -¡Tu ni siquiera te lo vas a comer!, ¡Dámelo!

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-En ese caso tendré que comerme la porción de pay que le corresponde a Hinata- anunció en un tono amenazante.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!, debemos respetarla y más por ser nueva.

-¡Entonces dámelo!

-¡que no!

-¡Eres una…¡

-Suigetsu ya basta- fue Kirisame quien no lo dejo terminar con lo que aparentaba ser un insulto, sonreí muy divertida por la escena.

Kirisame fue la primera en notar mi presencia, indicándome que me sentada en la silla desocupada que para mi suerte se encuentra enfrente de donde esta Sasuke, quien solo enfocó su mirara indignado hacia mí para exclamar un "Hmp" cuando me senté, volviendo a desviar su vista, ignorándome como siempre. En una esquina pude ver al chico de cabello rojo que la otra vez acompañaba a Sasuke, cuando lo conocí, supongo que se encontraba en una misión de la cual acababa de volver, no le tome importancia. Desayunamos en silencio por unos minutos, ya que con Suigetsu eso es algo aparentemente imposible, silencio.

-¡Oye, Hinata!- me sorprendió que me nombrara, pues no he conversado mucho con él, inmediatamente enfoque mi vista hacia donde estaba para mostrarle que lo escuchaba -¿es cierto que tú te ibas a casar hace pocos meses y que dejaste plantado en el altar a tu prometido?

Me petrifique, ¿¡cómo lo sabía!?, no me esperaba esa pregunta. Gire mi vista velozmente hacia Sasuke, fue en un instinto, sin saber porque de pronto me importaba su expresión, pero también sintiendo un profundo dolor al acordarme de…Genma.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Me quieres?- le pregunta cerca del oído para posteriormente darle un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, pero tal parece que a él no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

Vuelve a acurrucarse en su pecho desnudo, escuchando su respiración. Ya habían pasado cerca de 2 meses desde que llevaban esa misma rutina, ella lo buscaba, él le correspondía y terminaban justo así, desnudos y tumbados sobre la cama en la habitación de Genma.

Escuchó el suspiro de parte de él para contestar después.

-Sabes que no- no se imaginó obtener otra respuesta, era lo mismo cada vez que le preguntaba desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos. La primera vez le dolió bastante, yéndose de inmediato llorando a su habitación, pero había tomado la decisión de que no se dejaría rendir tan fácil, con el tiempo ya no dolía tanto su sinceridad, después de todo fue ella la que empezó esa relación.

-Por lo menos deberías presentarme como tu novia oficial ante los demás- eso a Genma lo enfureció –Creo que es lo menos que me merezco- ahora recordaba porque no se involucraba con mujeres cercanas, aquello era un error con el que debía terminar lo antes posible.

Se desenrollo de entre las sabanas con acelero, levantándose de la cama con brusquedad, vistiéndose con suma rapidez, dejando a una Ino confundida por esta acción.

-No te confundas con respecto a lo que tenemos- fue todo lo que menciono antes de salir de la habitación, sin ningún tipo de contacto visual –Al menos que quieras que esto se termine aquí.

Se cerró la puerta después de esas últimas palabras, eso sí le dolió, ¿Cómo que se terminaría todo?, ¿¡por qué aunque no estaba la estúpida de Hinata lograba ganarle cada batalla para obtener a Genma!?. Se dejó caer a la cama con desanimo, pensando en su siguiente estrategia, ella debía ganar la guerra, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me molesta que me mire de esa forma, veo miedo en sus pupilas como si creyera que esto me importa. No respondió la pregunta que Suigetsu le acababa de hacer, debo de admitir que no me esperaba que ella hubiera estado comprometida, ¿Por qué me molesta el hecho que no responda si no me importa?

-¡Es cierto!- Kate contribuyó a la conversación –Yo también había escuchado algo así.

-¿Es cierto Hinata que tu prometido era Genma Shiranui?- ahora era Eliot quien preguntaba curioso.

-¡De verdad!- exclamó fascinada Kate, al parecer ese tipo es alguien importante -¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡Con Genma!

-Pues yo escuche que eras parte de los "KS"- anunció Makoto, ¿Cómo es posible que sepan tanto de Hinata?

-Pero eso no puede ser, yo escuche que de allí no puedes irte al menos que Sarutobi te permita tu jubilación o de lo contrario serás considerado un traidor- indicó incrédulo nuevamente Eliot.

-¡Ay no, ya responde Hinata!- suplicó Kate.

La mire intrigado, poniendo más presión sobre ella con mi nueva actitud y cada vez que enfocaba su vista en mi la apartaba de inmediato. Esto se está volviendo muy incómodo para ambos.

-¡Muchachos!- continúe viéndola fijamente, sin importarme si Kirisame nos llamaba –Dejen en paz a Hinata, ella les dirá lo que crea prudente.

Note como trago saliva para poder hablar, mientras que yo volvía a desviar mi mirada hacia mi taza con café.

-Bueno…yo- soltó un gran suspiro, un suspiro en el que denotaba nerviosismo e inseguridad –Si fui parte de los "Killer Shades", solo no pregunten como es que ya no estoy con ellos- dio otro trago de saliva. La escuchaba con gran atención, notando como su corazón se aceleró –Es cierto que me iba a casar y también lo es…que Genma Shiranui era mi prometido al igual que lo deje…plantado el mismo día de la boda.

A pesar de que lo intenta ocultar puedo notar su tristeza, gracias a mi agudo oído y a través de su respiración supe que sentía algo muy parecido a cuando estas herido, dolor, es lo que siente al recordar a ese hombre; supongo que es el mismo que mencionó la noche en que me confeso un asunto delicado con respecto a su identidad. ¿Cómo es que una persona puede sentir dolor por algo así?, ¿Qué no solo existe el físico?. Levante mi vista encontrándome con la suya, donde ambos nos perdimos en una extraña sensación, trasmitiéndome de nuevo lo que sentí en la mansión de los "JL".

-Sasuke, Hinata- pude reaccionar gracias a Kirisame, enfocando mi vista hacia donde se encuentra- Tengo una misión para ustedes, los espero en un rato en mi despacho.

"No de nuevo" fue lo único que cruzo por mis pensamientos, presintiendo que aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta incrédulo ante la mujer que tenía enfrente, Naomi.

-Vine a verte- le sorprende que el hiciera esa clase de tono de voz como si no deseara verla -¿O acaso no querías que viniera Kakashi?

-Sé muy bien que no solo vienes a verme a mí, yo tan solo soy un pretexto para poder llegar a Genma- Naomi sonríe sínicamente, reconociendo con esto su verdadera intención –Pero déjame decirte que alguien ya se te adelanto para consolarlo por la partida de Hinata.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- hace un gesto incrédulo, no comprendiendo del todo lo que su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo.

-Que desde hace 2 meses Genma tiene una nueva conquista- anuncia con un tono poco burlo –No solo eso, sino también que el hombre al que tanto amas llevaba tiempo metiéndose con prostitutas.

Abre los labios sorprendida, quedándose helada por la nueva información que estaba recibiendo, nunca creyó que el imbécil de Genma fuera capaz de volver a ser un mujeriego después de lo que paso entre ellos, pensó que le afectaría en algún sentido, pero tal parece que únicamente lo pone mal el hecho de que Hinata ya no esté a su lado.

-Te felicito, tu estrategia te funciono muy bien, él volvió a tus brazos corriendo luego de que Hinata se fuera.

-¡Ya cállate!- No estaba dispuesta a soportar sus sarcasmos, sintiendo que hervía su sangre, nunca antes Kakashi se había burlado de ella -¡Él va a volver a mí, eso es seguro y con respecto a esa nueva zorra que se agarró, no le durada mucho, de eso yo me encargo!

Pasaron minutos en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido del exterior. Naomi sospechaba que Kakashi podía tener cierta información que ella deseaba poseer, formando parte de su plan para reconquistar a Genma.

-¿sabes dónde está Hinata, cierto?- no estaba segura si decir tal cual la pregunta o ir hacia el tema con sutileza, pero optó por la primera opción.

-No- notó que le mintió.

-No sabes mentir y mucho menos a mí- se acercó a él de forma amenazante –Solo una pregunta Kakashi, ¿de qué lado estas, del mío que soy tu mejor amiga desde la infancia o del de Hinata, una mocosa con la cual únicamente conviviste cuando era niña?

Kakashi guardó silencio, ni el mismo podía pensar en cuál sería su respuesta, el amor que sintió por Naomi ya no estaba y si aún se encontraba sería muy en su interior, pero el recuerdo de Hinata lo invade todas las noches desde que la dejó cerca de la carretera luego de la masacre de hace 10 años.

-Kakashi- escucha como pronuncia su nombre con frialdad -¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que fuiste tú quien la salvó en la masacre, sabiendo que Genma la mataría?, ¿crees que no me di cuenta que era tu letra la de la nota que me dieron los policías con mis datos en ella?, ¿Por qué?, ¿¡Por qué tenías que salvarla!?- comenzaba a perder el control, la pregunta era… ¿Cuándo no lo hacía?- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que con eso me perjudicaste?, Ahora no solo tengo que lidiar con Genma, sino también con el peso de que ella un día descubra quien estuvo detrás de todo esto y también es ella la que me impide recuperar al amor de mi vida. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que yo me haría cargo de ella si lo que quería era quedarme con el dinero que le corresponde por derecho?, ¿sabes lo que tuve que hacer para quitarla de mi camino?, tuve que casi rogarle a Genma para que accediera a matarla a ella también, pero no supo reconocerla aquella noche.

-¿Qué hiciste que?- no lo podía creer; sabía que Naomi le había pedido a Genma que matara a Hiashi y a su hermana, pero nunca imagino que también le pidió a su sobrina, a una inocente niña que no tenía culpa de nada, creyó estos 10 años que si la mataba era por orden de Sarutobi nada más.

-Lo que oíste y no solo eso- puso una sonrisa cínica como si fuera algo sin gravedad –También hice que se fuera cuando me la iban a entregar los policías, forzándola a escapar de una forma verbal y sabes que a mí eso siempre se me da.

Ahora veía la realidad de que a Naomi no le importaba nadie que no fuera ella misma, ni siquiera con su remordimiento era capaz de arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho a todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a Genma y el hijo que tuvo con este, siendo ambos los que se supone amaba más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?- de pronto lo único que sentía por esa mujer no era más que asco y repulsión –Si, yo fui el que salvo a Hinata de morir aquella noche, también fui el que la dejo cerca de la carretera con una nota y bastante dinero para que sobreviviera durante todo este tiempo, pero tuve la certeza de decirle que lo ocultara muy bien para que nadie se lo quitara. Si la deje a tu cargo fue porque creí estúpidamente que la cuidarías aunque fuera por interés, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no eres más que un monstruo- Naomi abrió cual platos ambos ojos café, nunca se imaginó que Kakashi pudiera decirle algo así, siempre la veía con amor y/o cariño, ¿de verdad dejarían su larga amistad, casi hermandad por esa estúpida mocosa entrometida que tanto odia? –Ahora tengo mi respuesta a tu pregunta, si estoy del lado de Hinata, de eso ya no tengo la menor duda y ¿sabes qué más?, por supuesto que se en donde esta y con quien, pero no te lo pienso decir ni a ti, ni a Genma. Hinata está mucho mejor apartada de todo este veneno, porquería, intriga y traición, ella es un ser demasiado puro y el estar lejos de ustedes la hará restaurarse.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- estaba en shock por todo lo que le confesó Kakashi -¿Me estas tratando de decir que…?

-¡Que ya no voy a seguir cubriendo tus porquerías Naomi- le arrebata las palabras de la boca, anunciando con un tono recio su rotunda decisión –Eso ya se acabó.

Se queda paralizada, únicamente observando como este se marchaba de la habitación, dejándola sola. Nunca creyó que su mejor amigo la abandonaría, era la persona más fiel que había conocido, ¿Por qué de repente eso cambio?. Sin desearlo unas cuantas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, para posteriormente llenarse más de odio hacia Hinata, lentamente se acercó al escritorio de Kakashi, revisando los documentos hasta que al fin dio con lo que quería. Ahora sabía en donde estaba exactamente esa mocosa, se tranquilizó al saber que probablemente nunca más le daría problemas por lo que leyó. Susurra amenazante, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana:

-Nunca te atrevas a regresar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Qué has encontrado?

-No hay duda señor- confirmó Ivan lo que ya era más que obvio –En el hotel donde se hospedo Henry la identificaron de inmediato, diciendo que logro entrar hasta su habitación con la apariencia de ser una prostituta que claramente Henry solicitó.

-Ahora solo resta encontrarla- mira hacia un punto perdido, aun le es difícil admitir que tuvo bajo su protección a la asesina de 6 de sus miembros, nunca antes se había visto algo igual –Debemos eliminarla lo antes posible.

-Con todo respeto señor Sarutobi- no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que diría -¿Pero no cree que esto pueda traer serias consecuencias en Genma?- era cierto, todos sabían actualmente en el estado en que se encontraba su líder, el segundo al mando después de Sarutobi y sabían perfectamente que era por Hinata.

Sarutobi lo analizó por unos segundos, sabía que tenía razón Ivan, pero era algo que necesariamente tenía que pasar.

-Él tendrá que entender, no tengo opción. Hinata es una traidora que asesino a 6 de nuestros miembros, retándonos al poner las rosas para que supiéramos que se trataba de una misma persona, infiltrándose para buscar a un séptimo.

-¿De quién cree que se trate?

-Aun no lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar.

El silencio tomó control absoluto durante los siguientes minutos, rompiéndose cuando Sarutobi recordó una misión que debía asignarle a alguien, ya tenía en mente quien sería esa persona.

-Por lo mientras quiero que llames a Ino, le tengo una misión.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sale de su habitación, recién duchado y cambiado, pues aunque no se sintiera bien, siempre andaba presentable. Camina escaleras abajo, saliendo de la mansión "KS", dispuesto a irse a un bar hasta que…

-Genma- se estremeció al volver a escuchar esa voz, ¿Cómo fue que ella se encontraba allí? Se preguntaba perturbado. Lentamente se giró para quedar cara a cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naomi?- hizo un tono de voz con el que le dejaba claro que su visita no era para nada agradable en ese lugar y mucho menos para él.

-Vine a ver a Kakashi.

Genma pasó enfrente de ella, ignorándola para ir a su auto. De nuevo lo detuvo con sus intrigantes palabras.

-¿Cómo estas Genma?, ¿no me digas que aun sufres por mi "sobrina"?- recalcó excesivamente la última palabra, arrastrando las vocales.

-Ese es solo mi problema- se giró a contestarle groseramente.

-Si yo fuera tu no sufriría tanto- tenía que utilizar la información que acababa de conseguir –Además según se está en un muy buen lugar, dicen que se le ha visto con un hombre- con esto logro absorber toda la atención de Genma, no perdió el tiempo.

-¿¡En donde esta!?- rápidamente la tomó de sus brazos, sacudiéndola un poco. Genma estaba desesperado por encontrar a Hinata y si Naomi mencionaba aquello era porque debía saber algo, la conocía a la perfección.

-¡No lo sé!- se soltó con brusquedad, esta vez no se dejaría mangonear por él –Fue lo único que me dijo Kakashi, si quieres saber más, pregúntale a él. Lo único que sé es que la han visto con un joven- En cierta parte esto era cierto, Kakashi era el único que sabía con exactitud donde estaba y con quien, ella solo leyó que la habían visto cerca de donde está la mansión central de Kirisame y con un joven de cabello negro, demasiado apuesto. Sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que este punto intervenía en la relación de él con Hinata –Por supuesto que mucho más joven que tú, tal vez esta vez decidió conseguirse a alguien de su edad.

Genma al principió estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, gritarle que mentía y que no caería en sus falacias, pero luego de recordar todas las veces que Naomi utilizaba ese tipo de arma verbal, resultaban con algo de verdad.

-Olvídalo, no vas a conseguir nada con esto- también cambio su rostro a uno inexpresivo, dibujando una sonrisa indiferente –Yo sé que Hinata me ama.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?- era un tonó intrigante.

La soltó con suavidad, raro. Camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su auto, subiendo a este, arrancando para alejarse unos cuantos metros, esperando mientras observaba como Naomi también subía al suyo y se marchaba de la mansión "KShades". Después de esto, volvió a estacionar su auto enfrente de la mansión, no supo porque, pero esas palabras lograron entrar en sus pensamientos, influyendo directamente en sus emociones cuando recordó que Hinata antes siempre mencionaba el nombre de..."Sasuke"; si, lo hizo casi todas las noches en que se quedó a dormir junto a ella, esto sucedía antes de su pesadilla usual que al parecer él es el responsable, con el tiempo supo que Hinata no era consciente de que soñaba con ese sujeto, ¿pero de quien se trataba?, ¿en verdad era el siervo de Kirisame?. Los celos es algo con lo que siempre le ha costado lidiar, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a ser atormentado durante toda la noche, se baja del auto rumbo a la habitación de ahora su compañera de cama "Ino", siendo esta la primera vez que él iba a buscarla. Abre la puerta con un poco de exaltación, despertando a Ino de su sueño con esto, la cual le sonríe entusiasta al verlo allí, lo único que hizo fue comenzar a besarla. Se sorprendió que ella en un inicio le correspondiera para luego poner resistencia alegando que debía irse desde muy temprano a una nueva misión que tenía, pero esto a Genma no le importó en lo absoluto, continuando con su trabajo de besarle el cuello hasta que esta por si sola le pidió que continuaran. Tal vez el tener esta relación en un futuro sería un terrible error, no lo analizo o no lo suficiente por lo menos como para saber que Ino no se quedaría sin hacer nada en un futuro.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Salgo de mi tienda para dormir, luego de acomodar todas mis pertenencias en orden, detesto que siempre tengamos que estar a la intemperie porque al parecer así le gusta estar a Sasuke, hace demasiado frio y no puedo dejar de temblar a pesar de que llevo conmigo una manta. Inmediatamente me acerco hasta la fogata que había hecho Sasuke, tomó un poco del mismo café que él bebe que dejo en una pequeña hoya, creo que le gusta mucho el café a diferencia de que yo prefiero el té, pero en este momento no me caería nada mal algo caliente. Me siento en uno de los dos troncos que rodeaban el fuego, quedando enfrente de un perdido Sasuke, creo que ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia en este instante, sonrió por este hecho, se ve muy bien en ese estado debo reconocer. Llevo mi vista a la luna llena que envuelve la noche con el brillo que alumbra en la oscuridad, perdiéndome en una antigua leyenda que inspiro a tantos filósofos, artistas, poetas, etc. Una vez más lágrimas en mis ojos quieren salir, una melancolía me envuelve al recordar que a mi padre el observar la luna en todo su esplendor era algo que disfrutaba, decía que era uno de tantos placeres en la vida, aun cuando se supone que dicen que solo existen 4. Limpió discretamente mis lágrimas, no entiendo en que momento me hice una llorona luego de no haber derramado ni una sola lagrima a voluntad durante tanto tiempo. De la nada mire de nuevo a Sasuke, sonriendo al recordar que él fue el culpable en un inicio cuando me derroto y en ese entonces mi ego junto con mi arrogancia y altivez estaban a todo lo que da, bueno eso volvió con más fuerza los últimos 4 meses en que me iba a casar con Genma, pero ese es otro segmento de mi vida que quiero olvidar.

-Ahora que veo la luna- no pude contenerme a hablar, obteniendo que Sasuke me mirara de reojo –Recuerdo mi infancia, a mi antigua casa, a mi madre y a mi…padre, él era un gran hombre, ¿sabes?- sé que esto no le debe de importar en lo absoluto a Sasuke, pero no sé qué me pasa que últimamente siento la necesidad de contarle mis más íntimos secretos, tal vez porque sé que en vista a su indiferencia no se los dirá a nadie –No importa lo que me digan que fue en el pasado, yo solo guardo los más valiosos recuerdos de él, como cuando salía cada noche a observar unos minutos la luna, su rostro, su expresión llena de…dulzura mientras la luz de la luna caía directamente en su cara, haciendo juego con sus ojos del mismo color, de hecho fue por él que tengo estos ojos- suelto una pequeña risa llena de melancolía –Siempre me decía que cuando algo te trae paz y tranquilidad es porque es el lugar y/o la acción donde debes estar y tomar.

No me di cuenta hasta ahora, en que justo eso es lo que siento cuando estoy con Sasuke, ¿entonces él…? Niego rápidamente con la cabeza para mirarlo, me sorprendo al ver que me mira con interés por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo- me sonroje un poco, avergonzándome de lo que decía –Sé que esto no te importa.

Me levante del tronco, bebiendo todo el café en un gran trago para meterme a mi tienda de dormir, dejando a un Sasuke confundido aun mirando hacia mí.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-¿Itachi, cierto?- era la voz de Orochimaru._

 _-Si- respondió en una pequeña reverencia, mientras me preguntaba ¿Quién es ese joven?- Ahora estoy bajo su enseñanza al igual que…Sasuke._

 _-Tu hermano- sonrió burlonamente mi maestro, ¿hermano había dicho?, él era… ¿Qué es hermano?- fue lo que quisiste decir, ¿no?_

 _Itachi asiente con la cabeza, mirándome como nadie lo ha hecho, hay un brillo en sus ojos. Lo mire muy sorprendido cuando de la nada me sonrió, ¡Que tipo tan raro!_

 _-¿Cómo esta Fugaku y Mikoto?- ¿Quiénes son por los que pregunta mi maestro?_

 _-Mis padres están bien- fue todo lo que respondió –Mama es una mujer increíble y mi padre es un hombre demasiado fuerte, un gran líder para el clan._

 _¿Padres?, ¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?; no comprendo a lo que se refiere, pero si él se supone que es mi hermano, entonces de los que hablan… ¿Qué son?_

Siento un pesar en todo mi cuerpo, abriendo con cansancio mis ojos, era otro sueño. Me levanto levemente, se perfectamente porque tuve este sueño, Hinata. Ahora sé que es un hermano, solo el significado al igual que los demás; Itachi era hijo de los mismos que me engendraron por lo tanto él era mi hermano, esto lo aprendí gracias a él. Esta fue la primera vez que lo vi, cuando lo conocí luego de que se fuera a entrenar junto a mí, convivimos bastante pero nunca lo vi más allá de un simple discípulo inútil de Orochimaru, pero ahora siento de nuevo esa sensación que me trasmite Hinata. Esto es su culpa, me tenía que contar su pasado, es por eso que mi mente relaciono lo que se supone era mi familia, que nunca tuve con la que Hinata si llego a tener, dejando en claro que ambos tenemos diferentes conceptos y vivencias.

– _Recuerdo mi infancia, a mi antigua casa, a mi madre y a mi…padre, él era un gran hombre, ¿sabes?- ¿Por qué de nuevo me está contando su vida?, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que solo hace que me perturbe?. La mire de reojo, teniendo curiosidad sobre lo que me diría esta vez –No importa lo que me digan que fue en el pasado, yo solo guardo los más valiosos recuerdos de él, como cuando salía cada noche a observar unos minutos la luna, su rostro, su expresión llena de…dulzura mientras la luz de la luna caía directamente en su cara, haciendo juego con sus ojos del mismo color, de hecho fue por él que tengo estos ojos- Recuerdos sobre un padre es algo que no tengo, ya que únicamente vi en dos ocasiones al hombre que me engendro –Siempre me decía que cuando algo te trae paz y tranquilidad es porque es el lugar y/o la acción donde debes estar y tomar- No sé porque pero esas palabras lograron hacer eco en mi cabeza, si eso era así, entonces muchas de mis decisiones no tendrían sentido._

Me regaño internamente, de nuevo le doy importancia a lo que no la tiene, me dejo caer sobre el futon para conciliar el sueño, extrayendo todo pensamiento relacionado con Hinata para poder lograrlo una hora después.

A la mañana siguiente ambos desayunamos lo que llevábamos entre nuestras cosas, recogimos y guardamos las tiendas, los futones y nuestras pertenencias para continuar nuestro camino. Caminamos por casi dos horas seguidas, era agradable en cierto punto que Hinata nunca hacia ruido, ni se esforzaba por tener una conversación conmigo como los demás, pero en cierta forma eso no era necesario para sentir incomodidad cuando la tengo cerca. De la nada percibí un fuerte sonido gracias a mis habilidades como Hakuri, aunque era silencioso pude identificar que era…una bala dirigida a Hinata, rápidamente reaccione girándome para tomarla de la cintura y tirarla al suelo, evitando que la bala cayera en su destino y si en un árbol que destrozo gran parte de la madera de este; era un arma letal sin duda. Al querer levantarme tuve que enfocar antes mis ojos en los de ella, paralizándome al notar que estaba perdida en el momento.

-¿Debo salvarte siempre?- pregunte molesto, pues esta es la segunda vez que debo de hacer algo que detesto, salvar la vida de alguien.

-No, lo siento- fue todo lo que respondió en un ligero susurro.

Me levante inmediatamente para ver de quien se trataba el que intentó asesinarla. Hinata hizo lo mismo.

-Hola Hinata- era la voz de una mujer, provenía de una sombra entre las ramas de los árboles -¿O debería decirte traidora?

¿Así que es considerada una traidora con los "Killer Shades"?, es por eso que no quiso decir cómo fue que se salió de ellos el otro día, genial otro problema con el que debo lidiar de ella. La mujer salto de su escondite, dejándose ver por completo, ella era rubia, de ojos peculiares color azul y con una expresión de odiar a Hinata, pero recordé que ya la había visto en otra ocasión; si, fue en una pelea cuando la vencí con gran facilidad en una de mis misiones pasadas.

-¿Qué quieres Ino?- Preguntó Hinata con arrogancia, esto me confirmo que efectivamente esa mujer era miembro de los "KS".

La mujer dio un pequeño vistazo alrededor, sin soltar el arma que traía en la mano, cuando llego conmigo se quedó petrificada.

-¿¡No me digas que…ahora estas con Kirisame!?- Hinata se tensó al escuchar que ella se dio cuenta de en donde se encontraba ahora. La mujer rubia solo soltó una gran risa, burlándose de la expresión de Hinata –No intentes negarlo, yo lo conozco a él- me señalo –Él es el Hakuri del que tanto hablan, me sorprende que no pierdas el tiempo Hinata, pero no te preocupes Genma tampoco lo ha hecho desde que te fuiste. Tampoco te preocupes sobre decirles en donde te encuentras, ya que ahora menos que nada me conviene que lo sepa Genma.

Me molestó que Hinata se pusiera pálida cuando escucho ese nombre, recordé que se trataba de su prometido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó molesta por la actitud de la rubia.

-A que desde hace tiempo Genma y yo tenemos una relación

Hinata comenzó a temblar, abriendo los ojos incrédula, no podía reaccionar por lo que acababa de escuchar. Debe de…amarlo tanto como para ponerse así, pero… ¿Por qué me molesta?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Al fin te encuentro- se dirige a él con tono ronco, dejándole que sepa que lo detesta –Creo que ya es tiempo de que me aclares… ¿Por qué tenías que traer a Naomi contigo el día de mi boda con Hinata?, ¿o crees que no me di cuenta que tú también tuviste que ver con eso?

-Si, es cierto- Kakashi lo admitió sin problema alguno –Yo fui quien la trajo para evitar que te casaras con Hinata, pero no fue por Naomi y mucho menos por ti, sino por Hinata. Ella no es para ti, menos cuando tú eres el asesino de sus padres.

Genma sonrió burlonamente por las palabras de Kakashi, fingiendo que no le afectaban en lo más mínimo.

-¿Así que era cierto que sabias que era hija de Hiashi?

-Si, lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- era un reclamo.

-No tenía por qué decírtelo- lo miró retadoramente como siempre –Tu mismo fuiste el que cabo su propia tumba, yo no tuve que hacer nada.

Genma lo sujeto de la camisa con fuerza, casi a punto de romper los botones por esto.

-¿¡Sabes que por tu culpa yo no me case con Hinata!?

-Esa era mi intención- admitió con voz baja, casi como un escupitajo en la cara.

Genma frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz por la furia que lo come por dentro, teniendo grandes deseos de matar a Kakashi.

-Dime en donde esta- le exigió para sorpresa de Kakashi, quien supuso de inmediato que Naomi tenía que ver con aquello –Sé que lo sabes.

-Si, lo sé, pero no te lo diré- nunca dudo en su respuesta, nunca le tuvo miedo y esta vez no sería la excepción –Hinata es una bella flor a la cual se le debe quitar toda la cizaña que pueda marchitarla, esa cizaña son tú y Naomi. Ella nunca fue y será para ti, ella tiene otro destino desde que nacio y le espera algo mucho mejor que tú- Genma no comprendió nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, lentamente lo soltó con el ceño aun fruncido –Yo me desligo de ustedes, ya no quiero verme involucrado ni contigo, ni con Naomi, ahora solo me importa Hinata.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar con la intención de alejarse de Genma, pero este solo pensaba "¡hipócrita!" y no solo estaba dispuesto a pensarlo, se lo haría ver.

-¿Ahora quieres desligarte?- preguntó irónico, deteniendo su paso -Cuándo tú también tuviste que ver con la masacre de hace 10 años y sobre todo con la muerte de Hiashi, tu maestro- Kakashi abrió los ojos, no esperaba que Genma supiera aquello –Fuiste tú el que lo traiciono. Si, yo fui el que llevo a cabo el trabajo sucio, pero no olvides que gracias a ti Sarutobi supo donde se encontraba. Ahora dices que te importa Hinata, ¡Que hipócrita eres Kaka…!

Se escuchó el fuerte sonido de un golpe de parte de Kakashi en el rostro de Genma, quien se quedó sorprendido, ya que tenía años que Kakashi no actuaba así. Si, él lo había golpeado en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca Kakashi a él.

-Bien, quieres volver a los viejos tiempos- se limpió la sangre que escurría de su labio –Pues hagámoslo.

Genma le regreso el golpe, peleando ahora entre ambos. Su lucha era impresionante, tan escandalosa que de inmediato los habitantes presentes en la mansión "KShades" salieron a ver qué era lo que sucedía, parecía una escena de alguna película de ficción, pero para ellos esto era completamente normal. Esquivaron, atacaron y se golpearon mutuamente hasta que llegaron a la cocina, donde Genma tomo un gran cuchillo y Kakashi hizo lo mismo al ver esto, continuaron peleando y en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de herirse de muerte el uno al otro. Se escuchó el filo de ambos cuchillos al chocar, mirándose con odio los dos, recordando los viejos tiempos en que no se podían ni ver. Genma comenzó a preguntarse mientras lo veía a los ojos en que momento fue que Kakashi se había vuelto tan fuerte, siempre le costó trabajo vencer, pero no tanto como el día de hoy, se dio cuenta que estaban a la par actualmente y que los años en que llegaron a un tratado de paz habían hecho que Kakashi se hiciera más fuerte sin que él se diera cuenta, siendo a los 17 años y 19 años la última pelea que tuvieron cuando su rivalidad se hizo insoportable durante dos años por la relación que tenía Genma con Naomi. Se alejaron para volver a atacarse.

Sin que se diera cuenta Kakashi logró quitarle el cuchillo, dándole una patada en el pecho, haciendo que se golpeada con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡GENMA, KAKASHI!- ambos se detuvieron al ver a Sarutobi frente a los dos -¡Ya basta!

Todos estaban a su alrededor sin que ninguno se diera cuenta por el calor de la pelea. Ambos estaban sudaros, con un poco de sangre en la ropa debido a cortaras que se hicieron con los cuchillos, piel abierta por los golpes y moretones en el rostro. Entre varios detuvieron a Genma y Kakashi para que no se volvieran a pelear.

-Vengan conmigo.

Genma se soltó violentamente del agarre de los que lo sujetaban, Kakashi solo les indico con las manos que estaba todo bien para que lo soltaran. Intercambiaron miradas rencorosas, muestra de que aquello no se había terminado para seguir a Sarutobi, conscientes de que les esperaba una reprensión por esto.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

No podía comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿era enserio?, ¡No!, debía ser una mentira, ¡si, eso debía de ser!, ¡Ino miente!, ¿¡pero porque carajo me interesa, si yo debo de olvidarme de Genma!?

-Mientes- fue todo lo que de mis labios pudo salir cuando finalmente reaccione, olvidándome por un momento de Sasuke.

-No lo hago, es más puedo decirte que en su espalda baja posee un peculiar lunar, en forma de lo que parece ser un corazón- Abrí los ojos, ya que eso era cierto, muchas veces se lo llegue a ver cuándo en los entrenamientos se quitaba la camisa o playera cuando estaba demasiado sudado y/o hacía calor, haciéndole un poco de burla por eso, pero fuera de mi nadie más lo sabía en la mansión "KShades".

Suspire con dolor, cerrando los ojos para no llorar, no había duda de que lo que decía Ino era verdad.

-¿Ahora me crees?

Asentí con la cabeza. No puedo creer que Genma sea esa clase de persona, ni siquiera le importo que me fuera de su lado aun cuando decía amarme más que nada, me pesa en cierta forma que ahora Ino sea o fue su mujer aunque haya sido por una noche, pero no me perturbo ya que sé que él no dejarlo estar conmigo fue una buena decisión o sino ahora me sería más difícil olvidarlo.

-Pero déjame decirte una cosa Ino, que aunque así fuera a mí ya no me importa nada que tenga que ver con Genma- en parte era cierto, pero aún sé que lo amo en mi interior -disfruta tu momento mientras te dure, porque te garantizo que no eres la única que está dispuesta a hacer lo sea por él.

Si, me refiero a Naomi, otra loca dispuesta a pisotear a cualquiera a su paso, que ahora que lo pienso sería interesante ver cómo estas dos brujas se matan entre si por Genma.

-¿a qué te refieres?- estaba intrigada por lo que había dicho.

-A que deberías de investigar mas sobre la persona con la que estas involucrándote- le advertí, casi mordiéndome la lengua, ya que yo no lo hice cuando Kakashi me lo dijo a mi –Pero no te preocupes que tarde o temprano lo sabrás.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando, pero tampoco me importa- no había notado que ahora ella es más arrogante de lo que era, reconozco esa actitud, es por su relación con Genma; creo que él es el problema –Ahora si no te importa, voy a vengarme por lo que me hiciste aquella ocasión en la cocina, pues tengo el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo, eres una traidora.

Volvió a disparar, rápidamente esquive esa bala, destrozando otro árbol al fallar. Me gire a ver a Sasuke.

-Te pido que no hagas nada- abrió los ojos por la forma en que me dirigí a él como si hubiera un gran compañerismo entre ambos –Yo me hare cargo esta vez.

Hice un rápido movimiento, quitándole el arma, arrojándola muy lejos cuando le di una patada en el brazo con el que la sujetaba. La sujete del cabello con fuerza para darle un puñetazo en la cara, dejándola caer contra el suelo después, pero no me di cuenta en que momento ella enredo sus pies entre los míos haciéndome caer junto con ella. Me regreso el golpe en la cara, pero rápidamente la arroje con ambas piernas, provocando que se estampada con un árbol al hacerlo. Continuamos peleando por unos minutos, la mayoría de los golpes yo los esquivaba, pues Ino fue astuta al verse en gran desventaja y decirme algunas intimidades que había hecho con Genma en ese momento, haciendo que me desconcentrada y así poderme golpear; por un momento me enoje conmigo por no haber ido más allá en mi relación con Genma, tal vez si lo huera hecho el no podría estar con otra después, pero de inmediato me regañe, ya que esos eran los pensamientos de alguien que planea volver con su antigua pareja y yo no planeo eso. Ino pensaba que lo que me contaba me afectaba, en parte lo hacía pero no como ella quería al decirme como era Genma con ella, pues veo que no tiene ni la menor idea de que nunca tuvimos relaciones sexuales y que yo sigo siendo virgen; no se porque de pronto tengo la sensación de que justo en este momento hay otra pelea importante. Ella no pudo esquivar ninguno de mis ataques, me arte de esta penosa situación, sintiendo vergüenza al recordar que Sasuke también estaba escuchando toda esa conversación, rápidamente tome la decisión de noquearla cuando lo voltee a ver, tal como él lo hizo conmigo en dos ocasiones.

Al verla tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, respire aliviada. Todo había terminado. Al girarme a ver a Sasuke, note que trataba de esquivar mi mirara, solté una pequeña risa por esto, ya que ambos estábamos apenados por las cosas que dijo Ino. ¿Sera acaso que Sasuke también es…como yo?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Toma otra copa de vino, así hasta que no solo es una, sino una y otra y otra, recordando las palabras que le dijo Naomi:

 _-Si yo fuera tu no sufriría tanto- supo que estaba por soltar una vez más su veneno –Además según se está en un muy buen lugar, dicen que se le ha visto con un hombre._

– _Fue lo único que me dijo Kakashi, si quieres saber más, pregúntale a él. Lo único que sé es que la han visto con un joven. Por supuesto que mucho más joven que tú, tal vez esta vez decidió conseguirse a alguien de su edad._

 _-Olvídalo, no vas a conseguir nada con esto- Estaba seguro en que Hinata no era asi –Yo sé que Hinata me ama._

 _-¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?- era un tonó intrigante._

¿Por qué de repente le afectaba lo que le dijo Naomi?, ni el mismo lo sabía, tal vez porque presentía que lo que decía era verdad. No pudo evitar recordar todas las veces en que Hinata nombraba a otro en sus sueños, era algo que detestaba pero que dejo pasar para no causar más discusiones de las que de por si ya tenía con Hinata. Le da otro gran trago a la copa que sostenía en su mano, recordando lo que le dijo Kakashi:

 _-Yo fui quien la trajo para evitar que te casaras con Hinata, pero no fue por Naomi y mucho menos por ti, sino por Hinata. Ella no es para ti, menos cuando tú eres el asesino de sus padres._

– _Hinata es una bella flor a la cual se le debe quitar toda la cizaña que pueda marchitarla, esa cizaña son tú y Naomi. Ella nunca fue y será para ti, ella tiene otro destino desde que nació y le espera algo mucho mejor que tú._

Le da un golpe a su escritorio con el puño por la furia que siente, ¿Por qué de pronto se siente inseguro?; si, él también presintió desde un principio que Hinata no sería para él, pero se aferró a ella hasta enamorarla, incluso le pidió matrimonio cuando sintió miedo de poderla perder, tal vez eso solo funciono para hacer que retrasada mas su verdadero destino del que no podía escapar y que él solo era una simple estación por la que Hinata debía pasar pero no en la que debía estar.

-¿Qué haces?- escucha la voz de Daniel, ¿en qué momento entro?

-Bebo un poco- eso era evidente.

-Eso ya lo sé- lo miró preocupado –Lo que quiero saber es que es lo que ahora te pone en ese estado, estas peor que antes. ¿Fue tu pelea con Kakashi, tu encuentro con Naomi o Hinata?

En realidad eran las tres por las que se encontraba así, pero no quería admitir las dos primeras que menciono Daniel.

-Lo de Hinata creo que ya me di por vencido- derrama una lagrima al decirlo

-¿Qué has dicho?- no lo podía creer.

-No la he encontrado, ahora ella debe tomar la decisión de regresar a mí- le dolía que no lo hubiera hecho en ese tiempo –Lo cual cada vez más lo veo lejano.

-¿Es por eso que estas así?

-Si.

Se sirve más vino, pero le tiembla la mano así que lo toma directamente de la botella.

-No te des por vencido- le sorprendió el consejo que ahora le daba su mejor amigo –Lucha por Hinata, tú la amas y ella a ti, además nunca antes te vi mejor que cuando estaban juntos.

-¡ELLA TOMO LA DECISIÓN DE DEJARME!- aun le ardía como el día de la boda -¡No fui yo!, además…¿Cómo quieres que sigamos juntos si yo fui el que mate a sus padre y ella odia al asesino?

-Pero tú dijiste que ella piensa que fue Kakashi, no veo el problema en que puedan regresar si continuas haciendo que ella crea eso.

Genma miro hacia un punto perdido, escuchando después de varios minutos en silencio como se marchaba Daniel, dejándolo con esa idea retumbando en sus pensamientos, era cierto Hinata creía que fue Kakashi, no veía impedimento para que ambos regresaran. Sacó su teléfono celular, yendo accidentalmente al contacto que decía Naomi, ¿Por qué seguía confundido entre ambas?, ahora ese era su mayor problema, que no sabía que decisión debía tomar; pues deseaba estar con Hinata, pero si no regresaba, ¿Qué haría con su vida?, ¿siempre la esperaría?. Miró por varios segundos la fotografía de Naomi.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Aunque en un principio no me afecto lo que me dijo Ino, ahora me doy cuenta que si me duele, solo hasta que regresamos de la misión hace 3 dias y que pude meterme a mi habitación fue cuando supe que me dolía la actitud de Genma, comenzando a llorar desconsolada con unas profundas pulsaciones en mi pecho. Sabia de su pasado, pero jamás pensé que él haría lo mismo conmigo, más porque yo no lo lastime como Naomi y él si a mí. Trato de conciliar el sueño, pero no puedo, en parte por los recuerdos de lo que me decía Ino mientras luchábamos, por Genma y lo decepcionante que ahora era, pero también por…Sasuke.

 _Iba perdida en mis pensamientos, solo mirando la espalda de este, no sé porque logra atontarme tanto cuando lo tengo cerca, ni siquiera puedo actuar como la guerrera letal que soy cuando estoy con Sasuke. De pronto siento como una fuerza envuelve mi cintura, arrojándome al suelo, siento un peso sobre mi cuerpo, era Sasuke. Lo mire perdida en sus ojos ónix, un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo al darme cuenta que me había salvado de nuevo._

 _-¿Debo salvarte siempre?- rompió el encanto con su tono de voz molesto._

 _-No, lo siento- susurre para tranquilizar mi cuerpo que desprendía electricidad de él._

Me sorprendió que me salvara, sintiéndome agradecida por eso en el momento, pero ahora estoy molesta conmigo, soy tan débil que incluso Ino pudo darme golpes, ¿en qué momento me debilite tanto?, ni siquiera una bala que venía a mi pude percibir, necesito entrenar si quiero ser mejor. No estoy dispuesta a que me vuelva a suceder lo mismo que con Ino, menos porque sé que intentaran matarme los "KS" si me ven; me siento tan frustrada como la primera vez en que Sasuke me venció. NO VOLVERE A DEJAR QUE SASUKE ME SALVE.

Con estas palabras en mi cabeza me levante de la cama, dirigiéndome a la sección B para entrenar. Estuve unos minutos entrenando como loca, denotaba ira y frustración hasta que percibí la presencia de alguien que claramente se identificar, Sasuke.

-Noto que tienes dificultades para controlar tus emociones- escuche su voz entre la oscuridad, "que novedad" pensé sarcástica con lo que me dijo –Yo podría ayudarte.

¿Qué ha dicho?, ¿ayudarme?, él nunca es así, ¿ahora que le sucede?

-¿de verdad?- me gire al lugar donde escuche su voz.

De la nada me atacó, por suerte mi cuerpo reacciono como en los viejos tiempos, esquivándolo a tiempo. Estuvimos luchando por varios minutos, en la oscuridad y con la luz de la luna que entraba a la habitación, viendo su rostro por momentos y él el mío. No nos golpeábamos, solo esquivábamos, deteníamos y evadíamos nuestros ataques mutuamente, era un gran entrenamiento debo admitir. Comencé a desesperarme, perdiendo el control del asunto, pero Sasuke estuvo dándome lecciones sobre cómo controlar mis emociones, exigiéndome todo el tiempo que lo mirara a los ojos, regañándome cuando dejaba ver mis emociones y planes en ellos, haciendo que respirada profundo, obligándome a dejar mi mente en blanco, solo dejar que mi cuerpo actué por si solo. Al pasar otros minutos así, comenzó a explicarme como descifrar los movimientos de tu oponente a través de su mirara, de las expresiones del cuerpo, obligando a escuchar el mas mínimo sonido en el ambiente, esto era casi algo espiritual en vez de físico, ¿acaso esto es ser un Hakuri?

-¡Esto es asombroso!- exclame fascinada cuando de la nada sabía lo que iba a hacer Sasuke mucho antes de que lo expresara con su cuerpo, deteniendo sus movimientos, escuchando hasta el pulso de su corazón. Ahora sé porque Sasuke es tan bueno.

Esta es la primera vez que puedo tener completo control en un combate, sin necesidad de confundirme entre tantos pensamientos y emociones como antes, solo con la mente completamente despejada. Comienzo a entender lo que es un Hakuri, ¿y qué mejor maestro para ser indiferente que Sasuke?.

-Muy bien, lo estás consiguiendo- anunció con frialdad, pero sé que eso era una especie de elogio para Sasuke.

-Esto aún no termina- sonreí al querer saber más sobre la forma de entrenar de Sasuke, continuando con nuestro pequeño combate. Solo que ahora tome una espada que estaba cerca para hacer las cosas más interesantes, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Todo era increíble hasta que de pronto las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control cuando ambos pulsos se hicieron uno solo, confundiéndonos a ambos, ya no se podía identificar cual era cual, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, era como si pudiera estar en una especie de conexión con Sasuke. Nos detuvimos enseguida, mirándonos confundidos bajo la luz de la luna y con las respiraciones pesadas, casi sintiendo nuestros alientos en la cara del otro. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban, no quise luchar contra lo que sentía, dejándome llevar por el impulso, cambiando mi mirara a una intensa al igual que Sasuke, arroje la espada para acercarme a él con toda la intención de…besarlo.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Se encontraba sobre el suelo, completamente golpeado, llevaba 3 noches seguidas así desde que Daniel le dijo que no había nada que le impidiera regresar con Hinata. Odiaba su vida, fue por eso que iba a bares con el único plan de buscar pelea, pero se dejaba golpear entre varios cuando lo conseguía, quería autocastigarse porque aunque tuviera razón su amigo eso no quitaba el hecho de que él fue el que le arruino la vida a Hinata, al amor de su vida, no la merecía y era lo que lo carcomía hasta los huesos. La culpabilidad se hizo tan insoportable que esto era lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor, ni siquiera noto cuando fue que esa mujer llego.

-¿Cómo está?- la escuchó a lo lejos.

-Muy golpeado- ese era el mesero que lo atendía antes de la pelea –La llamamos a usted porque en su celular estaba su contacto, supongo que quería llamarla.

Si, seguía confundido si buscar a Naomi para que lo hiciera olvidar y descansar de su infierno, por eso miró su número de celular antes de entrar al bar. Naomi rápidamente corrió hasta donde él estaba, intentando levantarlo con cuidado. Genma intentó observarla entre la imagen borrosa que percibía, pero supo de quien se trataba, Naomi.

-Genma- susurró con melancolía, no podía creer que aquel fuera el hombre que ama -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Déjame- se quiso zafar de su agarre, pero no pudo al estar también demasiado tomado, recordando con rencor todo lo que ella le hizo.

-Genma, por favor- volvió a intentar levantarlo con la ayuda del mesero en esta ocasión, pero él no se dejó, empujándola con brusquedad.

-No quiero que me toques Naomi.

Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, Naomi volvió a ponerse a su altura, doblando sus rodillas para hincarse frente a él y así quedar rostro con rostro.

-¿Estas así por Hinata, cierto?- le dolía que eso fuera la verdad, más porque aun lo amaba.

Genma le dedicó una mirara llena de odio por esa pregunta, cuando ella fue la responsable de que todo esto pasara.

-Sé que me miras así porque piensas que todo esto es mi culpa y tal vez tengas razón –fingió arrepentimiento. Genma la miró sorprendido por lo que decía –Te pido perdón por eso, pero debes de entender que Hinata no volverá y que ella nunca fue para ti. Si hubiera querido estar contigo ya hubiera regresado, pero no lo ha hecho. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir lastimándote?- de pronto esas palabras lograron entrar en los sentimientos de Genma, tal vez Naomi tenía razón -¡Genma tienes que entender!, Hinata no va a volver.

Se miraron fijamente, sintiendo como volvían a ser los de antes por un instante. Genma volvió a ver esa mirara pura que antes tenía Naomi, dejándole de importar todo lo que hizo y el pasado. Naomi sintió lo mismo, era como si retrocedieran el tiempo 18 años atrás como cuando se conocieron, dejándose llevar por el momento tomo a Genma de las mejillas rápidamente para llevar sus labios a los de él. Genma correspondió aquel beso, oliendo el perfume que tanto lo enloquecía de ella, sintiendo como ambos labios se fusionaban perfectamente con un ligero sabor a hierro por la sangre que él tenía en la boca, pero nada le importo, solo el hecho de que estaba recibiendo el consuelo que tanto anhelaba su cuerpo y alma.

_._._.

 **¡OMG! Hinata y Sasuke ya están más cerca :3, ¿Qué creen que se besen o no? Genma no aprende, cayendo de nuevo a los brazos de Naomi, pero ya veremos que consecuencias traerá esto en su vida. Ino y su rivalidad con Hinata, si supiera de Naomi jajaja me hizo reír la escena en que ambos estaban incomodos por la conversación de Ino XD son tan inocentes los dos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, saludos :D**

 **Nanami: Si pobre Hinata pero era algo que tenia que pasar, pero pronto olvidada por completo a Genma como pareja y se enfocara en esta extraña conexión que le ocurrió con Sasuke :3 Definitivamente ambos pagaran los daños que han hecho aunque puede que no todo de golpe pero si lo harán poco a poco. procurare actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo para que no estés ansiosa :) gracias, aprecio que ames el fic y que dejes tus reviews animándome :3 cuídate y se feliz Nanami.**

 **Frida: Gracias Frida, si fue muy lindo ese pequeño detalle de Sasuke hacia Hinata, puede que el lemon este próximo en los siguientes capítulos, la verdad ya lo tengo escrito pero no quisiera rebelar en cual ;P pero lo leerás jajaja subiré pronto la actualización, trato de hacerlo cad día, ten un lindo dia Frida.**

 **Hime 23: Oh si, Genma se va hacer añicos cuando se entere se lo que esta ocurriendo entre Sasuke y Hinata pero aun no es el momento de que esto pase, por supuesto que no lo va a tomar bien y su reacción va ser importante en la futura trama, pero no quisiera adelantar nada :D Si, va a aparecer el hijo de Naomi y de Genma pero mucho más adelante del fic, aun no escribo eso pero ya tengo toda le historia creada y va a tener un papel importante y puede que ya haya hecho su primera aparición y no lo hayan notado :p Si, Hinata es muy frágil pero esa misma fragilidad es lo que esta comenzando a incomodar y a cambiar a Sasuke aunque sea divertido en algunas ocasiones jajaja pero ya veremos más esto en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias, aprecio los ánimos que me das y espero tengas un lindo día Hime :)**

 **Guest: Gracias, me anima mucho que me digan que la trama del fic los atrapa y que ames el fic es importante para mi ;) me alegra que al ser nueva lectora te haya gustado mucho la historia, si, subiré el próximo capitulo pronto, usualmente procuro no atrasarme de día en que subí un capitulo, cuídate y ten un lindo día :D**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Feliz dia del amor y la amistad, espero que se la pasen bien ya sea con sus amigos y esa persona especial :3 este es mi regalo para ustedes, un nuevo capitulo para todo lector tanto los antiguos como los nuevos, que lo disfruten, tiene una sorpresa ;) pero no, no es el lemon, aun así se que les gustara.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece (lo que es una lastima :/)**

CAPITULO 17.

Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban, no quise luchar contra lo que sentía, dejándome llevar por el impulso, cambiando mi mirara a una intensa al igual que Sasuke, arroje la espada para acercarme a él con toda la intención de…besarlo. Mi pecho rosó con el suyo, lo mire directamente a los ojos, me estremecí y regocije a la vez al saber que él deseaba lo mismo que yo, lentamente acerque mis labios a los suyos, cuando más cerca estaba y justo cuando podía saborear el sabor de su boca él se alejó con brusquedad para mirarme en la distancia que había formado, sin decir nada y yo supe que se iría como siempre, que me abandonaría con esta mezcla de sentimientos, arrojando la confusión hacia mí para desligarse de esto tan extraño que nos está pasando. Lo vi marcharse de la habitación, no dije nada, no era el momento de discutirlo, ambos lo sabemos, solo suspire con pesadez, llevando mi vista hacia la luna resplandeciente, tocando mi corazón, sonrió ilusionada al saber que aun compartimos el miso pulso, tal vez sea una conexión que no quiero que se rompa nunca, ahora sé que siento algo muy especial por…Sasuke.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Entra a la mansión "KShades" aun sin poder creer lo que vivió hace unas horas, arroja sus llaves en cualquier lugar de la primera estancia sin importarle nada, suspira con pesadez cuando sabe muy bien a donde es que debe ir, camina con desgana hasta llegar a la cocina donde todos los "Killer Shades" se encontraban desayunando, ¿Por qué esta actitud?, fácil, debe romper con cierta miembro que se ha vuelto una molestia y ahora más que nunca luego de lo de anoche.

 _Genma correspondió aquel beso, oliendo el perfume que tanto lo enloquecía de ella, sintiendo como ambos labios se fusionaban perfectamente con un ligero sabor a hierro por la sangre que él tenía en la boca, pero nada le importo, solo el hecho de que estaba recibiendo el consuelo que tanto anhelaba su cuerpo y alma. Lentamente Naomi despego sus labios de los de él, anhelando sentir aún más del pasado._

 _-Vamos a mi…nuestra casa- corrigió rápidamente, deseando que Genma diera una respuesta afirmativa que le devolviera la esperanza de recuperarlo._

 _Sonrió cuando lo consiguió, pues él solo asintió luego de unos segundos en silencio, observándola a detalle. Con ayuda del mesero lo pudo levantar para subirlo a su auto posteriormente._

 _Limpiaba sus herirás una a una, mientras las curaba para que estas comenzaran a sanar, él solo podía observar cada detalle de esta como si estuviera en una especie de hechizo o algo así, recordando todo el pasado de ambos en ese lapso de tiempo._

 _-Estas muy lastimado- anunció con tristeza, le dolía verlo así._

 _-Esto no es nada a comparación del daño y dolor que tu me hiciste sentir- dejó caer la esponja con la que limpiaba la sangre que derramaba una herirá en su pecho al escuchar estas fuertes palabras -¿Por qué?_

 _-Ni yo misma lo sé- confesó con honestidad, dejando toda su maldad por un momento para volver a ser aquella joven enamorada de Genma –Nunca te he querido lastimar pero…simplemente lo hago, no sé porque soy así, he intentado cambiar pero no lo logro- Sonrió para si -¿Sabes?, nunca he sido buena tomando decisiones._

 _Se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de él sobre la suya, abriendo los ojos por la impresión de este acto y aún más de…_

 _-Yo tampoco se hacerlo- la atrajo hacia el –Pero tal vez podremos intentarlo, puede que nos enseñemos mutuamente._

 _Ambos sonrieron, dejando todo atrás; el pasado, los errores, las mentiras, los engaños, los secretos, a kakashi y sobre todo a…Hinata. Solo existían en esa habitación Genma y Naomi, ninguno quiso pensar nada más que no fuera en el momento, cuando ambos comenzaron a besarse para lentamente acomodarse sobre la cama, él encima de ella para posteriormente reconciliarse en un solo acto luego de tanto odio, dolor, rencor y sufrir por 10 años; un acto que para ambos fue espectacular, como en el pasado y no solo por pasión y deseo, sino también por ese antiguo amor._

Aun le parece todo tan peculiar, creyendo que lo de ayer fue producto de un sueño pero sabe que no fue así, su cuerpo se lo dice al sentir satisfacción, calma y amor como antes lo sintió, nunca creyó que podría volver a sentir todo eso por Naomi. Su mente olvido por un momento a…Hinata. Aun le duele recordar ese nombre, pero no puede mirar atrás, eso fue un futuro que no se pudo concluir, mientras que ahora le queda un futuro incierto con su primer amor.

Al entrar a la cocina se encuentra con la mirara de todos puesta en él y sobre todo con la de Ino, suspira con pesadez al saber por esos cosos azul lo que le espera, se sienta en su silla correspondiente para desayunar, el silencio es lo único que acompaña esa habitación, sintiéndose la incomodidad. Le da el primer bocado al alimento para llevar de regreso su vista a aquellos ojos llenos de furia, diciéndole con la mirara que deben de hablar, desvía su vista hacia el frente con gran indiferencia pues nunca sintió nada por ella y es algo que debe terminar ahora.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Tienes que hacerlo- le dice en una especie de orden, el suspira con mortificación ya que va en contra de su voluntad lo que su maestro le está pidiendo –Tanto como tú y como yo sabemos que esto tarde o temprano tiene que pasar._

 _-Maestro yo no…- intento oponerse pero le fueron arrebataras las palabras de la boca._

 _-Kakashi- cambió su tono de voz a uno más recio -¿Acaso quieres ir en contra de la profecía que ha rígido en ambos clanes enemigos?_

 _Él abrió los ojos por esta pregunta, negando rápidamente con la cabeza sabiendo que aquello era algo inevitable y que su maestro tenía toda la razón en esta ocasión, no había nada más que hacer, era algo que debía ocurrir a toda cosa para que la profecía se llevara a cabo._

 _-Es hora de que esto acabe de una vez por todas- exclamó el hombre con gran culpabilidad al recordar algo que lo entristecía en gran manera; un acto que no quiso cometer pero que se vio forzado a hacer._

Regresa de su recuerdo, agachando la cabeza para recargarla en su mano, mirando hacia el bosque, a su memoria viene la imagen de Hinata, sabiendo que ella es la única que puede dar fin a todo esto, así está escrito desde la antigüedad de su clan. Levanta su cabeza suspirando para posteriormente susurrar:

-Es hora.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-¿Dónde estuviste?- lo llamó antes de que pudiera subir por las escaleras en un reclamo.

Genma se giró a verla muy desconcertado, ¿acaso le estaba reclamando?, ¿no comprendía que no eran nada?, bueno eso no es problema, ya que pronto se lo haría saber.

-¿Qué?- intentó que no fuera tan doloroso para ella, haciendo esta pregunta únicamente para que Ino cambiara de postura.

-¿Qué en donde estuviste toda la noche?- no lo comprendió -¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta que no llegaste?, la pregunta es… ¿en dónde estuviste?

Genma evito reírse cuando la vio ponerse en una postura como si fuera una esposa celosa o algo por el estilo, con sus manos en jarra, apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño, esperando una respuesta justa para no reclamarle por sus acciones. Al ver que Ino no recapacitaría de aquella actitud él igual tomo la propia, tensando su cuerpo cuando se acercó a ella, sonriendo de lado con malicia para responder lo más cortante posible.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-¿Qué?- casi se desborona al escuchar aquello, abriendo la boca y bajando con desgana ambos brazos de su cintura por la impresión.

-Lo que escuchaste Ino- de nuevo el tonó indiferente e hiriente –Te lo dije más de una vez, no te confundas, tu y yo no tenemos nada, es solo una buena aventura y nada más. Donde yo esté o no, no es de tu incumbencia así que…- hizo una pausa para levantar la voz- NO comiences a fastidiar.

-¿Pero creí que..?

-Pues creíste mal- la interrumpió, lo menos con lo que quería lidiar era con un drama de su parte.

Ino lo pensó unos minutos, convenciéndose que no podía ser tan malo comenzar siendo una aventura, tal vez poco a poco Genma la empiece a querer. Suspiro, tragándose el orgullo al igual que las lágrimas que quería derramar para mostrar una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Entonces te espero en la noche?- preguntó con coquetería, abrazando a Genma con sensualidad.

-No- abrió los ojos como dos platos al escuchar esa simple palabra pero que sonaba bastante fuerte.

Ino se separó rápidamente de Genma para mirarlo a los ojos, donde encontró un brillo peculiar que no pudo descifrar.

-¿Por qué?- fue todo lo que sus labios pudieron apelar con tristeza.

-Escucha Ino- suspiró Genma con pesadez, era esto lo que no quería tener que hacer pero era necesario –Esto se acabó.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, dejando caer de nuevo sus brazos, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo le pesaba por estas tres palabras, haciendo eco en su cabeza "Esto se acabó". Solo escucho como Genma se separaba de ella, subiendo las escaleras y cuando iba a la mitad de estas pudo reaccionar, llenándose de rabia en su interior, eso la impulso a decir lo siguiente:

-¡Pues no!- gritó más para si que para Genma -¡Esto no se ha acabado!, ¡No te desharás de mi tan fácil!- al gritar esto último y ver como él la ignoraba estallo en llanto, dejándose caer sobre el suelo, sollozando con rencor para decir en un susurro –Vas a pagar por esto Genma, lo juro.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ha pasado un mes desde aquella noche que entrene con Sasuke, como era de esperarse él salió huyendo de mi por una semana, aun no comprendo del todo por qué lo hace, tal parece que cuando se siente confundido se va, me ha dejado esa sensación de vacío más de una vez pero comienzo a comprenderlo y es así como sonrió mientras caminamos juntos para llegar a un viejo templo que nos encomendó Kirisame para entregarle unas viejas escrituras que se encuentran en ese lugar, ¿siempre deja este tipo de misiones? Porque si es así comienza a fastidiarme un poco, pero creo que es mejor a matar en todo tiempo como con Sarutobi. Al mirar hacia enfrente y ver su negro cabello me pierdo en un mar de sensaciones que estrujan mi pecho y se extienden hasta mi estómago con fuerza. Sasuke se giró a verme de reojo, ¡huy! Creo que ya se dio cuenta, rápidamente desvio mi vista a otra parte.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- me sorprendió su pregunta, como si intentara desviar cualquier tipo de intención mía, esto sí que es nuevo en él.

Vuelvo a sonreír, notando cierto…¿sonrojo? En él, ¿acaso estoy viendo correctamente?. Entiendo que todo esto es nuevo no solo para mí sino para él también, sobre todo para él; no quise ponerle más carga y confusión de la que ya posee, así que solo respondo:

-Claro.

Nos desviamos para comer algo en un puesto cerca de donde estábamos, mientras almorzábamos en silencio como siempre, comenzó a llover con gran fuerza, esto hizo acordarme de tantas cosas, entre ellas mi boda con…Genma. Es cierto, tenía bastante de no acordarme de él, ¿acaso ya lo habré olvidado?, no, no lo creo, lo único que sé que esto es gracias a Sasuke.

-¿Sabes?, me gusta mucho la lluvia- logre llamar su atención con esto, proseguía con seriedad -Este clima hace que me acuerde de tantas cosas, una de esas cosas es…del día en que me iba a casar- de nuevo comienzo a contarle mi vida con gran confianza, eso es justo lo que Sasuke logra en mí, confianza –Sé que esto no debería importarte pero…siento que debo contarte- eso es cierto, suspiro con melancolía dispuesta a proseguir cuando de pronto…

-Ya basta- me sorprendió su tono de voz, su rostro era indiferente pero su voz parecía que estaba…¿molesto? –No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que contar.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que pude exclamar con asombro por este impulso que nunca había visto en él.

-Que no estoy dispuesto a volver a sentir todo lo que me transmites cuando hablas de tu pasado- de la nada se levantó de la mesa, dejando un billete en ella para salir al exterior aun con la lluvia.

Me quede unos segundos sentada en mi lugar sin saber que decir o hacer, estaba desconcertada por esto, nunca espere algo así, parece que después de todo si tiene sentimientos solo que ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta de esto. Me levanto rápidamente, saliendo con desesperación para alcanzarlo aun cuando la lluvia no tardo en cubrirme por completo, al fin lo puedo visualizar con algo de dificultad, corro hasta llegar a él.

-¿Por qué te molesta?- es algo que me intriga y que deseó saber.

-Déjame solo- fue toda su respuesta.

-¿Otra vez huiras de mí?- salió en un impulso.

Se giró a verme con rapidez, por un momento temí por su reacción pero me arme de valor para no retroceder en mi postura.

-¡Yo no huyo de ti!- elevó la voz casi llegando a ser un grito.

-¡Si!, lo haces- de nuevo mis emociones hablan por mí pero esta vez no me interesa –Siempre que siento que hay una cercanía entre nosotros, tú llegas y la rompes. No niegues diciendo que no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo cuando estamos cerca, es por eso que siempre te vas, la pregunta es… ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no hay nada!- volvió a gritar, siendo esta la primera vez que lo veo así, debe de ser mi día de suerte, nunca nadie lo ha visto más que siendo indiferente; ni siquiera me interesa su frialdad para conmigo sobre lo que siento por él -¡Yo no siento nada!, ¡Nada!

-¿De verdad te crees esa basura?- vi como abrió los ojos por mi contestación pero no tengo tiempo para el temor o el arrepentimiento –Escucha, no sé lo que es un Hakuri pero tampoco lo necesito para saber que independientemente de lo que seas también eres un hombre con emociones y sentimientos, nunca podrás huir de eso por más que te exilies y si ambos sentimos algo… ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

Su mirara se llenó de una oscuridad que no se identificar, por un momento sentí miedo pero me negué a mí misma sentir esto, ya llegue lo bastante lejos como para arrepentirme ahora.

-No sé con qué clase de hombres te hayas involucrado pero yo estoy muy lejos de ser una de tus posibilidades- finalmente respondió luego de un tiempo en silencio. Esto me dolió un poco más porque sé que lo dijo con esa intención –No importa que te atraiga por ser precisamente alguien prohibido para ti, me sorprende que seas tan tonta para querer repetir el mismo error.

-¿Qué has dicho?- estaba un poco confundida.

-Lo que escuchaste- afirmó con voz ronca –No soy yo el que finge ser quien no es y el que se enamoró de alguien prohibido, no permitiré que me intentes enredar o confundir.

Abrí los ojos por el impacto de estas palabras, ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿Por qué sabia esto?. De pronto recordé:

 _-No sé si en verdad estés dormido y tal vez esto no te importe en lo más mínimo- dije en voz baja, sintiendo que estaba loca –Pero es que necesito sentir que hablo con alguien por primera vez en mi vida- dude en confesar lo que quería en realidad, desconociendo la razón que me obligó a actuar de esta forma –No soy quien digo ser. No soy Hinata Allen como siempre me presento, en realidad tengo otro nombre y todos mis documentos son falsos, los únicos que saben quién soy en realidad son mi maestro Kasai y mi tía, si es que le puedo llamar así a una persona que únicamente me ha hecho daño, pero por desgracia es la única familia que tengo. Me duele el hecho de no poder usar mi nombre real, ya que no siento que soy la Hinata que debí de haber sido- se me quebró la voz, contuve rápidamente el aire para poder proseguir lo más tranquila e insensible posible -¿y sabes porque?- pregunte en un ligero reclamo, conteniendo la frustración que siento –por una venganza que me atormenta desde hace 10 años y cuando tuve la oportunidad de al fin liberarme todo me salió mal, me enamore de alguien que no debía, que estaba prohibido._

-Así que lo escuchaste todo- dije en un hilo de voz, sintiendo decepción. De pronto conecte las ideas, sabiendo lo que estaba intentando decir, me ofendió; rápidamente me llene de rencor y dolor, enfureciéndome con rapidez. Di dos pasos con firmeza para empujarlo con ambas manos del pecho con gran fuerza. Note como volvió a abrir los ojos por esto, no se lo esperaba -¿¡Pero como te atreves!?- le reclame en un grito -¡Confié en ti! ¡Y ahora me juzgas!- comencé a golpearlo con mis puños, tal vez porque aun soy muy sensible respecto a mi pasado -¿¡Acaso crees que solo me interesas por estar prohibido!?, ¡pero que estúpido eres!- continúe golpeándolo mientras el solo me observaba anonadado por esto -¡Por lo menos yo no me engaño a mí misma creyendo que soy lo que los demás me hicieron creer!- solo así pudo reaccionar, deteniendo mis puños en el aire, me apretó con fuerza de las muñecas, dedicándome una mirara rencorosa -¿¡Que!?- lo rete, pero no hizo nada, solo me sujetaba con fuerza mientras me observaba con intensidad.

Nos miramos por varios segundos, ya no había atracción, no había nada que no fuera enojo, furia y cierto rencor. Me solté de el con fuerza, empujándolo de nuevo con brusquedad para que me dejara pasar, ignorándolo por completo, ya no me interesa tener nada que ver con Sasuke, es lo que me vengo repitiendo durante el camino, sintiendo que hemos retrocedido y no sé si podamos volver a sentir aquella conexión de esa noche, es en este momento que derramo una lagrima por este hecho, ¿Cómo puede ser así de frio e indiferente?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Miro al techo de la casa de campar, me giro una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer, ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?, se muy bien cuál es la respuesta pero me niego a creerlo, Hinata. Si, ella tiene la culpa de todo esto, desde aquella discusión con ella bajo la lluvia no puedo dejar de estar molesto y ni yo mismo se porque, ¿Qué me pasa?, no logro sacarla de mi mente, cierro los ojos y ahí está, los abro y las imágenes de hace rato llegan a mi mente como ahora:

 _Caminábamos hacia el templo que nos encomendó Kirisame, no comprendo porque no dejo de sentir este hormigueo en mi cuerpo cuando esta Hinata cerca, siento como no me ha dejado de mirar en todo el camino, sonríe de vez en cuando, así ha estado durante este mes, mientras que yo prefiero ignorar y olvidar; si, olvidar lo acontecido aquella noche durante el entrenamiento, es algo que no me ha dejado de intrigar, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Por qué nuestro latir se sincronizo?, no lo comprendo y prefiero no indagar más en el asunto, prefiriendo ignorar, ignorar a la dueña de todos estos problemas, Hinata. Ella es la única culpable de todo, solo ella y su tonta actitud, no entiendo porque desde esa noche me es más difícil no pensar en ella. Me giro a verla, percatándome como de inmediato desvio su mirara en un nulo intento de fingir indiferencia conmigo, no quiero que empiece con esa extraña actitud de nuevo, solo se me ocurre algo para despistarla de su intención._

 _-¿Quieres comer algo?- me sonroje al ser yo quien habrá por primera vez en esta convivencia, nunca lo había hecho, fue inevitable la reacción de mi cuerpo._

 _Al notar su sonrisa me enfurezco conmigo mismo por darle pie a pensar algo que no es, para mi suerte solo responde con frialdad:_

 _-Claro._

 _Comíamos en silencio, es lo único que me agrada de ella, que no diga nada cuando sabe que no me interesa escucharla. Escucho como comienza a llover con fuerza, casi como aquella vez en que…_

 _-¿Sabes?, me gusta mucho la lluvia- no pude evitar prestarle atención ante su confesión -Este clima hace que me acuerde de tantas cosas, una de esas cosas es…del día en que me iba a casar- Me quede frio al percatarme que ella también estaba recordando el mismo día, sin querer la recuerdo con ese vestido blanco, roto, sucia y completamente empapada por la lluvia. Al recordar esto y el hecho de que ella desee contarme su vida de nuevo me molesto en gran manera, más por tratarse del día en que se iba a casar y no sé porque –Sé que esto no debería importarte pero…siento que debo contarte- No me pude controlar._

 _-Ya basta- Intente evitar decirlo pero no pude, además estoy cansado de tener que escucharla, no deseo hacerlo de nuevo, debo poner un alto a esto antes de que sea tarde. Soy un Hakuri y no debería de involucrarme tanto con Hinata –No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que contar._

 _-¿Qué?- parece que no lo entiende._

 _-Que no estoy dispuesto a volver a sentir todo lo que me transmites cuando hablas de tu pasado- hable con honestidad, no deseo seguir sintiendo esto, se debe de terminar. Sin más me levante de la mesa, poniendo un billete sobre esta para salir de aquel lugar, sin importarme nada, ni siquiera el hecho de mojarme por completo con la lluvia._

Lo que paso después fue un completo desastre, ¿Cómo fue que todo se me salió de control?, yo nunca pierdo la cabeza, ni discuto innecesariamente, si, Hinata es algo innecesario en mí, no debería molestarme por estas tonterías y si no me importa, entonces…¿Por qué me perturbaron sus palabras?, sintiendo una fuerte pulsación en mi pecho que no puedo explicar cuando me grito:

 _-¡Por lo menos yo no me engaño a mí misma creyendo que soy lo que los demás me hicieron creer!_

Cierro los ojos, sintiendo una fuerte presión en mi estómago, ¡Maldita Hinata!, no sé qué es lo que me está pasando, ni lo que ella me está haciendo, pero es mejor ignorarnos como lo hemos hecho desde entonces, tal vez esa sea la solución a esta estupidez.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mira los informes que le han presentado desde los últimos meses, sorprendiéndose por lo que ve, al fin apareció el Hakuri del que tanto se ha hablado y no solo eso, si no también aparentemente esa chica puede ser…la flor de loto de la que tanto han hablado o más bien la princesa luna del clan hyuga y si eso fuera así entonces él debe ser…el guerrero legendario del clan Uchiha. Rápidamente manda a llamar al joven más eficiente de entre todos los agentes que hay.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar?- pregunta tras abrir la puerta.

-Ya es hora- le anuncia con preocupación -¿Sabes que es lo que debes de hacer?

-Si- fue su rápida respuesta sabiendo con exactitud a lo que se refería, mientras miraba las fotografías que estaban sobre el escritorio, llamándole de pronto la atención una entre tantas.

-¿Ella…es la flor de loto?- pregunta con gran interés al parecerle la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, sintiendo removerse con fuerza una sensación en su pecho.

-Eso es lo que debes averiguar antes de actuar- le anuncia con autoridad, indicándole que no debe de haber algún error en su misión -¿Lo has entendido Naruto?

-Si- sintió algo de presión por la responsabilidad que se le ha encomendado, recordando que ese hombre es más que su jefe, despidiéndose antes de salir de la oficina con un –Nos vemos…padre.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

No puedo creer como es que el tiempo puede parecer algo eterno cuando no se desea seguir bajo la misma situación, ya que estos dos días se me han hecho eternos debido a la tensión que hay entre Sasuke y yo; no nos miramos, no nos hablamos, ni siquiera nos importa esta misión, tal parece que el objetivo es olvidar por parte de ambos y honestamente eso me duele, me duele y eso me molesta en sobremanera, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota?, ¿Por qué siempre lo complica todo?, ¿Por qué siento esto por el?, ¿acaso lo amo?, ¡No! De inmediato niego con la cabeza, me gusta, si, siento algo por él pero de eso a que lo ame hay una gran diferencia; ¿entonces por qué me pasa todo esto?. Iba perdida en mis pensamientos, sintiendo como la temperatura se bajaba mientras más nos acercábamos al templo, era una lucha interna conmigo misma tan grande que no me pude dar cuenta de una trampa que pise.

-¡Hinata!- escucho su grito a lo lejos, solo sintiendo como me tomaba del brazo para abrazarme a él, empujándonos a un árbol para esquivar las fechas que salieron disparadas de la trampa. Me deje envolver en su abrazo, sintiendo mi espalda pegada al árbol.

Lentamente se despegó de mí, lo mire completamente embobada, sintiendo como de nuevo despertaba en mi todas esas sensaciones, ni siquiera me importo que me volviera a salvar la vida aun cuando prometí no permitirlo de nuevo, en este momento no me interesa nada y sé que él se encuentra igual que yo, me mira de nuevo con ese brillo e intensidad que empiezo a descifrar. Me acerque aún más, sintiendo como chocaban nuestras respiraciones, no despegue mis ojos de los suyos ni un segundo, tome su mejilla con mi mano, tome valor para poder preguntar lo que rondaba por mi mente en ese instante.

-¿Así que…no sentirás nada?- supo a lo que me refería. Tomó confianza tras mis palabras, dejándose envolver en ellas y negando con la cabeza.

Sonreí al obtener la respuesta que me imagine diría, sabiendo que lo negara por mucho tiempo, no me importa. Sin nada más que decir, cerré los ojos junto con él y lo bese, rosando mis labios una y otra vez con los suyos sin detenerme aun cuando no me correspondía; no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero mi cuerpo y mente se regocijo al sentir como al fin me correspondió con intensidad, profundizando el beso con solo nuestros labios. Lo rodee con mis brazos sobre su cuello, pegándolo aún más a mí, creo que por fin pude despertar al hombre, dejando exiliado al Hakuri que se supone es. Solté el aliento en un placentero suspiro cuando Sasuke me empujo de cierta forma violenta contra el árbol, pegándome aún más si se puede a él mientras le dio un gran golpe al tronco justo al lado de mi cabeza con su palma izquierda, no me asuste, yo siento lo mismo, son emociones que no puedo controlar cuando lo beso, obligándome a tirar con fuerza y brusquedad de su cabello, frunciendo el ceño por la electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo, erizando cada vello de mi piel.

Nunca había experimentado algo igual, ni siquiera con Genma, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, me reconforta el hecho de saber que Sasuke está viviendo lo mismo que yo, lo sé al escuchar nuestro mismo latir como aquella noche, temblando al sentir la misma corriente eléctrica que yo. Para mi sorpresa sus labios comenzaron a demandar aún más de mí, para ser alguien que no siente es bastante intenso y desesperado, me encanta eso. Quise profundizar el beso pero justo cuando lo iba a ser, cuando sentía que no podía experimentar algo mejor que besar a Sasuke él se alejó bruscamente como si de pronto hubiera reaccionado de ese trance en el que estaba. Fue abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con su mirara confundida y temerosa para saber lo que pretendía, "¡No!, ¡No de nuevo!" pensé con frustración, intente sujetarlo para evitar que escapara pero no pude, fue mucho más rápido, huyendo de mi como siempre. Sin pensarlo corrí tras él, esta vez no se lo iba a permitir, ya no más, no después de esto.

No sé cuánto tiempo corrí tras él, obligando a mi cuerpo a ir a una gran velocidad, me duele muchísimo pero no me puedo rendir, no ahora, ¡maldita sea!, ¿¡por qué es así!? Sin darme cuenta él se detuvo, casi chocaba con su espalda pero frene antes de hacerlo, respiraba con gran agitación por la carrera anterior, cuando caí en la cuenta de que estábamos en el templo al que debíamos llegar, ¿se había detenido por eso?, ¿en verdad solo fue por eso?, ¿me hizo correr tanto para únicamente llegar al templo? Me moleste un poco pero lo que me sorprendió al mirar a mi alrededor fue esa tremenda neblina que cubre todo a unos tres metros de distancia de nosotros, no se puede ver con mucha claridad en este lugar, "es precioso" pensé.

-Es aquí- me anunció indiferente casi con voz ronca. Asentí con la cabeza, mirando su espalda, dándome cuenta en ese momento que estaba… ¿sangrando?

-Sasuke- lo llame mortificara –estas herido.

Debido al beso ignore por completo la posibilidad de que una flecha lo hubiera podido lastimar al momento de salvarme, intente acercarme a él, poniendo mi mano sobre su herirá pero velozmente me esquivo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No me toques- sonó como una amenaza, solo pude abrir mis ojos por su cambio de actitud.

Intentó comprenderlo pero me es difícil, solo pienso que si mi mente está hecha un desastre en este momento la suya debe de estar peor. Lentamente, siento sutil volví a mi intento de tocarlo pero me fue imposible cuando se giró con velocidad, sujetando mi muñeca con fuerza.

-¡No te me acerques!- me estremecí al escucharlo con esa voz un tanto escalofriante, pero no me daré por vencida.

-Pero…estas herido- intente no quebrarme pero mi voz no me ayudó mucho, siento que de nuevo las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, pero me niego a mí misma el llorar.

-¿Por qué?- su pregunta parecía un reclamo pero al verlo supe que más bien fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

-Me…duele- dije en un impulso, siendo sincera.

-Ese es el problema- levante mi vista a la suya para comprender lo que intentaba decirme –Tomas sentimientos que no te corresponden, quieres cambiarlo todo, no sé por qué haces esto si ni siquiera intentas cambiarte a ti. Haces que me moleste con toda tu actitud, que sienta tú…dolor- me confesó con vergüenza.

Abrí los ojos por lo que acababa de decir, sin evitarlo sonreí con gran entusiasmo, ¡él podía sentir lo mismo que yo!, ¡Tenia emociones!, ¡tenia sentimientos! Siento esperanza con esto, no lo hubiera imaginado jamás, por eso estaba tan renuente, no quería admitirlo en vista a que es un Hakuri, pero… ¿Por qué?. Me soltó con suavidad, caminando a unos dos metros de mi para sentarse sobre el borde de la tierra que se va inclinando hacia el templo que se encuentra en medio. Me acerque con lentitud para no incomodarlo hasta estar justo atrás de él, dejándome caer con suavidad. Respire hondo para darme valor, llevando mis manos a su camisa, quitándola con lentitud, solo sintiendo su respirar en el acto, al bajarla para dejar su espalda descubierta me quede impactada. Múltiples cicatrices fue lo que vieron mis ojos, lleve mi mano a la boca por la impresión, ¿Qué le había ocurrido?, de nuevo la tristeza me invadió.

-Son marcas que demuestran mi entrenamiento como Hakuri- su voz pudo sacarme del shock en el que me encontraba sumergida –Un Hakuri es un guerrero dispuesto a matar, mutilar, hacer el mal y si es necesario hasta quitarles la vida a tus seres queridos sin sentir algún tipo de culpa o de remordimiento. No se tiene un concepto sobre la unión, la familia, la amistad, lo bueno, lo mano y mucho menos del amor- Arrastro la última palabra con pesadez, yo solo me estremecí ante su explicación de lo que es –Durante el entrenamiento si llegas a fallar demostrando algún tipo de estas emociones eres…castigado- No hubo necesidad de que me lo explicara, lo supe de inmediato. Esas marcas eran su castigo por fallar, quise llorar al sentir su dolor, si, aunque no lo distinga Sasuke está sufriendo al recordar todo esto y yo junto con él –Eres el asesino perfecto, no hay culpa, no hay bondad, no hay sensibilidad, no hay aflicción, no hay sentimientos, no hay ningún tipo de lazo afectivo con nadie o de ser así debes exterminar aquello –Brinque al escuchar esto, ¿Cómo es posible? Ahora lo entiendo, ser un Hakuri es mucho peor de lo que creí –Es por eso Hinata que tú y yo no podremos tener nada, no quisiera…

No pudo terminar, ya que escuchó el sollozo proveniente de mi garganta, lo abrace enrollando mis brazos en su cintura, no me importo escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa de su parte, mucho menos darle un cálido beso lleno de dulzura a su espalda, intentando sanar todas sus herirás con este acto para posteriormente recargar mi cabeza en esta, intentó zafarse pero me aferre a él como una loca, no dejándolo escapar esta vez, lo apreté con fuerza hasta que se rindió. Derrame llanto como nunca antes, sintiendo que lloraba por los dos; Si, eso sería, seria las emociones que Sasuke no puede tener, haría lo que el inconscientemente quiere hacer, seré sus impulsos, sus sentimientos, sus emociones y sobre todo…sus anhelos.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sonríe con felicidad, en una sonrisa amplia, recordando lo que ha ocurrido en este fantástico mes, nunca creyó que lo recuperaría pero ahora lo tiene acostado sobre su cama, lo observa dormir luego de su "agitada" noche, vuelve a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho, todo le había salido bien, lo tenía de vuelta y esa estúpida había perdido la batalla. Siempre se jactó de conseguir lo que quisiera, era cierto, Genma ahora es una prueba de ello, ya ni siquiera le importaba haber roto su amistad de años con Kakashi, ni que Genma hubiera amado a otra por un tiempo, pues lo tenía justo donde quería, a su lado. Lo tenía enloquecido desde hace un mes, pues él todos los días la iba a buscar, sabía que ya no frecuentaba a ninguna mujer que no fuera ella, eso la hacía enloquecer de alegría, era de nuevo suyo, su Genma nada más. Recuerda la primera vez que la buscó luego de la noche en que lo rescato del bar, donde se reconciliaron luego de 10 largos años.

 _Tocaba el piano como hace tiempo no lo hacía, expresando sus sentimientos a través de la melodía, era su esencia, mostrando su vida en cada nota, había intensidad, abandono, drama, traición y maldad en la música. Se detiene al sentir como una mano es puesta sobre la suya, suspira con alegría al saber de quién se trata, sonríe satisfecha, abre los ojos con lentitud, queriendo memorizar el momento, pues él había vuelto, no se arrepintió como tanto temió. Toma su mano para levantarse del banco como se lo indicaba, lo abraza, lo besa tratando de convencerse de que es real, que no es una de sus fantasías anteriores cuando lo perdió y que no se ida como antes._

 _-Volviste- exclama en un susurro._

 _-Si, mi amor- se estremece al escuchar como la vuelve a llamar de esa forma que lo caracterizaba en el pasado –Decidí darnos otra oportunidad. Es que solo contigo me puedo volver a sentir tranquilo, no sé qué pasa pero creo que nunca deje de amarte Naomi._

 _Sonríe, ¿Qué más puede pedir? Lo tiene de vuelta. Lo intenta besar._

 _-Pero…- le asustó un poco esa interrupción –No más mentiras, no más engaños, ni secretos entre nosotros._

 _-Lo prometo- asegura sin pensar._

 _Lo vuelve a intentar pero de nuevo es detenida por él._

 _-Hablo enserio Naomi- le asustó un poco eso –Una más y yo me voy…y esta vez no regresare, se habrá acabado todo entre nosotros si me vuelves a traicionar o engañar o siquiera ocultar alguna cosa importante. ¿Lo has entendido?_

 _Asiente temerosa con la cabeza, sintiendo una presión en su pecho al recordar que aún le oculta bastantes cosas; entre ellas el hijo que ambos tuvieron y que regalo pero no podía decir la verdad, no ahora, no cuando lo acaba de recuperar, ya que sabe que al decirle esto lo volverá a perder. Se deja envolver por el apasionado beso de Genma correspondiéndole a pasos agigantados, sintiendo la pasión desbordarse como el su juventud cuando la tomó de las piernas, obligándola a abrazarlo con ella por su cintura para dirigirse a la habitación de anoche, estaba más que claro que volvían a ser una pareja como hace 10 años._

Sonríe con malicia, al fin lo consiguió y esta vez no lo dejaría ir por nada, se encargaría de guardar muy bien todos sus secretos para no alejarlo otra vez, "Suerte para la próxima Hinata" piensa con maldad, sintiendo que paso sobre esa chiquilla de nuevo, siendo tan fácil. Ahora debía encontrar la forma de retener a Genma para siempre a su lado, se levanta sigilosamente de la cama para dirigirse al baño donde dejo su posible arma, se acerca al espejo del baño donde dejo encima del lavabo algo muy importante. Le tiembla la mano al tomar el objeto, lo lleva a la altura de su pecho para poder leerlo, se queda helada ante lo que ve, por unos segundos estuvo así hasta que reacciono, sonriendo con un gran gozo en su interior al saber el resultado, pues todo le estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Era lógico pensar que luego de un mes junto a Genma sin haberse cuidado esta sería una muy probable consecuencia, se llena de ese sentimiento lleno de amor, lo volvía a experimentar, esta sería la segunda vez y no volvería a cometer la misma estupidez del pasado, llevándose su mano hacia su vientre, susurrando:

-Positivo- aun no lo puede creer –Voy a tener otro hijo de Genma.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nos encontrábamos desayunando, como siempre Karin y Suigetsu discutían, me gusta este ambiente, bastante diría yo, todo es armonía con Kirisame, me tratan con gran cariño, de hecho comienzo a ver a algunos de ellos como amigos. Miró de recojo a Sasuke quien se encuentra a una silla de estar enfrente de mi, sonrió al beber mi té de manzanilla al recordar lo que pasó cerca de dos semanas en aquel templo, aun cuando no ha dicho nada sobre aquello o que de nuevo me ignora, no me interesa ya que sé que hemos avanzado mucho y que pronto volveremos a acercarnos, es algo que ambos no podemos detener por más distancia que se ponga, es por eso que me he dado por vencida desde aquel día, solo espero el día en que Sasuke lo haga también; lo observo a detalle con una sonrisa ladeada y de pronto me estremezco al notar cierta curvatura en sus labios, ¿acaso vi bien?, ¿Sasuke sonriendo?, ¡No lo puedo creer!, pero creo que así es y me está sonriendo a mi casi en complicidad, así que si lo recuerda después de todo, tal parece que no me ignora como antes. Me pierdo en mi alimento imaginando lo que podría suceder después, seguramente nada malo, solo puedo pensar en mi futuro con Sasuke, es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo, ¿Qué ocurrirá después?, ¿Cómo será cuando me permita volver a entrar en su vida?, ¿podremos estar juntos sin ningún tipo de problema?, quizá me esté adelantando mucho a los hechos pero no puedo evitarlo, vuelvo a sonreír con tanta gracia al darme cuenta de todo lo que pienso.

-Muchachos- era la voz de Kirisame quien llamo nuestra atención en el comedor pero su tono de voz era diferente, parecía decepcionada como si estuviera a punto de darnos una noticia terrible o algo así –Tengo que darles un anuncio importante- Se giró a verme, compareciéndome con la mirara, "¡Oh, no!" pensé, definitivamente algo no está bien. Intente tranquilizarme, pues siento una terrible ansiedad de pronto, llevo el vaso con agua hacia mi para distraerme de lo que sea que esté ocurriendo pero se quedó en el proceso, ya que lo deje caer de golpe tras escuchar –Genma Shiranui se va…se va a casar.

Sentí removerse todo en mi interior, apoderándose de mi un profundo dolor, solo escuchando el ruido del vidrio al reventarse tras chocar con el suelo, mojando mis pies por su contenido. Temblé involuntariamente, siento como mis ojos se humedecen, "¿¡Que ha dicho!?", fue todo lo que pude pensar luego de unos segundos, ¿¡Genma!? Lo había olvidado o eso pensé, ya que al enterarme de esto regresan a mi todas las emociones que me despierta, recordando los sentimientos que tenía por él; caigo en una desesperación tras pensar "¿¡Se va a casar!?. Levanto mi vista, se detiene el tiempo, notando algo importante…Sasuke, estoy confundida, ¿¡Que debo hacer ahora!?

_._._.

 **¡OMG! Sasuke y Hinata al fin tuvieron su primer beso, ¿Qué les pareció? a mi me gusto :3, ya era hora. ¡Naomi va a tener otro hijo de Genma!, ¿será cierto que se casaran? Un nuevo secreto se abre con los recuerdos de Kakashi ¿de que creen que se trate? y... ¡por Dios la aparición de Naruto! un nuevo personaje que tendrá una función importante mucho más adelante en el fic y se que a ustedes les gustara como a mi :3**

 **Frida: Si, ya se besaron al fin :3 pero no como pensaban jejeje pero creí que ya era hora de que estos dos al fin tuvieran un contacto físico, pues aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos, ten un lindo 14 de febrero, gracias por dejar tu review y por seguir el fic, lo aprecio en verdad :D**

 **Nanami: ¡Si!, ¡Al fin se besaron!, tienes razón en todo, Sasuke necesita amor y pues ya lo esta empezando a tener :p, Genma es un maldito ya lo veremos más adelante e igual Naomi, Kakashi con esto sabemos que esta ocultando algo muy importante que tiene que ver exactamente con lo que ocurrió aquella noche en Saika, asi que hay que estar al pendiente :3 Si al fin llegue hasta aquí, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por tu review, tu paciencia al seguir el fic, por tus ánimos y por tus halagos, eres una amiga para mi en fanfiction :3 espero que te la pases bien hoy 14 de febrero, saludos y suerte :D**

 **Hime23: Es cierto lo que dices, Genma no la ama, no ama a Hinata, cree amarla pero en realidad no lo es, es una obsesión que pronto se tornara un tanto posesiva hasta un poco enfermiza, lo cual hará que lo odien más, si, tampoco puede resistirse a Naomi por los recuerdos y el amor que le tuvo desde muy joven, sobre todo por el deseo. pues, ¡Al fin se besaron!, tenias razón, no se besaron en ese momento pero al fin lo hicieron, espero que te haya gustado junto con todo el capitulo, gracias por seguir el fic, tus ánimos y tus reviews, lo aprecio mucho en verdad. Ten un lindo 14 de febrero y saludos :D**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Me encanta este capitulo, es el cierre de lo que fue una trama central hasta ahora, ya verán porque y el inicio a una serie de misterios que ocuparan ahora la nueva trama :3 por eso me gusta, también porque ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito hasta ahora, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Gracias por dejar sus reviews y por seguir el fic.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva_

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

CAPITULO 18.

Noto como me mira, se escuda tras su té para evitar que me dé cuenta de su sonrisa, no sé si pueda soportar esta nueva actitud que ha tomado desde lo que…ocurrió. Fue un error, un error grave que puede costarme bastante, no debí dejarme llevar por lo que sea que esté pasando dentro de mí, mi mente es una completa zona de guerra, donde lucho internamente por mantener el control en ella, debo alejarme lo antes posible de Hinata o esto podría perjudicarme enserio, ¡No debería verla como lo hago desde aquel día!, ¿¡Que es lo que me pasa!?, solo viene una solución a mi cabeza, Orochimaru (mi maestro), debo regresar a mi antiguo entrenamiento, tal vez él sea el único que me pueda ayudar en todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Recuerdo cada detalle de aquel día como si hubiera acontecido hace unas horas, aun siento su tacto en mi piel y todas las sensaciones que me provoco aquella tarde.

– _Es por eso Hinata que tú y yo no podremos tener nada, no quisiera…- intento hacer que entienda que no es sano que estemos bajo esta situación, pero no pude terminar al sentir como envolvía mi cintura con sus frágiles brazos. No pude evitar soltar una exclamación por la sorpresa, no lo esperaba, intente soltarme de su agarre, tras sentir como me estrujaba aún más contra ella para impedirlo junto con una especie de tacto que me estremeció, ¿acaso eso había sido un…beso?, lo sentí con fuerza por mi espalda, recorriendo esa electricidad todo mi cuerpo, me paralice por unos momentos._

 _Me entro cierta desesperación por alejarme lo antes posible de ella, pero me rendí al sentir cierta tranquilidad, ya que podría soltarme con facilidad de su agarre por más fuerza que aplique en este, no es suficiente para retenerme. La escuche llorar mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi espalda, sintiendo como se humedecía esta debido a sus lágrimas, ¿Por qué lo hace?, ¿Por qué llora?, ¿habré dicho algo malo?, ¿¡Que me importa!?, al final es ella la que se apropia de emociones que no le corresponden, me molesta, no puedo evitar sentir esta presión en mi estómago por sus acciones tan…débiles._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo trascurrió de esta manera pero me perdí en las sensaciones nuevas que estoy experimentando, ya no comprendo nada, pero no puedo moverme siquiera. Siento su tacto sobre mi espalda, cosquilleando en cada parte que va tocando con las yemas de sus dedos, recorre cada herirá con su mano, dibujando el contorno de cada una sin detenerse aun cuando va con tanta lentitud. Sé que debería parar esto de una vez pero…no puedo._

La miro de reojo, percatándome que esta sonríe muy satisfecha como si hubiera triunfado con lo que paso, subo mi vista a sus ojos casi aperlados con ese toque luna que tanto me… ¿Qué es lo que me provocan?, no lo sé, tampoco quisiera descubrirlo pero no puedo evitar sonreír de una forma discreta ante ella, recordando absolutamente todo lo vivido desde un inicio cuando la vi por primera vez en ese templo, no pensé que esto sería un problema más adelante cuando le arrebate el pergamino, si lo hubiera sabido me habría alejado justo a tiempo.

-Muchachos, Tengo que darles un anuncio importante- Logra sacarme de mis pensamientos la voz de esa fastidiosa mujer, Kirisame, aunque percibo cierto desnivel en su voz, ¿acaso se escucha preocupada?. Noto como mira a Hinata con cierta lastima, algo no está bien. Sé que ella se percató de esto al sentir como se incrementaba sus ansias, tratando de controlarse cuando tomo un vaso con agua, llevándolo hacia su boca hasta que…- Genma shiranui se va…se va a casar.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar ese nombre y aún más cuando…Hinata soltó el vaso por la impresión, rompiéndose al caer contra el suelo. Se de quien se trata, su prometido, el hombre con el que se iba casar hace ya unos meses. Pongo mucha atención a su respirar, su latir, está temblando y puedo darme cuenta que de nuevo está sintiendo dolor, ¿Por qué?. Siento algo estrujarme el pecho, molestando mi estómago con una gran presión, aprieto la mandíbula sabiendo que estoy molesto, solo que no sé porque, no sé porque me molestar verla así, sufriendo por su pasado, ¡Maldita sea!, ¿¡por qué es tan débil!? Levanta su vista encontrándose con la mia, de nuevo tiembla, mirándome de esa forma que me demuestra que esta confundida, no tendría por qué estarlo, ella me es ajena y punto. Pongo en mis ojos más presión, no sé por qué pero lo hago, me sorprende que ella únicamente bajo la mirara, evitando tener contacto conmigo.

-Si me disculpan- finalmente dice en un tonto intento de no quebrarse –Me tengo que retirar.

La veo levantarse de la silla con rapidez para salir del comedor con la misma velocidad, evitando que se le vea al rostro, pero que débil es, ¿¡Acaso no puede fingir que no le interesa!?, ¿¡Tiene que hacer de todo un drama!?. Me invaden imágenes saltearas que llegan a mi mente al pensar en su pasado con ese hombre, imágenes que me molestan en sobremanera.

 _-¿¡A donde crees que vas en medio de la carretera!?- era la voz de un hombre que gritaba aparentemente iracundo, mientras se podía observar a una mujer de largo cabello caminando sin hacerle el mínimo caso. Genial es una de esas estúpidas peleas que tienen las parejas, suerte que yo no soy una persona "normal" -¡Puedes comportarte como un adulto Hinata!, ¡se razonable!_

 _-¡No sé si recuerdes que yo tengo 18 años!, el hecho de que tú seas mayor no significa que yo tengo que serlo- ¿¡Pero que!?, esa voz la he escuchado antes y para mi sorpresa lo confirme cuando el sujeto la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia él con brusquedad -¡Suéltame!, ¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiero estar cerca de…?_

 _Me quede helado ante lo que estaba presenciando, solo podía observar y sentía cierto enfado dentro de mí, ¿Qué es esto que siento?. Al ver que el hombre la besaba de una forma agresiva me entro una sensación como cuando estas peleando contra un enemigo que no puedes vencer, esto no lo sentía desde los 6 años cuando me costaba trabajo vencer a Orochimaru durante mis entrenamientos. En un impulso di dos pasos pero afortunadamente pude reaccionar y me detuve a tiempo; ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, no pueden descubrirnos ya que eso nos quitaría tiempo a Suigetsu y a mí para cumplir nuestra misión. Solo parpadee varias veces, apretando mi puño y sintiendo un sabor amargo en mi boca._

 _Veo en mi mente la imagen de esa mujer sentada en el tronco, completamente sucia y en un estado muy diferente al como la había visto las otras 3 ocasiones. A pesar de que decidí pasar por su lado sin siquiera girarme a verla, no puedo sacar de mis pensamientos esa imagen, siento un nudo en mi estómago al recordar._

 _-Me duele el hecho de no poder usar mi nombre real, ya que no siento que soy la Hinata que debí de haber sido, ¿y sabes porque?. Por una venganza que me atormenta desde hace 10 años y cuando tuve la oportunidad de al fin liberarme todo me salió mal, me enamore de alguien que no debía, que estaba prohibido. Todo porque creí que al fin había encontrado mi felicidad, me sentí como en los cuentos que mi madre tanto me contaba antes de dormir, pensé que yo era la doncella en peligro y el mi noble caballero, sé que es estúpido, pero es que crecí con esa idea, ahora lo puedo ver, ese fue mi error._

 _-Bueno…yo- soltó un gran suspiro, un suspiro en el que denotaba nerviosismo e inseguridad –Si fui parte de los "Killer Shades", solo no pregunten como es que ya no estoy con ellos- dio otro trago de saliva. La escuchaba con gran atención, notando como su corazón se aceleró –Es cierto que me iba a casar y también lo es…que Genma Shiranui era mi prometido al igual que lo deje…plantado el mismo día de la boda._

 _-¿Sabes?, me gusta mucho la lluvia- no pude evitar prestarle atención ante su confesión -Este clima hace que me acuerde de tantas cosas, una de esas cosas es…del día en que me iba a casar- Me quede frio al percatarme que ella también estaba recordando el mismo día, sin querer la recuerdo con ese vestido blanco, roto, sucia y completamente empapada por la lluvia. Al recordar esto y el hecho de que ella desee contarme su vida de nuevo me molesto en gran manera, más por tratarse del día en que se iba a casar y no sé porque –Sé que esto no debería importarte pero…siento que debo contarte._

Parpadeo varias veces, intentando regresar a mi realidad, le doy un trago a mi café, evito escuchar los comentarios de los demás, llevo mi vista hacia afuera, el camino que tomo Hinata para seguramente encerrarse en su habitación, no puedo evitar sentir esta sensación como si…estuviera amenazado.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Fuma su cigarrillo con gran calma, aun sin creer lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días, para empezar nunca creyó volver a caer en los brazos de Naomi y tenía cerca de un mes y medio de que había regresado a ella, la relación durante un mes fue genial, apasionada, intensa, llena de placer como en el pasado o incluso más que en el pasado, pero no duro mucho esa inmensa felicidad cuando…

 _-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunta en un reclamo tras levantarse y no encontrarla en su cama, supuso que estaba en el baño, no se equivocó pero con lo que no contó fue que ella estuviera sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que parece ser…una prueba de embarazo -¿Por qué lo tienes?_

 _Naomi intentó ocultarla pero le fue imposible cuando la sujeto del brazo, no dejándola escapar._

 _-Genma yo…- no pudo terminar, ya que él tomó la prueba con su otra mano, mirando su resultado._

 _La mirara de Naomi cambio de sorpresa a miedo y la de Genma de inexpresiva a…confusión. No sabía si estaba leyéndolo correctamente pero aquello no podía ser cierto, ¡No!, ¡El no podía…!_

 _-¿¡Que es esto!?- pregunta alterado._

 _-Genma escucha- trata de calmarlo –Yo quería decírtelo de otra forma pero es que no sabía cómo._

 _-¿¡Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes!?- levanto aún más la voz._

 _-Hace una hora- Genma cerró los ojos con frustración, no estaba preparado para esto –Era lógico pensar que después de un mes de estar…_

 _-¡No!- le arrebata las palabras con agresividad -¡No era lógico!, ¿¡Por qué!?, ¡Tú lo planeaste todo!, ¿¡cierto!?_

 _-¿¡Te estas escuchando!?- le grito con la misma intensidad, haciendo que sonara tonta su suposición sobre el tema._

 _-Escucha Naomi- baja repentinamente el tono de voz, queriendo dialogar correctamente –Yo no…_

 _-¿¡Tu no que!?- no lo dejo terminar -¡Es por Hinata!, ¡Di la verdad!_

 _-¡Ya detente con eso!- no iba a permitir que llevara las cosas hacia ese tema, aunque era verdad que se encontraba así por Hinata, ya que esto rompía por completo cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener con ella. Se preguntaba porque había cometido tan tremendo descuido -¡No es por ella que estoy así!- mintió._

 _-¡No lo parece!- la rabia la consumía al saber con exactitud qué era lo que atormentaba a Genma con esta noticia._

 _-¿Sabes qué?- supo por su expresión que no lo enfrentaría, que no estaba de humor para hacerlo y temió, temió el hecho de volver a perderlo –Me voy._

 _-¡No Genma!- intentó detenerlo pero sus fuerzas fueron nulas ante las de él -¡No me dejes!, ¡Debemos de hablar!- gritó mientras lo escuchaba partir, bajando las escaleras con rapidez para perderlo en el momento que cerró la puerta. Si, estaba huyendo como un cobarde, nunca se esperó esa reacción de su parte._

Le da otra inhalada a su cigarrillo, aun no podía creer que hubiera reaccionado de esa forma ante tal noticia, le costó dos días para asimilarlo, entro en razón al saber que ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa por eso, eran "consecuencias", aunque no le gustaba llamarlas así, pues siempre tuvo la esperanza de tener hijos y siempre los vio con Naomi, ahora eso se estaba cumpliendo, aunque no como él hubiera querido en el pasado pero le emocionaba la idea de ser padre aun cuando en la actualidad lo hubiera soñado con Hinata, ya no podía hacer nada, es por eso de su repentina decisión.

 _-Naomi- susurró su nombre, sintiendo como esta se desvanecía en sus brazos, aun funcionaba sus técnicas de seducción con ella –Perdóname, sé que no debí de haber reaccionado así, pero es que…_

 _-No tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo- lo silencio, girándose para poder estar frente a frente –Después de todo las cosas han estado sucediendo muy muy rápido._

 _-Lo sé- sonrió con complicidad con ella, recordando con alegría lo acontecido._

 _Naomi lo abrazó para su sorpresa, oliendo ese perfume varonil del que no quiere escapar jamás. Sintiéndose de pronto sensible._

 _-Perdóname- le suplica –Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice y que probablemente te pueda hacer- Le confiesa en un ataque de sinceridad al saber que si Genma llegara a descubrir toda la verdad del pasado nunca más lo volvería a ver._

 _-Ya lo he hecho- le sorprendió su repuesta, mientras que Genma no comprendía del todo las palabras de Naomi pero sintió la necesidad de aliviar su aflicción –Ya te he perdonado, te perdone por el pasado, por los engaños, por las mentiras, por las traiciones, porque me utilizaste y por…arruinar mis planes- supo a lo que se refería, Hinata, pero no le importó en ese instante, pues la había perdonado –y confió en que no volverás a lastimarme._

 _Cerró los ojos con culpa, "Si supieras la verdad" pensó dentro de si, pero únicamente se limitó a asentir. Suspiró con sorpresa al sentir como Genma tomaba con delicadeza su mano, poniendo de nuevo el anillo de plata con rubíes que tanto caracterizaba su relación, supo lo que le diría, no lo podía creer. Mientras que Genma se auto convencía de que esto era lo correcto, aún más, lo que quería para su futuro, tratando de exiliar cualquier pensamiento sobre Hinata en su mente._

 _-Naomi- dijo con seguridad –Creo que esto ya no se puede seguir aplazando, ya lo hemos hecho durante 10 años- hizo una leve pausa, suspirando –Cásate conmigo- soltó sin ningún tipo de sorpresa._

 _Naomi únicamente asintió desesperada, sintiendo la emoción recorrerla con gran fuerza, lo beso con tanta pasión, sabiendo que ahora menos que nunca lo dejaría ir y si alguien se atrevía a arruinarles su felicidad lo aplastaría sin piedad alguna._

Exhala el humo del cigarro, aun se sigue convenciendo de que es lo que quiere, evita pensar en Hinata aun cuando constantemente su mente lo traiciona y lo hace dudar sobre su decisión con respecto a Naomi, es por ello que ha fechado su boda tan de prisa, desde ese momento ambos acordaron el día, el cual es muy cerca, solo le quedan 3 días de soltería. Suspira con mortificación al recordar como fue el darle la noticia a su mejor amigo, un desastre, eso era lo único que definía aquella tarde.

 _-¡No lo puedo creer!- grita furioso, decepcionado y frustrado al ver como su mejor amigo está apunto de arruinar su vida._

 _-¡Pues créelo!- le grita de la misma forma furiosa, entrometiéndose entre la chala de ambos._

 _-¡Genma, sácala de aquí!- le exige, queriendo estar a solas para hacer entrar en razón a su amigo._

 _-Todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo le concierne a Naomi- no lo podía creer; si, de nuevo su amigo le estaba dando la razón a ella, de nuevo estaba actuando tan arrogante por su causa, sentía que regresaban el tiempo y supo que ella se encargaría de destruirlo –Ella puede escuchar sin ningún problema y si estas en contra de esto, entonces…- Genma intentó poner presión para obtener el apoyo de su mejor amigo Daniel –será mejor que te abstengas de decir o hacer algo en contra de ella, es una advertencia._

 _Decepción, fue todo lo que sintió Daniel en ese momento. Tal parece que Genma no había aprendido la lección, poniendo a esa arpía ante todo, perdiéndolo todo de nuevo por ella, incluyendo su larga amistad. Estaba decidido, no lo apoyaría en esta locura, no esta vez, no cuando tenía más que claro el desenlace de esa absurda decisión._

 _-Bien- fue toda su respuesta. No funciono, Genma sintió un gran golpe al ver que su técnica había fallado esta vez, iba a perder a su casi hermano por Naomi, sentía que estaba repitiendo el mismo error del pasado pero no se detendría, él también estaba decidido –Te deseo suerte, la necesitaras- fue un flechazo sutil, desvaneciendo la sonrisa burlona que sostenía Naomi en ese momento, fue aun peor cuando lanzo su última arma –Solo una pregunta, ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?_

 _-¡Esa…ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!- respondió Naomi en defensa, evitando que aquella pregunta tuviera algún efecto, como odiaba a Daniel, siempre entrometiéndose en lo que no le importa -¡No intentes confundir a Genma!_

 _Fue tarde, Genma había recibido el estímulo, se quedó en silencio, no quiso responder al tener una idea de su respuesta. Estaba claro que no la había olvidado, que la amaba más que nunca pero…iba a ser padre con el otro gran amor de su vida, entonces… ¿por qué no era feliz?_

 _Naomi entendió todo tan rápido, dándole tiempo para desviar los pensamientos de Genma._

 _-¡Además!- gritó para que él la escuchara –Estoy esperando un hijo de Genma._

 _No le sorprendió, sabía que esa mujer haría lo que fuera para retenerlo esta vez, pensó que solo sería una aventura en lo que Genma aclaraba sus pensamientos, pero como siempre la arpía fue astuta._

 _-Si eres capaz de odiar tanto a tu propia familia- se dirigió a ella -¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás amar a ese hijo?_

 _Vaya que eso le dolió, recordando lo que hizo hace 18 años, borrándosele la sonrisa de nuevo. "¡estúpido" pensó con rencor, como odiaba a Daniel, era astuto no cabía la menor duda y esperaba que Genma ignorara ese nuevo flechazo verbal._

 _-Como sea- dijo despreocupado luego de conseguir su prometido, arruinarle esa victoria a Naomi –Yo me retiro- abrió la puerta para marcharse del despacho –Solo espero que en un futuro no te arrepientas de esto- de nuevo se endureció el rostro de ella, mientras que para Genma estas palabras le retumbaron fuerte en la cabeza, escuchando el cerrar de la puerta._

Suspira con pesadez, aun siente que está equivocándose, pero ya es tarde para rectificar. No era normal que todos sus amigos, los que lo conocieron desde joven y supieron de Naomi no estaban de acuerdo con su boda, incluso el mismo Sarutobi dudo de su repentina decisión. No sabía bien que hacer y eso se le sumaba…

-Hinata- susurró con melancolía, ya que si ella llegara a regresar justo en estos momentos, no sabría qué hacer.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué justo ahora?, justo cuando acabo de vivir una hermosa experiencia con Sasuke regresa mi pasado, queriendo azotarlo todo para enredarme en un mar de confusiones, donde lucho conmigo misma para no salir corriendo para evitar esa boda y decirle a Genma que no lo he olvidado; si, ya sé, yo también me odio por eso y no sé porque me siento así. Es tan fuerte lo que siento que solo pude salir corriendo hacia mi habitación para llorar durante tres horas, sin salir de allí hasta ahora, ni siquiera me preocupe por…Sasuke, no sé qué me pasa, me detesto en este momento por esto. No sé qué hacer, ni como sentirme, tanto es así que estoy tomando té de manzanilla en vez de eucalipto en vista que me rendí tan fácil al no encontrarlo a la primera. Siento que comienzo a ahogarme aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo viendo mi taza con té, no me doy cuenta de absolutamente nada hasta que…

-Creo que es esto lo que necesitas- ¿¡Esa voz!?, es…Sasuke.

De inmediato levanto mi vista, dándome cuenta de que sostenía una taza en sus manos, poniéndola frente a mí. La bebo y no lo puedo creer, es…eucalipto, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Olvidaste que cada fin de mes Kirisame mueve las cosas de su lugar- esto no respondió mi pregunta, pero en su tonó de voz noto cierta diferencia, presiento que algo le pasa también, pero es absurdo, él es el fastidioso chico "sin emoción" alguna.

-Lo había olvidado- confesé con indiferencia.

Me sorprendí al ver como se sentaba frente a mí, ¿Qué le ocurre?, necesito despejar algunas dudas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- me mira inexpresivo -¿Cómo supiste que bebo té de eucalipto?

Baja la mirara, me estremece toda al notar su incomodidad, ¿acaso él…?, ¡No puede ser!

-Haces mucho ruido por la noche- me confesó con vergüenza.

No pude evitar sonreír por eso, entonces nunca le fui indiferente, solo era su escudo para posponer todo esto que nos está pasando. Siento esa electricidad recorrerme, me quiere obligar a besarlo una vez más y es entonces que me doy cuenta que estoy peor de lo que creí. Lo miró a los ojos y no sé qué decidir, ¿Genma?, ¿Sasuke? Presiento que esta noche será decisiva en mi futuro.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Revisa algunos documentos, intentando despejar sus pensamientos para no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, su decisión está más que clara, en menos de 3 días se encontrara desposando a Naomi, no hay marcha atrás al respecto. Mueve algunos papeles del escritorio, tirando al suelo por accidente un pergamino, se agacha a levantarlo y al mirarlo le viene un veloz recuerdo que invade su mente.

 _Corre con tanta agitación, sabiendo que lo que ha hecho está demasiado mal, pero no hay tiempo para la culpa, pues si es atrapado será su fin, no tendrá ninguna posibilidad contra ese hombre, lo matara y entiende completamente el porqué. Siente deseos de llorar, su intención nunca fue hacerle daño, mucho menos asesinarlo pero no tuvo opción, esta tan cerca de lograr todo lo que se ha propuesto, sus sueños por ser el más fuerte de todos en el planeta, controlarlo a su antojo; si, es ambicioso y no hay duda de ello, pero al saber que ahora cuenta con el secreto para lograrlo, no hay espacio para remordimientos o culpas en su interior y todo por un…pergamino._

 _Siempre ha estado detrás de ese gran secreto y al fin lo tiene, es por eso que nadie puede saber sobre lo acontecido, ruega para que ese viejo mantenga el secreto, confía en que su orgullo no le permitirá hablar, sabe que en este momento lo debe de estar maldiciendo por su traición pero intenta no pensar en ello para no tener culpabilidad, ahora menos que nunca. Se detiene un poco al estar lo suficientemente lejos y es entonces cuando todo el peso de sus actos caen sobre de él, pensando con mortificación:_

 _-¿Qué he hecho?_

Abre los ojos afligido, fue tan solo su recuerdo de hace 17 años, sintió un escalofrió y como la culpa lo inundaba por sus actos que cometió cuando solo tenía 16 años de edad. Se arriesgó, sufrió y traiciono por nada, pues ese pergamino no se quedó en sus manos. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos al saber muy bien que su memoria aun quería mostrarle lo acontecido.

 _Camina con tranquilidad, ya había pasado 2 días desde que robó el pergamino, no lo había abierto aun y el secreto no le había sido revelado. Suspiró con pesadez al pensar que aún le falta para llegar a su destino, sin evitarlo piensa en…Naomi. No puede sacarse de la cabeza el como la dejó aquel día cuando se fue y de eso ya paso cerca de un año, ansia volver lo más pronto posible con ella. Va perdido en sus pensamientos, memorizando el perfume que ella desprende que tanto lo embriaga hasta que…De la nada una pequeña katana es arrojada cerca de donde estaba, cayendo a unos centímetros de sus pies, lo supo al instante, era un ataque. Se preparó para lo que venía, visualizo como un hombre completamente cubierto hasta del rostro brincaba hasta estar frente a él._

 _-¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?- preguntó amenazante._

 _El hombre no dijo absolutamente nada, solo lo atacó por sorpresa. Genma apenas si pudo esquivarlo y se sorprendió de la velocidad que poseía su enemigo. Sintió como intentaba arrebatarle el pergamino que llevaba colgado a su cintura, abre los ojos con sorpresa, ¿así que era eso? Se queda helado al tener esta nueva información, "¿¡Como lo supo?" se pregunta internamente, ya que él era el único junto con ese viejo que sabían que él portaba ahora el pergamino. No importaba, fuera como fuera él no se iba a dejar quitar el pergamino, ahora era suyo y de nadie más._

 _-¡Ni creas que lograras tu objetivo!- lo amenaza con cierto rencor._

 _Lo atacó pero en más de una ocasión el hombre logró evitar cada uno de sus ataques, comenzaba a desesperarse, nunca pensó que alguien en el exterior aparte de ese viejo fuera tan fuerte. De pronto el hombre dio un brinco con patada, girando, terminando con un puñetazo, fue tan veloz que Genma no pudo esquivar ni una cosa ni la otra, mientras estaba en el suelo abrió los ojos por el impacto, "¿¡Ese movimiento!?" pensó aterrado, lo había visto antes, solo que no recordaba en donde, por supuesto que ahora había sido aplicado con mucha más velocidad pues no pudo si quiera esquivarlo a comparación de la vez que lo vio antes, pero no recordaba a quien. Al levantarse pudo darse cuenta que el pergamino ya no estaba consigo, visualizando como el sujeto salía corriendo entre los arboles del bosque, sin pensarlo lo persiguió pero lo perdió luego de unos minutos, era demasiado veloz, no lo podía creer, había sido burlado y sin tanta dificultad. Da un fuerte golpe al árbol a su lado, luego otro y otro y otro hasta que se cansó, sentía la sangre correr por todo su cuerpo hasta escurrirse por su mano herida. Gritó levemente de la rabia y frustración que lo acompañaban, pues todo su esfuerzo durante un año no sirvió de nada, todo su sacrificio había sido nulo ante ese maldito hombre cubierto que en tan solo minutos pudo arrebatarle sus sueños, sus sueños por ser el más poderoso._

Casi había olvidado esa parte de su vida, olvidando esa amarga derrota, sintiendo que había sido la primera vez que perdió ante un oponente, luego de eso entreno como loco para intentar reponerse pero el pergamino ya le había sido arrebatado, nunca supo su contenido y probablemente nunca lo sabría, pero… ¿Si ese hombre lo tenía porque aún no lo había utilizado?, era demasiado extraño que tras 17 años no se supiera nada al respecto como si de nuevo estuviera oculto. No lo comprendía, era por eso que evitaba recordarlo, pues la rabia lo invadía con facilidad. No notó cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, escuchándose el azote de la misma para dejar entrar a una rubia bastante iracunda, supo lo que le esperaba a continuación y no se encontraba de humor para lidiar con esto.

-¿¡Es verdad que te vas a casar!?- era un reclamó. No le respondió, no tenía ánimos de hacerlo -¡Responde!

-Si- confirmó tajante, esperando que con esto lo dejara en paz.

Ino abrió la boca de la impresión, estaba furiosa cuando esto se rumoro con fuerza en la mansión, creía que era una mentira pero ahora que lo oía de sus labios estaba más que confirmado.

-¿¡Con Hinata!?- nadie más que los amigos cercanos a Genma sabían a ciencia cierta con quien se casaría.

-No- dijo sin importancia.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se iba a casar pero no era con Hinata, no tenía sentido si hasta hace unos días todos pensaban que el aun amaba con locura a esa mojigata, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿¡Entonces con quien!?- exigió una explicación.

-Con quien me case no es de tu incumbencia Ino- le recordó un poco hiriente.

-¿Es esa mujer que ha venido últimamente a verte, cierto?- no obtuvo respuesta, eso fue su confirmación -¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar casar así de fácil!- lo amenazó -¡Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente!, ¡Tú no te puedes casar!, ¡No me puedes hacer esto!

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada- de nuevo la hirió –Yo me voy a casar en menos de 3 días y tu no harás absolutamente nada para evitarlo, ¿sabes por qué?- se acercó a ella, diciendo con un tono aterrador –Porque si lo haces lo pagaras muy caro, no vas a tocar a "esa mujer" o de lo contrario me asegurare de que te arrepientas toda tu vida.

La amenaza la impacto al mismo tiempo que la aterró, nunca antes había visto a Genma así, sabía que hablaba muy enserio por su postura que tomó, no sabía si dar marcha atrás a sus planes o continuar. Era mucho peor que incluso como lo fue con Hinata.

-Yo…- le tembló la voz -¡Le diré todo!- fue un impulso.

-Hazlo- fue toda su contestación.

Salió furiosa de la habitación por esa indiferencia, ¿Qué acaso a Genma lo le importaba la información que le pudiera dar a su futura esposa?, era como si supiera que no le haría caso a la "relación" que ambos tuvieron. Mientras tanto Genma se sentía fastidiado por tener que lidiar con Ino, si tan solo no se hubiera involucrado con ella se ahorraría todas sus escenas dramáticas y tontos intentos por retenerlo, pero estaba consciente de que Naomi sabría ponerla en su lugar si se le acercaba a contarle de las aventuras que tuvieron, por eso no tenía problema. Lo que no comprendía era porque ese recuerdo del pergamino había llegado a él de la nada como si le anunciara algo, justo cuando estaba intentando evitar pensar en Hinata.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Fumaba un cigarrillo, recargada en la barra de la cocina, sintiendo un poco de repulsión al pensar que está pisando seguramente el lugar donde ella piso, siente revolverse su estómago cada vez que recuerda a esa estúpida chiquilla. Espera a Genma para salir en busca del vestido que utilizara en menos de 3 días y terminar de arreglar los pendientes que falten. No ha visto a Kakashi en todo este tiempo, pero ha decidido no pensar en ello para no entristecerse y que sea un estorbo en sus metas que está a punto de cumplir junto al amor de su vida. Escucha unas fuertes pisadas dirigirse hacia ella, no se molesta en ver quien es, cuando escucha:

-Supongo que tú eres la mujer con quien se va a casar Genma- le sorprendió el desprecio con el que esa mocosa se dirigía a ella, la miró de reojo, definitivamente era una niña estúpida que parecía tener no más de 22 años de edad. Suspiro con fastidio, seguramente era una de las enamoradas de Genma, pero recordó algo importante.

– _Pero déjame decirte que alguien ya se te adelanto para consolarlo por la partida de Hinata._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo?- hace un gesto incrédulo, no comprendiendo del todo lo que su mejor amigo le estaba diciendo._

 _-Que desde hace 2 meses Genma tiene una nueva conquista- anuncia con un tono poco burlo._

–Quiero que sepas que desde hace tiempo él y yo…

-Y supongo que vienes a decir que tú eres la "mujer" con quien Genma se metió hace un tiempo- recalcó la palabra mujer en forma de burla.

Ella solo abrió sus ojos, parecía sorprendida por el hecho de que supiera esa información.

-Así es- anunció con arrogancia –No creas que te lo voy a dejar tan fácil, él y yo tenemos una relación, no sé si te haya dicho otra cosa pero miente, aun continuamos y el viene cada vez que puede a mi habitación- detectó la mentira en su voz, definitivamente era muy tonta para intentar meter discordia pero la dejó continuar -¡Él es mío…!

No pudo contenerse más, al escuchar aquellas estupideces se incorporó de la barra, enderezándose para en un rápido movimiento darle una fuerte bofetada que la dejó sin habla alguna. Sonrió con malicia al notar que ella estaba desconcertada por el gran dolor que la envolvía en la mejilla ferozmente enrojecida y con el rostro de lado por el impacto de la misma. Soltó una gran risa satisfecha por la escena, alimentando su ego con la mirada llena de rencor que le sostenía la chica rubia en ese momento, incorporando su rostro para volver a estar frente a frente.

-Escucha- volvió a su tono burlón –Conozco muy bien estos trucos, estás hablando con alguien que los ha utilizado en más de una ocasión durante toda su vida- suspiró bufándose de la joven -Así que…se detectar las mentiras con facilidad y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, por más revolcadas que te hayas dado con Genma- le soltó el humo del cigarro en la cara, casi como un escupitajo lleno de desprecio –Eso no me interesa. Pero si te vuelves a querer meter entre los dos, lo pasaras muy mal, te lo aseguro, así que…¡Si!, yo me voy a casar con Genma en menos de 3 días y tú no podrás evitarlo.

Apaga su cigarrillo en la ropa de la joven que no se movía por nada, solo la miraba con ese brillo que mostraba el odio que sentía por Naomi en ese momento, deja caer la colilla en los pies de esta. Avanza hacia la salida de la cocina para dirigirse al despacho de Genma, observando por última vez a la chica.

-Pero para que no creas que soy tan mala- de nuevo la estaba humillando –Te dejare fantasear con él, en vista a que nunca más podrás tocarlo.

Volvió a reírse escandalosamente, consciente de que con esto se la quitaría por un tiempo, pues ella no se dejaría engañar, no, no era como la tonta de Hinata que fue tan fácil quitarla del camino, no le asustaba nada mientras que esa estúpida no regresara o ahí si podría ser su perdición. Ella lo sabía y estaba consciente de eso, rogaba porque nunca más se volviera a aparecer o corría el riesgo de perder a…

-Genma- susurra por lo bajo con angustia.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Hola Hiashi- escuchó una voz aterradora que entraba a la casa. Su respiración se aceleró, volviendo a producir un ruido escandaloso, se tapó la boca al saber que no debía hacer ruido y presentía que ese hombre era malo al igual que todos los demás –Tiempo sin verte._

 _-¡Tu!- era la voz de su padre que se escuchaba aturdido -¿Cómo es posible que me hagas esto?, cuando fuiste mi discípulo. ¡Eres un traidor!_

 _-Lo siento Hiashi, espero que entiendas que esto no es personal- ¡esa voz!, supo de inmediato quien era el propietario de dicha voz que tanto la atormenta –Son ordenes de Sarutobi, ya que para él tu eres un traidor y ya sabes el castigo que demanda para los traidores._

 _-Pero uno de ustedes dos tuvo que haberle dado mi ubicación- realmente se escuchaba decepcionado su padre -¿¡Quién fue el que me traiciono!?_

 _Intenta asomarse entre los espacios que hay en las puertas de madera, lo vio, ¡era él!, era su rostro. ¡Era Genma!, esta vez su memoria no bloqueó aquellos recuerdos, reconociéndolo de inmediato, era él con apariencia mucho más joven, quiso llorar, sintiendo un profundo dolor que creyó nunca más volver a sentir._

 _-Por desgracia esa información no la poseo- respondió con despreocupación como si no tuviera importancia lo que haría –Tal vez pude haber sido yo o pudo haber sido tu alumno ejemplar o de pronto ninguno de los dos._

 _-¡No juegues conmigo!- su padre gritó furioso, en la habitación se podía sentir una nube llena de traición._

 _-No juego contigo Hiashi- le sonrió de lado mostrando cierta malicia –Esto es muy real._

 _Al terminar de decir estas palabras, 5 hombres entraron a la casa, posicionándose al lado de ese maldito que ahora tenía rostro y nombre, Genma. Hiashi de inmediato los reconoció, unos fueron sus compañeros cuando estuvo con los "Killer Shades", no lo podía creer, su propia gente lo estaba traicionando. Entre los hombres estaban Azuma, Henry, Will y otros dos que desconocía su nombre, los recordaba porque ya había asesinado a 3 de ellos. La niña temió al ver que entre ellos se encontraba el hombre que la había agarrado antes, por el que dejó su muñeca favorita tirada en el suelo. Se pegó aún más hacia una esquina del armario, ya no podía visualizar nada, únicamente escuchaba lo que hablaban afuera._

 _-Te demostrare que esto es demasiado real- sacó un objeto entre su saco, arrojándolo a los pies del hombre, el cual se quedo pasmado al ver lo que tenía en su pertenencia. Hinata volvió a asomarse entre los espacios, abriendo la boca por lo que vio tirado en el suelo, era su muñeca, la misma que dejo caer para salvarse la vida, la tenía ese hombre –Es tan real que termine con la vida de tu hija hace un rato._

 _-¡Eso no es verdad!- le gritó con dolor, no quería creer esas palabras, se moriría en ese instante si así fuera._

 _Hinata se percató de como su mamá miraba hacia ella de reojo, contrario a su papá ella se notaba tan tranquila por lo acontecido con respecto a la muñeca. Desvía su vista con temor al notar que ese hombre la veía con detalle, sabía que él analizaba perfectamente cada situación, no quiso que por su indiscreción le entregara a su hija, fingiendo dolor en su mirada, comenzando a llorar en una actuación poco convincente al principio, pero logró despistarlo luego de sollozar con amargura, cubriendo su boca al hacerlo._

 _-¡Eres un maldito Genma!- le gritó Hiashi con rencor –Pagaras por esto._

 _-Me lo han dicho muchas veces- respondió indiferente –Pero en vista a que me encuentro de buen humor- suspiró –Dejare que luches, si logras ganarnos a los 6, podrás salvarte a ti y tu linda esposa._

 _-No puedo creer que hagas esto- se interpuso la mujer con valentía –Después de que te abrimos las puertas de nuestra casa, te tratamos como de la familia y no solo eso, si no después de que tienes una relación con mi hermana._

 _-Lo siento cuñada- arrastró la última palabra –Pero como ya dije, son órdenes._

 _-No es verdad- le sorprendió la valentía que tenía, no cabía duda que aquello era un gen de esa familia –Yo sé muy bien porque lo haces, se cuál es la verdadera razón._

 _Se sorprendió por esa declaración, ¿cómo era posible que ella supiera cual era el verdadero motivo?, se sintió descubierto._

 _-¿y cuál es esa "verdadera razón"?- preguntó con arrogancia para darle a entender que lo que decía era estúpido._

 _-Es Naomi- eso fue algo con lo que no pudo lidiar, nunca creyó que fuera tan inteligente como para saber de ante mano los planes que tenía su hermana -¿cierto?_

 _La pequeña Hinata abrió los ojos como dos platos, preguntándose el porqué de la mención de esa mujer, la que se supone es hermana de su mamá, por lo tanto su tía._

 _-Ya basta de estupideces- fingió fastidio, dirigiendo su vista hacia el que fue su maestro –Es hora de que demuestres lo fuerte que eres._

 _Se giró a ver a dos de los 5 hombres, indicándoles con la cabeza que atacaran a Hiashi, su ex compañero en los "Killer Shades". Ambos sin dudarlo se lanzaron para atacarlo, él rápidamente empujó a su esposa hacia un lado para recibir los ataques solo. Comenzó una pelea que rápidamente termino cuando Hiashi logró tomar una de las espadas que poseían, matando a ambos en un rápido movimiento que no sorprendió a nadie en la habitación, a nadie excepto a una niña escondida en el armario, quien nunca pensó que su padre fuera capaz de hacer algo así, lo desconocía. Genma le indicó a Azuma que era su turno, este de nuevo no dudo y atacó al instante, Hiashi únicamente lo golpeó con una sola mano, logrando que este se diera por vencido, Henry sin indicación alguna lo atacó al instante de ver a su compañero en el suelo, lo esquivó, proporcionándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo llevó a caer frente a las puertas del armario. Hinata tembló de miedo al ver a aquel hombre sobre el suelo justo frente a ella, lo único que los separaba eran ambas puertas. Brincó, cubriendo su boca por la exclamación que salió de ella cuando este se levantó, lanzándole su asqueroso aliento caliente con olor a alcohol sobre su rostro, cerró los ojos horrorizada, más fue su terror cuando este la miró directamente a los ojos, intentando levantarse, tal vez no le tomó importancia el ver ese par de ojos plata detrás de las puertas de madera porque seguramente pensó que lo había imaginado por el golpe recibido. Ya no pudo luchar por el dolor._

 _Él hombre restante, el cual era Will se negó a atacar, incluso desafiando la orden que le dio su líder con la mirada, no lo haría, más por el respeto que le tenía a Hiashi. Genma al ver que no había nadie más que él, sonrió intentando mostrarse feliz por la futura pelea, pero no era así, deseaba que alguien más lo hubiera asesinado, no quería hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo._

 _-Parece que al fin tendremos nuestro tan ansiado combate- anunció con ironía._

 _-Así parece- fue su única respuesta._

 _Genma sacó la espada que llevaba, haciendo una reverencia ante su maestro, quien solo lo miró con desprecio, sonrió de lado y comenzando el combate entre ambos. Hinata observaba paralizada el como su padre apenas si podía hacerle frente a ese hombre, logrando golpearlo en más de una ocasión pero no se comparaba a todos los golpes que recibía de su parte. Un mal movimiento, solo eso basto para que cayera al suelo y con ello la gran espada se clavó en su pecho, gruñendo con un intenso dolor. Tiembla dentro del armario, tapándose de golpe la boca para no gritar y evitar ser descubierta, las lágrimas caen por sus ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar._

 _-¡Hiashi!- era el grito desgarrador de su madre -¡No!_

 _Los dos hombres con quienes peleo su padre la sujetaron con fuerza, evitando que se acercara a la escena, siendo esa su intención. La escucho gritar mientras lloraba, retorciéndose en los brazos de esos sujetos, estaba en muy mal estado por lo que acababa de pasarle a su padre, incluso peor que ella. La pequeña Hinata estaba horrorizada, temblaba sin poder controlarse, apretando con fuerza sus dientes y mandíbula para evitar hacer algún ruido, tenía mucho miedo, le dolía todo, lloraba en silencio. Genma sacó la espada de golpe del pecho de Hiashi, sin prestar atención si aún vivía, no le importó, dirigiéndose hacia la hermosa mujer que sujetaban Azuma y Henry, enfocó la espada hacia ella, supo por su mirada que no le suplicaría, sorprendiéndose por su enorme orgullo que le decían que lo hiciera de una vez a través de las pupilas de la mujer. Dudó en hacerlo, pero no tenía opción, pensó en otra cosa mientras con fuerza clavaba la espada en ella, escuchando el terrible sonido que provoco el filo contra la carne, acompañado del quejido lleno de dolor que emitió de sus labios. La observó unos segundos a los ojos para sacar la escapa con cierta delicadeza, ella cayó sin vida al suelo de inmediato._

 _De nuevo lloró, se enterró las uñas en sus piernas para callar los sollozos que comenzaban a salir de su boca, le tenía horror a ese hombre, ¿Cómo podía existir un ser capaz de cometer aquellas cosas?, frunció el ceño, llenándose de odio mezclado con el terror e inseguridad, odiaba a ese hombre, desde ahí supo que lo buscaría y se vengaría de él, lo odiaba a él y a ese anillo de plata con rubíes que no pudo dejar de ver durante todo el tiempo, ahora sabría cómo buscarlo. Vio como este se marchaba del lugar sin siquiera mirar su trabajo, ya estaba hecho, diciéndole a los otros 3 que lo acompañaban sin girarse siquiera:_

 _-Quémenla- les ordenó fríamente –No quiero que quede ningún rastro de esto._

 _Tal vez ese era su consuelo, tal vez así olvidaría la traición que acababa de cometer. Hinata abrió los ojos paralizada, ¿había escuchado bien?, la quemarían, de nuevo el miedo la invadió. Los escuchó salir, oliendo a poco rato el humo que producía el fuego con la madera de su casa, había comenzado, lentamente abrió una de las puertas del armario, saliendo aún muy asustada. Se encuentra con el cuerpo aún con vida de su padre, sosteniendo una leve suplica para que no muriera, llorando al ver como daba su último aliento ante sus ojos, lloraba desconsolada sobre su cuerpo, sentía que estaba muriendo internamente y pronto también lo haría físicamente al no poder salir de las enormes llamas que se producían en ese instante._

 _-¡Hinata!- escucha una voz familiar, ¡es la misma voz del que la salvo de aquel hombre!_

 _Siente como la toma con fuerza del brazo, levantándola del suelo con cierta dificultad, ya que ella se aferraba al cuerpo de su padre. La carga hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro._

 _-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- le explica con cierta desesperación._

 _Observa con mortificación la escena, mientras ese hombre brincaba a través de las llamas, salvándola una vez más, al salir de la casa y de entre el humo, se pierden en el bosque, veía todo con lentitud a pesar de que el corría a gran velocidad, se detuvo hasta llegar al lado de la carretera. La bajó con delicadeza._

 _-Toma- le entregó un sobre pesado, junto con un papel que tenía escrito unos datos –Ahora Hinata escúchame con cuidado, necesito que guardes este sobre y por nada del mundo se lo muestres a alguien, ¿podrás hacerlo?- asintió aun temblando –Tranquila, todo estará bien, solo quédate aquí y espera a que pase una patrulla de policía, no ha de tardar y entrégales este papel con los datos de tu tía, ellos te llevaran hasta ella._

 _-¿¡Y tú "T….."!?- de nuevo el temor por alejarse de un ser querido._

 _-Yo estaré bien y pronto nos veremos- la beso en la frente –Lo prometo._

 _No quiso soltar la mano que la sostenía pero lo hizo, observando con tristeza el cómo se alejaba, sentía que ya no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo aun cuando lo prometió._

Abre los ojos de golpe, levantando su espalda, percatándose que estaba sudando como nunca antes al igual que las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos. Había sido el mismo sueño, el mismo que la atormenta pero esta vez se había mostrado por completo, no dejando un espacio o hueco en el tiempo, revelándole todo lo acontecido hace cerca de 11 años y entonces lo vio, si, al fin vio el rostro del hombre que más ha odiado en la vida, era él, ya no había dudas, era Genma, el mismo del que se enamoró y por quien se encontraba confundida esa tarde. Ahora se odiaba a si misma por sentir lo que había sentido, tenía odio, amargura, rencor y dolor en ese instante, pues aun guardaba la esperanza de que nada de eso fuera cierto, pero se equivocó una vez más, ahora ya no tenía duda. Abrazó sus piernas, pegando sus pechos en sus rodillas y estallo en llanto, un llanto incontrolado como nunca antes había derramado, sollozando y gritando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, se sentía morir una vez más, no podía con tanto dolor e información. Ahora recordaba casi todo aún quedaban las incógnitas que dejaba el sueño al no saber quién era ese hombre o porque su madre menciono el nombre de su "tía" en plena discusión, pero eso ahora no le importaba, se sentía quebrarse, pensando que no volvería a estar o ser igual, fue entonces que supo que ese sueño no se le volvería a mostrar jamás, al fin se había liberado de él.

Luego de varios minutos así, bajó por las escaleras en busca de su té, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, no podía negárselo, ya había decidido que es lo que haría, no los dejaría ser felices, su recuerdo los atormentaría, pues ya sabía que ese hombre se casaría con la víbora que se dijo ser su tía, no cabía duda que eran tal para cual, ya no le producía dolor ese hecho, solo repulsión y asco al pensar que pudo amar a ese hombre. Al girar por el pasillo se topó con algo o más bien alguien que la dejó sin aliento, al olerlo y reconocerlo olvido todo el odio que sintió anteriormente, envolviéndola una calma que le hizo mucho bien.

-Sasuke- susurró con cierto placer, queriendo evitar que se fuera como ya lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué?- le sorprendió obtener una respuesta, sabiendo que estaba por marcharse.

-¿Por qué estas despierto?

-No podía dormir- le confesó, se notaba cierto enfado en él y quiso saber el porqué.

-¿Estas molesto?

-No- fingió con indiferencia, pues esa era la razón de que no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

-¿Seguro?- insistió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hinata?- le desconcertó su pregunta.

-Yo…- no supo que decir, frunció el ceño –No lo sé.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse hasta que sintió como una fuerza lo tomaba cerca de la muñeca.

-Por favor no te vayas- escuchó en una súplica, nunca se lo espero.

Se giró a verla pero cuando lo hizo, sintió la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, de nuevo lo escuchó, un mismo latir, nublándose por completo su razón. Para Hinata fue lo mismo, al tomarlo de la muñeca sintió esa misma electricidad, de nuevo sentía que estaban conectados, fue mirarlo a los ojos para comprender que eso le ocurría a ambos, sus miradas se intensificaron y fue ella la que se lanzó por sus labios, besándolo con desesperación, pero él no se quedó atrás, le correspondió de la misma forma. La empujó con algo de fuerza hacia la pared, pegándose uno al otro, ninguno comprendía lo que les sucedía pero en ese momento no importaba, no importaba nada, solo se dejaban llevar. Hinata traslado sus manos de las mejillas de Sasuke hasta su cabello, abrazándolo como en la ocasión pasada, mientras que él la aprisionaba con cada mano puesta al lado de ella sobre la pared, ella tiró con fuerza de su negro cabello, enterrando sus uñas en su piel llevándolas hasta el inicio de su espalda y sonrió consigo misma al escuchar el suspiro que salieron de los labios masculinos, le gustó, eso la hizo feliz. No supieron cuánto tiempo paso, pero poco a poco el beso bajo de intensidad hasta que ambos labios se despegaron por completo, sonando con fuerza su acelerada respiración. De nuevo su vista estaba en sus ojos, presintió lo que ocurriría después; arrepentimiento, eso era lo único que sentía Sasuke, le dolió un poco, pues ella lo había disfrutado como nunca mientras que él por su expresión lo estaba pasando mal, al despertar esa sensación carnal que lo impulsaban a querer más de ella, pero no sabía que exactamente.

Hinata no lo dudo, lo abrazó con fuerza, oliendo su esencia que la tranquilizaba, comenzaba a formársele una adicción por Sasuke. De nuevo no la rechazó, no tenía idea del porqué pero sabía que debía terminar con esto lo antes posible, no quería lastimarla y se molestaba por ello, más porque su cuerpo actuaba por si solo sin pedirle permiso a la razón, eso no era bueno definitivamente.

-No tienes que huir- le susurró cerca del oído –Esta vez seré yo la que se vaya- lo confundieron estas palabras, sentía que no se refería solo a esa noche, tuvo una sensación que no le gusto en lo absoluto, no entendía porque algo dentro de él no deseaba estar lejos de Hinata –Pero no será por mucho tiempo- era como si leyera sus pensamientos, sintiendo como se despegaba del abrazó que le daba para enfocar su vista en él, sonriéndole con confianza –Lo prometo.

Aquellas palabras removieron algo en el interior de Sasuke, teniendo una vez más una lucha interna entre su alma Hakuri y su cuerpo de hombre.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Observa con fascinación la caída que posee el velo justo cuando terminan de colocárselo, nunca se esperó que este día al fin llegara, pero lo era, era el día de su boda con Genma. Solo rogaba porque nada malo ocurriera o algún impedimento que le arruinara sus planes, destruyendo todo aquello por lo que ha luchado desde hace 11 años, no lo permitiría pero presentía un acontecer que la estremecía, temía en gran manera que ella se apareciera de pronto. Sonríe feliz, estaba radiante, observa como la maquillan a su gusto, muy llamativa y elegante, su vestido era precioso, mucho más costoso, ampón y bello que el de Hinata, no había comparación alguna, era como una especie de competencia entre que boda sería la mejor, es por eso que convenció a Genma de casarse por la iglesia, no únicamente por el civil como lo haría con Hinata y como ya lo había hecho con ella hace unas horas. Todo le estaba saliendo según lo planeado, su felicidad casi era completa, se iba a casar con el amor de su vida y llevaba en su vientre a su hijo, incluso estaba empezando a dejar de fumar por el bien de ambos.

Baja por las escaleras de la mansión "KShades" cuando finalmente esta lista, en una hora comenzaría la ceremonia, apenas si llegaría a la iglesia donde estaba programada, tal vez con un retraso de unos 15 minutos. No se encontraba nadie en la mansión, ya que todos asistirían al gran evento y habían partido desde hace media hora junto con Genma. Las empleadas le abren la puerta principal, dejándola salir donde ya la esperaba un lujoso auto para partir. Estaba a punto de subirse hasta que puede visualizar a un hombre entrenando a unos metros de donde se encuentra, cierra levemente los ojos para percatarse de que se trata de…Kakashi, suspira con pesadez, pues no lo había visto desde el día en que rompió su amistad por esa...por Hinata. Era más que obvio que ese hombre no tenía planeado asistir al evento más importante de su vida, entonces comprendió que tal vez, solo tal vez él aun la amaba, era eso o realmente estaba furioso con ella para no apoyarla justo cuando más lo necesita, extrañaba su amistad, no lo podía negar. Lentamente da unos pasos para caminar hasta donde se encuentra, quedando justo detrás de él.

-¿No asistirás?- susurra con melancolía, notando como se tensaba cada musculo de su espalda a causa de su voz.

-¿y todavía lo preguntas?- responde con ironía, girándose para verla a la cara.

-¿por qué?- realmente quería saberlo.

-Deja tu cinismo- le pidió con voz ronca, mientras se alejaba de ella para adentrarse en la mansión.

Esta fue la confirmación a su sospecha, si, él aun sentía algo por ella, tal vez con el tiempo regresara y así poder continuar con su amistad, logrando que él hiciera lo que ella quisiera, eso la en contento aún más.

-Kakashi- lo llamo por última vez, frenando su paso –Perdóname- abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Qué había dicho?- perdóname por romper tu corazón otra vez.

Se entumió por completo, no podía creer que esa mujer aun tuviera influencia sobre él, unas simples palabras bastaron para que comenzara a sentir confusión, sintiéndose como hace 19 años. Rápidamente se negó internamente, ¡No!, no permitiría que ella lo atrapara en su telaraña otra vez, tal vez aun sentía algo por ella, eso era el motivo de su dolor, pero era muy mínimo y estaba decidido a no cometer el mismo error, ya no la apoyaría, ya no la encubriría y mucho menos…traicionaría a Hinata. No le respondió, únicamente continuó su camino, adentrándose a la mansión, donde nunca espero encontrarse con una grata sorpresa.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Espere paciente a que los autos se fueran, cuando finalmente no vi a nadie cerca de la mansión me adentre en ella, escabulléndome con sumo cuidado, corriendo a gran velocidad y sigilosa para no ser descubierta por los empleados, ¿Qué hacía aquí?, Fácil, primero me arreglaría con cierto atuendo para presentarme a dicha boda programada para hoy, la cual será aproximadamente en una hora. Subo por las escaleras hacia la que se supone fue mi habitación en este lugar, abro la puerta con cierto temor, mi corazón se acelera, mi respiración se agita al pensar que tiene ya un poco de tiempo que no ponía un pie en este lugar. Me sorprende que este exactamente igual que como lo deje, nada se movió, solo que puedo percibir un aroma bastante familiar, cierro los ojos con furia, era él, Genma había estado aquí en más de una ocasión. Niego con la cabeza, deshaciendo cualquier tipo de pensamiento o recuerdo relacionado con él, me dirijo al closet de donde saco una gran bolsa negra que dentro de ella guarda un vestido lleno de recuerdos no solo para mi y esa es la idea.

Estaba dispuesta a irme de este lugar luego de obtener lo que quería, me iba a ir hasta que pase por una de las habitaciones que tenía la puerta abierta, me adentre a ella, percatándome que esta habitación era de…

-Kakashi- susurre con calma, ahora puedo sentirme un tanto culpable por haberlo querido asesinar esa noche, aun no comprendo porque escuche su voz en uno de mis sueños, es extraño.

Me iba a marchar de aquí, pero sin querer gire mi vista hacia uno de los muebles, notando que tenía consigo una "peculiar muñeca", me pareció bastante familiar, acercándome hasta estar frente a esta, tomándola con mis manos y examinándola a detalle. Abro mis ojos con fuerza cuando una serie de recuerdos que llegaron como un torbellino me invadieron.

 _-Hinata- la llamó con alegría al ver como esta jugaba y cortaba las flores del campo._

 _-¡Tío Kakashi!- grito entusiasmada la pequeña niña, mientras corría hacia él, estirándole ambos brazos para que la cargada y por supuesto que él no se negó a su petición._

 _-Te he dicho muchas veces que no soy tu tío- la corrigió con dulzura._

 _-Pero si eres el novio de mi tía Naomi- le causo gracia su inocencia._

 _-No, no lo soy- suspiro con melancolía al estar consciente de su realidad –Ese es Genma, no lo olvides._

 _-Hmp- exclamo con desagrado -¡Yo quiero que seas tú!_

 _Kakashi soltó una risa relajada al escuchar su pequeño puchero, ya que Hinata en ese entonces tenía tan solo 6 años._

 _-Mira lo que te traje- le mostro una pequeña muñeca de plástico. Hinata hizo una expresión emocionada, tomándola con velocidad –Para que ya dejes de jugar con esa muñeca de trapo._

 _-¡No!- frunció el ceño molesta ante la petición –Esa es mi muñeca favorita y nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca la voy a dejar. ¿Entendiste tío Kakashi?_

 _-Por supuesto- le dedica una sonrisa amorosa, ya que esa pequeña niña nunca dejara de fascinarle._

 _-Hinata- logro llamar mi atención al escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca –Ese es un lindo nombre, ¿Sabes cuál es su significado?_

 _-Lugar soleado- respondí con suavidad, sintiendo que el ambiente cambio de sentimiento, pero no puedo identificar que significa esta brisa fría que siento._

 _-Yo conocí a una Hinata- rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado –Pero tan solo era una niña, ella era muy hermosa e inocente y extrañamente tu logras recordarme a esa niña._

 _-Vaya que tienes una hija muy hermosa Hiashi- recuerda una voz demasiado familiar, una voz que se dirige a su padre. Se endereza con entusiasmo al saber de quien se trataba su visita, corre hasta brincar a sus brazos._

 _-¡Tío Kakashi!- lo abraza con fuerza, lo quería como si fuera de la familia, como el tío que siempre quiso tener._

 _-Si, Hinata es muy hermosa- le sonríe su padre a ambos -¿A que debemos tu visita Kakashi?_

 _-Solo vine a ver como estaban- fue su simple respuesta._

 _-¡Qué bien!- grita la niña con entusiasmo._

 _-¡Hinata!- escuchó una voz sumamente familiar que la llamaba angustiado, extrañamente no podía ver con exactitud su rostro -¿¡estás bien!?_

 _-¡Tío Kakashi!- estas palabras salen de su boca con euforia. Corrió a abrazarlo cuando él se inclinó hasta ponerse a su altura, sintiéndose segura y protegida desde que salió de su casa -¡Tenía mucho miedo!, ¡Había gente muerta con ese extraño liquido rojo saliendo por su cuerpo!, ¡Esos…esos…esos hombres estaban…!_

 _-¡Hinata!- grita aliviada, sintiendo como vuelve a tener a su hija entre sus brazos en medio de tanta tribulación, regresando su alma al cuerpo. Levanta su vista para regalarle una sonrisa al hombre que le había regresado lo más valioso en su vida, conociendo muy bien de quien se trataba –¡Kakashi muchas gracias!_

 _-Toma- le entregó un sobre pesado, junto con un papel que tenía escrito unos datos –Ahora Hinata escúchame con cuidado, necesito que guardes este sobre y por nada del mundo se lo muestres a alguien, ¿podrás hacerlo?- asintió aun temblando –Tranquila, todo estará bien, solo quédate aquí y espera a que pase una patrulla de policía, no ha de tardar y entrégales este papel con los datos de tu tía, ellos te llevaran hasta ella._

 _-¿¡Y tú Tío Kakashi!?- de nuevo el temor por alejarse de un ser querido._

 _-Yo estaré bien y pronto nos veremos- la beso en la frente –Lo prometo._

Al salir del recuerdo doy unos pasos hacia atrás, ¡No lo puedo creer!, todo este tiempo él… ¡Ahora puedo recordarlo todo!, ¿¡Como pude olvidarlo!?, por poco y cometo una locura esa noche. Sentía que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, un dolor se formuló en mi pecho, ¿Cuántos secretos más tendré que soportar?, pero debo admitir que este es el más grato que he tenido.

-¿Es una linda muñeca, cierto?- ¡Esa voz!, ¡es él!. Me estremezco por la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo por la felicidad.

Sin pensarlo, me gire hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y recostando mi rostro sobre su pecho.

-¡Tío Kakashi!- dije en voz alta como en los viejos tiempos, memorizando su perfume. Escuche su exclamación de sorpresa, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse por esto.

-¿Así que lo recuerdas?- en su voz podía notar calidez y felicidad por este hecho.

Asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que él sonreía en este momento mientras que yo no paraba de llorar por todas las emociones mezcladas que siento, evitando sollozar tan fuerte. Lentamente luego de varios segundos abrazándolo me despegue de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?- limpió mis lágrimas con ternura, siento el calor del amor fraternal que desprende su tacto, sin ninguna otra intención más que reconfortarme como en los viejos tiempos. No le respondí, supe por su mirada que había llegado a la conclusión de mi respuesta -¿Piensas ir, verdad?

De nuevo asentí, estaba un poco avergonzada, tal vez era absurda mi idea pero no daría marcha atrás a ello.

-Escucha Hinata- da un leve suspiro –Tienes que marcharte de aquí lo antes posible, deja todo tu pasado atrás, incluyendo a Genma y a…Naomi. Esto solo te lastimara y hará que…

-Tranquilo- tomo sus manos con delicadeza –Todo estará bien Tío…Kakashi.

No pude evitar sonreírle, sé que el al igual que yo está feliz por el hecho de que lo vuelvo a recordar. Me sonrió con tanta dulzura, amor y afecto como le fuera posible.

-Este no es tu destino- de nuevo esas palabras que a no ser por todo lo que he vivido no las creería en este momento.

Se me viene la imagen de Sasuke a mi mente, sonriendo con complicidad para responder:

-Lo sé- aprieto un poco sus manos –Estaré bien, lo prometo.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Espera impaciente la llegara de la novia, su esposa, pues ya se han casado por lo civil, aun con eso no puede dejar de sentir incomodidad por las miradas de todos sus invitaros, que eran bastantes, sabía lo que la mayoría pensaba o bueno, solo la parte que le correspondía y que también habían asistido a la boda que nunca pudo llevarse a cabo con Hinata. Se molesta al saber que esos imbéciles temen que lo vuelvan a dejar plantado como la vez anterior.

-Hinata- susurra inteligible.

Evita pensar en ella, asegurándose a sí mismo que será feliz con Naomi. Da un vistazo alrededor, topándose con unos preciosos ojos azules que lo miran con tristeza, decepción, rencor y sobre todo…furia, recordando lo que aconteció hace más de una hora antes de salir de la mansión "KShades".

 _Termina de alistarse, poniéndose el saco para salir cuando escucha que abren la puerta, suspira con fastidio al percibir ese peculiar perfume que emanaba del cuerpo justo detrás suyo._

 _-Genma- lo confirma al oír el susurro._

 _-¿Qué paso Ino?- pregunta con cortesía, sin girarse a verla._

 _-Tú no te puedes casar- le insistió una vez más._

 _Se tensó, no quería lastimarla de nuevo, lentamente se giró para enfrentarla._

 _-Ya basta Ino- le responde cortante -¿No te cansas de lo mismo?, ¿No ha sido bastante…?_

 _-¿¡Que!?- ahí estaba de nuevo gritando como si creyera que con eso lograría algo -¿¡Humillación!?, ¿¡rechazo!?, ¿¡eso es lo que quieres decir!?- comienza a llorar frente a él -¡Pues no!, ¡No lo es!, ¿¡sabes por qué!?, ¡Porque te amo!_

 _Suspira intentando tranquilizarse para no herirla más de la cuenta, ese no era su plan, nunca quiso lastimarla y ahora se arrepentía de haberse involucrado con ella._

 _-Lo siento Ino- le respondió en voz baja –Pero no puedo corresponderte._

 _-¿Por qué?- fue un susurro –Antes era Hinata y ahora te casaras con esa mujer, ¿Por qué no conmigo?_

 _-Porque yo solo te quiero, pero no de la forma que esperas y que te mereces- Ino lloro aún más, no quería seguir bajo esa situación –Por favor perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte._

 _No obtuvo respuesta, luego de unos segundos camino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al sentir como ella lo tomaba con fuerza del saco, obligándolo a girarse._

 _-¡No, Genma!- lo sacudió con fuerza utilizando ambas manos, jaloneándolo del saco a la altura de su pecho en un ataque de histeria -¡Tu no me puedes hacer esto!, ¡Tú no te puedes casar!_

 _-¡Ya basta Ino!- gritó por primera ocasión en ese día, deteniendo sus jaloneos con sus manos en las muñecas de ella -¡Estoy cansado de esto!, ¡Yo me voy a casar quieras o no!_

 _La soltó con brusquedad, saliendo de la habitación, dejándola dentro mientras escuchaba como esta lloraba mientras gritaba amenazante:_

 _-¡Vas a pagar por todo esto!, ¡Lo juro!_

Regresa de ese espantoso recuerdo, aun sin creer que Ino fuera capaz de ocasionarle esa clase de problemas, no tomó enserio sus amenazas pensando que tal vez lo dijo por despecho, quizá eso sea un error en el futuro. Han pasado 20 minutos ya y aun no se sabe nada con respecto a la mujer que ha de desposar, de pronto siente un poco de temor por repetir la amarga experiencia de hace unos meses pero esa sensación se desaparece en cuanto la ve entrar a la iglesia, estaba hermosa como siempre y le da una sonrisa que le es devuelta con la misma ansia.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mira hacia el frente, sintiendo que ha hecho mal en mandarlo a llamar, pero desde hace tiempo ha podido notar cierta extrañeza e incomodidad entre dos de sus siervos, efectivamente se trataban de Sasuke y Hinata. Incluso hace tres días pudo asegurar que ambos se miraban y sonreían con complicidad durante el desayuno, justo antes de dar la noticia sobe la boda de Genma. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos?, le parecía tonta la idea de tan solo pensarla en vista a que él es un Hakuri, a no ser que…ella sea… Abre los ojos con impacto, de ser así no habría nada que se pudiera hacer, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué justo ahora se venía a dar cuenta de ese detalle?, debió de haber sido más precavida. Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucha llamar a la puerta.

-Adelante- da la aprobación.

-Madame Kirisame- era Karin –Ese hombre ya ha llegado, está aquí.

-Hazlo pasar.

Levanta su vista, sintiendo cierta incomodidad por volverlo a ver, quizá no debió llamarlo, pero sintió que era necesario.

-Y bien Kirisame- esa peculiar voz la llamo -¿Para qué me has mandado a traer desde tan lejos?

-Necesito que lo supervises como habíamos quedado- fue su fría respuesta. Observando como este sonreía con su típica malicia que lo caracterizaba –Karin- llamó a la chica pelirroja –Dile a Sasuke que lo necesito ahora.

Ella asintió saliendo de la habitación mientras que ambos solo se observaban el uno al otro.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Bajó del auto, dirigiéndome hacia la entrada de la iglesia, escuchó la breve ceremonia que se está dando allí dentro, me acerco lo suficiente para ver como ambos novios se sujetan de las manos con unas sonrisas que se expanden hasta sus mejillas. Suspiro con melancolía, evitando llorar a toda costa cuando pienso que así pudo haber sido mi boda a no ser porque ese maldito es quien más daño me ha hecho, no pienso volver a sus brazos, eso ya lo tengo más que claro, aún más luego de probar mejores sensaciones. Evito hacer ruido con mis tacones al entrar, era una iglesia enorme pero ahora comprendía por qué aquí, pues estaba repleta de por lo menos 400 invitados, se notaba que no dejaba de ser tan llamativa esa mujer y él no dejaba de complacerla como seguramente hizo en el pasado. Observo a los meseros que se encontraban cerca de la entrada ofreciendo champaña, "¿¡Que espectáculo!?" pensé con sarcasmo.

No me senté, si lo hacia corría el riesgo de que me descubrieran antes de tiempo, únicamente me recargue contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, cerca de los meseros. Observe, escuche y presencie toda la ceremonia hasta llegar a los estúpidos, hipócritas y cursis botos propios de la pareja, salidos de sus más íntimos sentimientos, ¡Que porquería son los dos!, no sé porque este rencor me obliga a experimentar de nuevo el dolor, tras oír los botos de amor que Genma le juro a esa mujer en el altar, "¿¡Como pude amarte!?" pienso con amargura, siento en este momento que los odio a ambos y no puedo…evitarlo. De nuevo se me partió el corazón cuando ambos estaban a punto de besarse para así sellar su unión. Aplaudí con fuerza con una leve distancia de un aplauso a otro, haciendo un gran eco en toda la iglesia, logrando que todos los invitados, incluyendo a los novios voltearan a verme, impidiendo ese beso. Me incorpore, caminando hasta estar frente al inicio del largo camino con pétalos, el rostro de ambos se distorsiono; de felicidad y amor paso a miedo, asombro y confusión, eso me gustó mucho.

-Felicidades- deje de aplaudir con estas palabras amargas que escupí de mi boca. Lentamente me acerque a uno de los meseros, tomando una copa con la champaña, levantándola con cierta burla por los aires, endureciendo mi rostro –Propongo que…- hice una pausa sonriendo con malicia, notando como todo se llenaba de tensión y horror ante mi aparición, en especial por aquellos que me conocen bien -Brindemos…por los novios.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Me encuentro en mi habitación, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, recordando:

 _-No tienes que huir- Me susurra cerca del oído, provocando en mi un cosquilleo –Esta vez seré yo la que se vaya- Me confundieron estas palabras, sentía que no se refería solo a esta noche. De pronto una sensación que no me gusto me invadió, no entendía porque algo dentro de mí no desea estar lejos de Hinata –Pero no será por mucho tiempo- extrañamente estas palabras causaron tranquilidad en mi, sintiendo como se despegaba del abrazó en el que me tenía para enfocar su vista en mis ojos, me sonríe con confianza –Lo prometo._

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, negando y desaprobando todas mis actitudes desde hace tiempo, ¿Cómo es posible que haya permitido todo esto?, ¡Yo no debí…!, ¡No debí besarla!, es una sensación que me atrapa, que me hace querer más, ya no puedo con esto, si dejo que esto avance más, no se si pueda controlarme. ¿Por qué me pasa esto ahora?, ¿no me había dicho mi maestro que yo no correría este riesgo?, ¿Qué no sabría sobre este tipo de aflicción?

– _Así es como siempre tendrás que verlo, recuerda que para un Hakuri está prohibido enamorarse, así que Sasuke…no te enamores nunca o de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias. Honestamente eres el mejor Hakuri que ha existido por lo que es imposible que llegues a tener algún problema de este tipo, pero en todo caso grávate esto… si te enamoras solo serán problemas._

Abro los ojos un poco alarmado, tan solo llamaban a la puerta, supuse que se trataba de karin, ya que Hinata se había ido por unos días, no sabía a donde y extrañamente no me gustaba lo que sentía por ello.

-Sasuke te necesita Madame Kirisame- no me equivoque, era su voz.

Me levantó de la cama, saliendo de mi habitación para dirigirme hasta el despacho de esa odiosa mujer. Al abrir la puerta me quede helado, temor fue todo lo que sentí al volverlo a ver, ¿Qué hacía aquí?, ¿acaso me había descubierto?

-Hola Sasuke- me saludo como de costumbre –Tenia tiempo de no ver a mi mejor alumno.

Pensé lo peor y sentí miedo, miedo por lo que pudiera pasar y sobre todo por…Hinata.

_._._.

 **¡Ah! que final de escena por parte de ambos, ¿Qué pasará con la aparición de orochimaru?, ¿Qué es lo que hará Hinata en la boda de Genma y Naomi? también esta ahora los recuerdos de Genma, de Kakashi y al fin Hinata pudo recordar a este ultimo junto con todo lo ocurrido aquella noche en Saika. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?**

 **Nanami: Gracias :3 si me la pase bastante bien el 14 jajaja :p si, era un capitulo muy especial sobre todo por la espera. Como veras aquí Sasuke y Hinata ya tuvieron otro acercamiento :3, no creo que Naomi pueda atar como tal a Genma pero si lo estorbada con su embarazo pero igual eso de atarlo no será por mucho tiempo, Hinata ya pudo recordar a Kakashi como muchas querían, creo tu eras una de ellas, Naruto tendrá un papel importante en la historia pero eso será mucho más adelante, por ahora solo me centrare en este conflicto amoroso de SasukexHinataxGenmaxNaomixKakashi jajajaja lo se, son bastantes involucrados XD Gracias por tu review, se feliz :D**

 **Hime 23: Gracias hime, si, Sasuke y Hinata tienen mucha química, a mi igual me encanto su acercamiento del capitulo pasado y de este también. Naomi es una mujer perversa, tienes razón solo se ama a si misma, estoy de acuerdo contigo Genma es un tonto pero no lo será por mucho tiempo. Pues tal vez fue un poco inesperada la reacción de Hinata pero es que ella aun esta confundida y no comprende del todo sus sentimientos por Sasuke y también por Genma a pesar de que lo odia en cierto punto, bueno no lo comprende hasta este capitulo, en el siguiente ya veremos a una Hinata más decidida por lo que quiere :D Gracias por tu review, saludos :)**

 **Marlent Uchiha: Me dio gusto saber que te gusto el nuevo capitulo, creí que ya no lo leías jajaja :p no es cierto. Pues cuando Genma se entere que si lo hará sobre lo de Sasuke y Hinata perderá la cabeza, de verdad y cometerá varias locuras, aun no lo escribo pero ya tengo toda la historia creara, Naruto tendrá un papel importante y hará bastantes cosas que podrán hacer que lo amen o que no lo quieran por entrometerse donde no debería, pero eso ya será mucho más adelante, por ahora no te preocupes por eso. Gracias por tu review, saludos :D**

 **Frida: Jajajajaja espero que estés bien y que este capitulo no te haya causado un infarto por tus emociones jajajaja si fue muy especial el beso entre ambos, es bueno saber que les gusto :3 jajaja Naomi si es una perra pero no atrapo a Genma del todo, ya lo veremos en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por tu review, saludos :D**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Emmm... Hola :D primero que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por desaparecerme así como así durante ya unos meses y dejarlos con la intriga, lo siento. En mi defensa la culpa la tiene la universidad, no he tenido tiempo para nada, ni para actualizar a pesar de que este capitulo ya lo tenia desde hace mucho, incluso antes de la ultima publicación, una doble disculpa por eso :( Pero espero que lo disfruten! :D hay bastantes secretos, intri** **gas y nuevos acontecimientos que pondrán a la historia aun más intensa ;) por mi parte me encanta este capitulo.**

 _Los recuerdos y/o sueños van en cursiva._

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, lastima :p**

CAPITULO 19.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas, el día era soleado como nunca antes se había visto en los últimos meses, los pájaros cantaban con alegría, las flores se abrían con gran confianza ante las caricias de los dorados rayos, las personas se dirigían a un importante evento, era un día perfecto para una boda, aunque por supuesto…no todos pensaban lo mismo. Genma al verla entrar suspira con alivio, había reconocido que el miedo se apoderó de él por un instante, temiendo que ella, su mujer a partir de ahora lo dejaría plantado como lo había hecho la joven por la que lo hubiera dado todo, pero prefería no lamentarse para que su vida ya no fuera una tormenta llena de inestabilidad, lo único que lo hizo reaccionar fue saber que sería padre, por esa razón tomó esta precipitara decisión. Naomi le sonríe, radiaba alegría por doquier, pues al estar a punto de cumplir por lo que siempre soñó desde hace 11 años no puede evitar demostrar todo su sentir.

Tocan la tan ansiada melodía para que puedan comenzar con la ceremonia, la gente se prepara, se giran a observar a la hermosa novia, si, era hermosa a pesar de ya tener cerca de 34 años de edad, su vestido era de los más hermosos que se habían visto durante todo el año. Genma suspira con cierto nerviosismo, nunca creyó llegar a esto, mucho menos con Naomi, ya que era la misma causante de esta idea hace 11 años ya. Naomi camina con lentitud hasta el altar, estaban todos aquellos a los que habían invitado a excepción de…Kakashi, cambia de pensamientos para no entristecerse, ahora menos que nunca podía permitirse aquello.

Los pasos se le hicieron eterno, los pétalos le daban la sensación de estar en un jardín aun cuando ambos decidieron casarse en una iglesia, al pasar por los asientos va sonriendo a cada persona que la observa con admiración para de nuevo girar su vista a su…esposo. Al fin llega hasta el final de su camino, tomando la mano de Genma, se estremece al aun parecerle todo tan irreal, sujeta con fuerza el ramo de flores que lleva en su otra mano. Ambos se sonríen, apenas puede escuchar lo que se dice en la ceremonia, respira con cierta agitación hasta que le da la otra mano también a Genma. Ambos se miran a detalle, presintiendo algo…perturbador, ninguno sabia porque de repente este cambio, tembló inconsciente al sentir una densidad de ambiente en todo el lugar, ¿Qué había sido eso?

Una mujer de largo cabello negro azulado se adentra al lugar, pisando con mucho cuidado para no causar ningún tipo de ruido con sus finos tacones color plata que rosan con su largo vestido azul, si, el mismo vestido que utilizo aquel día o más bien, aquella noche en que casi se entrega a ese hombre, el mismo hombre que ahora está a punto de casarse. Su cabello se mueve conforme a sus sigilosos movimientos, como esa vez solo lo sujeta un prendedor de plata que lleva puesto del lado izquierdo. Cierra los ojos con cierto dolor, frustración y rencor al ver a ambos, el hombre que amó y a su tía tomados de la mano, tal vez sospechó que este momento no le correspondía a ella pero no podía evitar pensar en ello. Intenta esconderse ante la vista de todos, de todos a excepción de los meseros que desconocían de su importancia en ese lugar.

Había llegado el momento luego de un tiempo, lo supo por como la miraba Genma, sonrió con entusiasmo, al fin escucharía los tan anhelados votos de amor que le propiciaría el hombre que ama, el hombre de su juventud.

-Yo Genma Shiranui te acepto a ti Naomi Kimura como mi esposa- le sonríe con dulzura, suspirando para darse valor –No solo prometo amarte, quiero que estemos juntos hasta envejecer, que en 30 años podamos estar en nuestra casa, mirando correr a nuestros nietos, encontrando al fin el amor, la paz y la calma que siempre quisimos tener. Prometo que ambos aprenderemos a tomar buenas decisiones juntos –realmente deseaba que esto pudiera ser cierto, que ya no se hicieran daño el uno al otro, nunca más -te amo Naomi y nunca deje de hacerlo, es por eso que ahora estoy aquí y no me arrepentiré de nada que construyamos juntos.

Ella le sonrió con tanto amor como nunca antes lo había hecho, jamás imagino que lo escucharía decir tales cosas, esas palabras le llegaron profundo, las atesoraría por siempre. Mientras que para la joven mujer de vestido azul esto no fue más que una daga al corazón, le había dolido y no sabía porque, creyó que ya lo había olvidado pero ahora se daba cuenta que Genma aún estaba en cierto punto presente en su interior, por supuesto que no por mucho tiempo.

-Yo Naomi Kimura- da un gran suspiro lleno de emoción, sintiendo la mirada de todos en el lugar –Te acepto a ti Genma Shiranui como mi esposo. Prometo que…siempre pondré de mi parte para que esto sea maravilloso, sé que te he lastimado en más de una ocasión pero ya no más, ahora solo quiero vivir mi vida junto a ti como siempre planeamos. Esto es todo lo que quise tener desde que te conocí, aún recuerdo a ese joven apuesto que conocí y del cual me enamore hace 19 años y no me arrepiento de nada porque esta es nuestra historia, lo será siempre. Una historia que terminaremos de escribir juntos.

Ambos se sonrieron, sintiendo que habían sido sinceros en sus votos, pero si eso era cierto… ¿Por qué sentían esa sensación de vacío en su interior?, ¿acaso romperían aquellas bellas palabras que se prometían ahora? No sabían con exactitud qué ocurriría pero algo era seguro, esto los ataría por siempre. Se aproxima el uno al otro luego de que no hubo ninguna oposición en su unión, apunto de besarse, un beso distinto que esperaban que supiera a plenitud al ya estar casados, pero no se pudo culminar tras escuchar unos aplausos llenos de hipocresía, burla y rencor interrumpiéndolos para girarse a ver de quien se trataba, ¿Quién era esa persona que claramente quería arruinarles su momento?

¡No, no podía ser posible!, un frío los recorrió con fuerza, sacándolos bruscamente de su felicidad cuando aquella persona se dejó mirar al ponerse enfrente del largo camino de pétalos para enfrentarlos y mirarlos al rostro. Quien más padeció este momento fue Genma, sintiendo que un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo, encendiendo de nuevo esa locura a la que lo llevaba esa joven, si, era la misma joven de la que estaba enamorado, la misma joven por la que moriría tanto de dolor como de pasión, no supo porque hasta ahora se presentaba, "¿Por qué justo ahora?" pensaba paralizado. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al percatarse que estaba vestida de la misma forma que aquella ocasión en que casi pudo hacerla suya, pero se lo impidió, pero ahora sentía revivir todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con ella. Naomi por su parte sintió terror, ¿¡por que ahora!?, ¿¡por que esa mocosa insistía en arruinarle sus planes!?, la maldecía por dentro, no sabía que iba a pasar luego de esto, sobre todo por…Genma. Ahora más que nunca sentía un odio por ella, deseaba que la hubieran matado en la masacre hace 11 años, así no estaría pasando por esto. Los invitados que desconocían la identidad de la joven presente sabían que no podía tratarse de algo bueno en vista a las circunstancias al igual que el rostro de ambos novios y para aquellos que lo sabían, que eran conscientes del significado de su presencia estaban igual de paralizados que los novios, temían lo peor, no podían reaccionar, todos menos una joven rubia de ojos azules que observaba con fascinación la escena, nunca creyó que la presencia de Hinata le fuera agradable algún día.

-Felicidades- dejó de aplaudir con esas palabras amargas, acercándose con lentitud a uno de los meseros que ofrecían champaña para brindar luego de terminar la ceremonia, tomando una copa levó con burla su mano por los aires, endureciendo su hermoso rostro –Propongo que…- hace una pausa sonriendo con malicia -Brindemos…por los novios.

Genma no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, le parecía un sueño, la miraba con tristeza y compasión, sabiendo que esto podía lastimarla, pues se había casado con su tía. Mientras que Hinata solo quería arruinarles la fiesta, sonriendo por sus actos. Nadie sabía que era lo que iba a acontecer en ese momento.

-Para los que no sepan quién soy, yo soy la mujer con la que Genma se iba a casar hace unos meses, si soy esa joven que lo dejó plantado en el altar- Dio un vistazo alrededor como si lo que decía fuera de gracia –Pero no estoy aquí por despecho o por contarles esa antigua historio, no, estoy aquí por algo mucho más importante, por ustedes, por los novios- los señalo- Brindó por ustedes- Naomi abre los ojos con miedo- por el hecho de que entre tantos millones y millones de habitantes que hay en el universo se vinieron a encontrar, no cabe duda que son tal para cual- de nuevo sonrió de lado, mirándolos con rencor –Porque ambos no son más que una porquería de persona- Genma no podía creer que ella, si, esa joven que tanta inocencia tenia ahora estuviera hablando tan golpeado –Brindo por una mujer que fue capaz de manipular a todos a su antojo durante años, incluyendo a su mejor amigo, una mujer capaz de deshacerse de su único familiar pretendiendo quedarse con todo lo que es suyo, por una mujer que escasamente habla con la verdad, por una mujer capaz de casarse y caer en lo más bajo por dinero. Esto es por ti Naomi- vuelve a levantar su copa con ironía, girando su vista ahora a lo más difícil –También brindo por un hombre dispuesto a masacrar a toda una aldea entera, por un traidor, un hombre capaz de apuñalar a aquellos que no hicieron más que ayudarlo, por un hombre indignado por recibir lo mismo de su ahora esposa, si, así es mis queridos invitados- suelta una risa divertida -cosechó lo que él sembró con ella. Esto es por ti Genma, porque no eres más que un maldito imbécil al cual desprecio.

Levanta una última vez su copa mirando fijamente aquellos ojos masculinos color café que no podían dejar de observarla con asombro. Le da un gran tragó, dejando con escases el contenido para volverlo a poner con brusquedad sobre la bandeja. Les dedica una última sonrisa a ambos para luego salir corriendo tras escuchar un escandaloso grito.

-¡ATRAPENLA!- si, era la voz de Sarutobi que finalmente pudo reaccionar.

Todos los "Killer Shades" salieron corriendo tras ella, todos menos una, Ino quien sonreía extremadamente satisfecha por lo ocurrido. Genma no supo que hacer, se giró a ver una última vez a su ahora esposa Naomi, baja la mirada apenado al estar consciente de lo que haría, si, la dejaría por ir corriendo tras la joven que ama, pues sentía una enorme culpa, deseaba explicarle todo en ese momento, lo menos que quería era que lo odiara y aquellas palabras que le dedico le dolieron en lo más profundo de su ser. La amaba ahora lo sabía más que nunca, fue un arrebato lo que lo forzó a salir corriendo tras ella para recuperarla, dejando frente al altar a la mujer que había desposado hace unos segundos, quien lo miraba con rencor, llena de dolor por el espectáculo que se estaba dando en el que se suponía seria el día más feliz de su vida.

-Te odio, te odio- susurró una y otra vez mientras una lágrima se escurre hasta derramarse en su barbilla –Eres una estúpida Hinata, pagaras por esto.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Pareciera que no querías verme Sasuke- finalmente puedo reaccionar. Cierro los ojos con vergüenza, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-No es eso- hago una reverencia- Me disculpo, es que es una inesperada sorpresa.

-Si, lo es- me da la razón –Pero es que Kirisame me ha llamado para que te supervise como habíamos acordado en un principio.

Voltee a ver a la mujer, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, no me he equivocado, ya no me marcho sin dejar avisado que lo haría, entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Se lo que estás pensando- me sonrió con calidez –No lo mande a llamar porque hayas hecho algo mal, es más como una…"precaución".

¿Precaución?, no es tanto la palabra es más bien el tono con el que lo dice, esto no está bien definitivamente.

-Considero que no era necesario- respondo con rapidez- como vera maestro yo…

No me dejó hablar, indicándome con la palma de su mano que guardara silencio.

-Alguna razón tendrá Kirisame para llamarme, no cuestiones y lo sabes- me reprendió con estas palabras, asentí con obediencia –Pero ya que estoy aquí podemos entrenar, quisiera saber cuánto has mejorado Sasuke.

Asiento con la cabeza, aun no puedo dejar de sentir este…temor. La imagen de Hinata viene una y otra vez y es cuando caigo en la pregunta, "¿Qué voy a hacer?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Corro con desesperación, he logrado perder a la mayoría de los "Killer Shades" solo unos cuantos me persiguen, ya no sé qué hacer, me cuestiono la razón de actuar así, no es tanto por el hecho de que me persigan, es más bien por el que me persigue, si, es Genma el que está más cerca de atraparme y si lo hace todo se habrá acabado, habrá ganado y yo perdería ante su tacto; ya no quiero esto, no quiero su cercanía, no quiero vivir atada a él aun cuando siento que lo odio y lo quiero a la vez, esto me está ahogando, necesito escapar. Me meto entre calles perdiendo a los demás a excepción de él, su líder tenía que ser, era bastante bueno para anticiparse ante mis movimientos. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo corro para salvarme, no me detengo, subo escaleras arriba de un edificio con la esperanza de perderlo allí, no lo conseguí.

Al llegar al último piso ya no tenía escapatoria, me detengo con brusquedad al verme frente de una probable muerte segura, escuchando sus fuertes pasos en las escaleras, ¿Qué hago? Se abre la puerta con brusquedad donde se deja ver, sonriendo con victoria al ver mi estado, era como un depredador ante su presa indefensa, es un bastardo.

-¿Ya no tienes a dónde ir?- se burló -¿Eh? ¿Hinata?

Doy un vistazo hacia abajo, considerando la idea de lanzarme pero podría ser bastante peligroso.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- lo rete.

-Escucha Hinata- cambió su tono de voz por uno calmado, casi dulce –Lo único que quiero es conversar, tal vez así podríamos aclarar muchas cosas.

Me acerque más a la orilla sin importarme el riesgo, encontrando de pronto que el edificio tenía unas escaleras de emergencia, sonrió satisfecha, girándome a ver aquel rostro que tanto detesto en este momento.

-No me interesa escucharte Genma- fue todo lo que dije antes de lanzarme a las escaleras. Notando el rostro alarmado de él ante mi acto, creyendo que me estaba precipitando, su miedo tras acercarse hacia la orilla desvaneció cuando vio bajarme con rapidez hasta llegar a la calle otra vez.

Podía sentir mayor tranquilidad ahora, corría con cierta lentitud hasta que sentí una respiración agitada rosar con mi hombro, ¡No puede ser!, ¡Era él!, creí haberlo perdido pero veo que me equivoque, de nuevo lo subestime; mi corazón se aceleró ante esto, un cosquilleo se intensifico en mi cuerpo, nunca antes había desprendido tanta adrenalina como ahora, me apasiona y me aterra a la vez. Apresuro el paso, desesperada por querer alejarme lo más pronto posible de él. Llegue hasta estar frente de una estación de tren, escuchando que este pronto saldría corrí con todas mis fuerzas posibles, era mi oportunidad para escapar. El sol ilumino mi rostro cuando bruscamente me gire tras brincar en el vagón en movimiento, no fue esto lo que me hizo girar sino una mano que sujeto con fuerza mi hombro que se alejó para arrastrar consigo el prendedor de mi cabello, un prendedor que le pertenecía a Kirisame, sí, me lo había obsequiado. Lo último que vi fue su rostro desconcertado, agitado, frustrado y dolido por mi huida una vez más, mientras que yo lo observaba desafiante al alejarse cada vez más el tren donde ahora abordaba, dejando atrás una vez más mi pasado.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _-Si me amas deberás hacerlo- observa desde la copa de un árbol como lo toma fuertemente del brazo, suplicándole –Me has dicho que no podrías vivir sin mí, pruébalo, ¡pruébamelo ahora mismo!_

 _-¿Por qué?- se oculta lo suficiente como para evitar que ambos se percaten de su presencia, tal como en la otra ocasión, pues se encuentran en el mismo estúpido bosque donde ella le rompió su corazón por elegir a ese estúpido de Genma -¿Por qué me haces esto sabiendo que si lo hago me condenare a una vida que ya no quiero llevar?_

 _-Porque es algo que no puedes cambiar- le responde con lágrimas en los ojos –Así eres tú, ser un asesino es tu instinto natural y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar ese hecho._

 _-¿Ni siquiera el hecho de que te amé?- pregunta decepcionado. Esto le parecía bastante interesante, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre estos dos? -¡Es increíble!- grita en ironía –Aun siendo un asesino, ¿tú me amaras?, ¿estarás conmigo aun después de hacer lo que me pides?_

 _-Si lo haces- le susurra acercando su rostro hacia el de él –Estaré contigo siempre._

 _Hay una pausa, no comprendía a lo que se refería Naomi._

 _-Solo tienes que matarlo._

 _-No puedo- se escuchaba mortificado._

 _-¡Solo hazlo!- de nuevo perdía el control esa mujer -¡Solo mata a Hiashi…!_

 _Abre los ojos, sintiendo una parálisis en todo su cuerpo por esta revelación, ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿¡ella estaba pidiéndole la cabeza de su cuñado a Genma!?, No lo podía creer, esa no era la Naomi que siempre conoció, se decepciono un poco de ella cuando regalo a su hijo pero no pensó que fuera capaz de tanto, no pudo escuchar la otra parte de su petición, pero se imaginó que solo pedía la cabeza de Hiashi y tal vez de su hermana, pues lo demás fue solo convencimiento tanto físico y verbal para que Genma aceptara hacerlo, enredándolo en la falsa idea de que con el dinero ambos podrían vivir felices por siempre, aun cuando hace poco había descubierto que Naomi se comprometió con otro hombre por interés. Cuando Genma se marchó, dejando sola a Naomi, él decidió aparecer._

 _-¿¡Así que ese es tu plan!?- preguntó furioso, haciéndola brincar del susto._

 _-¡Kakashi!- gritó alarmada al verse descubierta -¡Por favor no digas nada!, ¡por favor haz como si nada de esto hubiera pasado!- le suplicó._

 _-Es increíble que seas capaz de tanto- recalcó decepcionado –No solo planeas casarte con Nathan, si no que estas dispuesta a desaparecer a tu cuñado por dinero._

 _-¡Esto no te incumbe!- le gritó para desviar el tema._

 _-¿Por qué lo haces?- la tomó del brazo para evitar que se fuera fingiendo indignación –¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta que con todas tus acciones estas causando mucho daño!?_

 _-No te metas en lo que no te importa- se suelta con brusquedad._

 _-Me importa porque…eres mi…amiga- su tono es suave al cambiar lo que quiere decir en realidad._

 _-Hmp- exclama indiferente mientras se aleja._

 _-¿Qué pasara con Genma?- la detiene de golpe al recordarle la única persona que realmente le importa a esa mujer -¿Ya lo sabe?_

 _-¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?- se gira con tristeza para poder verlo –Solo deseo ser alguien y lograr algo importante._

 _-¿Así que por eso te casaras con ese hombre?- le pregunta incrédulo –Aun sabiendo que si te deje fue para que fueras feliz junto a Genma, ya que según tú lo amabas como a nadie. Pero ahora lo único que haces es que me arrepienta, ¿¡Por qué!?_

 _-¡Es que no es justo que solo mi hermana tenga la vida que siempre soñó!- grita fuera de sí._

 _La miró sorprendido al percatarse de que es lo que la molesta en realidad, parpadea un par de veces para intentarlo asimilar._

Da un gran suspiro con melancolía al recordar todo lo que en su pasado lo venía atormentando y que incluso hasta la fecha lo hace, pero sabe que nunca fue su intención todo lo que ocurrió. Otro recuerdo lo respalda de ello:

 _-Vaya que tienes una hija muy hermosa Hiashi- entra sigilosamente a la casa que tan cálida le es, sintiendo como la pequeña niña corre de lo más feliz, brincando a sus brazos para cargarla._

 _-¡Tío Kakashi!- lo abraza con fuerza, lo quería como si fuera de la familia, como el tío que siempre quiso tener. Mientras que él le sonríe y la sostiene con ternura._

 _-Si, Hinata es muy hermosa- le sonríe su maestro a ambos -¿A que debemos tu visita Kakashi?_

 _-Solo vine a ver como estaban- fue su simple respuesta, pero no era la realidad por la que había ido a ese lugar, era algo realmente alarmante._

 _-¡Qué bien!- grita la niña con entusiasmo, él le sonríe al sentir como esta oculta el rostro en su cuello._

 _Hiashi lo mira pensativo, perdiéndose poco a poco el brillo de su mirada al comprender ahora su visita._

 _-Entiendo- fue todo lo que pudo decir tras asentir, indicándole que fueran afuera para conversar en privado._

 _Kakashi baja a la pequeña Hinata, diciéndole que pronto volverá para jugar con ella, la cual asiente entusiasmada por la idea. Ambos caminan hasta estar lejos de la casa, muy cerca del bosque que lo rodea. No pudo retener más la verdad, diciéndole todo acerca de los planes de Genma y Naomi, sabía que esto sería muy difícil de asimilar para Hiashi, no se equivocó no le había dicho nada en 10 minutos luego de su confesión, solo el silencio y el viento hablaban entre si._

 _-Tu tendrás que hacerlo- fue su respuesta luego de pensarlo tanto._

 _-¿¡Que!?- esto lo confundió, abriendo los ojos, creyendo que era una broma._

 _-Que tú tienes que ser el que le diga a Sarutobi mi ubicación, creo que es tiempo de enfrentar mis consecuencias luego de tantos años oculto- le confirmo su sospecha._

 _-Maestro yo no…- tenía que hacerle ver que era una locura._

 _-Si Genma no se atreve a decir en donde estoy, tu tendrás que hacerlo Kakashi- lo miró con tristeza, no comprendía porque esa extraña petición –Prefiero saber lo que vendrá por medio de un ser querido que me ha sido leal a ser traicionado por alguien al cual le tuve confianza. ¿Lo entiendes?_

 _-Honestamente no- confesó un poco irritado ante tremenda tontería –No quiero traicionarlo maestro, solo le he dicho lo que su cuñada, mi amiga y Genma planean contra usted y su esposa, utilizaran la excusa de que Sarutobi lo ha querido atrapar desde que se fue de los "Killer Shades" para conseguirlo. No veo porque me tiene que involucrar, yo no lo traicionaría así aunque usted me lo pidiera._

 _-Tienes que hacerlo- le dice en una especie de orden, el suspira con mortificación ya que va en contra de su voluntad lo que su maestro le está pidiendo –Tanto como tú y como yo sabemos que esto tarde o temprano tiene que pasar._

 _-Maestro yo no…- intento oponerse pero le fueron arrebataras las palabras de la boca._

 _-Kakashi- cambió su tono de voz a uno más recio -¿Acaso quieres ir en contra de la profecía que ha rígido en ambos clanes enemigos?_

 _Él abrió los ojos por esta pregunta, negando rápidamente con la cabeza sabiendo que aquello era algo inevitable y que su maestro tenía toda la razón en esta ocasión, no había nada más que hacer, era algo que debía ocurrir a toda cosa para que la profecía se llevara a cabo._

 _-Es hora de que esto acabe de una vez por todas- exclamó el hombre con gran culpabilidad al recordar algo que lo entristecía en gran manera; un acto que no quiso cometer pero que se vio forzado a hacer –Hinata tiene que ver la muerte frente a sus ojos de algún ser querido para que pueda despertar todo su potencial._

 _-¿Se refiere a la flor de loto?- tan solo de recordar aquello se le eriza la piel, siempre supo de esto gracias a su maestro pero no pensó que fuera el momento._

 _-Así es- baja la mirada ante su alumno –Hinata no es solo la princesa luna del clan Hyuga, también es la flor de loto que marca la profecía._

 _-Entiendo- dice tristemente al saber lo que eso significaba, si, su maestro debía morir frente a Hinata para que esto se cumpliera, todo estaba saliendo tal cual marcaba la profecía, él sería traicionado por un hombre al cual le había transmitido su conocimiento._

 _-Kakashi- le dice en voz baja, mientras él evitaba no derramar alguna lagrima al estar consciente que esta podría ser la última conversación que tuvieran –Solo te pido que ese día protejas a Hinata, no dejes que le hagan daño, es lo único que te pido._

 _Kakashi asintió con mortificación, sabiendo que esto era una gran responsabilidad._

Sabía porque recordaba todo esto, definitivamente el ver a Hinata y que esta lo recordara había refrescado su memoria en gran manera, guardaba tantos secretos que ya no sabía qué hacer con ellos, tanto de Naomi, de Genma, de Hiashi y algunos involucraban fuertemente a Hinata, una pobre niña que no tenía culpa de todo lo que ocurrió y ocurrirá.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mira con melancolía su entorno, observando como todo el jardín a su alrededor esta prácticamente vacío según ella, ya que de sus 500 invitados solo permanecían 50 a lo mucho, muy por debajo de sus planes y sueños. El viento rugía con ferocidad, haciendo que los adornos se agitaran con violencia en todas las mesas, incluyendo en la de honor donde se encontraba, le da un gran trago al vino tinto que sostenía en su mano, sin importarle que poco de este se derramara en su vestido blanco, quería llorar, esto estaba siendo espantoso. Su ahora esposo se había ido detrás de una chiquilla que fue su prometida enfrente de todos, dejándola como una estúpida en el altar, sintiendo la mirada compasiente de todos, la vergüenza era enorme y era la hora en que aún no había aparecido, aun cuando algunos de los "Killer Shades" ya habían llegado luego de perseguir a esa estúpida de Hinata, temía que la haya encontrado, que hayan arreglado las cosas y que…la deje por ella. Tal vez a estas alturas estuviera llorando desenfrenada por todo esto, más por lo sensible que estaba de su embarazo, pero estaba un poco ebria por todo lo bebido desde que llego de la iglesia a la mansión "KShades", a pesar de que no debía beber por el hijo que espera. Recuerda con dolor el peor momento que ha vivido desde hace 11 años.

 _Lo observa aun horrorizada por el espectáculo que dio Hinata, solo basto con mirar esos ojos café que desvió para saber lo que pretendía, intento detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató que este ya se encontraba corriendo tras de esa mocosa como los demás que mando Sarutobi. Se paralizó por esta acción, nunca vio esto venir, "¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez, Genma la estaba lastimando como nunca antes al humillarla públicamente por sus acciones, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?. Sus ojos se quiebran por la humedad del futuro llanto, tornándose llenos de odio y rencor por el dolor pulsante junto con la vergüenza de todo esto._

 _-Te odio, te odio- susurró una y otra vez mientras una lágrima se escurre hasta derramarse en su barbilla –Eres una estúpida Hinata, pagaras por esto._

 _Al terminar de decir la amargura que había en ese momento en su corazón levanta la vista, observando a todos a su alrededor que la veían con lastima y compasión, algunos confundidos sin poder reaccionar y algunos gustosos como Daniel e Ino que al parecer eran los únicos que no habían ido tras Hinata. Niega con la cabeza, llenándose de furia, evitando sentir la presión en su estómago por la rabia para posteriormente salir corriendo de la iglesia hasta subirse al auto que de nuevo la llevo hasta la mansión "KShades" donde algunos invitados la siguieron para estar con ella en este duro momento._

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, no le interesó, solo reaccionó de su transe hasta que escuchó como algunos invitados exclamaban que ya había llegado el novio, ella rápidamente se levantó de su silla, corriendo hasta estar en la entrada de la mansión donde lo vio pasar hasta quedar frente a ella. Genma únicamente la observó por unos segundos, continuando con su camino e ignorarla como si nada hubiera ocurrido, este acto la dejo aún más confundida, sin dudarlo lo siguió hasta subir las escaleras, sabía que pretendía encerrarse en su despacho, su estado tanto físico y mental se veía mal, agotado y suponía que se debía a Hinata, furiosa por este hecho no pudo callar.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!?- le gritó indignada, intentando detenerlo.

-Ahora no Naomi- fue toda su contestación.

-¿¡Que!?- no lo podía creer.

-Que ahora no estoy de humor para discutir sobre esto- le confirmó con fastidio.

-¡Disculpa, pero es el día de nuestra boda!, ¿¡Y qué fue lo que hiciste!?- lo cuestionó con amargura -¡Te largaste!, ¡Si!, ¡Te fuiste detrás de Hinata!, ¿¡Cómo quieres que me sienta!?, ¡porque en este momento siento todo menos felicidad!

-¡Lo siento!- finalmente se giró a enfrentarla, justo a escasos centímetros de la puerta de su despacho -¡Pero es que en este momento no puedo pensar con claridad! Y para serte honesto…ya no sé qué es lo que debo hacer.

-¿¡A que te refieres!?- no estaba dispuesta a darle un respiro, tenía bastante rabia y miedo como para hacerlo.

-A que deberíamos de darnos un tiempo y pensar mejor nuestro futuro- dijo sin remordimientos, dejando clara de una vez su intención –No estamos en una buena situación ahora y lo del embarazo es hermoso pero acelerado para nosotros, quiero a ese bebe pero no sé si quiera estar contigo, de cualquier forma me haría responsable.

Naomi se quedó en shock, las ideas no le llegaban del todo claras, sabia a lo que se refería pero no, no quería comprender, jamás pensó que él volviera a hacerle esto otra vez, a dejarla con un bebe suyo, de nuevo estaba por sentir ese abandono.

-¿Es por Hinata?- finalmente reaccionó.

-Si- fue honesto.

No pudo controlarse, dejando que sus emociones tomaran control una vez más, gran error.

-¡No sabes cómo te estoy odiando en este momento!- le gritó con rencor mientras lagrimas caían de sus grandes ojos.

-Bien- respondió indiferente, suspirando con calma –Tal vez lo mejor sea firmar la anulación de este matrimonio.

Esto era un golpe demasiado bajo para Naomi, la había destrozado de inmediato, ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto luego de jurar que volverían a estar juntos por siempre?

 _-Yo Genma Shiranui te acepto a ti Naomi Kimura como mi esposa- le sonríe con dulzura, suspirando para darse valor –No solo prometo amarte, quiero que estemos juntos hasta envejecer, que en 30 años podamos estar en nuestra casa, mirando correr a nuestros nietos, encontrando al fin el amor, la paz y la calma que siempre quisimos tener. Prometo que ambos aprenderemos a tomar buenas decisiones juntos –realmente deseaba que esto pudiera ser cierto, que ya no se hicieran daño el uno al otro, nunca más -te amo Naomi y nunca deje de hacerlo, es por eso que ahora estoy aquí y no me arrepentiré de nada que construyamos juntos._

Lo sabía, estaba rompiendo sus botos, nunca pensó que Hinata regresaría y ahora que lo había hecho la botaría.

-¿Realmente crees que te lo daré?- le preguntó sarcástica como siempre cuando estaba herirá.

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ver como este se metía a su despacho encerrándose, bonita noche de bodas tendrían, mientras ella lloraba en su habitación nupcial en su ahora casa, la cual él le regalo, él estaría bebiendo hasta el cansancio en su despacho, esto era aún peor de lo que pensó. La tristeza seria su ahora compañera y el abandono estaría presente en su matrimonio.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ni siquiera puedo probar bocado, lo único que alcanzo a observar de reojo es a mi maestro en una esquina y a la otra Kirisame mientras los demás están sentados en los asientos restantes y justo al frente de mí…Hinata. Hace 3 días había regresado, sé que esta confundida, queriéndose acercar a mí pero a cada intento me aparto, la alejo y sé que eso la lastima, pero es que esto nunca debió comenzar, no quisiera que se descubriera lo que ocurrió entre ambos o todo sería el fin, ahora menos que nunca puedo rebajarme aún más con la presencia de Orochimaru. Sé que Hinata sospecha algo por cómo me ha estado observando últimamente, se siente la tensión e incomodidad que siente por mi maestro, es algo mutuo, pues él también la observa con la misma pesadez, analizándola con arrogancia cada que tiene la oportunidad; también sé que sea a donde se haya ido le hizo bien, regreso cambiada, más tranquila y ¡No sé porque esto me importa!, ¡No debería estar al pendiente de ella!

-Hoy hay un peculiar silencio- hizo notar Suigetsu.

-Es verdad- exclama impresionada Karin.

Elevo mi vista un poco, encontrándome con esos ojos color luna que tanto me perturban, si, ahora lo sé, Hinata es el problema, ella es la que me ha estado sembrando todo esto, tal vez lo mejor sea apartarme de sus…tentaciones. Desvío rápidamente la vista hacia un lado, donde mi maestro me analizaba con sumo cuidado, algo no está bien, lo sé, de nuevo ese temor en mi por ser descubierto. Ya no puedo con esto, conozco esa táctica, está escuchando el ritmo de mi latir para descifrar lo que me está pasando, me levanto de la mesa dispuesto a marcharme, hago una reverencia ante Kirisame.

-Estaré entrenando- me molesta tener que hacer todo esto, solo por la presencia de mi maestro.

Kirisame asiente con la cabeza como si necesitara su autorización, evito mirar a mi alrededor, pues esto los ha asombrado sobre todo a la mujer frente a mi, la culpable de que todo esto esté pasando, si tan solo me hubiera resistido, pero eso ya no importa. Pase lo que pase no puedo estar cerca de ella o no se cuanto pueda afectarme esta vez, hay algo diferente en el ambiente.

El resto de la tarde me la pase entrenando, pero no lo hice en ninguna de las dos secciones, me adentre al bosque para hacerlo, me encontraba sudando, cansado y fatigado por todo el ejercicio hecho, me había exigido de más, pero lo necesitaba, ayudo a despejar mi mente un poco, ¿Por qué me pasa esto ahora? De pronto esa electricidad recorrió con fuerza mi cuerpo, "¡No de nuevo!" fue todo lo que pude pensar al escuchar:

-Sasuke- susurra mi nombre con delicadeza, solo ella sabe esa forma para pronunciarme -¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué quieres?- respondí indiferente, sin girarme a verla, sabía que estaba muy cerca de mi espalda, podía oír con claridad sus suaves pasos hacia mí.

-Hablar- no me sorprende estos intentos por estar cerca de mi –Creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

Esto me molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar por mí?, ¿acaso cree que es importante para mí?

-Habla por ti- estaba siendo hiriente.

Un silenció, estaba asimilando mi contestación, solo esperaba que se rindiera y se marchara pero conociéndola eso no era del todo posible.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- puso su mano sobre mi hombro, se intensifico esa electricidad, rápidamente me aleje.

-No me toques- ordene con voz áspera.

-¿Por qué?- fue casi en un susurro -¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando?, ¿Quién es ese hombre?, ¿Por qué te tiene así?

-No está pasando nada- tome mi postura indiferente, aun sin mirarla –Como siempre ves cosas donde no las hay.

-No, no es cierto- notaba que estaba determinada y con seguridad –Lo sabes, siempre que estas así es porque algo ronda en tu cabeza, te conozco.

Eso me molesto aún más, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que me conocía? Al sentir de nuevo su tacto no pude controlarme.

-¡Basta!- le exigí, tome con brusquedad su mano para girarme. La mire directo a los ojos, viendo en ellos confusión por la furia que desprendía en los míos -¡Ya no te quiero cerca!

-Eso no es verdad- abrí los ojos por su afirmación llena de seguridad, sintiendo un frio en toda mi piel –No es verdad y lo sabes, es por eso que quieres apartarme de ti- Con su otra mano comenzó a tocar mi brazo, sintiéndose casi como una caricia suave –Si no me crees, tan solo escucha tu corazón y el mío, ¿¡Crees que es normal!?- tenía razón, de nuevo se sincronizaban, me arrepiento de haberle enseñado algunas técnicas esa noche.

Me quise alejar de ella lo antes posible pero no me lo permitió, apretó con fuerza ambos brazos para detenerme, la observe de nuevo asombrado de su insistencia y para cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron, perdí el control. No sé qué me empujo a reaccionar de esta forma pero para cuando me di cuenta de nuevo yacía besándola con brusquedad, ahora había sido yo el que lo inicio todo, ¿¡Que me ocurre!?, ni siquiera puedo analizarlo, solo me dejo llevar con desesperación por el tacto, textura y sabor de sus labios, sin importarme nada más.

Hinata me correspondía más que satisfecha, estaba feliz de que de nuevo había ganado la batalla contra la indiferencia, la acorrale contra un árbol sin despegar nuestros labios, sintiendo una fuerza que me orilla a querer más. Se alejó un poco de mí, sentí temor pero desapareció cuando me abrazo del cuello con ambos brazos, pegándose aún más de mí, incluso más que en las otras dos ocasiones, no sabía cómo era eso posible hasta que sentí una presión en mi cintura, fue hasta ese momento que me percate que ella solo se alejó de mi para brincar hacia mí y enrollar sus piernas en mi cintura, mientras que yo la sujetaba con fuerza de los muslos para evitar que cayera. Nuestro beso continuo.

Ella comenzaba a resbalar, por una extraña razón que supera mi lógica, mi control y mi estado de Hakuri quería evitar a toda costa que se alejara de mí, no sé qué es lo que me esta pasando pero tampoco creo que en este momento eso me interese. Rápidamente en un impulso la tome con fuerza para hacer que en un brinco volviera a sujetarse con fuerza de mi y entonces…lo sentí y ella lo sintió, mi cuerpo se llenó de un calor abrazador junto con el de Hinata y una electricidad recorrió desde donde nuestros cuerpos se rosaban con mayor fuerza hasta todo lo demás, ¿Qué había sido eso? No lo supe enseguida pero volví a hacerlo, de nuevo la electricidad que hacia querer más a ambos, sacando un extraño sonido de los labios de Hinata, un sonido que mando una potente señal a todo mi cuerpo, a ella le había gustado, la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tenía esto de especial?. Volví hacer ese movimiento una y otra vez y otra vez hasta sentir a mi cuerpo arder junto con el de ella y entonces lo comprendí.

Apreté con demasiada fuerza sus piernas, nunca antes había experimentado cosa igual, era intenso, placentero y lo estaba disfrutando, ¿acaso era de esto de lo que quería hablarme Kabuto aquel día en que lo tome como una estupidez y me marche?, supongo que si, debí escucharlo para estar prevenido pero ya era demasiado tarde. Otra sensación agradable, provenía gracias a las manos de Hinata que recorrían ahora mi espalda bajo la ropa, ocasionándome incluso más confusión que antes y notando cierta incomodidad en una zona que me perturba mencionar, definitivamente acabo de despertar los instintos naturales que no debería tener, si, era un hombre pero también era un Hakuri, debía someter estos deseos e impulsos físicos con mi mente, no al revés como en este momento está aconteciendo. Apreté con fuerza mi mandíbula para reprimir cualquier tipo de sonido extraño que de esta luchaba por salir como los que estaba haciendo Hinata debido a una fuerte pulsación que sentí en aquella zona, lleve mi mano derecha a su mejilla, sujetando con fuerza e intensificando el beso para ayudarme en mi objetivo, pero solo lo empeoro, quería más y no sabía porque, nuestros latir iban a un ritmo de un tambor, juntos al mismo tiempo, no solo era físico esto, había algo más, ambos lo sabemos, es un cosquilleo espiritual el que nos orilla a estar juntos.

-Sasuke- oí su susurro a lo lejos, de nuevo la electricidad por esto, pero solo así fue como finalmente pude reaccionar.

Me aleje bruscamente, dejándola caer al suelo, me recargue contra el árbol, dándole la espalda, intentando recobrar la compostura y la respiración, ¿¡Que fue eso!?, ¡No era posible que fuera yo!, abrí los ojos por el horror, para cerrarlos con odio propio, ¡estaba echando todos mis entrenamientos a perder!, ¡y todo por culpa de Hinata!, ¡Fue un error dejarla acercarse a mi!, ¿¡Que estoy pensando!? ¡Debía salir de aquí lo antes posible!

-Sasuke- de nuevo mi nombre provenía de sus labios, esos estúpidos labios que tanto mal me hacen.

-Hinata- la llame con voz áspera –basta- le advertí –No quiero que te acerques, ni que me toques.

-Sé que estas muy confundido, yo también lo estoy…

-¡Ya basta!- de nuevo la ira me invadió –Solo aléjate.

-Sasuke, no puedo- me sorprendió su confesión –Lo he intentado pero ya no puedo.

Presentía desesperación en su voz, ¿Por qué siempre me hace esto?, me trasmite lo que siente, ¡Maldita sea! Debo huir de aquí, me aleje ante su tacto, dispuesto a marcharme otra vez hasta que… de nuevo me sujeto entre sus brazos, sentí este abrazo aún más que los dos anteriores, me inmovilice, todos mis pensamientos se perdieron en el proceso, dejando que me retuviera así y sintiendo su latir en mi espalda.

-¡No!- me suplicó –No te vayas, no esta vez, por favor.

Fue entonces que…me rendí.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Debiste de haberme llamado antes- reclamó con serenidad y furia mezcladas por lo que estaba presenciando a través de las cámaras de seguridad que tenía Kirisame alrededor de la mansión, pues su mejor alumno se encontraba perdido en las carias de esa mocosa de cabello negro.

Observa con detalle el abrazo que ninguno de los dos deshacía en medio del bosque, "¿¡Que es esto!?" Pensaba con rabia al ver que esta debilidad se había hecho demasiado grande, ¿en qué momento paso esto?, Sasuke había sido el mejor de todos los Hakuri existentes a lo largo de la historia, ¿en qué momento se dejó envolver por sus debilidades de hombre?

-No pensé que fuera tan grave- admitió indiferente.

-Hmp- exclamó molesto –No me sorprende viniendo de ti.

–Tú habías dicho que Sasuke era lo mejor de lo mejor y que nunca tendría problemas de este tipo, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Solo existe una explicación- No quería creerlo pero no había otra forma en que Sasuke pudiera responder y corresponder a esos estímulos, él mejor que nadie lo sabía al ser su maestro y siempre temió que aquella leyenda del clan Uchiha se cumpliera algún día –Si Sasuke es el guerrero legendario, es evidente que ella…- la señalo en la pantalla –Es la tan esperada flor de loto del clan Hyuga.

Kirisame se quedó helada, había escuchado ambas viejas leyendas pero aún le costaba trabajo comprenderlas, además Hinata… ¿¡cómo no lo vio antes!?

-Tienes razón, no había notado que…

-Sus ojos- la interrumpió Orochimaru –Sus ojos son únicos y exclusivos del clan Hyuga, por lo que ella debe ser…

-La hija de Hiashi- completó la mujer aun paralizada por la información.

-Si- suspiró tratando de guardar la calma –Y de ser así es mucho más grave de lo que creí.

-Tú sabes muy bien que no me involucrare en tus planes, mientras Sasuke me sea útil no me interesa si alguna de las dos leyendas se llegara a cumplir- le advirtió de su neutralidad en el asunto –Pero… ¿Qué harás?

-Simple- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa –Ponerle solución.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Observa a detalle el prendedor de plata con ese extraño símbolo que se asemeja a una flor aunque más bien pareciera una fusión entre una rosa y una orquídea, presentía que ya lo había visto antes, pero no sabía en donde, llevaba pensándolo desde que se lo arrebató por accidente, tratando de evitar que huyera una vez más. Aun le rondaba por la cabeza los recuerdos de lo acontecido desde el día de su boda, lo que dijo y sobre todo…

– _También brindo por un hombre dispuesto a masacrar a toda una aldea entera, por un traidor, un hombre capaz de apuñalar a aquellos que no hicieron más que ayudarlo, por un hombre indignado por recibir lo mismo de su ahora esposa, si, así es mis queridos invitados- suelta una risa divertida -cosechó lo que él sembró con ella. Esto es por ti Genma, porque no eres más que un maldito imbécil al cual desprecio._

Ahora lo comprendía todo, al principio se negó a creerlo pero ya no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo, aun cuando le doliera debía estar consciente de que era evidente que Hinata ya sabía o había deducido en este tiempo que él fue el asesino de sus padres, el encargado de llevar el trabajo sucio de hace 11 años en la aldea Saika, "¿Cómo lo supo?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, imaginando que había sido Naomi la responsable, odiándola de pronto por esa suposición, es por eso que en los tres días de casados no había tocado siquiera la casa donde vivirían, no quería estar cerca de esa mujer, ya no, se arrepentía de su estupidez, pero iban a tener un hijo, eso era lo único bueno que podía recordar. Sentía que sus oportunidades de recuperar a Hinata eran nulas, debía actuar lo antes posible y encontrarla, es por eso de su desesperación por hallar alguna pista que lo pueda conducir hacia ella, no quería perderla para siempre, la amaba, ahora más que nunca lo sabía.

De pronto tras unos segundos abrió los ojos, lo recordó, si, lo supo, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?, ese prendedor tenía el símbolo de la familia de Kirisame, ¿pero cómo…?, ¿es que…Hinata ahora le servía? Debía averiguarlo lo antes posible. Toma el celular, marcando el número que corresponde a esa fina mujer, escuchando la llamada y mientras esperaba ser atendido una suave voz responde del otro lado.

-Hola- saluda cortésmente, estando indeciso por lo que dirá –Kirisame.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

En este momento me siento confundido, desgastado y con un leve dolor de cabeza, es una lucha interna donde mi mente desea convencer a mi cuerpo que no ha pasado nada, pero mi cuerpo se rehúsa a creerlo, pidiendo por más de esas sensaciones que...me debilitan. Guardo su perfume en mi nariz y me enfurezco conmigo por ser tan débil ante ella. No sé cuando comencé a tener este tipo de sentimientos y sensaciones, se supone que no debería ser así, Hinata está cambiando mi personalidad poco a poco, ¡Ya no puedo con esto! Le doy un golpe a la pared que se encuentra a unos metros de distancia de mi habitación, en busca de borrar estos recuerdos e imagines que me perturban, que me enfurecen y que provocan que esa sensación regrese. Sacudo mi cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos en un vano intento, abro la puerta y al entrar me quedo helado.

-Hola, ¿Te divertiste?- de nuevo el temor al escuchar esta voz –Sasuke.

¿¡Que ha dicho!? ¿¡Qué hace aquí!?, presiento que algo está ocurriendo, no es normal su tono de voz, ¿acaso puedo ver…? ¡No!, ¡tranquilízate Sasuke!. Crece mi temor sospechando el porque está aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunte en un impulso, siendo descortés.

-Solo tengo unas preguntas para ti- esto me desconcertó -¿Qué es la atracción para un Hakuri.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, haciéndose pesado por la pregunta, teniendo la sensación de que ya había pasado por esto antes, ¿Qué era lo que quería con esto?, no lo entiendo.

-Una reacción natural del cuerpo que debe ser reprimida de inmediato- respondí tajante, intentando acabar con este absurdo e incómodo interrogatorio.

-¿Mas especifico?- me sorprende esto, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-No es nada- respondí con cierto rendimiento.

-¿Y la excitación sexual que significa?

Di un profundo respiro, tensándose mi cuerpo por los resientes recuerdos.

-Nada- me costó trabajo decir, ahora sabiendo lo placentero que podía ser, aun cuando solo había experimentado besos y leves caricias en el proceso.

-¿Y el amor que es?- me miraba con malicia como si disfrutara de mi incomodidad, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿es que sabe algo? No hay duda. Me sentí descubierto en este punto.

-Es…- apenas pude pronunciar, tomando una pausa y suspirando mientras bajaba la mirada –Son problemas.

Orochimaru soltó una pequeña risa satisfecha con un poco de burla en ella.

-¿Cuál es la razón de todo este interrogatorio sin sentido?- pregunte molesto, queriendo demostrar que sus preguntas eran estúpidas.

-¿Sabes Sasuke?- me pregunta con ironía, ignorando mi pregunta mientras camina por la habitación –Esto me recuerda a aquella ocasión en que te descubrí intentando cuidar de un ave herirá, ¿Lo recuerdas?

 _Lanzaba flechas con precisión y frialdad, no fallaba ni una sola, todas se clavaban en el blanco, haciendo sentir orgullo y satisfacción a su maestro que lo observaba con detalle, curvándose sus labios en una media sonrisa. Lanza una última flecha, esta al estar tan cerca de su blanco se ve interrumpida por un ave que iba volando, clavándose en esta en vez del tablero tras ella. Sasuke pudo percatarse de esto, lo único que sintió en ese momento fue molestia, molestia por no haber acertado en todas gracias a esa tonta ave._

 _-No es tu culpa Sasuke, lo has hecho bien- le aclara su maestro –Es todo por hoy- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse, dejando solo al niño que lo observaba con disgusto, no conforme por sus palabras._

 _Volvió a enfocar su vista en aquella zona, observando al cuerpo del ave, pero de pronto este se movió, él abrió los ojos por la impresión, era increíble que aun viviera tras esa herirá. Se acercó con lentitud hasta ella, observando cómo se retorcía del dolor, extrañamente esto no lo hizo sentir indiferente como siempre, más bien sintió una especie de sensación que apretaba su estómago, tal vez culpabilidad pero no lo sabía identificar, fue la misma sensación que sintió al ver morir a su hermano hace unos meses; si, esa ave le recordaba a Itachi. La levanto con suavidad, quitándole la flecha que se encontraba clavada en su muslo para aliviar el dolor, haciendo presión con un pedazo de tela para que no se desangrada._

 _La llevo hasta su habitación, teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera con ella entre sus manos, ni él mismo sabia porque hacia esto pero sintió la repentina necesidad de cuidar de ella hasta que sanara. Desde esa tarde le daba de comer, la curaba y cuidaba para que mejorada, manteniéndola oculta en su habitación hasta que…_

 _Termino su entrenamiento, estaba listo para marcharse del lugar, deteniéndose al escuchar las palabras que tenía su maestro para él._

 _-Tengo una pregunta para ti Sasuke- le anunció con cierto tono irónico Orochimaru -¿Qué es la misericordia para un Hakuri?_

 _Tragó saliva al sentirse en cierto punto descubierto._

 _-Un sentimiento que se debe ignorar._

 _-¿Mas especifico?- parecía una reprensión._

 _-No es nada- dijo en un suspiro._

 _-¿Y la compasión que significa?_

 _-Nada- respondió tajante._

 _-¿Y la empatía que es?_

 _-Nada- volvió a responder con frialdad._

 _Orochimaru le dedico una mirada desafiante, sonriendo con perversidad._

 _-Si sabes eso…- hizo una pequeña pausa -¿Por qué tienes esto en tu habitación?_

 _Sacó entre sus cosas al ave que estaba envuelta entre una ligera manta. Sasuke abrió los ojos, sintiendo un ligero temblor a causa del temor que contuvo de inmediato, lo había descubierto._

 _-Yo…- quiso justificarse pero no pudo, lo había atrapado._

 _Bajó la mirada por la vergüenza, supo desde el principio que el cuidar de esa ave era algo prohibido, estaba dándole pie a los sentimientos comunes que suelen tener los humanos normales, sentimientos que él no puede darse el lujo de experimentar._

 _-Tendrás que arreglar este error Sasuke- le advirtió con malicia -¿Sabes cómo?_

 _El niño negó con la cabeza, aun desconociendo muchas reglas de lo que es ser un Hakuri._

 _-Mátala- abrió los ojos, sintiendo un balde de agua fría por estas palabras, ya había matado sin sentir absolutamente nada, incluso personas pero sentía que había logrado cierto afecto por esa ave y no quería hacerlo –Toma esa piedra- le señalo con la mirada un lugar atrás de él –Y mátala._

 _Sasuke indeciso se giró, inclinándose para tomar la piedra, levantándose con lentitud al no querer hacer lo que le estaba ordenando su maestro, era extraño cuando ocurría esto pero debía acatar las reglas. Aprieta con fuerza la piedra, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos con frustración, sabiendo que esto despertara una sensación desagradable en él._

Regrese de mi recuerdo, abriendo los ojos con fuerza al comprender lo que significaba su ejemplo, ¡No!, no puede ser verdad lo que me está pidiendo. Lo mire con cierto rencor, ya no era necesario ocultarlo o negarlo si él lo sabía todo.

-Así es Sasuke- confirmó con tono perverso –La ave ahora es esa joven con la que te has estado involucrando, los vi en el bosque hace rato y tendrás que limpiar todo este desastre.

De nuevo el entumecimiento en todo mi cuerpo, observando la imagen de Hinata en mi mente una y otra vez, sintiendo que no voy a poder cumplir con una orden por primera vez, si me lo hubiera pedido hace dos meses tal vez sería capaz de hacerlo, tal vez no me hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora…no…no puedo. Agache mi cabeza con vergüenza, Orochimaru lo notó y supo de inmediato que era lo que me ocurría.

-¿No puedes hacerlo?- me preguntó con burla.

Tarde unos segundos en asimilarlo, sintiendo furia con mi maestro, con Hinata, conmigo y contra todo en este momento. Negué lentamente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por la frustración que me recorre, confirmándole aun en contra de mi voluntad su pregunta. Hubo un silencio, un silencio donde Orochimaru únicamente me observo, planea algo, lo sé, lo conozco.

-Bueno en vista a que eres muy débil- esta afirmación caló muy fuerte en mi interior, nunca me habían nombrado débil –Tal vez sea mi culpa por haberte mandado lejos muy pronto, es solo que pensé que ya serias capaz de dominar esos "estúpidos" instintos como solías llamarlos Sasuke, pero veo que me equivoque contigo, que decepción- ardía en furia por el sarcasmo que utilizaba, quería sacarme de quicio con esto, humillándome por mi terrible error. Rápidamente cambió su tono de voz por uno amenazante –Tienes dos opciones.

Levante mi vista con rencor, nunca lo había desafiado tanto como hoy, pero ya ni siquiera me importan las consecuencias que pueda traer, tal vez porque no estoy pensando con claridad, ¿¡Que me está pasando!? Definitivamente Hinata me perjudico más de lo que creí.

-O matas a la joven o regresas a tu antiguó entrenamiento en Samui, donde nunca más la volverás a ver. Tienes dos días para pensarlo.

Lo ultimó me derrotó, de cualquier forma no la vería de nuevo, sabía que no tenía fuerzas para matarla, por eso me acorralo entre las dos opciones, haciéndome dudar sobre mi decisión aun cuando ya había considerado apartarme de Hinata, sintiendo algo removerse con gran fuerza en mi interior. Algo en mí no quiere alejarse de Hinata, estoy confundido ¿¡Qué hago ahora!?

_._._.

 **¡OMG! ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE PASARA AHORA!? ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿realmente Sasuke será capaz de irse? o hará algo aun más triste, espero no hacerlas sufrir por mi tardanza, lo siento de nuevo. debido a que estoy a finales de semestre tal vez no actualice rápidamente, calculo que e semanas subiré el capitulo 20, no me odien! D: por mi parte me encanto lo que hizo Hinata en la boda y ya comienza a notarse que Genma no tardo en romper sus promesas, les dije que Naomi no lo atraparía tan fácil, espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D por ultimo, ¿Qué les pareció la escena sasuhina? porque a mi me fascino! :3 en verdad.**

 **Nanami: jajajaja desde que leí tu review mori de risa con lo del menú jajajaja XD gracias en verdad por tu paciencia, por tu fidelidad al fic, tu amistad y por preocuparte por mi, estoy bien por cierto y te pido una disculpa por no actualizar en bastante tiempo :( me siento apenada. te gusto lo que hizo Hinata en la boda? no se, creo que dieron algo asi como una crema fría y platillos elegantes :p yo igual tengo hambre jajaja si, aun son muchos misterios, pero pienso irlos narrando uno a uno, entre ellos lo que hizo Hinata luego de huir, no quisiera adelantar pero... Naomi no fue la única mujer que amor Kakashi y espero que se lleven una sorpresa cuando llegue a ese punto en los recuerdos de él y quien es esta mujer que influyo bastante en otra parte de la historia que tomara sentido más adelante. De nuevo gracias, te considero una amiga aquí en fanfiction, te mando muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo, te aprecio mucho :3**

 **Hime 23: Perdón, lo siento en verdad, sé que no debí torturarte tanto con la ausencia de un nuevo capitulo, más porque se que disfrutas mucho de cada uno de ellos y que esperabas con ansias el saber que ocurrida, agradezco tu espera y paciencia. Yo igual estaba encantada cuando Hinata apareció a interrumpir en la boda, espero que te haya gustado lo que ocurrió y que no te de otro ataque cardiaco con el final de este capitulo jajaja XD y aun más por la escena sasuhina que puse aquí ;) y si, hinata al fin tomo su decisión y fue la correcta. A mi igual me encanto la escena de hinata con kakashi y la resistencia que este puso con Naomi y lo de Orochimaru complicada todo como ya pueden notar, pero lo mejor aun esta por venir. De nuevo gracias, te aprecio por ser una fiel lectora, te mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo :3**

 **Marlent Uchiha: jajaja lo se, se que lees el fic y lo aprecio, a pesar de que no siempre dejas review :p espero que este capitulo igual te haya encantado porque a mi si. De nuevo pido una disculpa y gracias por seguir el fic, igual te aprecio :3 te mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Frida: siento la demora en verdad, más porque se que a ti igual te gusta mucho el fic, pero ya esta aquí la continuación! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior igual espero que hayas disfrutado de este tanto como yo. Si, a mi igual me gustan mucho las escenas entre Sasuke y Hinata :3 gracias por seguir el fic, te aprecio y te mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo :3**


End file.
